Atrévete-Arriesgate
by LeannaAchele
Summary: Darme cuenta de que seguía colada por Quinn fue un mal trago. Solo había formado parte de mi vida cinco semanas, hacía dos años. Pero ahora había vuelto. Era una mujer experimentada y cruel, hecha de una pasta muy dura. En ese momento comprendí cuánto deseaba desvelar el misterio de Quinn. Tanto que no me importaba lo que fuera a costarme. ATENCION G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Como lo prometí, otra adaptación. No es una historia muy larga, asi que voy a actualizar cada dos días.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Fue una ventosa mañana de otoño cuando entré en el rascacielos de cristal del centro de Manhattan, dejando tras de mí el estruendo de las bocinas y la algarabía de los peatones para entrar en una fresca quietud. Mis tacones tamborilearon sobre el mármol oscuro del inmenso vestíbulo con un ritmo que reproducía como un eco el de mi corazón acelerado. Con las palmas húmedas, deslicé mi documentación sobre el mostrador de seguridad. Mi nerviosismo aumentó cuando recogí la tarjeta de visitante y me encaminé al ascensor.

¿Alguna vez habéis deseado algo tanto que no os cabía en la cabeza no conseguirlo?

Había dos cosas en mi vida por las que me había sentido así: la mujer de la que había cometido la estupidez de enamorarme y el puesto de secretaria para el que estaban a punto de entrevistarme.

Lo de la mujer me había salido fatal; en cuanto al trabajo, podía cambiar mi vida de manera asombrosa. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme saliendo de la entrevista sin haberlo conseguido. Tenía en lo más hondo de mi ser la sensación de que trabajar como secretaria de Lei Yeung era justo lo que necesitaba para desplegar mis alas y echar a volar.

Aun así y, a pesar de que por dentro no paraba de darme ánimos, me quedé sin respiración cuando salí al décimo piso del rascacielos y vi la entrada de cristal ahumado de Savor Incorporated. El nombre de la empresa, grabado en una letra metálica y femenina en la puerta de doble hoja, parecía desafiarme a soñar a lo grande y a disfrutar de cada momento.

Mientras esperaba para entrar, observé a las jóvenes bien vestidas sentadas en la sala de espera de recepción. No llevaban, como yo, ropa de segunda mano de la temporada anterior. Dudaba, además, de que alguna de ellas hubiera tenido tres trabajos para pagarse la universidad. Estaba en desventaja en casi todos los sentidos, pero eso lo había sabido desde el principio y no me intimidaba… demasiado.

Me abrieron la puerta de seguridad y al entrar me fijé en las paredes de color café con leche, cubiertas de fotografías de cocineros famosos y restaurantes de moda. Olía ligeramente a galletas, un olor reconfortante que recordaba de mi infancia. Pero ni siquiera eso consiguió que me relajara.

Respiré hondo, hablé con la recepcionista, una chica afroamericana muy guapa y sonriente, y me alejé para buscar un hueco junto a la pared en el que esperar. ¿La hora de mi cita, para la que llegaba casi con media hora de antelación, sería una broma? Pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos todas destinadas a una audiencia de cinco minutos, y de que las chicas entraban y salían con toda puntualidad.

Una ligera capa de sudor nervioso enrojeció mi piel.

Cuando me llamaron, me aparté de la pared tan bruscamente que me tambaleé sobre los tacones. Mi torpeza fue como un reflejo de mi maltrecho y tembloroso aplomo. Seguí al chico joven y atractivo por el pasillo, hasta un despacho que hacía esquina, con una sala de recepción diáfana y desierta y otra puerta doble que conducía al salón del trono de Lei Yeung.

El chico me indicó con una sonrisa que pasara.

**- Buena suerte.**

**- Gracias.**

Cuando crucé aquellas puertas, lo primero que me sorprendió fue el estilo moderno y desenfadado de la decoración y después la mujer que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de nogal tan grande que la empequeñecía. Habría parecido fuera de lugar en aquella inmensa habitación, con sus deslumbrantes vistas del horizonte de Manhattan, de no ser por el púrpura sorprendente de sus gafas de leer, que combinaba a la perfección con el carmín de sus labios carnosos.

Me detuve un momento a observarla atentamente, admirada por la pericia con que había sido moldeado el mechón de canas de su sien derecha para que armonizara con su complicado recogido. Era delgada, de cuello grácil y brazos largos. Y cuando levantó la vista de mi solicitud para mirarme, me sentí desnuda y vulnerable.

Se quitó las gafas y se recostó en su silla.

**- Siéntate, Rachel.**

Avancé por la moqueta de color crema y ocupé una de las dos sillas de cuero y acero cromado que había delante de la mesa.

**- Buenos días** - dije, y oí en el último instante un rastro de mi acento de Brooklyn, del que había intentado librarme a fuerza de ensayar. No pareció notarlo.

**- Háblame de ti.**

Carraspeé.

**- Bueno, esta primavera me gradué con matrícula de honor en la Universidad de Nevada en Las Vegas y...**

**- Eso acabo de leerlo en tu currículum** - suavizó sus palabras con una sonrisa tenue -** Dime algo que no sepa ya sobre ti. ¿Por qué el sector de la** **restauración? El sesenta por ciento de los establecimientos nuevos fracasa** **en menos de cinco años. Seguro que ya lo sabes.**

**- El nuestro no. Mi familia tiene un restaurante en Little Italy desde hace tres generaciones -** dije con orgullo.

**- Entonces ¿por qué no trabajas allí?**

**- No la tenemos a usted** - tragué saliva. Había sonado demasiado personal.

Lei Yeung no pareció molestarse por mi salida de tono, pero yo sí.

**- Quiero decir que no tenemos su magia** - añadí precipitadamente.

- **¿Tenemos?**

**- Sí -** hice una pausa para rehacerme -** Tengo tres hermanos. Los tres no pueden hacerse cargo del Berry cuando se jubile mi padre y tampoco quieren. El mayor se quedará con el restaurante y los otros dos... En fin, quieren tener su propio restaurante.**

**- Y tu contribución es un título en gestión de hostelería y muchas ganas.**

**- Quiero aprender para ayudarles a hacer realidad sus sueños. Y también quiero ayudar a otras personas a lograr los suyos.**

Asintió y tomó de nuevo sus gafas.

- **Gracias, Rachel, te agradezco que hayas venido.**

Me despachó así, sin más. Comprendí entonces que no iba a darme el trabajo. No había dicho lo que fuera que ella quería oír para declararme la indiscutible ganadora.

Me levanté. Se me agolpaban las ideas en la cabeza, pensando en cómo podía dar la vuelta a la entrevista.

- **Quiero de verdad este trabajo, señora Yeung. Trabajo muy duro. Nunca me pongo enferma. Tengo mucha iniciativa y soy muy previsora. No tardaré mucho en darme cuenta de qué necesita antes de que lo necesite. Conseguiré que se alegre de haberme contratado.**

Me miró.

**- Te creo. Tuviste varios trabajos a la vez y aun así conseguiste mantener tus buenas notas. Eres lista, decidida y no te asusta el trabajo. Estoy segura de que lo harías muy bien. Pero no creo que yo sea la jefa más indicada para ti.**

- **No entiendo -** se me encogió el estómago al ver que el trabajo de mis sueños se me escapaba. Sentí una punzada de decepción.

**- No hace falta que lo entiendas** - dijo con suavidad -** Confía en mí. Hay cientos de restauradores en ****Nueva York que pueden darte lo que estás buscando.**

Levanté la barbilla. Siempre había estado orgullosa de mi físico, de mi familia, de mis raíces. Ahora odiaba tener que estar cuestionándomelo todo continuamente.

Llevada por un impulso, decidí confesarle por qué tenía tantas ganas de trabajar con ella.

**- Señora Yeung, escúcheme, por favor. Usted y yo tenemos mucho en común. Ian Pembry la subestimó, ¿no es cierto?**

Sus ojos se iluminaron con un súbito resplandor al oír mencionar por sorpresa a su antiguo socio, que la había traicionado. No respondió.

Yo ya no tenía nada que perder.

**- Una vez hubo una persona en mi vida que me subestimó. Usted demostró a la gente que se equivocaba. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.**

Ladeó la cabeza.

**- Espero que lo consigas.**

Comprendiendo que había llegado al final del camino, le di las gracias por su tiempo y me marché con toda la dignidad de que fui capaz.

Aquel fue uno de los peores lunes de mi vida.

RQRQ

**- Te digo que es una idiota** - dijo Jesse por segunda vez -** Tienes suerte de que no te haya dado el trabajo.**

Yo era la pequeña de la familia, tenía tres hermanos mayores. Jesse era el menor. Al verlo tan enfadado, tuve que sonreír.

**- Tiene razón** - dijo Noah. El mayor de los Berry, y el más bromista, apartó a Jesse de un empujón para ponerme delante la comida con una reverencia.

Había preferido sentarme en la barra porque el restaurante estaba de bote en bote, como de costumbre. Había un montón de gente cenando, gente bulliciosa y conocida. Teníamos un montón de clientes fijos y a menudo venían también uno o dos famosos de incógnito a comer tranquilamente.

La agradable mezcolanza de gente era señal segura de que el Berry se había ganado a pulso su fama de ofrecer un ambiente acogedor y una comida excelente.

Jesse dio otro empujón a Noah con el ceño fruncido.

**- Yo siempre tengo razón.**

**- ¡Ja!** - Blaine se asomó a la ventana de la cocina, puso dos platos humeantes en la repisa y arrancó las notas correspondientes de sus chinchetas - **Solo cuando repites lo que yo digo.**

Me reí de mala gana al oírle. Sentí una mano en la cintura antes de oler el perfume de Elizabeth Arden que tanto le gustaba a mi madre.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- ¡Qué bien verte sonreír! Todo sucede...**

**- Por un motivo** - concluí yo -** Lo sé. Pero aun así es un fastidio.**

Yo era la única de la familia que había ido a la universidad. Había sido una labor de equipo: hasta mis hermanos habían arrimado el hombro. Sentía que los había decepcionado, no podía remediarlo. Había cientos de restaurantes en Nueva York, claro que sí, pero Lei Yeung no se limitaba a convertir a cocineros desconocidos en marcas célebres: era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Hablaba con frecuencia de las mujeres en el mundo empresarial y había salido en unos cuantos programas matutinos de televisión. Sus padres eran inmigrantes, se había pagado los estudios trabajando y había conseguido triunfar por sus propios medios después de que su socio y mentor la traicionara. Para mí, trabajar para ella habría sido todo un acto de afirmación.

Al menos, eso era lo que me había dicho a mí misma.

**- Cómete los **_**fetuccini **_**antes de que se te enfríen -** dijo mi madre mientras se alejaba para recibir a los clientes que acababan de entrar.

Pinché un poco de pasta chorreante de salsa Alfredo mientras la miraba. También la miraban muchos de los clientes. Shelby Berry estaba más cerca de los sesenta que de los cincuenta, pero nadie lo habría adivinado al verla. Era guapísima e increíblemente sexy. Llevaba el pelo de color castaño oscuro lo justo para darle volumen y enmarcar una cara de simetría clásica, labios carnosos y ojos marrones oscuros. Su figura de curvas generosas era escultural, y tenía debilidad por las joyas de oro.

Los hombres y las mujeres la adoraban por igual. Mi madre se sentía a gusto en su propia piel, segura de sí misma y aparentemente despreocupada. Eran muy pocos los que sabían cuántos quebraderos de cabeza le habían dado mis hermanos de pequeños. Ahora los tenía bien adiestrados.

Respiré hondo y me dejé embeber por la cómoda atmósfera que me rodeaba: el sonido delicioso de las risas de la gente, el olor irresistible de la comida preparada con mimo, el estrépito de los cubiertos al chocar con la porcelana y de las copas entrechocando en alegres brindis. Ansiaba algo más en la vida, y por eso a veces me olvidaba de lo mucho que tenía ya.

Noah volvió y me miró fijamente.

**- ¿Tinto o blanco?** - preguntó al poner su mano sobre la mía y apretármela suavemente.

Era el favorito de los clientes en la barra, sobre todo de las mujeres. Era guapo, moreno, con corte moika y una sonrisa traviesa. Coqueto empedernido, tenía su propio club de fans, señoras que frecuentaban el bar solo por disfrutar de sus deliciosos cócteles y su conversación cargada de insinuaciones.

**- ¿Qué te parece champán?** - Lei Yeung se deslizó en el taburete de al lado, que acababa de dejar libre una pareja joven cuya mesa ya estaba lista.

Parpadeé.

Me sonrió. Parecía mucho más joven que en la entrevista, vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de seda rosa. Se había soltado el pelo y no llevaba ni pizca de maquillaje.

**- Hay un montón de críticas entusiastas sobre este sitio en Internet.**

**- La mejor comida italiana del mundo** - dije yo, y sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón de la emoción.

**- Muchas dicen que ya era estupendo, pero que es aún mejor desde hace un par de años. ¿Me equivoco al suponer que se debe a que has puesto en práctica parte de lo que has aprendido?**

Noah puso dos copas delante de nosotras y las llenó hasta la mitad con burbujeante champán.

**- Es cierto** - dijo él.

Lei agarró el pie de una copa y lo acarició con los dedos. Me miró a los ojos. Noah, que sabía perfectamente cuándo sobraba, se fue al otro extremo de la barra.

**- Volviendo a lo que dijiste... -** comenzó a decir.

Empecé a encogerme y luego me estiré. Lei Yeung no había ido hasta allá para echarme la bronca.

**- Ian me subestimó, pero no se aprovechó de mí. Culparle sería concederle demasiada importancia. Yo dejé la puerta abierta y él se marchó.**

Asentí con la cabeza. Las circunstancias concretas de su rupturapertenecían al ámbito de su vida privada, pero yo había deducido muchascosas leyendo artículos de revistas de restauración, blogs y columnas decotilleos. Habían levantado entre los dos un imperio culinario compuestopor un plantel de cocineros famosos, varias cadenas de restaurantes, unsello editorial de libros de cocina y una línea de utensilios de cocina aprecio asequible que se vendían por millones. Después, Pembry habíaanunciado el lanzamiento de una nueva cadena de restaurantes financiadapor actores y actrices de primera línea, y Lei se había quedado fuera delproyecto.

**- Me enseñó muchas cosas** - añadió Lei -** Y me he dado cuenta de que yo también a él** - hizo una pausa, pensativa -** Me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a estar sola y a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Necesito a alguien que lo vea todo con nuevos ojos. Quiero saciar las ansias de otra persona.**

**- Quiere un protegido.**

**- Exacto** - esbozó una sonrisa **- No me había dado cuenta hasta que tú me lo hiciste notar. Sabía que estaba buscando algo, pero no sabía qué.**

Yo estaba absolutamente entusiasmada, pero mantuve mi tono profesional. Me giré hacia ella.

**- Yo estoy dispuesta, si me acepta.**

**- Olvídate de los horarios de trabajo normales** - me advirtió -** Este no es un trabajo de nueve a cinco. Voy a necesitarte los fines de semana y puede que te llame en plena noche. Trabajo constantemente.**

**- No pienso quejarme.**

**- Yo sí -** Jesse apareció detrás de nosotras.

Mis tres hermanos habían deducido con quién estaba hablando y, como de costumbre, ninguno de ellos se cortó.

**- Yo necesito verla de vez en cuando.**

Le di un codazo. Compartíamos un apartamento en Brooklyn, grande y a medio terminar: mis tres hermanos, yo y la mujer de Jesse, Denise. Casi siempre nos quejábamos de que nos veíamos demasiado.

Lei le tendió la mano y se presentó a Noah y a Jesse y luego a mi madre, que había vuelto para ver qué era todo aquel jaleo. Mi padre y Blaine pegaron un grito por la ventana de la cocina. Pusieron delante de Lei una carta y una cesta con pan recién hecho y aceite de oliva importado de una pequeña explotación de Toscana.

**- ¿Qué tal está la **_**panna cotta**_**?** - me preguntó Lei.

**- No probará una mejor** - contesté -** ¿Ha cenado ya?**

**- Todavía no. Lección número uno: la vida es muy corta. No dejes lo bueno para más tarde.**

Me mordí el labio para no sonreír.

**- ¿Significa eso que el trabajo es mío?**

Levantó su copa e inclinó enérgicamente la cabeza.

**- Salud.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: es g!p Quinn**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**C**__**apitulo 2**_

_Un año después…_

**- Dios mío, esta emoción...** - dijo Lei mientras daba golpecitos con los pies por debajo de la mesa **- Nunca me canso de ella.**

Sonreí. En los meses que llevábamos trabajando juntas, me había picado el mismo gusanillo que a ella. Habíamos vivido muchos momentos de euforia, pero ese día (una tarde despejada de finales de septiembre) era especial. Tras meses de negociaciones y tiras y aflojas, estábamos a punto de cerrar un acuerdo que dejaría a Ian Pembry sin dos de sus grandes estrellas. Una revancha por lo que le había hecho a Lei hacía años y todo un tanto para nosotras.

Lei se había vestido especialmente para la ocasión y yo también. Iba toda de rojo, con un vestido vintage de Diane von Fürstenberg que, conjuntado con botas negras, le daba un aspecto sexy y enérgico. Yo estrenaba un blusón de la colección de otoño de Donna Karan y los pantalones de pitillo que iban a juego con él. El conjunto era elegante y sofisticado y reflejaba una nueva yo, una Rachel que había cambiado una barbaridad durante el año anterior.

Ansiosa por rematar aquel asunto, miré hacia la puerta del bar del hotel y sentí un subidón de adrenalina al ver aparecer a los mellizos Williams. Los hermanos, chico y chica, formaban una pareja espectacular con su pelo castaño rojizo y sus ojos de color verde jade. En la cocina formaban un gran equipo: se habían labrado un nombre con su cocina sureña renovada con ingredientes de gourmet. La imagen que proyectaban les servía para vender libros de lujo y condimentos en latitas monísimas, pero la verdad no era tan bonita. Entre bambalinas, se odiaban.

Y ese había sido el error fatal que había cometido Pembry con su dúo dinámico: les había dicho que se aguantaran y procuraran llevarse bien porque, gracias a la historia de su éxito, estaban ganando millones. Lei les había ofrecido lo que de verdad querían: la oportunidad de separarse y de brillar con luz propia mientras seguían sacando partido a su supuesta rivalidad de mentirijillas. Tenía previsto construir una cadena de restaurantes con cocinas enfrentadas en los casinos y hoteles Mondego, de fama mundial.

**- Chad, Stacy** - los saludó Lei mientras nos poníamos las dos en pie - **Estáis guapísimos.**

Chad se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes siquiera de saludar a Lei. Llevaba una temporada tonteando conmigo y aquello se había convertido en parte de nuestras negociaciones con él.

Reconozco que de vez en cuando me había tentado ir un paso más allá, pero me contenía por miedo a que su hermana se lo tomara a mal y quisiera vengarse. Chad no era un santo, ni mucho menos, y tenía además una ambición feroz. Pero Stacy era una verdadera arpía y me odiaba incluso más que a su hermano. A pesar de mis intentos de congraciarme con ella, le había caído mal desde el primer momento y eso había obstaculizado seriamente todo el proceso.

Yo sospechaba que se acostaba con Ian Pembry (o que se había acostado con él en algún momento) y que estaba loca por él. Imaginaba que por eso también le caía mal Lei, pero quizá fuera una de esas mujeres que odiaban a todas sus congéneres.

**- Espero que vuestras habitaciones sean cómodas** - comenté, sabiendo perfectamente que lo eran. El Four Seasons no tenía cinco estrellas porque sí.

Stacy se encogió de hombros y su lustroso pelo se deslizó sobre su hombro. Tenía cara de ángel, muy blanca y con unas pecas adorables. Resultaba chocante que alguien con un aspecto tan dulce e inocente, con aquel acento sureño tan meloso, pudiera ser una bruja furibunda.

**- Están bien.**

Chad puso cara de fastidio y me acercó mi silla para que volviera a sentarme.

**- Son estupendas. He dormido como un tronco.**

**- Yo no** - replicó su hermana con aspereza al sentarse elegantemente en su silla - **Ian no ha parado de llamar. Se huele que pasa algo.**

Miró de reojo a Lei como si calibrara el impacto de sus palabras.

**- Claro que se lo huele** - convino Lei sin alterarse -** Es un hombre inteligente. Por eso me sorprende que no se haya esforzado más por teneros contentos. Ian suele ser más listo.**

Stacy hizo un mohín. Chad me guiñó un ojo. Normalmente no me gustaban los guiños, pero en su caso sí. Era tan sexy que eso bastaba para templar un poco su encanto campechano. Tenía algo que le hacía pensar a una que era capaz de darte una azotaina con una espumadera con la misma habilidad con que cocinaba con ella.

**- Ian ha hecho mucho por nosotros** - replicó Stacy -** Me siento una traidora.**

**- Pues no deberías. Todavía no habéis firmado nada** - dije, consciente de que la psicología inversa funcionaba mejor con alguien tan hostil como ella- **. Si crees que tienes más potencial como parte de los hermanos Williams que como Stacy Williams, deberías hacer caso a tu intuición. A fin de cuentas, gracias a ella estás aquí.**

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Lei disimulaba una sonrisa. Me hizo mucha ilusión que estuviera contenta, porque era ella quien me había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía sobre cómo pastorear egos para llevarlos adonde queríamos.

**- No seas cretina, Stacy** - masculló Chad -** Tú sabes que este negocio es una oportunidad de primera para nosotros.**

**- Sí, pero puede que no sea la única -** replicó su hermana -** Ian dice que tenemos que darle otra oportunidad.**

**- ¿Se lo has dicho?** - saltó su hermano con el ceño fruncido -** ¡Por amor de Dios, no tenías derecho a decidirlo tú sola! ¡También se trata de mi carrera!**

Miré preocupada a Lei, pero se limitó a sacudir casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Yo no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que aquel trato igualaría por fin el marcador entre ella y su archienemigo y antes mentor.

Los restaurantes hollywoodienses que Ian había montado a sus espaldas se habían hundido en cuanto los famosos que habían invertido en ellos se cansaron de la novedad y se fueron en busca de otras formas de desgravar impuestos a las que no tuvieran que prestar su imagen. Además, dos de sus cocineros estrella habían vuelto a sus países, de modo que la empresa había pasado a depender en gran medida de los hermanos Williams.

**- El acuerdo con los casinos Mondego es exclusivo de Savor, desde luego **- comentó Lei -** ¿Qué os ofrece Ian?**

¿Qué demonios había salido mal? Miré a los dos hermanos y luego a mi jefa. Tenía los contratos en mi maletín, debajo de la mesa. Estábamos en la recta final y de pronto las cosas se torcían.

Más tarde me daría cuenta de a qué se debía exactamente el estremecimiento que recorrió mi piel. En aquel momento, pensé que era un mal presentimiento, que me instinto me avisaba de que el trato se había ido al garete mucho antes de que nos sentáramos a la mesa.

Entonces la vi.

Me quedé paralizada, como si el depredador no pudiera verme si no me movía. Entró en el bar con un paso tan sexy que cerré los puños por debajo del mantel. Tenía unos andares ágiles, suaves, decididos. Pero también parecían lanzar señales al cerebro femenino, como si le advirtiera de que entre aquellas piernas largas y fuertes había un paquete que era puro fuego, y que sabía cómo usarlo.

Y ya lo creo que sabía, ¡ay, Dios!

Vestida con un jersey gris de cuello de pico y pantalones de vestir de un tono más oscuro, parecía una triunfadora en su día libre, pero yo sabía que no era así. Quinn Fabray nunca se tomaba un día libre. Trabajaba a lo bestia, jugaba a lo bestia, follaba a lo bestia.

Me temblaba la mano cuando agarré mi vaso de agua, rezando por que no se diera cuenta de que era la chica que en otro tiempo se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. No parecía la misma. No era la misma.

Quinn también estaba cambiada. Más delgada. Sus pómulos y el ángulo de su mandíbula parecían más afilados que antes, y quizá por ello estaba aún más guapa. Al verla respiré hondo, temblorosa. Reaccioné a su presencia como si me hubieran golpeado físicamente.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Ian Pembry caminaba a su lado hasta que se detuvieron ante nuestra mesa.

RQRQ

**- ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que Quinn Fabray sea familia del senador Fabray?** - preguntó Lei con sedosa ecuanimidad cuando montamos en el asiento de atrás de su coche **- ¿O con cualquiera de los ****Fabray?**

Su chófer se alejó de la acera y yo me puse a toquetear la pantalla de mi tableta solo para no tener que mirarla a los ojos. Me daba miedo revelar demasiado, que con su perspicacia habitual se diera cuenta de que estaba como un flan.

**- El cien por cien** - contesté con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, en la que aparecía la preciosa cara que había esperado no volver a ver nunca más - **Quinn y el senador son hermanos.**

**- ¿Qué demonios hace Ian con un Fabray?**

Yo me había estado preguntando lo mismo mientras el acuerdo que tanto me había esforzado por conseguir se desmoronaba delante de mis narices. Habíamos llegado con los contratos listos y el boli en la mano y nos íbamos con las manos vacías. Por desgracia, había perdido el hilo de la conversación en cuanto Quinn había permitido que Stacy le diera un fogoso beso en la mejilla. El rugido de la sangre en mis oídos había ahogado cualquier otro sonido.

Las uñas pintadas de rojo de Lei tamborilearon suavemente sobre el tirador forrado de la puerta. Manhattan se extendía a nuestro alrededor, con sus calles atestadas de coches y sus aceras llenas de gente. El vapor que surgía de las profundidades del metro se elevaba sinuosamente mientras las sombras se precipitaban sobre nosotras desde lo alto y los altísimos rascacielos mantenían el sol a raya, tapando su luz.

**- No sé -** contesté, un poco intimidada por la energía que irradiaba Lei, la de una tigresa que hubiera salido de caza.

¿Sabía Quinn dónde se había metido al cruzarse en el camino de Lei?

**- Quinn es la única de los hermanos Fabray que no se dedica a la política -** añadí -** Es la directora de Fabray Capital, una empresa de capital de riesgo.**

- **¿Está casada? ¿Tiene hijos?**

Odiaba saber la respuesta a esa pregunta sin necesidad de mirarla.

**- No. Pero liga un montón. En público prefiere las rubias muy pijitas, pero no rechaza echar un polvo con alguien más... exuberante.**

No pude evitar acordarme de cómo me había descrito una vez Allison Kelsey, la prima política de Quinn.

- **Tú eres muy exuberante, Rachel** - me había dicho -** Las tipas así hace que algunos sientan como si ****estuvieran tirándose a una actriz porno. Pero eso es también lo que les echa para atrás. Disfrútalo mientras dure.**

La voz melodiosa y las palabras crueles de Allison resonaron en mi cabeza, recordándome por qué me había alisado mi pelo rizado natural y por qué había dejado de llevar uñas postizas con manicura francesa, que habían hecho que me sintiera más sexy. Con mis tetas y mi trasero no podía hacer nada, eso era cuestión de genes, pero en lo demás había procurado ser más discreta: quería dejar de ser _"exuberante"_ y convertirme en una mujer sofisticada y elegante.

Lei me miró fijamente.

**- ¿Eso lo has averiguado mirando cinco minutos en Internet?**

**- No** - suspiré -** Lo sé porque estuvimos enrolladas cinco semanas.**

**- Ah** - sus ojos brillaron con avidez - **Así que es ella. Bien, esto se pone interesante.**

RQRQ

Durante el resto del trayecto hasta la oficina, me preparé para que me dijera que mi conflicto de intereses suponía un problema. Busqué atropelladamente un modo de quitarle importancia.

**- No fue nada serio **- le dije mientras subíamos en el ascensor_. "Por lo menos, para ella" _- **Fue más bien un ligue de una noche que duró más de la****cuenta. Creo que ni siquiera me ha reconocido.**

Y me había dolido un montón. Ni siquiera me había mirado.

**- Tú no eres una mujer fácil de olvidar, Rachel** - Lei pareció pensativa - **Creo que podemos solucionar esto, pero ¿estás preparada para ello? Si va a** **afectarte demasiado, tenemos que hablarlo ahora. No quiero que te sientas** **incómoda. Ni poner en peligro el acuerdo.**

Sentí el impulso de mentirle. Deseé que Quinn hubiera significado tan poco para mí como yo para ella. Pero respetaba demasiado a Lei y mi trabajo para no decirle la verdad.

**- No me es indiferente.**

Asintió con la cabeza.

**- Ya lo veo. Me alegro de que seas sincera. De momento, vas a seguir ocupándote de esto. Así Fabray estará más inquieta y eso nos conviene. Además, te necesito cerca para tratar con Chad Williams. Le gusta hacer negocios contigo.**

Suspiré aliviada. Lei se equivocaba respecto a Quinn, pero no iba a lanzar piedras sobre mi propio tejado diciéndoselo.

**- Gracias.**

Salimos en nuestro piso y cruzamos las puertas de cristal. LaConnie, la recepcionista, me miró levantando las cejas. Estaba claro que había captado nuestras malas vibraciones. Deberíamos haber vuelto eufóricas, no enfurruñadas.

**- ¿Tienes idea de a qué se debe ese interés tan repentino de Fabray por el sector de la restauración?** - preguntó Lei, volviendo a su preguntaanterior mientras nos dirigíamos a su despacho.

**- Si tuviera que aventurar una respuesta, diría que alguno de los Fabray le debía un favor a Pembry** - así era como funcionaba la familia en equipo, unidos como una piña, y aunque Quinn no se dedicaba a la política era una de los suyos.

Lei fue derecha a su mesa y se sentó.

**- Tenemos que averiguar qué as guarda en la manga.**

Oí una nota de irritación en su voz y comprendí a qué se debía. Ian Pembry llevaba muchos años poniéndole la zancadilla. Ella, por su parte, había esperado su oportunidad. Se había armado de paciencia y, ella misma lo reconocía, eso la había hecho mejorar como empresaria. Estaba decidida a demostrarle que había aprendido de su ejemplo, que ella también sabía jugar una mala pasada, y yo estaba decidida a ayudarla.

**- Está bien** - yo sabía hasta cierto punto cómo se sentía. Todavía me enfadaba conmigo misma por haberme acostado con Quinn. Había sabido desde el principio quién era, conocía su reputación y sin embargo me había creído lo bastante sofisticada para mantener una relación con ella.

Y lo que era peor aún: me había engañado a mí misma pensando que le importaba. Ella vivía en Washington; yo, en Las Vegas. Durante algo más de un mes, había tomado un avión para ir a verme todos los fines de semana y de vez en cuando también entre semana. Yo me decía a mí misma que una tía tan guapa y tan sexy como Quinn no se tomaría tantas molestias ni se gastaría tanto dinero por un simple ligue pasajero.

Pero no había tenido en cuenta lo rica que era. Tan rica que le parecía divertido cruzarse el país en avión para echar un polvo, y tan precavida que consideraba conveniente que su amante, aquella chica tan poco presentable, estuviera bien lejos de los medios de comunicación y de su familia.

El teléfono de mi mesa comenzó a sonar y salí corriendo del despacho de Lei para contestar. Mi puesto estaba justo al otro lado de su puerta, lo que me convertía en la última barrera a la que se enfrentaban las visitas antes de que Lei les concediera una audiencia.

_**- Rachel**_ - la voz de LaConnie sonó crispada y rápida a través del teléfono -_** Quinn Fabray está en el vestíbulo. Quiere ver a Lei.**_

Me dio un vuelco el corazón al oír su nombre, y me odié a mí misma por ello.

_**- ¿Está aquí?**_

_**- Eso he dicho**_ - bromeó ella.

_**- Dile que suba. Saldré dentro de un minuto para llevarla a la sala de reuniones**_ - colgué cuidadosamente el teléfono y volví al despacho de Lei - **Fabray está a punto de llegar a recepción.**

Levantó las cejas.

**- ¿Ian viene con ella?**

**- LaConnie no me ha dicho nada.**

**- Qué interesante** - miró el reloj con incrustaciones de diamante que llevaba en la muñeca -** Son casi las cinco. Puedes quedarte a la reunión o** **irte, como quieras.**

Sabía que seguramente debía quedarme. Ya tenía la impresión de haber empezado a perder terreno por haber perdido los nervios en el Four Seasons. La súbita aparición de Quinn me había dejado tan noqueada que no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto había cambiado la situación con los hermanos Williams. Por desgracia, ahora no me encontraba mucho mejor.

**- En vez de quedarme, quizá debería aprovechar para hablar con Chad - **sugerí - **Sondearlo, a ver qué opina de esto. Sé que queríamos tenerlos a los dos, pero, aunque solo consigamos a uno, será un revés muy duro para Pembry.**

**- Buena idea -** Lei sonrió -** Además, conviene que Fabray y yo nos conozcamos mejor, ¿no crees? Si Ian le ha hecho creer que soy una presa fácil, prefiero sacarla de su error cuanto antes.**

Casi sonreí al pensar en que Quinn y Lei llegaran a enfrentarse. Quinn estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que las mujeres se pirraran por ella, tanto por su físico como por el nombre de su familia, que era lo más parecido a la realeza que había en Estados Unidos.

**- Haré algunas averiguaciones después de hablar con Chad** - salí del despacho caminando hacia atrás -** a ver si consigo descubrir qué tiene que** **ver Pembry con los Fabray.**

**- Bien -** juntó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus puntas mientras me observaba -** Perdona que te lo pregunte, Rachel, pero... ¿querías a Quinn?**

**- Creía que nos queríamos mutuamente.**

Suspiró.

**- Ojalá no tuviéramos que aprender esa lección por las malas.**

* * *

**Patito, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado. Besos :***

**A los que le dieron una oportunidad: Gracias por su aceptación, los follows, favs y los reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Saqué el bolso del cajón de mi mesa antes de ir a recepción y lo agarré como si fuera un talismán que pudiera alejarme de Quinn antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era. El trayecto hasta la entrada se me hizo eterno.

Me sabía muy mal darme cuenta de que Quinn seguía impresionándome tanto. Había formado parte de mi vida muy poco tiempo. Yo había tenido dos amantes después de ella, y creía haber pasado página.

Estaba mirando un expositor de nuestros libros de cocina más vendidos cuando doblé la esquina. De pronto me quedé sin respiración. El traje de corte perfecto que se había puesto en señal de respeto a Lei (lo cual no pude dejar de agradecerle) realzaba su cuerpo. Yo nunca la había visto en persona vestida así, tan formal. Nos habíamos conocido en un bar, nada menos. Yo había salido a tomar algo con unas compañeras de clase y ella estaba asistiendo a una despedida de soltero.

Debí imaginar que no saldría bien.

Pero, Dios mío, era tan guapa… Tenía el pelo rubio y lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un verde avellana. Rodeados por densas pestañas, eran de una intensidad implacable. ¿De veras me habían parecido alguna vez dulces y tiernos? Me había dejado cegar por su boca sensual. Pero Quinn Fabray no tenía nada de tierna. Era una mujer viciosa y cruel, hecha de una pasta muy dura.

Me recorrió de pies a cabeza con una mirada lenta e intensa que hizo que se me encogieran los dedos al acercarme a ella.

Todo el mundo sabía que era una entendida en mujeres. Me dije a mí misma que yo podía ser cualquiera y que aun así me miraría de ese modo, pero sabía que no era cierto. Mi cuerpo se acordaba de ella. Se acordaba de sus caricias, de su olor, del roce de su piel contra la mía… Y por cómo me miraba, esos mismos recuerdos estaban haciendo arder su sangre.

**- Hola, señora Fabray** - la saludé formalmente porque ella aún no había dado a entender que me reconocía. Pronuncié cada palabra con cuidado, con una voz comedida que no parecía la mía. Normalmente ya no tenía que preocuparme por mi acento de Brooklyn, pero Quinn hacía que me olvidara de mí misma.

Y que me dieran ganas de olvidarme de todo.

**- La señora Yeung saldrá enseguida** - añadí, y me detuve a propósito a unos pasos de ella -** La acompaño a la sala de reuniones. ¿Quiere que le traiga agua? ¿Café? ¿Té?**

Su pecho se hinchó con un profundo suspiro.

**- Nada, gracias.**

**- Por aquí, entonces** - pasé a su lado y conseguí sonreír a LaConnie al pasar cerca de ella, aunque la sonrisa me salió forzada.

Notaba el olor de Quinn, esa mezcla sutil de bergamota y especias. Sentí su mirada fija en mi espalda, en mi culo, en mis piernas. Empecé a pensar en cómo caminaba y eso me hizo sentirme torpe.

No dijo nada y a mí me dio miedo hablar. Tenía la garganta tan seca que me costaba pronunciar palabra. Sentía un terrible anhelo: una necesidad casi desesperada de tocarla como en algún momento había tenido derecho a hacerlo. Me costaba creer que hubiera estado en mi cama. Dentro de mí. ¿Cómo había tenido el valor de liarme con una mujer como ella?

Fue un alivio llegar a la sala de reuniones. El picaporte me pareció deliciosamente fresco cuando lo toqué.

Su aliento sopló suavemente sobre mi oreja.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir fingiendo que no me conoces, Rach?**

Cerré los ojos cuando ronroneó el nombre que solo ella había usado.

Empujé la puerta y entré sin soltar el picaporte para que no quedara duda de que iba a marcharme.

Se acercó a mí y me miró a cara a cara. Me sacaba una cabeza, a pesar de que yo llevaba tacones más altos. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí. Había invadido mi espacio personal. Todo aquello era demasiado íntimo. Demasiado familiar.

**- Apártate, por favor** - dije en voz baja.

Se movió, pero no como yo quería. Sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo y la deslizó por mi brazo desde el codo a la muñeca. Sentí su contacto a través de mi blusón de seda azul marino y me alegré de que fuera de manga larga, porque se me puso la carne de gallina.

**- Has cambiado mucho** - murmuró.

**- Claro. Tanto que antes no me has reconocido.**

**- Dios mío, ¿de verdad crees que no sabía que eras tú? -** se volvió, pero eso no mitigó el impacto de su presencia. La parte trasera era igual de espléndida que la delantera -** De mí no podrías ocultarte nunca, Rach. Te** **reconocería hasta con los ojos vendados.**

Estaba tan sorprendida, tan confusa, que me quedé sin habla un momento. Habíamos pasado de un trato distante e impersonal a una intimidad abrasadora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn?**

Se acercó a las ventanas y contempló Nueva York. No muy lejos de allí, Central Park era una mancha de verdor salpicada ya por el rojo y el naranja del otoño, un vibrante estallido de color en medio de una jungla de cemento.

**- Voy a ofrecerle a Lei Yeung lo que haga falta para que se vaya con la música a otra parte.**

**- No te dará resultado. Es una cuestión personal.**

**- Los negocios no deberían mezclarse con cuestiones personales.**

Retrocedí hacia el umbral, ansiosa por escapar. La sala de reuniones era espaciosa y ventilada, con ventanas que iban del techo al suelo a uno de los lados y cristal transparente al otro. Las paredes de ambos extremos eran de un sedante tono de azul claro; a la derecha había una barra surtida con opulencia y a la izquierda una enorme pantalla. Aun así, la presencia de Quinn lo dominaba todo. De pronto me sentí enjaulada.

**- Nada es personal, ¿verdad?** - dije, acordándome de cómo sencillamente un día no había aparecido. Ni ningún otro día después.

**- Lo nuestro lo fue** - contestó con voz ronca y aterciopelada -** Una vez.**

**- No, qué va -** _"para ti, no"_

Se volvió bruscamente y yo di otro paso hacia atrás con cautela, a pesar de que estábamos cada una en un extremo de la habitación.

**- Entonces no me guardas rencor. Estupendo. No hay razón para que no lo retomemos donde lo dejamos. Mi reunión con Yeung no durará mucho. Cuando acabe, podemos ir a mi hotel para ponernos al día.**

**- Que te jodan -** repliqué.

Esbozó una sonrisa y apareció aquel delicioso hoyuelo. _¡Ah, cómo le cambiaba aquel hoyuelo!_ Ocultaba lo peligrosa que era con un toque de encanto infantil. Yo odiaba aquel pequeño huequito tan gracioso tanto como lo adoraba.

**- Ahí lo tienes **- dijo con una inconfundible nota de triunfo -** Casi me habías engañado, pensaba que la Rach que conocía había desaparecido.**

**- No juegues conmigo, Quinn. No te rebajes hasta ese punto.**

**- Te quiero debajo de mí.**

Yo sabía que acabaría por decir algo así si le daba pie, pero aun así había querido oírla. Quería oír cómo lo decía. En cuestión de sexo, era directa, sensual y espontánea como un animal. A mí me encantaba, porque yo también había sido así con ella.

Ansiosa. Insaciable. Nunca nada me había hecho sentirme tan bien.

**- Estoy saliendo con alguien **- mentí.

Aparentemente no movió una pestaña, pero de algún modo tuve la impresión de que le costaba encajarlo.

**- ¿Con ese tal Williams? **- preguntó con excesiva despreocupación.

**- Hola, señora Fabray - **dijo Lei al entrar subida sobre sus impresionantes sandalias de Jimmy Choo -** Voy a dar por sentado que se** **trata de una agradable sorpresa.**

**- Puede ser **- fijó su atención en ella tan completamente que me sentí desplazada.

**- Os dejo** - dije al salir.

Lei me miró a los ojos y comprendí el mensaje tácito. Hablaríamos pronto.

No volví a mirar a Quinn, pero aun así recibí el mismo mensaje de ella.

RQRQ

Llamé a Chad Williams tan pronto pasé por los torniquetes del vestíbulo.

_**- Hola**_ - dije cuando oí su suave acento sureño _**- Soy Rachel.**_

_**- Confiaba en que llamaras.**_

_**- ¿Tienes planes para cenar?**_

_**- Eh... puedo cambiarlos.**_

Sonreí y me sentí un poco culpable al pensar en la persona a la que iba a dejar plantada, pero me vino bien que me acariciara un poco el ego. Mi seguridad en mí misma había recibido una buena tunda al volver a ver a Quinn.

No podía olvidar cómo había sido conmigo años antes. Alegre, cariñosa, bromista. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir cómo se acercaba a mí por detrás, me apartaba el pelo de la nuca y pegaba su preciosa boca a mi cuello. Todavía podía oír cómo gruñía mi nombre cuando estaba dentro de mí, como si el placer fuera tan intenso que no podía soportarlo.

_**- ¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?**_

_**- Sí, perdona**_ - empecé a quitarme las horquillas que sujetaban mi pelo alisado en un elegante moño _**-Conozco un restaurante italiano encantador.**_ _**Muy acogedor. Informal. Y con una comida excelente.**_

_**- Me has convencido.**_

_**- Voy a llamar a un taxi. Puedo recogerte dentro de quince minutos. ¿Te viene bien?**_

_**- Estaré esperando.**_

RQRQ

Fiel a su palabra, estaba esperando en la acera cuando se detuvo el coche. Vestía vaqueros negros holgados, botas y una camiseta de cuello redondo verde oscura que combinaba de maravilla con sus ojos. Era de los hombres más guapos con los que había quedado.

Echó a andar hacia el taxi y luego soltó una maldición y dio un salto atrás cuando un mensajero en bici pasó a toda velocidad por delante de él.

**- Madre mía** - masculló al acomodarse en el asiento, a mi lado. Me miró mientras nos incorporábamos al tráfico de hora punta **- Me gusta tu pelo** **suelto. Te favorece.**

**- Gracias** - había tardado algún tiempo en acostumbrarme a llevarlo recogido. Lo tenía tan fuerte y abundante que su peso me daba dolor de cabeza… como el que tenía en ese momento.

**- Bueno** - comencé a decir -** tengo que confesarte...**

**- Un pecado, espero.**

**- Eh, no. Que voy a llevarte a casa de mis padres.**

Levantó las cejas.

**- ¿Vas a llevarme a conocer a tus viejos?**

**- Sí. Tienen un restaurante. No tendremos problemas para conseguir mesa sin haberla reservado, lo cual suele ser imposible un jueves por la noche. Y además no nos meterán prisa para que acabemos.**

**- ¿Es que piensas estar conmigo mucho tiempo?** - bromeó.

**- Me gustaría. Creo que trabajaríamos muy bien juntos.**

Asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose serio.

**- Stacy sabe que lo que nos ofrecéis es justo lo que necesitamos, pero... se acuesta con Ian y eso lo está echando todo a perder.**

**- Me lo imaginaba.**

Ian Pembry era un cincuentón apuesto y distinguido, de cabello gris plata y llamativos ojos azules. No era guapo como solía entenderse por tal, pero tenía carisma y una cuenta bancaria que hacía que muchas mujeres pasaran por alto sus defectos. Stacy lo tenía difícil: desde que había roto con Lei, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo con una mujer.

**- ¿Qué os ofrece para que sigáis con él?**

"_¿Y qué pinta Quinn en todo esto?" _¿Le habría impresionado verme?

**- Ian dice que puede ofrecernos algo parecido a lo vuestro y mejor aún porque Lei no tiene lo que hay que tener. Que por eso intenta meterse en sus negocios.**

**- Tú sabes que eso es una idiotez.**

**- Sí, lo sé** - sonrió -** Tú no trabajarías para ella si fuera del montón.**

**- Y la cadena Mondego tiene cinco estrellas** - le recordé -** Ellos tampoco trabajarían con alguien del montón. Es una oportunidad única, Chad. No dejes que Stacy te la robe.**

**- Maldita sea** - recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento -** No creo que podamos triunfar por separado. Por eso la idea del duelo de cocinas iba a funcionar.**

**- Y funcionará. Pero tú también puedes triunfar solo.**

Me miró fijamente.

**- Sé sincera, Rachel. Serías capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de cerrar el acuerdo, ¿verdad?**

Pensé en Quinn y en lo que me había dicho acerca de los negocios y las cuestiones personales. Para mí, todo era personal. Me importaba la gente.

**- Tengo mis motivos** - reconocí. Quinn era ahora uno de ellos. Me había esforzado demasiado para que llegara ella, se pusiera a repartir dinero y lo echara todo a perder **- Pero yo nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte.** **Si no tienes éxito, ni Lei ni yo sacaremos nada de esto. Te doy mi palabra** **de que no desapareceré en cuanto se seque la tinta del contrato.**

**- Además, voy a conocer a tus padres, ahora sabré cómo encontrarte - **dijo más relajado.

**- Llevan más de treinta años en el mismo sitio.**

**- Creo que no puede pedirse mejor garantía que esa.**

RQRQ

Mi familia se desvivió cuando llegamos al Berry. Dedujeron enseguida quién era Chad por la descripción que les había hecho de él. Nos sentaron en una mesa de rincón y fueron todos a presentarse, abrumando a Chad con la típica hospitalidad de los Berry.

Le dije a Chad que se pusiera en el asiento corrido que miraba al resto del local y me senté en la silla, enfrente de él. Quería que sintiera la energía, que viera las caras de los clientes disfrutando de la comida. Quería que recordara por qué deseaba lo que le ofrecía Savor.

Después de brindar, dijo:

**- Tienes razón. Este lugar es fantástico.**

**- Yo nunca te mentiré.**

Se rio y me gustó su risa. Era tremendamente libre y un poco salvaje. Como ella. Me sentía atraída hacia él de una manera cómoda. Nada parecido a la explosión física y emocional que había sentido desde el primer instante al ver a Quinn, claro que nadie me hacía sentir así, excepto Quinn Fabray.

**- Has sido muy astuta trayéndome aquí** - comentó mientras pasaba la punta de un dedo por el borde de su copa de vino.

Sospeché que prefería la cerveza, pero no la había pedido.

**- Hacerme ver que tú también llevas este negocio en la sangre. No es solo un trabajo.**

**- Mi familia acaba de abrir otro restaurante en Upper Saddle River.**

**- ¿Dónde está eso?**

-** En Nueva Jersey. Un sitio pijo de narices. Lo lleva mi hermano Noah.** **Acaba de superar la marca ****de los tres meses.**

**- ¿Y por qué no se asocia tu familia con Mondego?**

**- Porque no es lo que quieren. Quieren esto -** hice un ademán, abarcando el restaurante **- Un sitio cercano. Nunca ha soñado con montar franquicias.**

Me observó atentamente.

**- Hablas como si tú tuvieras otros sueños.**

Me recosté en la silla.

**- Supongo que sí. Quiero ayudarles a conseguir lo que quieren, pero aspiro a algo distinto.**

**- ¿Qué, por ejemplo?**

**- Todavía no lo he descubierto** - _"aunque creía que sí. Hace mucho tiempo…" _**- Supongo que lo sabré cuando lo vea.**

**- Quizá yo pueda ayudarte a pasar el rato mientras esperas** - sugirió con descaro.

Sonreí.

**- Es una idea, ¿no?**

Quizá Chad fuera lo que necesitaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie. Trabajaba mucho y me quedaba poco tiempo para salir por ahí y relacionarme con gente. No me engañaba pensando que acostarme con alguien más me inmunizaría contra Quinn como por arte de magia, pero tampoco me vendría mal. Me endulzaría la vida mientras tanto, y Quinn no se quedaría mucho tiempo en Nueva York. Dividía su vida y su trabajo entre Washington y el norte de Virginia, y muy pronto otro Fabray la necesitaría para algo. En su familia, era ella la que lo arreglaba todo.

Me incliné hacia delante, abierta a cualquier posibilidad.

En la boca de Chad se dibujó una sonrisa muy masculina, la sonrisa ligeramente triunfal de un hombre que sabía que iba a ligar. Agarró mi mano y deslizó la mirada sobre mi hombro lánguidamente. Entonces se quedó quieto y frunció el ceño.

**- Joder.**

Supe a quién estaba mirando antes de darme la vuelta.

* * *

**Patito, me alegra que te este gustando :* xoxo solcito**

**Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Una descarga que conocía muy bien recorrió mi piel. Decidí no girarme para no darle a Quinn la satisfacción de ver mi cara, que seguramente reflejaba sorpresa, enfado y frustración.

Había que tener las pelotas de acero para ir al Berry después de haberme roto el corazón. Mi familia se acordaría de ella, se acordaría de la última noche que habíamos pasado todos juntos. Habíamos ido a Nueva York en viaje relámpago de fin de semana para presentarle a la familia de la que tanto hablaba yo. Nos habíamos quedado en el restaurante mucho después de la hora de cierre, comiendo, bebiendo y riendo con mis hermanos y mis padres. Se habían quedado prendados de ella lo mismo que yo. Fue esa noche cuando me convencí de que lo nuestro iba para largo.

Y no había vuelto a verla hasta que entró en el bar del Four Seasons.

Chad me miró.

**- ¿También has invitado a Stacy?**

**- No** - desconcertada, miré por fin hacia atrás. Rechiné los dientes al ver a Quinn ayudando a Stacy a quitarse la chaqueta vaquera. Chad no había sabido de antemano adónde íbamos, pero Quinn lo había adivinado.

Y, cómo no, se fue derecho hacia nosotros con Stacy. Mi madre les cortó el paso con una sonrisa tan amplia como siempre, pero con las plumas erizadas como las de una gallina clueca defendiendo a su polluela.

Miré a Chad.

**- Podríamos escabullirnos por la puerta de atrás.**

Se rio, pero tenía una mirada dura.

Jesse se acercó.

- **¿Has quedado con ella?** - preguntó señalando a Quinn con la cabeza.

**- No** - miré a Chad -** No tienen que sentarse con nosotros.**

**- Bien -** se echó hacia atrás, enfadado -** Estoy harto de malas compañías. Stacy puede seguir con Ian si quiere. Yo me quedo con vosotras y con el Mondego.**

**- Muy bien** - Jesse me miró -** Me aseguraré de que se sienten en otro sitio.**

Bebí un trago de vino mientras se alejaba.

Chad se quedó mirándome un momento.

**- Se ve que cuida de ti.**

**- Es lo normal en nuestra familia.**

**-** **Stacy y yo también éramos así. Antes de que apareciera Ian.**

**- ¿En serio?** - intenté ignorar la sensación de que Quinn me estaba mirando. Notaba su mirada fija en nosotros **- ¿Qué pasó?**

Se encogió de hombros.

**- Qué sé yo. Se le subió a la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera sé si piensa en la comida. Está demasiado ocupada intentando ser rica y famosa.**

Mi madre apareció con más vino y me puso la mano en el hombro mientras llenaba nuestras copas. Sentía la presión suave de sus uñas perfectamente cuidadas y oí la pregunta que no quería hacerme en voz alta:

"_¿Estás bien?"_

Contesté poniendo mi mano sobre la suya y apretándosela. No estaba bien, pero ¿qué podía decirle? Ni yo ni mi familia íbamos a darle a Quinn la satisfacción de negarnos a servirle. Cenaría de maravilla, disfrutaría de un servicio impecable y la casa le invitaría a una copa de vino de su elección.

Echarían el resto. La matarían a base de amabilidad. Le demostrarían que no éramos ni mezquinos, ni ruines. Pero, _¡ay, lo que nos costaría!_ A todos. Yo sentía que habían invadido mi refugio, que su poderosa energía inundaba el espacio y traspasaba mis sentidos. Todos mis nervios hormigueaban, llenos de expectación.

Se acercó Lori, una de las camareras, para tomarnos nota. Decidimos compartir un plato de pasta. Mientras tomábamos los aperitivos y la ensalada, esperé que Quinn se acercara. Estaba absolutamente pendiente de ella, era incapaz de prestar atención a Chad. Ella también estaba muy callada, tenía la mirada fija en la comida o en mi cara, y las dos nos esforzábamos por no mirar a los demás clientes.

Yo estaba segura de que Quinn se lo estaba pasando en grande haciéndome rabiar. ¿Por qué había salido con Stacy si ella estaba saliendo con Ian? ¿O acaso estaba disponible para los dos? A fin de cuentas, no había vacilado en besar a Quinn con fruición en la mejilla cuando se habían visto.

Justo antes de que nos sirvieran el plato principal, Chad se disculpó para ir al aseo y yo eché un vistazo a mi smartphone. Tenía una llamada perdida de Lei. Cuando regresó Chad con una cerveza en la mano, le sonreí y dije:

**- Enseguida vuelvo.**

Me encaminé a los aseos, pero en vez de entrar me metí en la oficina de atrás y cerré la puerta para no oír el ruido del restaurante. Llamé a Lei y me acerqué el teléfono a la oreja.

_**- Rachel**_ - contestó _**- tengo que aplaudirte por tu gusto en cuestión de amantes.**_

- _**Ni que pudiera escogerlos**_ - me acerqué a la pared del fondo, dondecolgaba el retrato de toda la familia. Yo tenía unos doce años en aquellafoto, llevaba aparato en los dientes y tenía el pelo alborotado. Noah,

Blaine y Jesse estaban los tres larguiruchos y desgarbados, aunque en distinto grado. Mi padre había quedado inmortalizado en la flor de su vida, al igual que mi madre, que había envejecido poco desde entonces.

- _**¿Qué tal ha ido?**_

_**- Como esperaba. Tenías razón, por cierto. Quinn me ha dicho que se había metido en esto por hacerle un favor a alguien.**_

_**- Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de averiguar nada. He estado con Chad desde que me fui de la oficina, pero seguramente será alguien de la familia Fabray. Cuando no está jugándose millones en la bolsa, está resolviendo los líos de su familia**_ - _"o saliendo con bellas mujeres" -__** En cuanto a Chad, se queda con nosotras, pero creo que convendría redactar un contrato nuevo lo antes posible, por si ocurre algo y cambia de idea. Quinn no va a retirarse por las buenas. Se ha presentado en el Berry en hora punta y para colmo se ha traído a Stacy.**_

Lei se rio.

_**- Lo siento, pero me cae bien.**_

Sonreí de mala gana.

_**- Qué se le va a hacer.**_

_**- Me ha llamado Ian.**_

_**- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué tal?**_

_**- Me ha preguntado si podíamos vernos esta noche.**_

_**- Ah. Quizá por eso Quinn está con Stacy. Haciendo de niñera -**_ aquello me llenó de alivio, y volví a enfadarme conmigo misma.

_**- Podría ser. En todo caso, le he dicho que no. Tengo la sensación de que nuestros amantes están **__**cerrando filas, lo que significa que vamos por buen camino. Si te digo la verdad, hacía años que **__**no me divertía tanto.**_

"_Nuestros amantes"._ Solté un bufido y me volví a tiempo para ver que se abría la puerta… y que aparecía Quinn.

_**- Tengo que dejarte, Lei, pero llámame si me necesitas.**_

_**- Mañana hablamos. Buenas noches, Rachel.**_

_**- Igualmente**_ - dejé el teléfono a un lado.

Estuvimos mirándonos un minuto. Ella llevaba el jersey gris y los pantalones de esa mañana. Aquel aspecto informal me resultaba mucho más familiar… y me encantaba. Un mechón de pelo le caía sobre la frente, suavizando su belleza severa. Se había apoyado de espaldas contra la puerta, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y los tobillos cruzados. Pero solo una idiota dejaría de sentir su tensión, semejante a la de una depredadora. Sus ojos entornados, sagaces y vigilantes, veían demasiadas cosas.

**- Echo de menos los rizos de tu pelo** - dijo por fin.

Retrocedí hasta la mesa de mi padre y apoyé el trasero en ella. Crucé los brazos.

**- Ese comentario llega muy tarde** - _"unos años tarde"_

**- Cuando he llegado, estabas a punto de abalanzarte sobre tu presa. ¿Estás pensando en tirarte a Chad Williams porque te apetece o porque quieres que firme en la línea de puntos?**

Quizás alguna otra mujer se habría mordido la lengua porque la pregunta no merecía respuesta. Yo no dije nada porque me sentía demasiado dolida. Quinn nunca había sido mezquina ni cruel conmigo intencionadamente. Se había limitado a desaparecer de mi vida.

**- Rach…**

**- No me llames así.**

**- ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?**

Di unos golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, nerviosa.

**- Prefiero no verte ni saber nada de ti.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Creía que era evidente.**

Su boca, maravillosamente sensual, se tensó.

**- Para mí no. Nos conocemos. Nos llevamos bien. Muy, muy bien.**

**- ¡No voy a acostarme contigo!** - repliqué, sintiéndome encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Siempre había surtido ese efecto sobre mí. Cuando estábamos juntas, no era consciente de nada más.

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- ¡Deja de preguntarme eso!**

Se enderezó y el despacho se volvió aún más pequeño. Se me aceleró la respiración y miré ansiosamente la puerta, a su espalda.

**- Es una pregunta válida** - echó la cerradura sin apartar los ojos de mí - **Dime por qué estás tan enfadada.**

La ansiedad se apoderó de mí.

**- ¡Te esfumaste de la faz de la Tierra!**

**- ¿Sí? -** dio un paso hacia mí -** ¿Estás diciendo que no sabías dónde encontrarme?**

Fruncí el ceño, confusa.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**- Tenía que acabarse, y se acabó** - se acercó -** Tranquilamente. Sin malos rollos. Sin recuerdos desagradables. Nos...**

**- Cortaste por lo sano** - respiré hondo, herida en lo más hondo. Y la ataqué para defenderme -** Así que ****¿para qué estropearlo volviendo a** **empezar?**

**- ¿No podemos ser amigas?**

**- No.**

Invadió mi espacio.

**- ¿No podemos hacer negocios juntas?**

**- No** - descrucé los brazos. Sentía la necesidad de ponerme a la defensiva -** Tú has convertido esto en algo personal desde el principio.**

Sonrió, exhibiendo su dichoso hoyuelo.

**- Te pones increíblemente sexy cuando te enfadas. Debería haberte hecho enfadar más a menudo.**

**- Apártate, Quinn.**

**- Ya me aparté. Y no sirvió de nada.**

**- Claro que sirvió. Vuelve a tu mundo y olvídate de mí.**

**- A mi mundo -** su sonrisa se desvaneció junto con el brillo de sus ojos - **Entiendo.**

Dejó de acercarse y yo pasé a su lado rápidamente, consciente de que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera y Chad estaba esperándome.

Me agarró del brazo, abracándolo con su mano, y me dijo al oído:

**- No te lo folles.**

Me estremecí. Estábamos hombro con hombro, mirando en direcciones opuestas, como un reflejo de toda nuestra relación. Sentí su olor, su calor, me acordé de otras ocasiones en que me había susurrado al oído.

Quinn sabía cómo seducirme y nunca escatimaba esfuerzos. Incluso cuando me tenía segura, pasaba mucho rato excitándome antes de llevarme a la cama. Me lanzaba largas miradas abrasadoras, me tocaba a menudo, me murmuraba turbadoras promesas que me hacían sonrojarme.

**- ¿Es que ahora practicas la abstinencia, Quinn?** - repliqué.

**- Lo haré si tú lo haces.**

Solté una risa áspera.

**- Sí, ya.**

Me miró a los ojos.

**- Ponme a prueba.**

**- No me interesan tus juegos.**

De pronto comenzó a sacudirse el pomo de la puerta y me sobresalté.

**- ¡Rachel! ¿Estás ahí?**

"_Blaine"_

**- ¡Sí!** - grité - **Espera.**

**- No te lo folles** - repitió Quinn con una mirada dura en los ojos - **Lo digo en serio, Rach.**

Me desasí, giré la cerradura atropelladamente y abrí la puerta de par en par.

Mi hermano se detuvo con la llave de la oficina en la mano y miró a Quinn con enfado por encima de mi hombro.

**- ¿Es que tienes ganas de morir, Fabray?**

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo empujé hacia atrás.

**- Déjala.**

**- Vete a olisquear a otra** - añadió mi hermano, bloqueando la puerta en cuanto me aparté.

Pensé un momento en intervenir y luego decidí no hacerlo. Eran mayorcitos. Podían arreglárselas solos.

Cuando volví al comedor, encontré una gran bolsa para llevar encima de la mesa, delante de Chad, que se levantó al verme.

**- ¿Qué te parece si nos llevamos esto al hotel y cenamos en paz? - **preguntó.

Recorrí el comedor con la mirada y enseguida vi brillar el pelo de Stacy al suave resplandor de las lámparas de hierro forjado. Nos lanzaba unas miradas como puñales.

**- Tengo una idea mejor** - dije mientras recogía mis cosas **- Conozco un sitio donde nadie nos encontrará.**

RQRQ

Lo llevé al salón de belleza de mi cuñada Denise, en Brooklyn. Denise cerró el local, buscó unos platos de papel y nos dimos un festín de ragù bolognese tibia pero deliciosa en el cuarto de la esteticista, en la parte de atrás, lejos del olor a tinte y laca.

**- Tienes acento de Nueva York -** comentó Chad cuando llevábamos un rato contándonos absurdas anécdotas de nuestros clientes **- Nunca me había fijado.**

Me encogí de hombros.

**- Sí. Como el que se** **oye en cientos de series policíacas de la tele.**

Se rio.

**- Eso es porque ahora está en su territorio** - explicó Denise.

No dije nada. No me molestaba que lo hubiera notado. Siempre me salía el acento cuando estaba con mi familia o con mis amigos, cuando me relajaba y me sentía como la que había sido siempre.

**- Es monísimo** - bromeó Chad, exagerando su propio acento -** Yo también tengo acento, pero eso ya lo sabéis.**

**- A Rachel se le da muy bien disimularlo** - comentó Denise. Llevaba el pelo teñido de color platino, con las puntas de un rosa vivo, y recogido en complicadas trenzas. Tenía varios piercings en la nariz y las cejas y una ristra de tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo. Además estaba embarazada de cinco meses y empezaba a notársele. Yo estaba emocionadísima con su embarazo. Me moría de ganas de ser tía.

Empezó a sonar mi teléfono en el bolso y alargué el brazo hacia la encimera para sacarlo. Quizá Lei me necesitaba, después de todo. Lo que había dicho sobre mi horario al contratarme no era ninguna broma. A veces me llamaba a las dos de la madrugada y los fines de semana, pero me encantaba que lo hiciera, porque era en esos momentos cuando estaba más entusiasmada con algo.

Miré la pantalla, pero el número no era de Nueva York. Estaba a punto de dejar que saltara el buzón de voz cuando decidí obsequiar un poco más a Chad con mi acento.

_**- Despacho de Rachel Berry**_ - dije con naturalidad -_** ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**_

Oí un silencio y luego…

_**- Rach...**_

Contuve la respiración, turbada por cómo decía Quinn mi nombre. Por cómo solía decirlo cuando éramos amantes y me llamaba solo para oír mi voz.

_**- Di algo**_ - dijo en tono gruñón.

Fortalecida al ver mi cara de pasmo en el espejo, contesté con gélida calma:

_**- ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?**_

_**- No me vengas con esas –**_ replicó -_** Habla como solías hablar antes. Como eres tú de verdad.**_

_**- Eres tú quien me ha llamado.**_

Masculló algo en voz baja.

_**- Ven a comer conmigo mañana.**_

_**- No**_ - me levanté y me dirigí hacia la parte delantera del salón de belleza.

_**- Sí, Rach. Tenemos que hablar.**_

_**- No tengo nada que decirte.**_

_**- Entonces escúchame.**_

Froté la punta de mi tacón de aguja contra la grieta de una baldosa. Denise acababa de empezar a obtener beneficios y quería hacer reformas en el local. El salón de belleza estaba en un barrio que había vuelto a ponerse de moda, y ella había tenido el acierto de decorarlo con muebles retro y preciosos carteles vintage en las paredes que distraían la vista de pequeños defectos.

Dios, estaba hecha un lío por culpa de Quinn. Mi cerebro bullía con ideas encontradas. Me concentré en la mujer que me estaba volviendo loca.

_**- Si como contigo, ¿me dejarás en paz?**_

_**- No voy a prometerte eso.**_

_**- Entonces la respuesta es no**_ - repliqué - _**No tienes derecho a invadir así mi vida. Nada de esto es asunto tuyo. No deberías estar metiéndote donde...**_

_**- ¡Maldita sea! No sabía que estuvieras enamorada de mí, Rach.**_

Cerré los ojos para bloquear el dolor que me produjo oír esas palabras de sus labios.

_**- Si eso es verdad, es que no me conocías en absoluto.**_

Colgué.

* * *

**También espero que esta historia te divierta Patito :) muchos besos linda :***

**Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sé que les gustaría que actualice todos los días, creo que los mal acostumbre :p pero no es una historia larga y no quiero terminarla tan rápido :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

**- He encontrado algo que vincula a Pembry con los Fabray** - le dije a Lei a primera hora del viernes, cuando llegó a trabajar y la seguí a su despacho **- Un artículo de la revista FSR.**

Me miró.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?**

**- Una media** **hora -** pero había estado levantada hasta muy tarde, haciendo mis deberes. No había podido dormir. Necesitaba saber por qué se estaba metiendo Quinn en mi vida y cómo podía librarme de ella.

No quería que se disculpara, ni que me diera una explicación. No quería que fuéramos amigas. No quería tener ningún motivo para hacerme ilusiones, porque por desgracia me había dado cuenta de que seguía enamorada de ella. Y ahora ella también empezaba a sospecharlo.

Había escarmentado la primera vez, y ella mismo lo había dicho: nuestra relación tenía que acabar en algún momento. Nada de segundas partes.

Deslicé el artículo de la revista sobre su mesa.

**- Mencionan de pasada que Pembry apoyó y contribuyó a las campañas de los Fabray en un reportaje acerca de la relación entre restauradores y políticos.**

**- Umm** - sus astutos ojos se clavaron en los míos -** Viví cinco años con Ian. En ese tiempo no votó en ningunas elecciones. Y es demasiado tacaño para gastarse la cantidad de dinero que haría falta para que los Fabray se tomen un interés personal en él.**

Se echó hacia atrás y giró su silla de lado a lado.

**- Dicho esto** - añadió -** no creo que un inversor se haya interesado por mis rifirrafes empresariales con Ian sin una motivación personal. Es absurdo.**

Levanté las manos y reconocí:

**- Yo tampoco me lo explico.**

**- ¿Crees que Quinn te diría a qué viene tanto interés si se lo preguntaras?**

**- Puede ser** - me senté delante de su mesa -** Pero ella no es el factor decisivo en esto. Stacy prefiere a Ian. Chad nos prefiere a nosotras. Todavía no hemos perdido la batalla.**

**- ¿No tienes curiosidad?**

**- No tanta como para tomarme la molestia de hablar con ella. **

Está empezando a darse cuenta de que me tomé nuestro lío más en serio de lo que debería y para mí es un poco… violento.

Lei me miró con afecto.

**- Creo que lo mejor es acabar con esto de una vez. Hoy voy a hablar con la gente de Mondego para que sigamos adelante solo con Chad. No están tan entusiasmados como antes, lo cual es normal, pero creo que puedo ofrecerles una alternativa interesante.**

Me incliné hacia delante y sonrió al verme tan interesada.

**- Estas dos** - giró su monitor hacia mí y vi a dos mujeres muy distintas entre sí. Una era morena y exótica y la otra rubia y muy jovencita **- Me fijé** **en ellas hace un par de meses. Santana, la morena, está especializada en** **comida italiana regional, mientras que Brittany, la rubia, tiene talento para la** **comida francesa.**

Solté una risa suave.

**- Un duelo de cocinas internacional.**

**- Habrá que trabajar más para organizar la carta, pero, si no puedes ofrecer dos, sube la apuesta a tres.**

**- Increíble.**

Lei se frotó las manos.

**- Con un poco de suerte, todavía descorcharemos alguna botella de champán.**

Oí sonar mi teléfono al otro lado de la puerta abierta y me levanté. Lei empujó el suyo hacia mí.

**- Puedes contestar aquí.**

Levanté el teléfono, marqué la tecla de mi línea y contesté.

_**- Señorita Berry, soy Ian Pembry. Buenos días.**_

Enarqué las cejas y le dije "Ian" a Lei sin emitir sonido. Esbozó una sonrisa.

_**- Buenos días, señor Pembry. Justamente estaba pensando en usted.**_

_**- He estado esperando que me llamara y luego me he puesto impaciente **_- el tono cálido y divertido de su voz surtió sobre mí el efecto queseguramente surtía sobre casi todas las mujeres. No había duda: tenía unavoz super sensual.

_**- ¿Podríamos comer juntos?**_ - pregunté, lanzando una mirada a Lei para asegurarme de que le parecía bien. Asintió con un gesto.

_**- Me halaga que me prefiera a mí antes que a Quinn**_ - dijo, y me puse alerta -_** Pero confiaba en que pudiéramos quedar para cenar. Esta noche tengo un compromiso y necesito una acompañante.**_

Alargué el brazo y pulsé la tecla de manos libres.

_**- ¿Qué me dice de Stacy?**_

_**- Es maravillosa, desde luego, pero preferiría llevarla a usted. Tú también querrás venir, Lei**_ - dijo, dirigiéndose directamente a ella _**- y cuidar de tu chica, lo cual está muy bien. Cuantos más seamos, mejor. Es un acto de gala. Tenéis que estar en el helipuerto de Midtown a las seis.**_

Lei sonrió. Saltaba a la vista que le gustaba aquel desafío aunque no hubiera contestado.

_**- Está dando por sentado que no tengo planes un viernes por la noche - **_dije.

_**- No se lo tome a mal, señorita Berry**_ - pareció divertido - _**Es un cumplido a su dedicación al trabajo. Lei no la habría contratado si no antepusiera su profesión a todo lo demás. Nos vemos esta noche.**_

Se cortó la comunicación y dejé el teléfono en su sitio.

**- Bueno... ¿Qué opinas?**

**- Opino que tenemos que ir de compras.**

RQRQ

Cuando volví a mi mesa encontré un paquete esperándome.

Rompí el envoltorio de papel marrón y descubrí dentro una caja de bombones. El arrebato de deseo que me atravesó al ver aquella marca en concreto (Neuhaus) y los recuerdos que evocó en mí hicieron que se me acelerara la respiración. Me ardía la piel.

Había probado las trufas belgas una sola vez antes, cuando las había comido de las puntas de los dedos de Quinn. El calor de su contacto las derretía. Luego, Quinn pintaba palabras sobre mi cuerpo con el chocolate y las lamía con tórridas pasadas de su lengua.

"_Rach, tan sexy. Tan dulce"_. Y mi favorito: _"mía"._

Se me tensaron los muslos y crucé los tobillos. Mi sexo se había crispado, ávido y ansioso. A mi cuerpo no le importaba que me hubiera dejado plantada sin una palabra. Deseaba a Quinn. Frenéticamente.

La nota adjunta era muy sencilla y no llevaba firma.

_Te reconocería hasta con los ojos vendados._

RQRQ

No sabría decir adónde me llevó Lei a comprar un vestido. Era una tienda pequeña y sin distintivos que tenía permanentemente colgado de la puerta el letrero de CERRADO. SE ATIENDE SOLO CON CITA PREVIA. En cuanto el coche de Lei paró delante de ella, nos hicieron pasar a una _showroom_ en la que dominaba un lujo discreto y nos sirvieron champán con fresas maduras. No se veían etiquetas con precios por ningún sitio.

La hora siguiente pasó en medio de un torbellino de sedas y tafetanes. Yo estaba aturdida.

Había habido veces, desde que trabajaba para Lei, en las que me había visto expuesta a un mundo absolutamente desconocido para mí. En esas ocasiones, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular mi cara de pasmo y procuraba fijarme mucho en Lei, que parecía desenvolverse como pez en el agua en aquellos ambientes. A veces tenía que recordarme a mí misma que sus orígenes no eran tan distintos de los míos. Había adquirido lustre con el paso de los años, y yo también podía hacerlo.

Estaba mirando un vestido negro con mangas de encaje cuando Lei me puso la mano sobre el hombro.

**- Eso te haría muy mayor** - dijo.

La miré.

**- A mí me parece sobrio y elegante.**

**- Y lo es, para una mujer de mi edad. Tú tienes veinticinco años. Disfrútalos.**

**- Debo tener cuidado** - expliqué.

Mi jefa era delgada como un junco, ligera y grácil. Yo tenía demasiadas curvas.

**- No tengo las tetas demasiado grandes. Y tampoco el trasero.**

**- Eres muy sexy** - afirmó ella con naturalidad **- En el trabajo lo disimulas, y lo entiendo y te lo agradezco, pero no desperdicies esa ventaja. Es un mito espantoso que una mujer de éxito no pueda ser sexy sin perder su credibilidad. No te lo creas.**

Me mordí el labio. Paseé la mirada por la sala, un poco intimidada por el aroma a riqueza que exhalaba. Estaba fuera de lugar allí. Por el amor de Dios, en las paredes no había papel pintado: ¡estaban forradas de seda de color marfil! Y los canapés que acababan de traernos estaban colocados en una bandeja que seguro que era de plata maciza.

**- ¿Puedes echarme una mano? Me temo que yo elegiré mal.**

**- Para eso estoy aquí, Rachel** - hizo una seña a una de las tres mujeres que estaban atendiéndonos -** Veamos qué tienen para una joven bella y sexy.**

RQRQ

Cuando salí de mi cuarto unas horas después y oí un silbido, me emocioné y me puse nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Denise había vuelto temprano de trabajar para peinarme y se había traído a Pam, una de sus estilistas, para que me maquillara. Jesse estaba arrellanado en el sofá, viendo algo que había grabado con la grabadora digital para matar el tiempo mientras llegaba su turno de las ocho en el Berry.

**- Caramba** - dijo mi hermano, incorporándose -** ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana?**

**- Cállate -** contestamos Denise y yo al mismo tiempo.

**- Parece una estrella de cine** - dijo Pam al volver de la cocina, donde había estado limpiando sus brochas - **Pero de las auténticas diosas, diría** **yo. Una Raquel Welch o una Sofía Loren.**

**- ¿Quién? -** preguntó Denise arrugando el ceño.

Yo, en cambio, la entendí: siempre había pensado lo mismo de mi madre.

El vestido que habíamos elegido al final era también negro, pero mucho más sexy. Un broche de pedrería sostenía la única hombrera. El pecho era de raso negro fruncido, un fino cinturón de pedrería brillante ceñía la cintura y la falda tenía una raja en el lado derecho que llegaba desde medio muslo a los pies. Pensé que por suerte Blaine ya estaba en el restaurante. Se habría asustado un poco al ver cuánta pierna enseñaba. A

Noah, que ahora vivía en Nueva Jersey, le habría encantado.

Denise se dejó caer en el sofá con dos cervezas en la mano, le pasó una a su marido y puso la otra sobre la mesa baja para Pam. Desde que sabía que estaba embarazada, solo tomaba agua y zumos de frutas. Los aros dorados que había entre su pelo crespo relucieron.

**- ¿Chad también va?** - preguntó.

**- No tengo ni idea.**

**- ¿Y Quinn? -** añadió Jesse con voz crispada.

Me encogí de hombros, pero se me aceleró el pulso. Había intentado no pensar en Quinn mientras me arreglaba, pero aun así deseé que pudiera verme así vestida. Estaba muy sexy.

**- Ya sabes lo que hay** - me advirtió mi hermano.

**- Sí** - dije -** lo sé.**

Sonó mi teléfono y comprendí que había llegado el chófer de Lei.

**- ¡Tengo que irme!**

Caminé a toda prisa por la tarima pulida de nuestro loft para recoger mis zapatos de tacón, mi bolsito y mi chal del banco que había junto a la puerta y le dije adiós a Pam con la mano antes de salir. Prescindí del montacargas, que era viejo y tenía muy mal genio, y bajé los tres tramos de escaleras hasta la calle. El chófer de Lei estaba acostumbrado a esperar.

Noah, Blaine y Jesse habían comprado el loft con la idea de reformarlo y venderlo a mayor precio. Yo me había instalado allí después de acabar la carrera y había acabado comprando la parte de Noah cuando él se mudó a Nueva Jersey. Luego Blaine y yo nos habíamos dividido el coste de la parte de Jesse cuando él se fue a vivir con Denise, pagando el cincuenta por ciento cada uno. Estábamos pensando en venderlo cuando Denise había descubierto que estaba embarazada y Jesse y ella habían vuelto a instalarse en el piso para ahorrar dinero.

A mí me encantaba volver del trabajo y encontrarme la casa llena de gente y echaba de menos a Noah. No estaba muy segura de cómo me habría sentido viviendo sola. Creo que tener siempre a alguien a mi alrededor me ha ayudado a concentrarme en mi trabajo y a salir menos de lo que habría salido normalmente. Me sentía a gusto así, pero tal vez me había estado ocultando a mí misma que aún me estaba recuperando de un desengaño amoroso. Tal vez debería haberlo afrontado antes. Ahora, desde luego, era hora de afrontarlo.

Me senté en el asiento trasero del coche casi sin aliento por la carrera y nos dirigimos a casa de Lei. El barrio en el que vivía era muy distinto al mío. Su casa estaba en Manhattan, y aunque solo un puente separaba su barrio del mío, podríamos haber vivido en distintos planetas. Cruzamos el río East con el sol aún pendiendo en el cielo. Un afanoso remolcador rompía sus reflejos en el agua.

No dejaba de asombrarme haber creído en algún momento que Quinn podía sentirse a gusto allí. Había llegado a relacionarla tan completamente con Washington que ya no me la imaginaba en otra parte.

Salvo en mi cama. Allí no me costaba imaginármela…

RQRQ

Estaba pensando en cómo podía sonsacarle información a Ian Pembry cuando el coche se detuvo delante del edificio de apartamentos de Lei.

Yo ya había visto su vestido, pero con el peinado y el maquillaje a juego hacía un efecto completamente distinto. De estilo griego y color verde esmeralda, se deslizaba suavemente sobre su esbelto cuerpo cuando salió del edificio sonriendo al portero. El color vivo del vestido realzaba su piel blanca e impecable y enfatizaba el rojo de sus labios, y un precioso pasador de pedrería hacía destacar los mechones plateados de su sien derecha.

Se acomodó a mi lado en el asiento y enseguida noté su tensión.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - pregunté.

**- Claro.**

No hablamos durante el corto trayecto al helipuerto, absortas ambas en nuestros pensamientos. Al doblar la esquina, me fijé en un parque para perros y en los animales peludos y bulliciosos que corrían libremente dentro de él. Su energía juguetona y su placer indisimulado me hicieron sonreír, a pesar del cariz sombrío que habían ido tomando mis reflexiones a lo largo del día.

Detestaba reconocerlo, pero me dolía que Ian supiera que Quinn me había invitado a comer. Cuando Quinn me había llamado, yo había pensado que la invitación le salía del corazón. Había creído que era algo privado, que quería de verdad que volviéramos a hablar aunque solo fuera para disculparse. Supongo que siempre había esperado demasiado de ella. En lo que a ella respectaba, mi instinto nunca daba en el clavo.

Cuando estuvimos sentadas en el helicóptero con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, me fijé por fin en Lei. Estaba mirando por la ventanilla mientras el suelo quedaba cada vez más abajo, desplegando la ciudad ante nosotros como un manto espectacular de cemento revestido de atardecer y cristal reluciente. Me había pasado todo el día meditando acerca de la experiencia de trabajar con Lei. Mi familia tenía una visión limitada del mundo y así les gustaba. Yo siempre había ansiado algo más grande, ver el mundo a través de una lente mucho más amplia.

**- ¿Sabes dónde vamos?** - pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

**- Ian intenta decirnos algo con esta invitación. Supongo que vamos a quedarnos boquiabiertas.**

RQRQ

A eso de las ocho me encontré saliendo de una limusina, delante de una enorme mansión de Washington D.C. Me había ido poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a medida que pasaban los kilómetros desde que habíamos subido a bordo de un avión privado en el aeropuerto, y mi nerviosismo no había hecho más que aumentar cuando la auxiliar de vuelo nos había informado de nuestro destino.

**- Esta vez se ha superado** - masculló Lei cuando Pembry bajó por la amplia escalinata de la casa para darnos la bienvenida.

El restaurador estaba impresionante con su esmoquin clásico y el cabello gris plateado peinado hacia atrás. Me saludó a mí primero con un beso en la mano y a continuación fijó sus ojos azules en Lei.

**- Estás jugando con una persona de mi confianza** - dijo ella con frialdad, mirándolo impasible cuando él se llevó su mano a la boca -** Antes no eras** **cruel.**

**- Antes tenía corazón** - contestó él tranquilamente **- y alguien me lo rompió.**

Los miré a los dos tratando de interpretar la tensión que había entre ellos. Tuve la sensación de que estaban jugando conmigo y de que todo el mundo entendía las reglas del juego menos yo.

Muy bien. Si mantenía la boca cerrada y los oídos bien abiertos, acabaría por enterarme.

Ian se volvió y me ofreció el brazo.

**- ¿Vamos?**

Me llevó por la escalinata mientras Lei nos seguía. Al mirarla un momento vi que subía con paso majestuoso y la cabeza bien alta sobre ese largo cuello que yo tanto envidiaba. Por las puertas abiertas salía luz a raudales y detrás de nosotros las limusinas descargaban a sus pasajeros en oleadas constantes. Era una fiesta espléndida y eso que aún ni siquiera había cruzado el umbral.

**- Confío en que el vuelo haya sido agradable **- comentó Ian.

Lo miré y vi que me estaba observando con atención.

- **Sí, gracias.**

**- ¿Habías estado alguna vez en Washington?**

**- Es la primera vez.**

**- Ah **- sonrió y vi un asomo de su encanto **- Tal vez te apetezca quedarte a pasar el fin de semana. Tengo una casa en Georgetown. Si quieres, puedes usarla.**

**- Eres muy amable.**

Se rio, soltó mi brazo y apoyó la mano en mis riñones para que entrar adelante de él.

**- Confío en que digas más de dos palabras seguidas a medida que avance la velada, señorita Berry. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el interés que demuestran por ti tanto Quinn como Lei.**

Aflojé el paso al ver lo que me pareció una fila de bienvenida.

**- ¿Qué es este evento?**

**- Una fiesta privada para recaudar fondos** - me susurró junto al oído.

De pronto comprendí a qué se refería Lei al decir que era cruel.

**- ¿Para un Fabray?**

**- ¿Para quién si no?** - contestó divertido.

Pasamos rápidamente por la fila que habían formado los organizadores para dar la bienvenida a los invitados. Los hombres nos estrecharon enérgicamente la mano y las mujeres nos la apretaron con leve gesto afectuoso. Iban todos perfectamente arreglados, sin un pelo fuera de su sitio, y lucían grandes sonrisas bien ensayadas que dejaban ver sus dientes de un blanco cegador.

Me alegré de dejarles atrás y acepté una copa de champán de la bandeja que me ofreció un camarero sonriente. Pero más aún me alegré de ver a Chad, que parecía tan incómodo como yo. Se le iluminó la cara cuando nos vio, caras conocidas en medio de una muchedumbre de desconocidos, y se encaminó hacia nosotros.

**- Me he tomado la libertad de emparejarte con Chad, Lei** - dijo Ian, mirándola de soslayo.

Recorrí el salón con la mirada buscando a Quinn. No la vi. Claro que había muchísima gente pululando por el salón de baile en el que nos habían indicado que entráramos. ¡Una casa con salón de baile, por amor de Dios!

¿Quién podía vivir así?

Di un buen trago a mi copa de vino frío. Quinn vivía así. La elegante mujer de negocios a la que había visto en Savor encajaba en aquel ambiente, no la amante a la que había conocido años atrás.

"_Solo creías que la conocías"_

Chad se acercó a mí pasándose un dedo por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

**- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Acabo de conocer al gobernador de Luisiana. ¡Y sabe quién soy!**

Ian sonrió, muy ufano. Pero yo seguía sin entenderlo.

**- ¿Qué tiene que ver la política con el sector de la restauración? -** le pregunté.

**- Reconozco que forman una extraña pareja** - agarró mi copa vacía y la cambió por otra llena cuando pasó un camarero **- Pero a fin de cuentas** **todo el mundo come.**

**- Pero no todo el mundo vota -** comentó Lei con una copa en la mano.

**- Tú siempre has sido mucho más escrupulosa que yo en esos temas** - convino Ian -** ¿Y tú, Rachel? Puedo llamarte Rachel, ¿verdad? ¿Ejerces tu** **derecho al voto?**

**- ¿La política no es uno de esos temas que conviene evitar? -** miré una bandeja de canapés que pasaba por allí y me di cuenta de que estaba tan nerviosa que hasta pensar en comer me resultaba imposible.

**- ¿Por qué no bailamos, entonces?** - sugirió él.

Acepté, pensando que sería una rara oportunidad de hablar con él a solas. Chad agarró mi copa de champán y la vació de un trago.

**- Te advierto que no bailo muy bien** - le dije a Ian mientras me conducía a la zona reservada para bailar. Había tomado algunas clases para sentirme más segura, pero nunca había tenido ocasión de bailar fuera de la academia de baile y por falta de tiempo solo había ensayado los pasos básicos. Nunca, desde luego, había

bailado con la música de una orquesta en vivo.

**- Tú sígueme** - murmuró Ian, apretándome contra él.

Nos sumamos a las pocas parejas que había en la pista de baile. Yo estaba tan concentrada en no pisarlo que durante un minuto más o menos no abrí la boca.

**- Cuéntame cómo es que conoces a Quinn** - dijo él.

**- No la conozco** - y era verdad, en todo lo importante.

Enarcó las cejas y sus ojos azules escudriñaron mi cara.

**- Ayer no fue la primera vez que os veíais.**

**- Dado que estoy segura de que ya lo sabías antes de meterlo en esto, me interesa más saber cómo lo conociste tú.**

**- Conozco a su padre, Russel Fabray. Fue él quien nos presentó** - miró más allá de mí -** Hablando del rey de Roma...**

Me puse tensa. Giré la cabeza y perdí el paso al ver bailando con una joven muy guapa a un hombre que se parecía extrañamente a Quinn.

Sentí de pronto un impulso frenético de marcharme de allí. No pintaba nada en una fiesta de recaudación de fondos para un partido político, no había sitio para mí en un mundo que no tenía nada que ver con el mío.

Ignoraba cómo me habían llevado hasta allí dos hermanos cocineros y en aquel momento tampoco me apetecía averiguarlo. Mi sensación de que la noche iría de mal en peor era cada vez más fuerte.

**- ¿Por qué nos has traído aquí, Ian?**

Contestó con otra pregunta:

**- ¿Hasta qué punto eres ambiciosa, Rachel?**

**- Le soy leal a Lei.**

Sonrió.

**- Yo también le era leal. Por desgracia, algún día descubrirás que ella, en cambio, no lo es tanto. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que ni a Chad ni a Stacy les conviene separarse. Se necesitan mutuamente.**

**- Pueden salir adelante solos. Los dos tienen talento propio** - mi sentimiento de irritación aumentó -** ¿Por qué no podíamos hablar de esto** **en Nueva York?**

**- Estoy luchando por mi medio de vida. Es lógico que ponga todas mis armas en juego.**

**- Lei forma parte de tu mismo ambiente. Yo no.**

**- Te sientes fuera de lugar aquí -** dijo con suavidad, con aire tranquilizador -** Yo conozco a esta gente. Me encantaría ayudarte a hacer** **contactos y a labrarte tu propio camino.**

Lo miré fijamente.

**- ¿Por qué me ofreces eso? ¿Por Quinn? Si crees que quiero volver a tener algo que ver con ella, no podrías estar más equivocado.**

Acabó la canción y me retiré, lista para ir en busca de Lei para ver si ella también quería marcharse.

Pembry captó el mensaje y me acompañó fuera de la pista de baile. Casi estaba a salvo cuando una alta figura se interpuso en mi camino. Levanté la vista y contuve el aliento. Durante una fracción de segundo pensé que Quinn había ido a la fiesta, después de todo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que era su padre.

**- Ian** - dijo Russel tendiéndole la mano. Su voz imponía respeto, igual que su porte. El patriarca de los Fabray controlaba a una familia con enorme poder político. El alcance de su influencia era impresionante, pensándolo bien, cosa que no pude evitar hacer cuando fijó sus ojos en mí.

**- Creo que no conozco a tu encantadora acompañante.**

Me sorprendió percibir en su voz un ligero acento que no pude identificar.

Ian hizo los honores:

**- Russel, esta es Rachel Berry. Rachel, Russel Fabray.**

**- Hola** - dije.

**- Señorita Berry, un placer. Esta es mi esposa, Cassandra.**

Miré a la rubia que iba a su lado, con la que había estado bailando y pensé que no podía ser mayor que yo. No tenía edad para ser la madre de Quinn, eso desde luego. Ni un cirujano plástico genial podría haberla conservado tan bien.

**- Hola, señora Fabray.**

Sonrió con la boca, pero no con los ojos.

**- Cassandra, por favor.**

**- Baila conmigo, Cassandra** - dijo Ian, y le tendió la mano haciendo una floritura.

Ella miró a Russel, que asintió con la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar a Ian.

**- Quiero que me hables del nuevo chef con el que has venido esta noche. ¿Qué clase de cocina practica?**

**- Sureña modernizada.**

**- ¿En serio?** - se alejaron -** Dentro de un par de semanas doy una cena de gala. ¿Crees que...?**

**- Nadie lo diría al verla** - comentó Russel, poniendo una mano en mi cintura antes de que pudiera rehusar la invitación -** pero le encanta comer.**

**- A mí me cuesta entender a la gente a la que no le gusta.**

Russel me llevó a la pista de baile con un paso impetuoso y yo me armé de valor y me obligué a respirar.

**- A Cassandra le encantan las fiestas** - añadió - **Claro que ella es joven y bonita. Como tú.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Te dedicas a la hostelería, ¿verdad? Creo que fue lo que me dijo Ian. A ti también debe de entusiasmarte una buena fiesta. ¿Qué opinas de esta?**

**- Es...** - me esforcé por encontrar una respuesta -** Todavía estoy meditándolo.**

Soltó una risa que no se parecía nada a la cálida y suave risa de Quinn. La de Russel era una carcajada retumbante, una de esas risas que llamaban la atención. Y era extrañamente contagiosa. Me sentí sonreír de mala gana.

**- Rachel... -** dijo de nuevo con aquel deje -** Quinn conoció a una Rachel en Las Vegas hace unos años.**

Tal y como esperaba, la noche estaba pasando rápidamente de incómoda a desastrosa. Yo había dado por sentado que lo nuestro era un secreto. Y al parecer Quinn le había hablado a todo el mundo de mí, cosa que no me entusiasmó precisamente.

**- Es un nombre de familia** - contesté, tensa, y me sentí terriblemente violenta.

**- Debe de haber sido una sorpresa agradable verla de nuevo.**

Me quedé mirándolo. ¿Se parecería Quinn a su padre? Esperaba que no. Esperaba que tuviera más arrugas de reírse alrededor de los ojos y menos tensión en torno a su bella boca.

**- Me ha sorprendido más que Ian sintiera la necesidad de involucrarla en nuestros negocios.**

**- Fui yo quien metió a Quinn en eso** - murmuró, y miró por encima de mi cabeza con los ojos entornados

**- Ian me hizo un favor maravilloso al** **presentarme a Cassandra, así que yo lo ayudo siempre que puedo** - me miró de nuevo -** Pero no sabía lo tuyo. Imagino que Ian sí.**

Sentí un escalofrío de inquietud en la espalda. Me sentía como un pez payaso nadando entre tiburones: completamente fuera de mi elemento.

**- Disculpad.**

_¡Dios mío!_ La voz de Quinn resonó como un eco dentro de mí.

**- Voy a interrumpiros.**

Russel se detuvo y yo giré la cabeza y se me aceleró el corazón al encontrarme cara a cara con ella.

**- Pensaba que no vendrías** - le dijo Russel a su hija.

Quinn me miró y luego volvió a mirar a su padre.

**- No me has dejado elección.**

Pensé por un segundo en escabullirme mientras se miraban duramente uno al otro. Entonces Quinn me pasó el brazo por la cintura desde atrás y me atrajo hacia sí, apartándome de su padre.

Russel me miró.

**- Me retiro. Te veré en la cena, Rachel. Que te diviertas.**

Quinn se puso delante de mí, impidiéndome ver cómo se alejaba su padre.

**- Estás impresionante** - dijo en voz baja, apretándome contra sí.

Yo estaba tan tensa que me dolían los hombros.

**- Me alegro de que me des el visto bueno.**

Dio el primer paso y la seguí.

**- Respira, Rach** - me reconvino -** Ya te tengo.**

**- No quiero estar aquí.**

**- Ya somos dos** - acarició mi espalda suavemente con la mano -** Odio estas cosas.**

**- Pero estás en tu salsa.**

Una emoción que no supe identificar ensombreció sus ojos.

**- Nací en este ambiente. Pero no vivo en él.**

El calor de su cuerpo comenzó a calar en el mío. Cada vez que respiraba, sentía su olor. Cada movimiento que ella hacía despertaba el eco de un recuerdo que me recorría por entero.

**- Eso está mejor** - dijo -** Apóyate en mí y relájate, nena.**

**- No.**

**- Ahora estás en mi mundo, Rach. Con mis normas.**

Sacudí la cabeza.

**- Me han engañado para venir aquí.**

Me apretó contra sí y apoyó los labios en mi sien.

**- Lo siento.**

**- Tenías que airearlo a los cuatro vientos, ¿verdad? No veo el motivo. Está claro que yo no era el sucio secretillo que creía ser.**

**- Sucio, no** - bajó la voz -** Salvo cuando tú querías. Un poco bruta, un poco tosca, sí. Dios mío... Me volvías loca.**

La pisé a propósito.

Se rio y su risa me recorrió como una oleada.

**- Has estado bebiendo** - le dije con reproche al notar un leve aroma a licor en su aliento.

- **No me ha quedado otro remedio** - se echó hacia atrás, apretando la mandíbula -** No sabía que sería tan duro volver a verte.**

**- Te lo pondré fácil. Ayúdanos a Lei y a mí a salir de aquí.**

**- Todavía no** - su boca suave rozó mi frente -** Yo pasé una noche con tu familia. Tú tienes que pasar una noche con la mía, me lo debes.**

**- ¿Y luego puedo desaparecer y no volver a verte?**

Quería hacerlo de verdad. La Cenicienta del baile había vuelto a convertirse en una chica que no encajaba allí. Sus pechos rozaron mis pechos cuando me apretó contra sí.

**- Ese es el plan.**

Me hizo bailar dos canciones más, negándose en redondo a dejarme en brazos de Ian o de otros dos señores que intentaron bailar conmigo. Capté el mensaje tan claramente como todos los demás, sin duda alguna: había llegado con Ian, pero ahora estaba con Quinn.

En ese momento decidí hacer de Cenicienta hasta el final. Mandé a un rincón de una patada a la vocecilla que llevaba dos días deprimiéndome y flexioné los dedos dentro de mis zapatitos de cristal.

**- Quiero champán** - anuncié de pronto.

Me miró fijamente.

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

**- Sí.**

Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malévolo que reconocí al instante.

**- Vamos.**

Me agarró de la mano, me llevó fuera de la pista de baile y nos abrimos paso entre el gentío que se agitaba a nuestro alrededor intentando retenernos allí. Quinn, sin embargo, era una experta escabulléndose con un rápido saludo o un gesto de pasada. Distinguí una cara conocida, la de la bella Allison Kelsey, la esposa del hombre cuya despedida de soltero nos había unido a Quinn y a mí, y de pronto el panorama cambió y vi un pasillo profusamente iluminado. Desde allí, Quinn me llevó a través de una puerta basculante a una cocina de tamaño industrial en la que reinaba una actividad frenética.

Miré a mi alrededor, fijándome en las múltiples encimeras y en los uniformes blancos y negros que solo había visto en las películas. Quinn arrancó una botella de champán de las manos de un camarero, rodeó hábilmente el pie de una copa con el dedo y me hizo salir por una puerta lateral que daba a otro pasillo.

**- ¿Adónde vamos?** - pregunté, desconfiada todavía por estar a solas con ella. La deseaba. Nunca había dejado de desearla.

**- Ya lo verás.**

El ruido de la fiesta se intensificó y procuré ignorar la punzada de desilusión que sentí al pensar que íbamos a volver a ella. En serio: tenía que aclararme.

Me condujo a través de unas puertas abiertas que daban a una terraza con vistas a un jardín mágico. O eso me pareció a mí, por lo menos, con sus senderos de grava iluminados con farolas y sus preciosos y viejos árboles en los que brillaban bombillas blancas.

**- ¿De quién es esta casa?** - pregunté.

**- Es una finca de los Fabray.**

Lo dijo con más prurito de propietaria del que reflejaban sus palabras.

**- Ya.**

**- Finge que nos hemos colado en la fiesta** - dijo mientras me llevaba por unos escalones empedrados hasta un banco de mármol en forma de media luna.

Me senté y la vi servir el champán y pasarme la copa.

**- Por lo visto hemos estado fingiendo desde el principio, ¿no?**

Bebió de la botella y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, descuidadamente y con aire un poco desafiante.

**- Puede ser. Pero aun así te conozco mejor de lo que crees.**

**- Yo tengo la sensación de no conocerte en absoluto.**

**- Pues intenta conocerme** - me dijo en tono retador **- ¿De qué tienes miedo?**

Bebí un sorbo de champán.

**- De agotarme en el intento y de encontrarme un callejón sin salida.**

**- ¿Es que no puedes sencillamente disfrutar del trayecto?**

_¡Ah, me habría encantado!_ De pronto me atravesó una oleada de ardiente anhelo.

Puso la botella en el banco, a mi lado.

**- Voy a besarte.**

Me quedé sin respiración.

**- No, nada de eso.**

**- Intenta detenerme.**

Me levanté de un salto.

**- Quinn...**

**- Cállate, Rach** - tomó mi cara entre sus manos y se apoderó de mi boca.

Por un momento no me moví, paralizada al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, tan suaves y sin embargo tan firmes. Tan dolorosamente familiares. Tan tiernos. Su lengua se deslizó por la comisura de mi boca. La abrí para ella con un suave gemido y deslizó la lengua dentro.

Solté la copa. Oí vagamente cómo se hacía añicos, pero no me importó. Rodeé con los brazos sus hombros, hundí los dedos en su pelo. Paladeé su sabor a champán y a Quinn y me puse de puntillas para besarla con más ansia.

Como siempre, me dio lo que le pedí.

Sujetándome con fuerza, me comió la boca acariciándola con aterciopeladas pasadas de su lengua, mordisqueándome con los labios y los dientes y deslizando los labios sobre los míos de un lado a otro como si me saboreara, convirtiendo un simple beso en una fusión erótica que me hizo temblar de placer.

_¡Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos!_ Echaba de menos cómo me hacía sentir.

Gruñó y aquel áspero sonido resonó dentro de mí. Deslizó las manos hacia abajo, frotó mi espalda y me sujetó al tiempo que movía las caderas y restregaba el bulto duro y grueso de su pene erecto contra mi pubis. Sentía una oleada de deseo que acaloró mi piel. Quería extraviarme en ella como en otro tiempo, apretando mi cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo hasta que ni el aire pudiera interponerse entre nosotras.

**- Rach** - murmuró con voz ronca mientras deslizaba los labios por mi mejilla **- Dios, cómo te deseo.**

Cerré los ojos y mis manos se cerraron sobre los mechones de su pelo. Ardía en deseo por ella, sentía la piel tensa y erizada.

**- Ya me tuviste.**

**- Cometí el error de marcharme** - su aliento rozó mi frente **- Eso no significa que no lo lamente.**

Una vocecilla de alarma gritaba dentro de mi cabeza.

**- Acabarás haciéndome daño.**

**- Voy a idolatrarte** - agarró mi nuca con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba mi cadera, apretando su polla dura contra mi clítoris -** Te** **acuerdas de cómo era. Horas y horas acariciándote con las manos y la boca,** **mi polla dentro de ti...**

**- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?** - mis entrañas empezaron a tensarse, exigiendo un orgasmo.

**- Semanas** - gruñó -** Meses. Dios mío, la tengo tan dura que me duele.**

Luché por desasirme.

**- Yo necesito algo más que sexo.**

Me soltó, pero tenía una mirada ardiente y feroz.

**- Te daré todo lo que tengo.**

**- ¿Durante unas cuantas semanas? **- temblé por el esfuerzo de mantenerme alejada de ella a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba **- ¿Un par de meses?**

**- Rach** - se pasó las manos por la cara **- Maldita sea, acepta lo que puedo darte.**

**- ¡No es suficiente!**

**- Tiene que ser así. Dios mío... ¡no me pidas que te convierta en uno de ellos!**

Me aparté de un salto, sorprendida por su vehemencia.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**

Se volvió, dando la espalda a la casa, agarró la botella de champán y le dio un largo trago.

La observé, confusa, y vi solo una terca determinación. Miré más allá de ella, hacia el salón de baile, y vi a las elegantes parejas del interior de la casa. Lei apareció en ese momento. Había salido a la terraza del brazo de Chad.

Entonces comprendí hasta qué punto ansiaba desvelar el misterio de Quinn, tanto que no me importaba el precio que tendría que pagar por ello.

**- ¿Os importa que os hagamos compañía?** - preguntó Lei cuando se acercaron.

Me miró a los ojos. Me dejé caer en el banco, estremecida todavía por el deseo insatisfecho.

Al mirar a Quinn, vi que tenía los ojos clavados en mí. En sus oscuras profundidades brillaba un desafío. Alargué el brazo y agarré la botella de champán por el cuello cuando me la dio.

La levanté en un brindis y bebí por aquel reto.

* * *

**Patito, me halagas xD muchos besitos solcito :* xoxo**

**AleDeCriss, creo que muchos quisieran quedarse con Quinn :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

"_No desaparezcas. Tenemos que volver a vernos"_

Las últimas palabras que me había dicho Quinn, que me había susurrado al oído al despedirnos, me obsesionaron durante el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York.

Si me liaba con ella saldría malparada porque me haría ilusiones. Yo quería algo más. Pero ¿qué alternativa tenía? Tenía que saber qué había salido mal años antes y por qué seguía refrenándose. Siempre había creído que era por mí, por quién era, por mis orígenes, porque no encajaba con cómo era ella y con lo que quería a largo plazo.

Miré a Lei, que estaba sentada frente a mí en el avión. Abrió su bolso y sacó una hoja de papel doblada. Me la pasó y la alisé sobre la mesita que había entre nosotras. Leí el primer párrafo, eché un vistazo a la parte de abajo para ver quién lo firmaba y levanté la cabeza.

**- Dios mío... ¿Has conseguido que Chad firme?**

**- Es un acuerdo preliminar** - explicó -** a condición de que Santana y Brittany acepten el trato y de que tú te encargues de la supervisión del primer restaurante. Pero lo tenemos en el bote.**

**- Caramba** - doblé cuidadosamente el papel mientras pensaba que acababan de asignarme una enorme responsabilidad -** No puedo creer que** **llevaras esto encima. ¿Sabías que Chad estaría en la fiesta?**

**- Lo sospechaba, conociendo a Ian.**

Le devolví el acuerdo.

**- Fabray ha cuidado de ti esta noche** - comentó -** Ian ha intentado arrojarte a los lobos, pero Quinn se lo ha impedido manteniéndose a tu lado.**

Y había querido acercarse aún más a mí.

Hice caso omiso de la pregunta tácita de Lei. No quería hablarle de algo tan íntimo.

**- Por cierto, Russel Fabray me ha explicado la relación que hay entre ellos. Ian fue quien le presentó a la actual señora Fabray.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? -** Lei levantó sus cejas elegantemente perfiladas -** Entonces es muy probable que Ian conozca ****íntimamente a Cassandra Fabray.**

**- ¿Bromeas?**

**- Me temo que no.**

**- De acuerdo** - incliné la cabeza contra el asiento.

**- Vamos a intentar disfrutar del fin de semana. Apaga el teléfono, olvídate del trabajo, recarga las pilas. El lunes empezaremos con renovadas energías.**

Me pareció perfecto.

**- Por mí estupendo, pero dejaré el teléfono encendido por si me necesitas.**

Sonrió.

**- No voy a necesitarte, te lo prometo. Este fin de semana tengo una cita.**

**- ¿Todo el fin de semana?**

**- Me iba haciendo falta.**

Me reí. Llevaba un año trabajando con Lei y, que yo supiera, durante ese año no había tenido ni una sola cita. Sí, ya iba siendo hora de que pasara un buen rato. Y yo también.

**- Que lo disfrutes.**

Me lanzó una mirada.

- **Eso pienso hacer.**

RQRQ

Cuando llegué a casa, eran más de las dos de la madrugada y estaban todos durmiendo. Entré de descalza en mi cuarto para no hacer ruido, ansiosa por quitarme la ropa y el maquillaje.

Me disponía a bajarme la cremallera escondida a un lado del vestido cuando me vi en las puertas de espejo del armario. Me detuve y me eché un largo vistazo.

¿Se sentía Quinn atraída por la refinada mujer de negocios en la que me había convertido de un modo muy distinto a la atracción que había sentido por la chica de años atrás? ¿Y qué sentía yo al respecto?

**- Dios** - me senté en el borde de la cama y deseé que hubiera alguien despierto con quien hablar. Si Noah viviera allí, seguro que habría estado levantado. Era muy trasnochador.

Agarré impulsivamente el teléfono de mi mesilla de noche y marqué su número. Sonó tres veces antes de que contestara.

_**- Hola**_ - dijo - _**Más vale que sea algo importante.**_

Di un respingo al oír su tono irritado y algo jadeante y sospeché que estaba pasando la noche con alguien y que les había interrumpido.

_**- Hola, Noah. Perdona, mañana te llamo.**_

_**- Rachel**_ - soltó un fuerte suspiro y oí ruido de sábanas -_** ¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**- Nada. Mañana hablamos. Adiós.**_

_**- ¡No me cuelgues! -**_ gritó -_** Querías hablar conmigo, pues aquí me tienes. Suelta lo que sea.**_

Colgué, pensando que cuanto antes lo dejara en paz, antes volvería a ponerse con lo que estaba haciendo.

Medio segundo después comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Contesté enseguida para que no despertara a toda la casa.

_**- Vamos, Noah. No pasa nada. Siento haberte llamado a estas horas.**_

_**- Rachel, si no empiezas a hablar ahora mismo, me voy para allá para darte una patada en el culo. ¿Es por Quinn?**_

Suspiré. Debería haber imaginado que se lo diría alguien.

_**- Tengo el fin de semana libre. He pensado que a lo mejor podía ir a verte. Darte la paliza. Ponerme un poco pesada. O un mucho.**_

_**- ¿Ahora mismo?**_

La verdad es que se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero…

_**- No, mañana.**_

_**- Tonterías. Tú no llamas a las dos de la madrugada para decirme que quieres pasarte por aquí mañana.**_

_**- Estás ocupado.**_

_**- Cuando llegues, ya no lo estaré**_ - bajó la voz - _**¿Tienes coche para venir?**_

_**- Noah...**_

_**- Voy a llamar a un taxi para que pase a recogerte.**_

Cerré los ojos, agradecida y más convencida que nunca de que me sentaría bien hablar con él. Hacía un par de semanas que no nos veíamos.

Demasiado tiempo.

_**- Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme.**_

_**- Media hora. Nos vemos cuando llegues**_ - colgó.

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio y corrí a prepararme.

RQRQ

Eran poco más de las cuatro cuando llegué al edificio de apartamentos de Noah. Mi hermano me había llamado hacía un par de minutos para saber a qué hora llegaría y estaba esperándome en la acera cuando el taxi se detuvo. En chándal y con una sombra de barba en la mandíbula, parecía un poco peligroso, con ese aire de chico malo que atraía tanto a las mujeres.

Dios sabía que a mí también me ponían a cien las cualidades de Quinn.

**- Hola** - dijo. Recogió mi mochila, que el taxista había sacado del coche, y le pagó. Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me llevó hacia su casa - **Me** **alegro de verte.**

**- No, claro que no te alegras** - le di un golpe en la cadera con la mía y tropezamos los dos -** Siento haberte estropeado la noche.**

**- Yo me he corrido y ella también** - sonrió - **Así que no pasa nada.**

**- Qué asco. No me cuentes esas cosas** - era un bromista, siempre lo había sido -** ¿Es alguien especial?**

**- No, nada serio. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para tener pareja. Estoy muy liado con el restaurante.**

Me soltó para abrir el portal y me condujo a través del patio interior. Yo había estado en su edificio otra vez, cuando lo había ayudado con la mudanza, pero de noche parecía distinto. Demasiado tranquilo e impersonal. Me pregunté si se sentía solo sin el resto de la familia. Me entristeció pensar en ello.

**- Ojalá tuvieras a alguien que cuidara de ti** - dije.

**- Lo mismo digo** - replicó, devolviéndome el comentario. Se le daba de maravilla.

Subimos por la escalera exterior hasta su apartamento. Una vez dentro, vi que no había cambiado casi nada desde que se había mudado. Era el típico piso de soltero: poca decoración y todo elegido por su comodidad más que por su estética.

Una gran televisión de pantalla plana dominaba el cuarto de estar, que tenía un sofá de cuero y un sillón de cuero negro, una mesa baja y una mesita con una lata de refresco abierta encima. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz que entraba de la cocina diáfana y por la puerta entornada del dormitorio se esforzaba valientemente por compensar la falta de lámparas de pie o mesa.

**- Así que Quinn ha vuelto** - comentó, mirándome cuando me dejé caer en el sofá -** Blaine me debe cien pavos.**

**- ¿Bromeas? -** le habría tirado un cojín si hubiera tenido alguno - **¿Hicisteis una apuesta sobre Quinn?**

**- No, sobre ti** - se sentó en el sillón y dejó mi mochila en el suelo, a sus pies -** Estaba loca por ti, lo que significaba que o te ponía un anillo en el** **dedo o huía despavorida. Me imaginé que huiría y que volvería cuando se** **le pasara un poco el miedo. Es una tía muy lista. La cuestión es ¿llega demasiado tarde? Supongo que no o no estarías aquí.**

**- Quizá solo quería verte** – contesté -** Sabe Dios por qué.**

**- Quizá** - dijo en un tono que daba a entender que lo creería cuando se helara el infierno y los cerdos volaran -** ¿Sigues enamorada de ella?**

Apoyé la cabeza contra el sofá y cerré mis ojos cansados.

**- Sí. Maldita sea.**

**- ¿Y ella? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?**

**- Está confusa.**

**- ¿Quieres que le dé una buena tunda, a ver si se aclara?**

Me reí suavemente.

**- Dios, cuánto te echo de menos.**

RQRQ

Nos levantamos pasado el mediodía, salimos a comer y luego nos sentamos en el sofá y estuvimos jugando a la videoconsola hasta que me dolieron los pulgares de usar el mando. Dejé mi teléfono en el bolso, lo apagué y refrené el impulso de ir a echarle un vistazo. Les había dejado una nota a Jesse y Blaine diciéndoles dónde estaba. Y dado que Lei me había dado el fin de semana libre, no había nadie más que tuviera que llamarme antes del lunes.

Cuando llegó la hora de que Noah se marchara al restaurante, me levanté del sofá con él.

**- ¿Necesitas otro par de manos con el toque de los Berry?** - pregunté.

Sonrió.

-** Claro. Tengo por aquí una camiseta de sobra, en algún lado.**

A las siete me encontraba sirviendo mesas en el Berry y acordándome de lo mucho que me gustaba el lado bonito del negocio. No podría dedicarme a ello a largo plazo, como mis hermanos, pero me acordé de que echar una mano de vez en cuando me sentaba de maravilla. Vestida con vaqueros y con una camiseta negra del restaurante, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, casi me pareció que estaba otra vez en el instituto. No conocía a ninguno de los clientes que entraban, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que era hermana de Noah, debido en gran parte a que no dejábamos de bromear el uno con el otro.

Crucé los brazos sobre la barra, me incliné hacia delante y dije en broma:

**- ¿Dónde están los bellinis que he pedido? Date prisa, Berry. Deja de vaguear. Estoy esperando.**

**- ¿La has oído?** - le preguntó a la guapa pelirroja que estaba sentada delante de él -** Se la está jugando.**

Sentí una sacudida eléctrica que me puso de punta el vello de la nuca un instante antes de notar una mano sobre mi cadera. Giré la cabeza…

Y vi a Quinn. Me quedé mirándola, parpadeando, alucinada al verla en vaqueros y con una camiseta del Berry de hacía mucho tiempo, de antes de que renováramos el logotipo. Me emocionó un poco que hubiera conservado aquel regalo. Y que lo hubiera usado, a juzgar por lo ajada que estaba la camiseta.

**- Quinn, ¿qué haces tú aquí?**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?** - sonrió.

"_Maldita sea"._ Casi me derretí al ver su hoyuelo.

Me giré para mirarla, apoyándome en la encimera con los codos y enganchando el pie en la barra de hierro dorado que había en la parte de abajo, casi pegada al suelo. Era una postura deliberadamente provocativa y conseguí la respuesta que esperaba.

Sus ojos avellanas me recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies y viceversa, y finalmente se posaron en mi boca.

**- Cena conmigo.**

**- De acuerdo.**

Levantó las cejas al oírme responder tan deprisa.

**- Marchando** - dijo Noah detrás de mí.

Me volví hacia él justo a tiempo de ver que saludaba a Quinn con un apretón de manos y una inclinación de cabeza.

**- Quinn** - dijo -** justamente estaba hablando con Rachel de partearte el trasero.**

Quinn sonrió.

**- Yo también me alegro de verte, Noah.**

Noah meneó un dedo señalándola y se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

Al colocar los tres bellinis en mi bandeja, sentí que las manos de Quinn se posaban suavemente en mis caderas: un gesto posesivo, no había duda.

Tocó con los labios mi nuca, acariciándola.

**- Te echaba de menos** - murmuró.

Me tembló un poco la mano cuando puse la última copa alta y delgada en la bandeja.

**- No me jodas, Quinn. No tiene gracia.**

**- Tú también me echabas de menos.**

**- Sí. Pero apártate** - levanté la bandeja y me dirigí a la mesa que esperaba el pedido **- Vamos -** le dije por encima del hombro.

Dejé las copas y sonreí a las tres clientas que, evidentemente, estaban disfrutando de su noche solo para chicas. Miraron a Quinn, que se apoyó contra el extremo del reservado con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de mirarme mientras me inclinaba para servir.

**- ¿Le estás enseñando?** - me preguntó la morena, sonriendo a Quinn.

**- Lo intenté** – respondí -** Y fracasé estrepitosamente.**

**- Le he pedido que vuelva a intentarlo** - les guiñó un ojo. Hizo mal, porque las tres mujeres se pusieron como locas, y yo también.

**- Dale una oportunidad, chica** - me animó la rubia -** Intentarlo también tiene su gracia.**

Cuando me alejé, estaban riendo y charlando con Quinn, que se quedó un rato con ellas mientras yo iba a la barra a dejar la bandeja vacía.

**- ¿Estás bien? -** preguntó Noah, saliéndome al paso.

**- Sí** - cuadré los hombros y decidí bruscamente lo que iba a hacer. Si yo lo permitía, Quinn y yo podíamos pasarnos días y días sondeándonos la una a la otra. Y no tenía paciencia para eso - **Voy a salir un rato.**

Asintió con la cabeza y alargó el brazo para apretarme la mano.

**- Ponte dura.**

**- Gracias** - di media vuelta y estuve a punto de chocar con Quinn, que estaba detrás de mí **- ¿Te alojas en algún sitio?**

La suave ironía que reflejaba su cara se convirtió en otra cosa mucho más turbia. Y más ardiente.

**- Sí, tengo una habitación.**

**- Voy a buscar mi bolso.**

Me agarró del codo antes de que me alejara.

**- Rach...**

La miré y dejé que me observara atentamente.

Su pulgar rozó mi piel.

**- No hay prisa.**

**- En tres días te has presentado donde estaba en tres estados distintos, ¿y ahora vas a refrenarte? ¿Lo dices en serio?**

Una sonrisa curvó lentamente su boca.

**- Tienes razón. Voy a por el coche.**

RQRQ

Un BMW aerodinámico esperaba enfrente de la puerta del restaurante cuando salí. Era de alquiler, pero encajaba a la perfección con Quinn. Ella estaba de pie a su lado, me abrió la puerta y sus labios rozaron mi mejilla antes de que me sentara en el asiento del copiloto.

Me tocaba como si fuera una especie de adicción, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Se sentó tras el volante. El motor cobró vida con un ronroneo y nos pusimos en marcha. Recostada en el asiento, la miré conducir, excitada por la seguridad con que manejaba el potente coche. Agarraba el volante ligeramente, con el brazo estirado. Era una mujer sensual y atrayente de por sí y yo, que estaba locamente enamorada de ella, era capaz de adorar cualquier cosa que hiciera, por corriente que fuese.

Lo cual no era justo, me dije. Nunca me había percatado de sus defectos, aunque sin duda los tenía. Nunca había pensado que podía tener dificultades, que tal vez hubiera en su vida circunstancias y personas que podían tirar de ella en direcciones opuestas y alejarla de mí. Nunca había escarbado más allá de la superficie.

Estiré el brazo, puse la mano sobre su muslo y sentí un cosquilleo en la palma cuando reacciono a mi contacto. Cambió la mano con la que sujetaba el volante para poder posarla sobre la mía. Sentí su piel cálida y seca.

Me miró.

**- ¿Estás nerviosa?**

**- No** - un poco preocupada, sí, pero no nerviosa - **Te deseo.**

Asintió con un gesto y aceleró.

No dijimos nada durante el resto del trayecto hasta su hotel, ni cuando llegamos. Aparcó y entramos en un patio central por una puerta lateral que se accionaba mediante una tarjeta. Entramos en el ascensor para subir a su habitación y nos quedamos cada una a un lado del habitáculo, mirándonos fijamente mientras pasaban los segundos.

La tensión era tan palpable que me costaba respirar, entreabrí los labios para respirar y casi me salió un jadeo. Sentía el deseo que irradiaba de ella, notaba el ansia que le hacía estar atenta a cada reacción de mi cuerpo. Ya estaba excitada, su polla se apretaba contra la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

Y yo estaba mojada y lista, sentía una especie de pálpito entre las piernas y notaba los pechos cargados. Tenía los pezones tan fruncidos que me dolían, como si se estiraran sin ningún pudor hacia ella.

Quinn tenía la mirada fija en mis pechos, me acariciaba con ella. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, prometiendo a las claras lo que me haría en cuanto estuviéramos a solas.

El ascensor anunció con un tintineo que habíamos llegado a su piso y Quinn se acercó a mí, me agarró de la mano y salió tirando de mí. Después de recorrer un largo pasillo, abrió la puerta de una suite y se abalanzó sobre mí, agarrándome tan fuerte que mis pies se despegaron del suelo. Solté mi bolso y me aferré a ella.

Buscó mi boca en cuanto se cerró la puerta, me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y metió la otra mano entre mi pelo, quitándome la goma de la coleta. La delicadeza que había demostrado la noche anterior había desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaba un ansia animal. Deslizó los labios sobre los míos, hundió rítmicamente la lengua en mi boca y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Le rodeé la delgada cintura con las piernas, apreté sus hombros y moví las caderas para frotar mi sexo contra el rígido bulto de su erección. Gemí, enloquecida por la presión. Las capas de ropa que nos separaban eran demasiado gruesas para que me aliviara.

**- Quinn** - jadeé junto a su boca.

**- Aguanta -** gruñó, apretándome contra la puerta.

Estiré las piernas y las manos fueron a la bragueta de mis vaqueros. Abrí el botón y me bajé la cremallera luchando contra ella, que estaba subiéndome la camiseta.

Tocó mis pechos y los estrujó por encima del fino raso de mi sujetador. Sofoqué un grito, sorprendida por la caricia.

**- Dios mío, eres preciosa** - susurró mientras rodeaba con los pulgares las puntas endurecidas de mis pezones.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la puerta. Mis pulmones se esforzaban por tomar aire.

Bajó la cabeza rubia y lamió mi piel a través del sujetador. Sus labios envolvieron mi pezón. Chupó con fuerza y me retorcí, agarrándome a la puerta, a mi espalda.

**- Date prisa, Quinn. ¡Maldita sea!**

Su hoyuelo apareció un momento. Luego volvió a besarme y sentí su cuerpo contra el mío y sus manos entre las dos mientras se desabrochaba la bragueta. Acerté apenas a sacarle la cartera del bolsillo antes de que se bajara los pantalones y se los quitara. Busqué a tientas un preservativo y tiré la cartera al suelo.

Estaba abriendo el envoltorio con los dientes cuando empezó a tirarme con fuerza de los pantalones. Me tambaleé, riendo, caí sobre ella y dejé que me levantara en brazos y me tumbara en el suelo.

Me quité los zapatos a puntapiés y luché con ella, nuestros brazos y piernas se enredaron mientras luchábamos por quitarnos la ropa y por mantener a raya el ansia frenética que sentíamos ambas. Quinn se quitó la camisa, me quitó una pernera de los vaqueros y gruñó:

**- Con eso basta.**

Me arrancó las bragas y siseó entre dientes cuando le puse el preservativo. Luego me separó los muslos para hundirse entre ellos.

Su primera acometida me hizo levantar la espalda del suelo.

**- Rach...**

Estaba increíblemente guapa con el cuello arqueado, los hombros tensos y el pecho brillante de sudor. Su pene palpitaba dentro de mí, en lo más hondo, duro y grueso. Clavé los talones en la moqueta y moví las caderas, intentando hacerle sitio dentro de mí.

**- Espera, nena** - jadeó, agarrándome de la cintura para que me estuviera quieta -** Estoy a punto...**

**- ¡Quinn, por favor!**

Me miró con ardor, sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra de la habitación, iluminada únicamente por la luz que entraba por las ventanas.

**- ¿Esto es lo que quieres?** - se retiró, saliéndose de mí. Y volvió a penetrarme.

**- Ah, Dios -** gemí, temblando **- No pares.**

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, primero una mano y luego la otra y me puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Moviendo las caderas, me acarició en lo más hondo de mi ser mientras se restregaba maravillosamente contra mi sexo. A pesar de su impaciencia, una vez dentro se tomó su tiempo.

Me tocó la oreja con los labios y susurró:

**- Dámelo, nena. Déjame sentirte.**

Me levanté un poco, lo rodeé con mis piernas para que me penetrara por completo y llegué al orgasmo con un gemido lento y doloroso, estremeciéndome de placer mientras mi sexo se contraía en oleadas ansiosas alrededor de su miembro.

**- Eso es** - me dijo con voz ronca al empezar a moverse -** Dios, eres asombrosa.**

Aguanté. Sus lentas embestidas me mantuvieron excitada y ansiosa. Mi sexo se tensó de nuevo, deseoso de alcanzar otro orgasmo.

**- Qué dura la tienes -** susurré. Me encantaba sentir la suavidad con que se deslizaba dentro de mí.

**- Es por ti** - me besó y apretó mis manos al tiempo que movía una y otra vez las caderas, penetrándome con largas y profundas embestidas -** Rach, nena... vas a hacer que me corra.**

Aceleró el ritmo y luego se tensó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al alcanzar el orgasmo. La miré asombrada mientras el placer estremecía su cuerpo. Murmuró mi nombre con los ojos cerrados y el cuello tenso, en un orgasmo tan intenso que mi deseo se disparó de nuevo.

Volviendo la cabeza, hundí los dientes en su brazo y sofoqué mis gemidos cuando aquella ansia se agudizó dolorosamente y luego remitió hasta convertirse en un latido ardiente y dulce.

**- Rach... -** me agarró con fuerza y frotó su cara sudorosa contra la mía.

Envuelta en sus brazos, llena de ella, aflojé los dientes y apliqué los labios a la marca del mordisco. Y deseé que fuera así de fácil marcarla.

* * *

**Patito, muchos besitos nena :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

Se tumbó de espaldas a mi lado y gruñó:

**- No siento las piernas.**

Me reí. Sabía cómo se sentía. Sentía una especie de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera despertando tras una larga hibernación.

Lo cual, por desgracia, era cierto.

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí. La miré.

**- Hola** - dijo. Agarró mi mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla.

**- Hola** - me quedé mirándola y vi en sus ojos esa suave ternura que había echado tanto de menos.

**- Siento que no hayamos llegado a la cama.**

**- No pasa nada** - sonreí **- No me he quejado.**

**- Te llevaré en cuanto pueda caminar.**

**- ¿Te estás haciendo vieja, Fabray?** - bromeé, consciente de que a sus veintinueve años estaba en la flor de la vida.

Miró el techo alto, con sus bonitas molduras.

**- Estoy desentrenada.**

**- Sí, ya** - me puse el brazo sobre la cara para ocultar mi reacción. No soportaba pensar en ella con otras mujeres. Me ponía enferma **- Leo los** **periódicos, ¿sabes?**

**- Acompañar a una mujer a algún sitio y follar con ella son dos cosas distintas** - se inclinó sobre mí. Agarró mi muñeca, me retiró el brazo porencima de la cabeza y dejó al descubierto mi cara **- Pero me alegra saber que me has seguido la pista.**

**- No te he seguido la pista.**

Volvió a enseñarme su hoyuelo.

**- De acuerdo.**

Se puso de rodillas y se apoyó sobre los talones para quitarse el preservativo. Se movía con naturalidad, ágilmente, pero al ver su polla todavía medio dura y satinada por el semen se me hizo la boca agua.

Me incorporé apoyándome en los codos y me lamí los labios.

**- Ven aquí.**

Respondió al instante. Su polla se puso rígida y se alargó.

**- Dios, Rach.**

Me acerqué a ella.

**- A la ducha** - dijo con voz ronca, y se levantó tambaleándose. Luego me tendió la mano -** Si no me ducho, sabré a goma.**

**- No me importa.**

**- A mí sí** - tiró de mí -** En cuanto te la meta en la boca, pienso quedarme en ella un buen rato.**

La miré fijamente. Me parecía tan absolutamente sexy allí de pie, alta y con el pecho desnudo, con los vaqueros desabrochados y bajados y la polla al aire, curvándose hacia su ombligo… Nunca había visto nada tan descaradamente erótico.

Aquella era la Quinn que conocía. Y a la que tanto amaba.

**- Joder, eres tan sexy... Tan dulce y maravillosa** - murmuró mientras pasaba el pulgar por mi labio inferior, hinchado.

**- Ya** - esbocé una sonrisa mientras me echaba un vistazo. Mis vaqueros y mis bragas rotas colgaban de una de mis piernas y tenía la camiseta subida por encima de los pechos. Sin duda tendría todo el pelo revuelto -** Hablas** **como alguien que acaba de tener un orgasmo y quiere otro.**

**- No** - me agarró de la barbilla y me hizo levantar la cabeza **- No puedes pedirme que te dé todo lo que tengo y luego tomártelo a broma. No es justo.**

**- No -** contesté -** No lo es, ¿verdad?**

Comprendí por cómo tensó la mandíbula que había captado la indirecta: ella me había tomado a la ligera a mí… y luego me había dejado en la estacada.

Se puso en cuclillas y sujetó mis pantalones para que yo pudiera sacar la pierna. Luego, me agarró de la mano y sorteó la mesa baja de cristal y hierro forjado.

Caminamos por la alfombra de color gris oscuro y entramos en un dormitorio con una cama de tamaño grande y un cabecero de madera oscura a juego con la mesa escritorio y la cómoda. Había una zona de estar junto a la ventana, que llegaba hasta el techo, y la entrada al cuarto de baño era un arco sencillo, pero muy bonito.

Traté de disimular mi asombro cuando encendió la luz, pero me alegré de que no me mirara porque estaba segura de que no lo había conseguido. El cuarto de baño era enorme, con una ducha en la que cabían tres personas y un gran jacuzzi. Había un televisor empotrado en la pared y la encimera de dos lavabos se parecía a los muebles de madera maciza del dormitorio.

Tuve que preguntar:

**- ¿Reservaste esta habitación pensando en traerme aquí?**

**- Tenía esa esperanza** - me soltó para abrir el grifo de la ducha.

Silbé, impresionada por la enorme alcachofa de la ducha encastrada en el techo que lanzaba agua como una cascada.

Me miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**- ¿Puedo acabar de desenvolverte?**

Sentí una aguda punzada de dolor_. "Rach, nena, eres el regalo que me hago a mí misma después de un largo y duro día"_. Una de las muchas cosas que me había dicho en Las Vegas y que habían hecho que me enamorara de ella.

Me pregunté de repente si era así con todas las mujeres con las que estaba, si a todas les decía cosas así. Tal vez no sabía que una bobada como aquella podía hacer que una chica se volviera loca por ella. O quizá sí. La idea me deprimió.

**- Oye** - me agarró de la barbilla y me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás - **No me des de lado ahora. Estoy aquí. Estoy en esto.**

**- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Para el fin de semana?** - retrocedí. Una especie de instinto de supervivencia me avisaba de que debía largarme de allí mientras aún estaba a tiempo -** No puedo hacer esto, Quinn.**

Tensó la mandíbula.

**- Rach...**

Di media vuelta y crucé rápidamente el dormitorio para ir en busca de mi ropa.

**- ¿Qué cojones...?** - me agarró del brazo cuando crucé el umbral de la sala de estar - **Tú también querías.**

**- Ha sido un error -** un inmenso error. Lo que sentía por ella era demasiado profundo para que pudiera cortar limpiamente con ella tras un encuentro como aquel.

**- Y un cuerno** - me hizo girarme de un tirón para que lo mirara y me agarró de los brazos para que no pudiera escaparme -** ¿Por qué me lo has** **pedido? Tú has querido venir aquí. Querías que te hiciera el amor.**

**- Quería follar contigo** - gruñí, y me sentí fatal al ver que daba un respingo **- Quería que nos olvidáramos de la tensión sexual. Así a lo mejor** **empezabas a decirme la verdad. Pero tus rollos de seductora no me** **interesan. No son reales. Tú no eres real.**

**- ¿De qué cojones estás hablando? Esto no podría ser más real y tú lo sabes.**

Me desasí de un tirón y me adentré en el cuarto de estar. Me sentía ridícula con los calcetines puestos y la camiseta del restaurante.

**- No tengo tiempo para esto.**

**- ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para mí?** - me alcanzó en unas pocas zancadas.

Llegó primero junto a mis vaqueros y los pisó, sujetándolos contra el suelo. Cruzó los brazos, exhibiendo a la perfección su cuerpo.

No le importó tener todavía la bragueta abierta, aunque en algún momento se había subido el bóxer.

**- No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para fingir que hay algo entre nosotras cuando no lo hay** - me hice una coleta mientras intentaba concentrarme enrecuperar la calma… al menos por fuera.

Arrugó aún más el ceño.

**- ¿Quién está fingiendo?**

Levanté las manos.

**- ¿Por qué me hablas así? Todo ese rollo de que vas a desenvolverme y me echas de menos y... ¡y todo lo demás! ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincera sobre lo que hay entre nosotras, sobre lo que ha habido siempre: nada más que sexo, aunque sea fantástico?**

**- No solo estamos follando** - gruñó inclinándose hacia delante -** Uno no se enamora sólo del sexo.**

**- ¿Es que tengo que estar enamorada de ti? ¿Te gusta más si lo estoy? - **sentí con horror que empezaban a escocerme los ojos como si fuera allorar -** Ya nos hemos acostado. No entiendo por qué tienes que actuar como si esto fuera una historia de amor. ¡No compliques tanto algo que debería ser muy sencillo!**

**- Nena, lo nuestro nunca ha sido sencillo** - exhaló un fuerte suspiro y se frotó la nuca - **¿Qué quieres de mí, Rach?**

**- Creo que debemos centrarnos en lo que quieres tú de mí, dado que lo que yo quiera carece de importancia.**

Arrugó el ceño.

**- Eso no es verdad.**

Puse los brazos en jarras.

**- Quiero un compromiso, una oportunidad, que hagas algún esfuerzo por descubrir hasta dónde puede llegar lo que hay entre nosotras. Pero ya me has dicho que no, de modo que lo único que queda es lo que tú deseas.**

**- Te deseo a ti.**

**- Quieres follar conmigo** - puntualicé **- ¿Por qué no hablas claro?**

**- Rach... -** sacudió la cabeza y suspiró -** Con todos los demás soy una imbécil. Tú eres lo único que he adorado. No me obligues a dejar de hacerlo.**

**- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya estás otra vez! ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas? ¿Por qué no puedes decir simplemente que te gusto o algo así?**

**- Porque no es solo que me gustes. Te llevo en la sangre. Pienso en ti casi todo el tiempo y se me pone dura. Te veo y me olvido de quién soy. No tienes ni idea de lo que siento** - bajó la voz peligrosamente -** Cuando te veo, me entran unas ganas irresistibles de follar, Rach. Quiero tenerte debajo de mí, meterte la polla y cabalgarte hasta que me dejes seca. Haces que necesite...**

**- ¡Cállate! -** Dios, estaba temblando. Las ardientes olas de deseo que emanaban de ella habían vuelto a despertar mis ansias.

**- Tú sabes cómo es. Tú también lo sientes. Deja que te lo dé.**

**- ¡No!** - me dolió profundamente rechazarla, como si acotara una parte de mi ser con alambre de espino.

**- Concédeme esta noche** - agarró mi mano y la apretó con fuerza -** Una sola noche.**

Me reí suavemente a pesar de que tenía la vista borrosa.

**- ¿Una noche para follar conmigo y luego poder olvidarte de mí? Eso es un tópico, Quinn. Nunca funciona. El buen sexo no deja de ser bueno solo porque te des un atracón.**

**- Entonces vamos a pasar una noche de sexo maravilloso. Las dos lo deseamos. Lo necesitamos.**

**- Yo no** - intenté que me soltara la mano, pero se negó.

**- Y un cuerno.**

Con Quinn solo funcionaría la verdad. Le resultaba demasiado fácil intuir lo que pensaba y sentía, se le daba demasiado bien localizar las debilidades de su adversario y sacarles partido.

**- No puedo** - repetí sosteniéndole la mirada -** Yo no soy como las mujeres con las que sueles acostarte. No puedo acostarme contigo solo por diversión o por encontrar un alivio momentáneo. Contigo, no. La última vez me enamoré de ti. No puedo volver a hacerlo.**

- **Sigues enamorada de mí** - replicó tajantemente - **Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no tienes que arrepentirte de ello.**

Me aparté de ella y paseé la mirada por el cuarto de estar. Era más grande que mi dormitorio.

**- Quiero me lleves al Berry.**

**- Pues tenemos un problema -** se acercó a mí por detrás y me rodeó con sus brazos. Pegando los labios a mi cuello, susurró **- Porque yo quiero llevarte a la cama. Si no quieres que hable, no diré una palabra.**

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndolo detrás de mí. El calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel, enturbiada por el del sudor y el sexo, la suave caricia de su aliento…

- **Has dejado el grifo abierto** - dije, agarrándome a aquel tema sin interés y mucho menos personal.

**- Iría a cerrarlo, pero me da miedo que te escapes cuando me dé la vuelta.**

**- No puedes retenerme aquí.**

**- No quiero hacerlo. Quiero que te quedes por propia voluntad. Quiero a la Rach que me ha pedido que la trajera aquí y quiero darle lo que desee.**

La miré por encima del hombro y vi que sus ojos brillaban entre las sombras que acariciaban su bello rostro. Sentí el tirón dentro de mí, aquella corriente inexorable que nos unía. No sabía cómo apagarla o ignorarla. Por alguna absurda broma cósmica, estaba programada para desearla con cada fibra de mi ser.

¿Tenía lo que hacía falta para convencerla de que se quedara conmigo? Tenía, desde luego, lo que hacía falta para que deseara más. Era un principio.

**- No me basta con esta noche** - dije con calma.

**- Menos mal. Solo lo he dicho para ganar tiempo y convencerte de que no te fueras.**

**- Y no puedes irte sin despedirte como la última vez** - me giré en sus brazos - **Quiero que, cuando decidas que has tenido suficiente, me mires a** **los ojos y me lo digas.**

Sus labios se adelgazaron, pero asintió con un gesto.

**- Quiero que esto sea una monogamia.**

**- Por supuesto. No pienso compartirte con nadie.**

**- Me refiero a que tú seas monógama** - dije con sorna.

**- Eso está hecho** - tomó mi cara entre sus manos **- ¿Qué más?**

**- No tengo horario fijo y para mí lo primero es el trabajo.**

**- Ya encajé en tu vida antes. Puedo hacerlo otra vez.**

La agarré por las muñecas. Podía seguir con mi lista de condiciones, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era poner distancia entre nosotras y ver las cosas con perspectiva. Necesitaba tiempo para recapitular, para recuperar el aliento y despejar mi cabeza. Luego tal vez podría descubrir cuál era el paso siguiente.

**- Quiero que cierres el maldito grifo y que me lleves a cenar. Tengo hambre.**

Se rio, pero su risa sonó forzada.

**- El sexo siempre te daba hambre. ¿Podemos ducharnos primero?**

**- No** - me incliné hacia delante -** Quiero sentir mi olor en tu piel durante las próximas horas.**

Gruñó.

**- Quieres castigarme.**

**- Sí **- reconocí **- Eso también.**

RQRQ

Noah me lanzó una mirada sagaz cuando volvimos al Berry. Yo le saqué la lengua.

Nos sentamos a una mesa y pedimos vino shiraz. Yo me decanté por la lasaña y Quinn por el _pollo alla cacciatora._ Mientras comíamos estuve observándola, admirada por el resplandor dorado en el que la envolvía la pequeña vela que había sobre la mesa. Parecía menos dura, más relajada, incluso más guapa aunque ello pareciera imposible.

Mostraba el aspecto de una mujer que ha follado bien, de una mujer saciada y que sin embargo espera nuevos placeres. Me encantaba ser la responsable de que tuviera aquel aspecto, pero por otro lado lo odiaba.

Porque no solo estaba en peligro por las cosas que me decía, sino que todo en ella me volvía vulnerable. El efecto que surtía sobre mí se debía en gran medida al que yo surtía sobre ella.

La hacía feliz. Hacía que se sintiera colmada. Y resultaba difícil no sentir que eso me convertía en alguien especial aunque supiera que no era así.

**- Entonces, Cassandra es tu madrastra, ¿no? **- pregunté para pensar en otra cosa.

**- Sí -** se quedó mirando su copa de vino.

**- ¿Cómo fue?** - ¿sacaría ella el tema de Ian?

**- Mi madre murió hace diez años.**

**- Ah** - me alarmé al ver que de pronto se volvía taciturna: había tocado una fibra sensible -** Lo siento, Quinn, no lo sabía.**

**- Más lo siento yo** - masculló antes de beberse en tres tragos la copa casi llena. Volvió a llenarla y me miró -** Tu madre tiene un aspecto estupendo.**

Asentí.

**- Es feliz. A sus hijos les va bien, el negocio marcha y está a punto de ser abuela.**

**- ¿Cómo afronta Jesse su paternidad inminente?**

**- Bien. Ha tenido que posponer sus planes de abrir otro restaurante, pero seguramente es lo mejor. Denise, su mujer, montó un negocio hace poco, así que creo que sería demasiada tensión para ellos, tendrían que hacer malabarismos para ocuparse de los dos negocios y del bebé.**

**- ¿Ella te cae bien?** - preguntó mientras acariciaba con los dedos el pie de la copa, arriba y abajo.

**- Mucho, sí. Es genial** - miré hacia la mesa más cercana a la nuestra, una familia cuyos cuatro miembros comentaban con entusiasmo lo buena que estaba la comida **- Anoche me pareció ver a Allison en la fiesta. ¿Qué tal** **les va a Ted y a ella?**

La verdad es que me importaban muy poco el primo de Quinn y su maliciosa mujer, pero al hablar de su madre me había dado cuenta de que ella sabía más de mí que yo de ella. Aparte de los miembros de su familia que solían salir en las noticias porque se dedicaban a la política, solo conocía a Allison.

**- Son una pareja sólida** - tomó otro trago **- Allison es lo que necesita Tedsi quiere presentarse a alcalde en las próximas elecciones.**

**- Me alegro de que esté ahí para apoyarlo.**

Soltó un bufido.

**- Apenas se hablan, pero ella sabe desenvolverse con la prensa y tiene un papel muy activo en la planificación de su campaña. Ted eligió bien. Allison encaja con él del mismo modo que Cassandra encaja con mi padre.**

**- Pensaba que lo del matrimonio de conveniencia en política era un estereotipo de Hollywood.**

**- No -** alargó el brazo y me acarició la mano -** Hay que ser pragmático en cuanto a las relaciones de pareja. Los matrimonios por amor nunca salen bien. Mis padres se casaron por amor y se hicieron muy infelices el uno al otro. En cambio papá y Cassandra... Se entienden bien. Ella conoce las reglas del juego.**

**- Tu padre parece quererla de verdad.**

**- Después de lo que sufrió con mi madre, debe de parecerle un regalo del cielo** - bebió otro trago y se echó hacia atrás cuando nos sirvieron lacomida.

Su cambio de humor fue otro aviso. Hablar de su madre no parecíasentarle bien. Tendría que tener cuidado cuando le hablara de aquel tema.

**- Los presentó Ian, ¿no?**

**- Lo cual fue toda una suerte para él, ¿no crees?** - dijo con cierta acritud.

**- ¿Porque le pidió a tu padre que le devolviera el favor y consiguió que lo ayudaras? Tú no puedes salvar a Ian, Quinn.**

**- No me han pedido que lo salve** - se encogió de hombros con una mirada dura -** Solo tengo que mantener a raya a Lei Yeung. Y eso puedo hacerlo.**

Noah se acercó con un plato de pasta humeante en la mano.

**- ¿Os importa que me siente con vosotros?**

Quinn empujó con el pie la silla que había frente a ella.

**- Cuantos más Berry, más alegría.**

Por desgracia los Fabray cuantos más eran, más miedo daban. Y eso había hecho a Quinn como era.

Estuve un rato dándole vueltas al asunto mientras Quinn y Noah charlaban tranquilamente, y me acordé de lo bien que había encajado Quinn en mi vida… y de lo incómoda que me sentía yo en la suya.

* * *

**Muchos besos Patito xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

Después de cenar, salimos para montar en su coche. Me detuve antes de sentarme en el asiento del copiloto.

**- Si vuelvo al hotel contigo, tendrás que llevarme a casa de Noah cuando mi hermano salga de trabajar.**

Quinn apoyó el brazo en la puerta abierta del coche.

**- ¿No vas a quedarte a dormir conmigo? Me gustaría que te quedaras.**

Yo también quería. Pero años antes había dejado aparcada mi vida cuando iba a verme y había acabado sufriendo por ello. Quizá no hubiera aprendido a mantenerme alejada de ella, pero sí había aprendido una o dos cosas acerca de lo que era tener una relación más sana.

**- He venido a pasar un par de días con mi hermano.**

Respiró hondo.

**- Está bien. ¿Podemos quedar para vernos algún día?**

Estábamos muy cerca una de la otra, apretujadas entre el coche y la puerta, pero entre nosotras había un abismo. Yo misma lo había creado, pero aun así deseé que desapareciera.

**- ¿Cuándo, por ejemplo?**

**- Cualquier noche de esta semana y el próximo fin de semana, eso seguro.**

Asentí con la cabeza y subí al coche. Cerró la puerta y mientras rodeaba el coche tuve tiempo de pensar cómo quería que transcurriera el resto de la noche. Más sexo. Más Quinn. Ansiaba ambas cosas, pero habría preferido no tener tantas dudas, ni tantas reservas. Echaba de menos la despreocupación que había habido antes entre nosotras. Claro que imagino que solo yo me había sentido así. Ella, entretanto, había estado contando los minutos que quedaban para nuestra ruptura.

Montó y cerró la puerta, pero no encendió el motor enseguida.

**- Escucha **- comenzó a decir -** quiero que sepas que esto también es duro para mí.**

**- Pero tú entiendes lo que está pasando **- repuse con suavidad **- Yo no tengo ni idea.**

Se giró en el asiento, me agarró de la nuca y me atrajo hacia sí. Cerré los ojos, esperando el instante en que se tocarían nuestros labios. Su lengua acarició la curva de mi boca, una lenta pasada que me hizo inclinarme hacia ella.

**- Qué dulce **- murmuró -** Voy a tumbarte en mi cama y a lamerte de la cabeza a los pies.**

**- Eso se te da bien **- dije casi sin aliento mientras me recorría un escalofrío de deseo.

Se retiró como si fuera a arrancar y luego se echó hacia delante otra vez y se apoderó de mi boca en un beso voraz, húmedo y ardiente. Me comió la boca, hundiéndome la lengua rápida y profundamente. Yo estaba igual de ansiosa, metí la mano entre su pelo y lo agarré por las raíces mientras saboreaba frenéticamente su boca. Puso la mano sobre mi pecho, lo acarició y rodeó con el índice y el pulgar el pezón erizado, tirando de él rítmicamente. Gemí, ávida y excitada.

**- Dios** - gruñó al soltarme y recostarse en su asiento -** Te deseo. Aquí, ahora mismo.**

La idea me tentaba muchísimo. Si hubiéramos estado en otro sitio y no delante del Berry, tal vez habría pasado por encima de la palanca de cambios y me habría dejado llevar por la tentación.

**- Conduce deprisa** - le dije.

Se rio roncamente y giró la cabeza contra el reposacabezas para mirarme.

**- De acuerdo, pero cuando lleguemos a la cama voy a tomármelo con mucha calma.**

RQRQ

**- ¡Quinn! **- agarré las sábanas y arqueé el cuerpo para alejarme del tormento al que me estaba sometiendo su boca, a pesar de que deseaba más y más.

Había olvidado lo que era capaz de hacerme, cómo podía arrancarme la piel para llegar al mismo centro de mi ser, cómo su dominio sobre mi cuerpo me hacía estar dispuesta a hacer o decir cualquier cosa por el placer que podía ofrecerme.

Me mantuvo sujeta por los muslos, con la boca sobre mi sexo palpitante y siguió lamiéndome despacio. Las pasadas aterciopeladas sobre mi clítoris me hacían jadear, y la necesidad de alcanzar el orgasmo era tan fuerte que estaba empapada en sudor y me temblaban las piernas por la tensión.

**- Por favor **- le supliqué con voz ronca mientras me estrujaba los pechos cargados, cuyos pezones estaban hinchados y blandos debido a los largos minutos que había pasado chupándolos lenta y parsimoniosamente. Su pelo me rozó la piel. Levantó la cabeza.

**- ¿Por favor qué, nena?**

**- Dios... Haz que me corra.**

**- Solo un poco más.**

**- ¡Por favor! **- me metí la mano entre las piernas, ansiosa por correrme.

Mordisqueó mis dedos y grité, jadeando.

Bajó la cabeza y volvió a trazar con la lengua los pliegues hinchados de mi sexo. Rodeó el clítoris y bordeó luego la temblorosa hendidura de más abajo.

Agarré su cabeza sujetándola contra mí y luché por levantar las caderas hacia su boca, pero era demasiado fuerte y me sujetó con facilidad. Sentí su aliento caliente sobre mi piel erizada. Chupó con suavidad, moviéndose despacio a lo largo de mi raja y aplicando la presión justa para hacerme enloquecer.

**- Deja que me dé la vuelta** - jadeé - **Déjame que te la chupe.**

Soltó una risa tan divertida y traviesa que se me puso la piel de gallina.

Y luego metió la lengua dentro de mí.

**- ¡Quinn!**

Me agarró por el culo y me levantó, inclinándome hacia su boca. Me folló rápidamente con la lengua, hundiendo solo un poco la lengua en mi sexo tembloroso, lo justo para ponerme al borde del orgasmo. Gruñó y su voz vibró contra mi clítoris. Su placer alimentó el mío. Agarré su pelo gimiendo y clavé los talones en el colchón para restregarme contra sus labios.

**- No pares** - jadeé, tan cerca del orgasmo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

Se puso de rodillas y me alzó. Abrí las piernas para darle acceso ilimitado. Me devoró, ansiosa y frenética. Sentí tanto placer que no pude respirar. Sus frenéticas lametadas sobre mi piel ultrasensible sobrecargaron mis sentidos. La miré, como ella quería. Y la visión de su cabeza rubia entre mis muslos, el rápido movimiento de su lengua, la belleza de sus brazos tensos al sujetar mi peso… todo ello me pareció insoportablemente erótico.

Era guapísima. Era todo cuanto yo había deseado. Y el deseo feroz que reflejaba su rostro me avisó de que me llevaría al borde del abismo antes de acabar conmigo.

Otro lento gemido escapó de mi garganta.

**- Ah, Quinn... Voy a correrme.**

**- Espera** - ordenó -** Quiero meterte la polla mientras te corres.**

Grité entre dientes, frustrada, cuando me dejó caer sobre la cama y retrocedió, agarró un condón y lo abrió. Un segundo después se lo había puesto y volvió a tumbarse sobre mí, pero para mí fue demasiado tiempo.

No tenía paciencia. La agarré con brazos y piernas, atrayéndola hacía mí mientras me alzaba hacia ella.

Permitió que la atrajera hacia mí, apoyó las palmas en la cama, junto a mis hombros, y sus brazos se endurecieron. Metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, agarró su pene y me acarició la raja húmeda y resbaladiza con su ancho glande. Gemí, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus mejillas se acaloraron al hundirse en la ávida hendidura de mi sexo.

**- Quinn -** gruñí.

Me penetró con fuerza, hundiéndose de una sola acometida, y grité al alcanzar bruscamente el orgasmo. Con el cuello tenso y los ojos cerrados, esperó rígida mientras el placer me atravesaba en oleadas y mi sexo ceñía la poderosa y gruesa polla que tenía dentro de mí.

**- Sí, joder** - gruñó, agarrando las sábanas mientras comenzaba a meter y sacar aquella larga y rígida polla en mi cuerpo tembloroso. El clímax siguió creciendo, avivado por las embestidas rítmicas de su pelvis contra mi clítoris y por la sensación de su miembro erecto hundiéndose incansablemente dentro de mí.

Me retorcí, indefensa y perdida, y luché por aferrarme a esa parte de mi alma que quería rendirse.

**- Eso es, nena -** sus labios estaban junto a mi oído, su aliento era rápido y caliente -** Clávame las uñas.**

Estaba arañándole la espalda sudorosa, sentí flexionarse sus músculos mientras su cuerpo se esforzaba por hacerme gozar. Sus glúteos se tensaban y se relajaban bajo mis pantorrillas, sus muslos se hinchaban para dar fuerza al movimiento de sus caderas.

Hundió los dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja y gruñó. Sus abdomen se contrajo junto a mi tripa, su sudor y el mío se mezclaron para unirnos.

**- Esos ruidos que haces** - jadeó -** Dios... Me la ponen tan dura...**

Y así era. Dura como una piedra.

**- Qué rico** - tragué saliva, tenía la garganta seca - **Qué rico, Quinn...**

**- Estás hecha para mí** - dijo apasionadamente -** Nadie más, Rach. Eres mía.**

Me lo hacía comprender con cada embestida, me follaba tan apasionadamente que solo podía pensar en volver a correrme.

Mi cuerpo ya no era mío.

Quinn era la única que podía hacerme aquello, volverme loca, convertirme en un animal. Cuando estaba en la cama con ella no era yo.

Era suya. Dispuesta a hacer lo que quisiera, a aceptar lo que quisiera darme, segura de que me haría correrme una y otra vez…

Gemí, sentí que me apretaba con más fuerza, que sus músculos se tensaban a medida que se acrecentaba su placer.

Frotó su cara húmeda contra mi piel.

**- Qué dulce y qué caliente... Rach...**

Me di cuenta entonces de que se aferraba a mí con la misma desesperación que yo a ella, que su respiración y cada una de sus caricias estaban cargadas de una urgencia ansiosa. Me estaba follando como si fuera a morirse si paraba, como si fuera posible follarme tan fuerte que pudiera hundirse aún más en mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegó el orgasmo, sentí el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos, me quedé sin aliento y vi manchas que emborronaron mi vista. Dejé escapar un sonido ronco que no reconocí como mío.

**- Ah, cariño** - me besó, absorbiendo aquel sonido mientras aflojaba el ritmo hasta que solo movió suavemente las caderas en círculo, agitando su miembro enhiesto dentro de mí -** Me encanta ese ruido que haces cuando te corres. Así me doy cuenta de lo bien que te sientes, de cuánto amas mi polla, mi boca, mis manos...**

De cuánto la amaba a ella.

Estaba tendida debajo de ella, despatarrada y satisfecha, y todo me parecía un sueño. Un producto de mi imaginación.

**- Siénteme** - susurró alzándose para mirarme. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos, la cara, sofocada, la piel, tensa de pasión -** Yo dentro de ti** – movió las caderas, agarró mi mano y se la acercó al pecho resbaladizo **- Y tú** **dentro de mí.**

**- Quinn...**

Se apoderó de mi boca y me besó profundamente, frotando su lengua con la mía. Sus caderas se movían lentamente en círculo y yo sentía cada centímetro palpitante de su miembro. Sus lentas y premeditadas caricias sobre mis nervios erizados me mantuvieron tensa y caliente. Se acordaba muy bien de cómo era, sabía cómo mantenerme excitada y frenética.

**- Te echaba de menos, Rach** - me susurró sin dejar de besarme -** ¿Tú** **también a mí?**

Como no contesté, me apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara y buscó una respuesta.

Mi sexo vibró a lo largo de su polla. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. Su cuerpo se tensó.

**- Todavía no. No voy a correrme todavía.**

**- Por favor...** - estaba suplicando y no me importaba. Solo quería que se corriera. La deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

**- No quiero darme prisa** - alargó el brazo para agarrarme de la muñeca, me levantó el brazo derecho y lo pasó por encima de mi cabeza. Metió la otra mano debajo de mis nalgas y me levantó para penetrarme con una suave y tersa embestida - **Umm, perfecto. Siempre ha sido perfecto.**

Yo quería provocarla, jugar a aquel juego con la misma calma que ella, pero no podía.

**- Deja de pensar y siente, nena** - murmuró mientras mordisqueaba mi boca -** Deja que te haga sentir bien. Es lo único que quiero. Hacer que te** **sientas bien.**

Giré la cabeza, me apoderé de sus labios y la dejé.

RQRQ

Noah me miró fijamente cuando me senté en un taburete del Berry después de cerrar y supe que se había fijado en que iba sin maquillar, lo que revelaba que me había dado una ducha apenas media hora antes. Estaba limpiando la barra, pero se detuvo y sacó una cerveza, la abrió y deslizó la botella hacia mí.

**- Había olvidado lo bien que me cae Quinn** - dijo tranquilamente.

Asentí. A mí también me caía bien. Lo malo era que no sabía qué Quinn era real.

**- ¿Vais a arreglar las cosas?**

**- No, es solo temporal. Pero esta vez conozco las normas.**

**- Quizá no me caiga tan bien** - abrió otra cerveza y bebió un largo trago - **Está enamorada de ti, ¿sabes?**

**- Está encoñada** - contesté con sorna mientras pellizcaba la etiqueta de la botella -** Y eso está bien, puedo soportarlo. Lo que me resulta difícil de** **soportar es lo otro, cómo me habla a veces, como si hubiera algo más, y** **cómo me como la cabeza pensando en por qué me dejó y en por qué ha vuelto ahora.**

**- Mi oferta de patearle el trasero para que entre en razón sigue en pie.**

Sonreí.

**- Puede que sea más fácil y más efectivo dármela a mí.**

**- Eso también puedo hacerlo** - entrechocó su botella con la mía **- Pero tú tienes sentido común de sobra. Sabes lo que haces. Solo que desearías no estar haciéndolo. Está claro que ella no tiene ni idea, o no se arriesgaría a dejarte escapar. No va a encontrar nada mejor.**

**- Vamos, por favor, no te me pongas cursi ahora. No puedo soportarlo - **no estaba bromeando del todo. Estaba muy sensible, tenía ganas de llorar.

Acostarme con Quinn producía ese efecto sobre mí.

Noah sonrió.

**- Está bien. Levanta el culo y ayúdame a recoger para que podamos largarnos de aquí.**

Me levanté del taburete con un suspiro.

**- Mierda. Debería haber dejado que siguieras diciendo cursiladas.**

RQRQ

El domingo por la mañana me despertaron los golpes de alguien que llamaba a la puerta de Noah con insistencia. Me levanté del sofá refunfuñando y me acerqué a la puerta con intención de poner verde al que llamaba.

Pero cuando miré soñolienta por la mirilla, vi caras muy queridas.

Quité la cadena de seguridad, descorrí el cerrojo y abrí la puerta a mis hermanos y a Denise.

**- ¿Qué demonios...?** - dije.

**- Sí, ¿qué cojones...?** - Noah salió del dormitorio vestido con unos pantalones de chándal que le colgaban de las caderas. Aunque era mi hermano, me fijé en lo guapo que estaba **- ¿Sabéis qué hora es?**

Blaine fue el primero en entrar.

**- Hora de levantarse.**

Denise y Jesse entraron agarrados de la mano.

**- ¿Has puesto a Rachel a dormir en el sofá? ¿En serio?**

**- Le ofrecí la cama** - Noah cruzó los brazos -** Pero no quiso aceptarla.**

**- No me extraña** - comentó Blaine **- Si esa cama pudiera hablar, tendría su propio reality show.**

**- No seas envidioso -** replicó Noah -** Estoy seguro de que en tu cama también habrá un poco de acción en algún momento. A pesar de todo, sigues siendo un Berry.**

**- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?** - pregunté. Me alegraba muchísimo de verlos. Estar con mi familia me devolvía la normalidad que había perdido la noche anterior en la cama de Quinn. Volvía a sentirme como Rachel Berry, y ya no estaba muy segura de ser esa mujer que se retorcía, gemía y arañaba y que había disfrutado de media docena de orgasmos en cuestión de horas. Era como si fuéramos dos personas distintas.

"_Y luego te enfadas con Quinn por tener dos caras…"_

**- Estamos esperando a que os vistáis para poder ir a comprar el desayuno **- contestó Denise. Se había recogido el pelo en dos coletas que flanqueabansu cara pálida y se había pintado los labios a juego con el rosa de su pelo,de modo que parecía una especie de superheroína de anime -** Estoy muerta de hambre.**

**- Vosotros estáis mal de la cabeza** - masculló Noah **- Es demasiado temprano para comer o para cualquier otra cosa.**

**- Son las nueve -** señaló Blaine.

Noah me lanzó una mirada y dijo en tono gruñón:

**- Lo que yo decía.**

RQRQ

A mediodía ya habíamos comido y bajamos a la pista de baloncesto de la urbanización de Noah. No es por jactarme, pero juego bastante bien, tan bien que me habían dado una beca parcial para ir a la Universidad de Las Vegas. Pero, por supuesto, había aprendido todo lo que sabía de mis hermanos.

Acababa de meter un triple y estaba haciendo oídos sordos a las pullas de mis hermanos cuando vi acercarse a Quinn. Iba en short. Me paré en seco y admiré sus largas piernas y su camiseta ceñida. Llevaba gafas de sol y daba vueltas a sus llaves alrededor de un dedo. Cuando Noah le pasó la pelota, Quinn la agarró y me deslumbró con el hoyuelo de su barbilla.

**- Hola** - dijo. Se acercó a mí primero y me dio un beso en la frente acalorada.

**- Nos has encontrado** - sentí una cálida oleada de placer. Había ido a recogerme y me había dejado en el Berry, así que tenía que haber invertido cierto esfuerzo e iniciativa en descubrir dónde vivía Noah.

- **Te he echado de menos al despertarme** - susurró junto a mi piel.

Las dichosas gafas no me dejaban ver sus ojos. Agarré la pelota y retrocedí para poder respirar.

**- Fabray** - la saludó Jesse con cierta aspereza.

**- Atrás, pedazo de bestia** - le reprendió Denise, levantándose de la silla que su marido había llevado desde la zona de la piscina -** Hola, soy Denise,** **la mujer de Jesse.**

Quinn le estrechó la mano.

**- Un placer.**

**- He oído hablar mucho de ti -** respondió Denise -** Nada bueno. Espero que les demuestres a los chicos que se equivocan.**

Quinn me miró con las cejas levantadas.

**- Bueno, ella no habla de ti ni pizca** - aclaró Denise, y me hizo sonreír. Mi cuñada sí que sabía cómo salir de un apuro.

Blaine y Jesse le estrecharon la mano de mala gana y luego Blaine dijo:

**- ¿Jugamos o qué?**

**- A mí también me gustaría jugar si se puede** - dijo Quinn, y me llevé una sorpresa.

**- Mierda **- Noah se pasó la mano por el pelo - **Quédate en mi puesto, voy con Rachel. Estoy hecho polvo gracias a ciertas visitas que he tenido esta mañana.**

**- Gallina **- masculló Jesse.

**- Lo que tú digas. De todos modos, os estábamos dando una paliza.**

**- Porque os estábamos dejando ganar **- respondió Blaine, y agarró la pelota cuando se la lancé -** Para no tener que oírte refunfuñar.**

**- No me oiríais si os hubierais quedado en casa.**

**- Callaos **- les dije -** Vamos a seguir jugando.**

**- Esa es mi chica **- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Empezamos a jugar. Quinn jugaba bien. Realmente bien.

"_He jugado de vez en cuando. Pero no como tú. Nunca le he dedicado tiempo"._ Recordé que me lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, me lo habíasusurrado al oído mientras me abrazaba después de acostarnos. Estabaclaro que le había dedicado algún tiempo después de separarnos.

¿Lo había hecho por mí? ¿Estaba haciéndome ilusiones al pensar que era posible?

Me pasó la pelota y lancé a canasta. Ojalá entender a Quinn hubiera sido tan fácil…

* * *

**Hermoso y tierno Patito, besos muchos besos, :* :* cada día te adoro mas :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

El lunes fue un día como otro cualquiera, a pesar de lo distinta que me sentía. Me costó un gran esfuerzo no pensar en Quinn. Al menos hasta que llegué a la oficina.

Llegué con media hora de antelación, pero Lei ya estaba allí. Estaba sentada ante su mesa, vestida con una falda negra y una chaqueta con estampado rojo. Se había recogido el pelo hacia arriba y llevaba las gafas de montura rojas apoyadas suavemente en la delicada nariz. Levantó la vista cuando crucé la puerta. Su boca pintada dibujaba una línea dura y precisa.

**- Ian ha hablado con Santana este fin de semana y la ha reclutado** - se quitó las gafas.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se ha enterado?**

Se recostó en su asiento.

**- Buena pregunta.**

Sentí un hormigueo nervioso en el estómago.

**- Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie. A nadie.**

Asintió con amargura.

**- Te creo.**

**- ¿Crees que Santana le prefiere a él antes que a ti?**

**- Es posible** - se echó hacia atrás y me indicó que me sentara en una de las sillas que había delante de su mesa -** Ian es más conocido que yo.**

Gracias a los restaurantes de temática hollywoodiense que ella había proyectado y cuya idea le había robado él. Una amarga ironía.

**- Pero no lo creo** - añadió -** Una de las cosas que atraía a Santana de trabajar con nosotros es que Savor lo dirige una mujer. Ian tiene que haberle hecho una oferta tan buena que no ha podido rechazarla.**

**- Me pregunto cuál será esa oferta.**

**- Pienso averiguarlo. He quedado con Santana para comer. Intentaré sonsacárselo.**

Tomé asiento.

**- Debería hablar con Chad. Invitarlo a comer, quizá.**

**- Sí, iba a sugerírtelo** - se quedó mirándome -** ¿Has visto a Quinn Fabray este fin de semana?**

Titubeé durante una fracción de segundo antes de responder. Tuve la sensación de que una trampa se cerraba a mi alrededor.

**- Sí -** confesé -** pero no hemos hablado de trabajo. Ni siquiera de pasada.**

**- ¿Confías en ella?**

**- Pues... -** arrugué el ceño. Le había confiado mi cuerpo. Y había dejado que viera lo mucho que me importaba mi familia. ¿Había algo más? - **¿En** **qué sentido?**

Sonrió y comprendí que sabía por qué había dudado.

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a ella?**

Me recosté en la silla y me quedé pensando. Había estado todo el fin de semana eludiendo distintas variantes de esa misma pregunta, pero en realidad había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? De pronto me sorprendió darme cuenta de que nunca había hecho nada respecto a Quinn. Ella había decidido cuándo empezar y cuándo terminar nuestra relación, dónde nos veíamos y cuándo y cómo nos acostábamos.

Yo solo me había dejado llevar desde el principio.

Era hora de que empezara a fijar mis propias normas. Alguna más, aparte de pedirle que se despidiera de mí cuando decidiera que habíamos acabado.

**- Todavía no estoy segura** - contesté con franqueza. Pero iba a meditar sobre ello.

RQRQ

Cuando llegué a mi mesa, llamé al Four Seasons y dejé un mensaje en recepción para que Chad me llamara. Era todavía temprano y no quería arriesgarme a despertarlo. Necesitaba que estuviera fresco y en forma para repasar nuestros planes empresariales.

Santana se había desvinculado del proyecto. Necesitábamos a alguien que la sustituyera. Y rápido.

Estuve revisando mis notas, pensando en los cocineros que me habían interesado anteriormente. No había muchos especializados en comida italiana, sobre todo porque teniendo en cuenta el ambiente en el que me había criado resultaba muy difícil que alguno me impresionara. Claro que decantarse por otro chef italiano era problemático: sería complicado explicar la defección de Santana sin que el nuevo candidato se sintiera plato de segunda mesa.

Me puse a darme golpecitos con el boli en la mandíbula mientras pensaba.

_- Americano, europeo…_

Lei salió de su despacho.

**- ¡Asiático!** - exclamé.

Se paró en seco con las cejas levantadas.

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

Me levanté.

**- Chad representa la gastronomía estadounidense. Brittany, la europea. Creo que tenemos que encontrar a alguien que represente...**

**- La asiática** - cruzó los brazos - **¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que sería organizar una carta con esa mezcla?**

**- Más fácil que convencer a algún cocinero o cocinera de que no estamos desesperadas y por eso recurrimos a él o a ella.**

Frunció los labios.

**- Tienes razón. ¿Se te ocurre alguien?**

**- David Lee.**

Lei curvó ligeramente la boca y sus ojos se suavizaron en una mirada de aprobación.

**- Es bueno, pero no sé si está preparado.**

Asentí. Estaba de acuerdo con ella.

**- Por eso creo que voy a llevar a Chad al restaurante asiático en el que trabaja Lee. Para presentarles, a ver si congenian. Chad podría servirle de guía.**

**- Un mentor** - asintió, pensativa -** Está bien, adelante. Hablaremos después de comer. Tenemos que darnos prisa, pero disponemos de todo el día para decidir qué hacemos.**

Agradecí su confianza y resolví no decepcionarla.

**- Gracias.**

Sonrió.

**- Me gusta lo rápido que piensas, Rachel. Estoy impresionada.**

Le respondí con otra sonrisa y me puse manos a la obra.

RQRQ

Poco después de las diez llegó un precioso ramo de lirios. Me quedé sin respiración al ver a LaConnie llegar con ellos. Supe que eran de Quinn. Eran mis flores preferidas y ella lo sabía.

**- ¿Quién te manda esto, niña?** - preguntó LaConnie, dejando el ramo sobre mi mesa -** Debe de ser algo serio.**

"_Ojalá"_

Tomé la tarjeta, pero no quería abrirla delante de nadie. Era algo demasiado íntimo.

**- Alguien con buen gusto.**

Me miró entornando los ojos antes de retroceder.

**- Me encanta tu vestido** - le dije, mirando el estrecho vestido negro que llevaba, con un remate de color azul eléctrico a juego con sus zapatos de tacón.

**- No vas a distraerme cambiando de tema. Sigo queriendo saber quién te manda esas flores** - me advirtió.

**- Luego te lo digo** - le prometí.

Meneó el dedo, mirándome.

**- No creas que te vas a escapar.**

Cuando estuvo bien lejos, en el pasillo, saqué la tarjeta de su sobre y la abrí.

_**¿Cenamos juntas esta noche?**_

Era tan típico de Quinn no andarse por las ramas que tuve que sonreír. Pero aun así las cosas tenían que ser distintas esta segunda vez. Quinn había sabido colarse en mi vida tan hábilmente que yo no había podido escapar de los recuerdos hasta que me había marchado de Las Vegas. Yo, en cambio, apenas había dejado huella en la suya. Cuando volviera a dejarme, me ocurriría lo mismo en Nueva York: vería recuerdos suyos por todas partes.

Ella, por su parte, estaría a salvo de mi fantasma.

Eso tenía que cambiar. Esta vez, pensaba atormentarla como ella me había atormentado a mí.

Saqué mi móvil del bolso y busqué el número desde el que me había llamado la noche que había llevado a Chad a la peluquería de Denise. Le envié un mensaje de texto: _**Solo si cocinas tú. ¿En tu casa?**_

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que vibrara el teléfono sobre mi mesa. _**¿A qué hora paso a buscarte al trabajo?**_

La euforia que sentí me alegró el día. _**A las 5:30. Y x cierto: gracias x las flores. Preciosas.**_

_**- Igual que tú -**_ Contestó.

Escribí una respuesta a toda prisa: _**Y lo dice la mujer más buena que conozco.**_

Pasó otro rato, tan largo que pensé que ya no contestaría. Luego respondió:_** La belleza está en el interior.**_

Aquello me dejó buen sabor de boca para muchísimo rato.

RQRQ

Cuando Chad me devolvió la llamada, le pedí que fuera a verme a la oficina. Pensé que convenía recordarle el éxito que tenía Lei. Apareció justo antes de mediodía, guapísimo con sus pantalones chinos y su camisa de vestir remetida, con el cuello abierto y los puños remangados.

Salí a recepción y lo llevé a mi mesa con la excusa de ir a buscar mi bolso. Quería que viera otra vez la oficina.

**- Me alegro de que me hayas llamado** - me dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado -** Con todo lo que está pasando, estoy empezando a tener muchas** **dudas.**

**- No me extraña. Porque, cuando uno se encuentra con tantos obstáculos, en algún momento empieza a tomárselo como una señal, ¿no?**

**- Exacto** - me lanzó una sonrisa agradecida -** Lo has entendido perfectamente.**

**- Claro que sí. Por eso espero que confíes en que, si llega el momento de tirar la toalla, te lo diré -** llegamos a mi mesa y me paré frente a él - **Yo no voy a perjudicarte, Chad. Eso te lo prometo.**

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

**- Estoy en medio de un tira y afloja entre Ian y Lei y no puedo evitar pensar que eso significa que a mí nadie me presta atención, excepto tú. Podría no ser yo, sino otro cualquiera.**

**- Pero tú no eres cualquiera. Eres uno de los cocineros con más talento que hay en el mundo en estos momentos y yo voy a encargarme de que brilles.**

Se inclinó hacia mí y me tomó de la mano.

**- Gracias.**

**- Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de que esto suceda.**

Miró los lirios de mi mesa.

**- Bonitas flores. ¿Son de un admirador? ¿Tengo un rival?**

**- No es nada serio.**

**- Cuesta tener una relación seria trabajando tanto como trabajamos nosotros.**

**- ¿Verdad que sí?** - agarré mi bolso y cerré el cajón -** Estoy casada con mi fabulosa carrera.**

Asintió con la cabeza.

**- Sé lo que es eso. Me alegro de que vayamos a trabajar tanto juntos estos próximos meses. Si es que se solucionan las cosas, claro. Tal vez encontremos hueco para divertirnos un rato. Sin ataduras.**

Esbocé una sonrisa.

**- Tal vez. ¿Estás listo?**

**- Lo estoy desde que te conocí, cariño.**

Me reí, lo agarré del brazo y salimos.

RQRQ

**- Fabray Capital.**

Levanté la vista cuando Lei se acercó a mi mesa. Había estado esperando a que volviera para contarle la buena noticia: lo de David Lee iba a funcionar. Chad y él habían congeniado enseguida. Además, cuando le había hablado vagamente a David de nuestros planes con Chad, no se había mostrado tímido. Había dicho enseguida que él también estaba esperando a que una oportunidad como aquella se cruzara en su camino.

**- ¿Qué ocurre?** - pregunté, poniéndome en pie.

**- Según Santana, Fabray Capital ha invertido una suma importante en la empresa de Pembry. Santana dice que habló con la propia Quinn el domingo y ella se lo confirmó.**

Sentí un nudo helado en el estómago.

**- ¿Ayer?**

El fin de semana que Quinn había pasado conmigo. Dentro de mí.

Me hundí lentamente en mi silla.

Lei asintió con la cabeza, muy seria.

**- Ian le ofreció a Santana un contrato increíblemente lucrativo. Habría sido idiota si lo hubiera rechazado** - cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente dela nariz -** ¡Qué estúpido ha sido! Y qué mezquino. Lo está haciendo fatal. Y Fabray también.**

Yo me había levantado de la cama de Quinn y ella me había clavado un puñal por la espalda.

**- Podemos conseguir a David Lee** - dije con voz ronca. Tenía que concentrarme en el objetivo inmediato. Lo conseguiría si ponía el empeño necesario -** Le gusta la idea del trío. Así tendrá menos presión hasta que** **pueda abrirse camino solo.**

**- Ah** - respondió Lei con sorna **- ¿De veras es tan humilde?**

**- Es un movimiento estratégico. Al final querrá cortar amarras, seguramente no tardando mucho, ****pero creo que podemos contar con él un par de años.**

Lei dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

**- Me he lanzado y he conseguido que Brittany firmara antes de que Ian le hiciera otra oferta. Depende de nuestro acuerdo con Mondego, claro, pero de momento salva la situación.**

**- Así que volvemos a tener posibilidades** - miré las flores de mi mesa. Si Quinn pensaba decirme adiós esa noche, iba a llevarse una sorpresa. No iba a permitir que entrara tranquilamente en mi vida y lo pusiera todo patas arriba… otra vez.

No me gustaban las revanchas, pero yo también sabía hacer el papel de mala cuando la situación lo exigía.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - preguntó Lei mientras observaba mi cara.

**- Sí -** contesté con calma, y sentí que el frío que notaba en las entrañas se extendía y me entumecía **- Deberíamos pedirle a David que firme cuanto** **antes.**

**- De acuerdo. Me encargaré de ello.**

**- Y seguramente deberíamos llevar a Chad a dar una vuelta por el Mondego de Atlanta. Para que tenga la sensación de que las cosas avanzan de verdad.**

**- Quieres hacerlo tú** - no era una pregunta.

**- Creo que me vendría bien pasar un par de días fuera.**

Apoyó la cadera en mi mesa.

**- ¿Lejos de Quinn?**

**- La verdad es que esta noche ceno con ella.**

Algo en mi tono debió de revelar lo que estaba pensando, porque Lei esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

**- Será interesante.**

**- Puedes apostar a que sí -** con un suspiro expulsé el dolor que no podía contener y dejé que se extendiera la rabia. Pero enseguida le siguió la preocupación -** No te molesta que me vea con ella, ¿verdad?**

**- No he olvidado por qué te contraté, Rachel** - se dirigió a su despacho - **No te preocupes, yo estoy bien y tú lo estarás dentro de poco.**

Sí, lo estaría. Pero aún no lo estaba.

RQRQ

Llegaron las cinco y aumentaron mis nervios. No solo porque Chad había aceptado que viajáramos a Atlanta al día siguiente y porque estaba dispuesta a salir de la ciudad, sino porque, la verdad, estaba deseando ver a Quinn y enfrentarme a ella. Tuve que obligarme a aflojar el paso cuando la vi esperándome en la acera después del trabajo, a hacer como si no pasara nada y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Estaba apoyada en un McLaren negro. Reconocí el coche porque uno de los chefs de Lei se había comprado uno para celebrar el quinto aniversario de su primer restaurante. Tenía los brazos y los tobillos cruzados, en una pose relajada y sexy. Las gafas de sol protegían sus ojos de los reflejos deslumbrantes de los rascacielos. Iba vestida con pantalón negro, camisa blanca. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado la mano por él y no hubiera hecho más esfuerzo por peinarse.

Las mujeres la miraban al pasar, volvían la cabeza para observarla mientras seguían caminando. Los hombres le lanzaban una ojeada y cambiaban ligeramente el curso de sus pasos. Quinn siempre había surtido ese efecto sobre la gente. Cuando entraba en un sitio, lo dominaba de inmediato.

Cuadré los hombros, empujé la puerta y me fui derecha a ella. Llevaba un vestido ceñido de Nina Ricci, de color negro. Era un vestido elegante y clásico, y lo había combinado con los zapatos de Louboutin beige que me habían regalado conjuntamente mis hermanos en mi último cumpleaños.

Parecía la clase de mujer con la que saldría Quinn Fabray. Mejor aún: me sentía como tal.

Me acerqué a ella con paso decidido, la agarré por la camisa con una mano y me puse de puntillas para besarla. Apasionadamente.

Mi recompensa fue un gruñido. Después, su cuerpo se irguió. Me abrazó antes de que pudiera apartarme, me agarró por la nuca y la cadera y me apretó contra ella al tiempo que me besaba con la boca abierta.

De pie en la calle, entre la gente y el tráfico, nos besamos como si estuviéramos solas.

**- Hola, preciosa** - dijo con voz ronca cuando por fin me aparté para respirar.

Frotó su mejilla contra la mía.

Me desasí con un giro rápido y le di una bofetada.

El golpe la hizo volver la cabeza y el aliento le salió con un siseo entre los dientes. Frotándose la mandíbula, me miró con furia.

**- Supongo que esto no significa que quieres que me ponga dura.**

**- Me has jodido, Quinn. Justo después de joderme literalmente. ¿Te duchaste primero? ¿O todavía ****olías a mí cuando hiciste la llamada?**

**- Sube al coche, Rach.**

**- Eres una capulla** - procuré refrenar mi enfado. Con ella y conmigo misma.

Con toda aquella situación. Pero sobre todo con ella.

**- Siempre lo he sido** - contestó con acritud. Se irguió y abrió la puerta del copiloto, para lo cual tuvo que tirar de ella hacia fuera y levantarla -** Has** **tardado mucho tiempo en darte cuenta.**

Me quedé allí un momento, mirándola. Me sostuvo la mirada con los ojos ocultos detrás de las dichosas gafas de sol. Su boca era una línea inflexible.

**- No pierdas tu aplomo ahora** - dijo, provocándome suavemente.

Mi mente daba vueltas como un torbellino, llevaba así todo el día. ¿Por qué quería Quinn que fuera con ella? ¿Por qué me había mandado las flores y la invitación a cenar?

**- ¿Tienes intención de que echemos un polvo de despedida?**

**- No voy a ponerle fin a esto. Te deseo. Pero eso no es ninguna novedad.**

Su actitud brusca y desafiante me hizo rechinar los dientes. Era como si me estuviera retando a ser yo quien la dejara.

Subí al coche y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

Bajó la cabeza. Me miró por encima de las gafas de sol.

**- Para futuras ocasiones, lo de la bofetada ha sido ensañamiento. Ya me habías dejado ko con el beso.**

Se incorporó y cerró la puerta.

Sonreí amargamente. Quinn Fabray iba a descubrir que conmigo no se jugaba, ni en la sala de juntas, ni en la cama.

RQRQ

Entró en el garaje subterráneo de su edificio de apartamentos y salieron a recibirnos dos aparcacoches con pajarita. Mientras uno de ellos me ayudaba a salir del coche, me sorprendió otra vez el abismo económico que me separaba de Quinn. Su riqueza no me intimidaba, pero seguramente a ella aquella disparidad le suponía un gran problema.

Pensarlo no mejoró precisamente mi humor.

Quinn me agarró de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me condujo al ascensor. Yo casi me había esperado que me llevara en avión a Virginia o a Washington, y de pronto me di cuenta de que nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez viviera en Nueva York por temporadas. Pero, naturalmente, era lógico que tuviera casa allí. A fin de cuentas, Nueva York era el centro financiero del país.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de nosotras y enseguida me apretó contra sí. La dejé. Se apoyó contra el pasamanos dorado, separó las piernas y me hizo colocarme entre ellas mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me abrazaban con tanta ternura, tan íntimamente…

"_Ha estado en Nueva York todo este tiempo…"_

Cerré los ojos y absorbí el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su piel, la caricia suave de su aliento en mi sien. Llevaba mucho tiempo negándome a mí misma el placer de las caricias.

**- ¿Qué tal el día?** - murmuró.

**- Muy ajetreado. ¿Y el tuyo?**

**- No he dejado de pensar en ti.**

Cerré los ojos y refrené mi irá con decisión. Me costó más de lo que debía. Quinn apoyó la mejilla en mi sien.

**- Lo siento, Rach.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haber ayudado a Pembry a fastidiar el contrato en el que estaba trabajando?**

Suspiró.

**- Tú sabías cómo estaban las cosas. Ya hemos hablado de esto.**

**- Eso no es excusa. No acepto tus disculpas.**

**- No me extraña, pero estoy segura de que te las arreglarás. Es un contratiempo sin importancia y no te costará superarlo.**

La miré a los ojos.

**- Tienes mucha razón.**

Sonó el tintineo del ascensor, anunciándonos que habíamos llegado a su piso. Cuando me di la vuelta y vi un pequeño vestíbulo y una puerta de doble hoja, me di cuenta de que Quinn vivía en el apartamento del ático. Lo que explicaba por qué el ascensor no se había detenido entre el garaje y la última planta.

Volvió a agarrarme de la mano, avanzó por el suelo de mármol con vetas doradas y abrió la puerta posando la palma de la mano sobre un panel de seguridad empotrado en la pared.

**- Apuesto a que a tus ligues les encanta este rollo a lo James Bond - **comenté cuando la gruesa puerta de nogal se abrió automáticamente. Logré decirlo como si no me importara, pero me reconcomían los celos cuandome la imaginaba con otras mujeres.

**- ¿Qué te parece a ti?** - preguntó, mirándome por encima del hombro.

**- Bueno, es que yo en el fondo soy una chica sencilla** - recorrí con los ojos el cuarto de estar, con su moqueta blanca como la nieve, sus sillas de cromo y cuero negro y su alfombra azul zafiro. Un piso de soltera aséptica.

Fruncí el ceño.

**- Esto no es propio de ti.**

La puerta se cerró a nuestra espalda.

**- ¿No?**

Yo me esperaba colores cálidos, tejidos variados, arte moderno de colores llamativos, una decoración que reflejara el carácter vibrante aunque ligeramente hosco y a veces caprichoso de la mujer a la que amaba.

Al penetrar en la habitación, sentí una profunda decepción y me esforcé por mantenerla a raya. ¿Tan equivocada estaba respecto a ella?

**- ¿Te apetece una copa?** - preguntó con calma, acercándose a mí por detrás. Se detuvo tan cerca que noté el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

**- Claro.**

Su hoyuelo pareció hacerme un guiño.

**- No me la arrojarás a la cara, ¿verdad?**

**- Reconozco que me dan tentaciones** - contesté con sorna.

Apoyó las manos sobre mis hombros.

**- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche en el Palms?**

Cerré los puños.

**- Eso es un golpe bajo, Quinn.**

Nunca olvidaría aquella noche en la terraza del piso cincuenta y cinco, bajo el cielo descubierto, con Quinn abrazándome por la espalda y una copa de vino blanco que compartíamos en la mano. La ciudad y el desierto se extendían ante nosotras por espacio de kilómetros y kilómetros y el resplandor de las luces de neón se difuminaba en un cielo negro como la tinta.

_**- Qué bonito -**__ había dicho yo, inclinándome contra ella. Me sentía entonces más feliz que nunca. Estaba __saliendo con la mujer perfecta, una mujer que me hacía gozar por las noches e iluminaba mis días. "Quinn va a cambiar mi vida", había pensado. "Va a cambiarme a mí a mejor"._

Ahora me parecía ridículo. Cambiar era responsabilidad mía. Tener una novia estupenda era solo un aliciente.

Empecé a apartarme, pero me sujetó.

**- Lo siento** - dijo otra vez.

Tiré un poco y me soltó. Al verme libre, me volví para mirarla cara a cara.

**- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**- ¿Por qué hago las cosas?** - gruñó con una mirada dura y sombría - **Porque soy una Fabray. Nosotros nos dedicamos a putear a la gente, Rach.** **Somos así.**

**- A eso se le llama escurrir el bulto** - repliqué.

**- Es la verdad.**

Me alejé mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

**- Si quieres marcharte, no voy a impedírtelo. Pero me gustaría que te quedaras **- dijo.

Me detuve y me di la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. Vi que su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción y me pareció detestable.

**- Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Quieres que sea yo quien corte. Que me vaya hecha una furia. No sería una ruptura tranquila, y desde luego sería un poquitín engorrosa, pero aun así sería rápida y tajante. Como a ti te gusta.**

**- Me sabría muy mal que eso ocurriera, Rach, pero la verdad es que no te convengo** - pasó a mi lado y entró en la cocina.

Arrojé mi bolso a un sillón.

**- Supongo que soy una masoquista.**

Sacó una botella de vino blanco del frigorífico y la puso sobre la encimera. La cocina era tan impersonal como el cuarto de estar: los armarios y la encimera eran negros, y únicamente la cafetera de una sola taza evidenciaba que allí vivía alguien. A mí, que procedía de una familia en la que la cocina era el centro de la casa, aquello me pareció deprimente.

Quinn me miró cuando me quité los zapatos.

Al levantar los brazos para soltarme el pelo le advertí:

**- Voy a devolverte la puñalada por la espalda desafiándote a un asalto de sexo furioso.**

Entreabrió los labios cuando metí las manos bajo mi vestido para quitarme las bragas.

**- Rach...**

**- Yo también sé jugar a esto** - le arrojé las bragas y sonreí, tensa, cuando las agarró -** Y sé ganar.**

* * *

**Besos Patito :***

**Tiburoncin, te informo que Mi Patito no tiene, ni tendrá competencia :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

Se guardó las bragas en el bolsillo y se acercó a mí, olvidándose del vino sin abrir.

Tomó mi cara entre las manos. Bajó la cabeza y me besó con dulzura. Deslizó las manos hasta mis hombros y luego por mi espalda, bajándome hábilmente la cremallera del vestido.

Yo empecé a desabrocharle la camisa y dejé que mi rabia bullera y se mezclara con mi deseo para convertirse en una pasión furiosa. Me concentré en ella. En nosotras. En el tacto de su piel, en aquel delicioso olor que era solo suyo, en cómo se hacía más profunda su respiración y cómo se aceleraba su corazón a medida que el ansia crecía entre nosotras.

Con otros nunca me fijaba en aquellas cosas, lo cual me hacía mucho más difícil aceptar que tal vez Quinn y yo no estábamos hechos la una para la otra.

**- ¿Tenías esta casa cuando viniste conmigo al Berry?** - pregunté.

Durante aquel viaje nos habíamos alojado en un hotel. Si tenía ya un apartamento en la ciudad en aquella época, ello arrojaba nueva luz sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí. A fin de cuentas, ¿hasta qué punto le importaba yo si prefería que folláramos en un hotel a que folláramos en su propia cama?

**- No. La compré el año pasado. Rach... -** allí de pie, con la camisa desabrochada y abierta con solo un sujetador cubriéndole los pechos, su cuerpo me pareció tan bello y definido, sus ojos tan cálidos y atormentados que…

La agarré de la mano y salí de la cocina tirando de ella. En mis venas tamborileaba la expectación junto con otra cosa más turbia. Y más perversa.

RQRQ

Quinn agarró la sábana y tensó el estómago cuando me metí en la boca su glande esponjoso. Tenía la polla dura y gruesa y estaba tan excitada que de su abertura salió una gota de semen que se extendió por mi lengua. Le agarré por la base y la masturbé con las manos y la boca mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos y las maldiciones que soltaba.

**- Dios mío** - jadeó cuando deslicé la lengua por una vena gruesa y palpitante. Pasé los labios entreabiertos arriba y abajo por un lado de su polla, provocándola para mantenerla en tensión, para empujarla hasta el punto de no retorno.

**- No juegues conmigo, Rach** - gruñó - **Chúpamela o fóllame, pero haz que me corra.**

Sonreí, fijando la mirada en su tenso abdomen. Su piel sudorosa brillaba, tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos brillantes. Mientras me miraba fijamente, me metí su polla en la boca y comencé a chuparla, introduciéndomela hasta la garganta.

**- Eso es -** dijo roncamente y tensó el cuello para hundir la cabeza en la almohada **- Dios, qué bien. Tu boca...**

En ese momento me pertenecía. Quinn Fabray era mía.

Metió los dedos entre mi pelo, deslizándolos por las raíces húmedas, y me apartó los mechones de la cara.

**- Rach... Sigue chupándomela así, nena.**

Sentí su polla palpitar contra mi lengua. Su sabor y su deseo me embriagaban. Me encantaba aquello. Me encantaba hacerle gozar hasta el punto de que su cuerpo temblara.

**- Me voy a correr para ti a lo bestia...** - gruñó.

Me aparté de ella, me senté y me deslicé hasta el extremo de la cama.

**- Rach...** - me miró con los ojos entornados -** Maldita sea. Remátame.**

**- Es duro esforzarse tanto por conseguir algo, emocionarse, estar a punto de saborearlo y que alguien te lo quite, ¿verdad?**

Gruñó y se incorporó.

**- Vuelve aquí.**

Sonreí y recogí su camisa del suelo.

**- Creo que primero tienes que enfriarte un poco.**

**- Y yo creo que primero tienes que mover ese precioso culito y volver a la cama -** se levantó de la cama como un sueño orgásmico hecho realidad:toda ella piel dorada. Tenía la polla larga y gruesa,curvada hacia arriba y tan tiesa que apenas se movió cuando se acercó amí. Estaba perfectamente proporcionada.

Me costó horrores resistirme al impulso de volver a la cama de un salto y dejar que me follara como una loca. Intentó agarrarme y me aparté rápidamente, riendo.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Quinn no hizo caso. Siguió persiguiéndome con decisión. Yo la esquivaba mientras intentaba ponerme las mangas de su camisa. La tela olía a ella. Y eso me gustaba un montón.

**- Deberías ir a abrir** - le dije.

**- Rach** - dijo en tono de advertencia **- Si quieres estar cómoda cuando te folle, más vale que vuelvas a la cama. Si no, voy a clavártela en cualquier superficie plana.**

Sonó el timbre otra vez cuando me escapé de su alcance.

**- ¡Están llamando!**

**- Eso puede esperar** - se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse –** Esto no.**

Me moví a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, sirviéndome de las maniobras que había aprendido en las pistas de baloncesto. Me asombró que estuviera persiguiéndome desnuda y que aun así estuviera tan impresionante y tan tentadora. Su abdomen relucía de sudor; tenía una mirada ardiente y ávida y su cuerpo tenso.

Me agarró antes de que cruzara la puerta de la habitación. Me rodeó con sus brazos, y sentí subir y bajar su pecho contra mi espalda.

**- Quinn...**

**- Si de verdad no quieres, dilo** - dijo, jadeando -** Porque si no vas a ser mía, nena.**

Me impresionó la nota de desesperación que noté en su voz y de pronto sentí el deseo de darme por vencida. Que Quinn me deseara era uno de los mayores alicientes de mi vida.

**- ¡Quinn!**

Nos quedamos las dos paralizadas al oír la voz de Russel Fabray en el cuarto de estar.

**- Sé que estás aquí** - gritó su padre -** Tenemos que hablar, hija.**

Quinn soltó una maldición. Deslizó una mano por el cuello abierto de mi camisa y agarró mi pecho ansiosamente al tiempo que me apretaba contra sí hasta que mis pies se despegaron del suelo.

**- ¡Dame un minuto! -** gritó antes de retroceder y cerrar la puerta de una patada.

Pensé que me soltaría, pero me dio la vuelta y me besó hasta dejarme sin respiración. Con una mano me agarró del pelo y con la otra del trasero. Cuando me soltó bruscamente, me tambaleé. La pasión feroz de su beso había hecho que se me aflojaran las piernas.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, agarró una bata de seda negra y se la puso, enfadada.

**- Quédate aquí.**

-** ¿No quieres que salga a saludar? -** pregunté con voz tensa.

No me miró al responder:

**- No voy a darle esa satisfacción.**

Cerró de un portazo y un instante después oí su voz. Su tono distaba mucho de ser amable. Entre tanto, me vestí precipitadamente. No pensaba quedarme escondida en su habitación como si fuera una adolescente.

Cuando acabé de vestirme, ya no oía sus voces amortiguadas. Y cuando abrí la puerta me lo encontré todo en silencio.

Salí en busca de mis zapatos y en cuanto me los puse me sentí más preparada para vérmelas con Russel… aunque deseé haberme recogido el pelo.

Mientras esperaba a que Quinn y su padre aparecieran di una vuelta por el cuarto de estar, buscando algún indicio de la Quinn a la que creía conocer. Solo encontré un puñado de fotografías enmarcadas, muchas de ellas antiguas, en las que aparecía una mujer rubia muy guapa. Deduje que era su madre.

Las fotos más antiguas, en las que se la veía muy joven, eran en blanco y negro; las más recientes eran en color y la transformación que documentaban unas y otras resultaba chocante. La ternura y la suavidad de la juventud se habían ido endureciendo con el paso del tiempo, se habían pulido hasta convertirse en una fachada reluciente y por último se habían desvanecido. La curva que sus bonitos labios dibujaban hacia arriba había ido poco a poco volviéndose hacia abajo. En una instantánea en la que la habían pillado desprevenida aparecía mirando por una ventana. La expresión de su bello rostro reflejaba soledad.

Tomé la fotografía para mirarla más de cerca y vi que detrás había otra fotografía enmarcada, colocada boca abajo. La levanté y me quedé paralizada al ver que era una foto mía y de Quinn.

La había tomado Blaine con su móvil y me la había mandado. La había hecho durante aquella primera y última cena familiar con Quinn en el Berry. Quinn estaba sentada detrás de mí y yo estaba recostada contra ella. Estábamos riéndonos, ella me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y yo apoyaba mis brazos sobre los suyos. Le había mandado la foto a Quinn y la había utilizado de fondo de pantalla en mi móvil hasta que verla se me había hecho demasiado doloroso.

Coloqué la foto en su posición normal y devolví la de su madre a la estantería. Mi corazón latía a la misma velocidad que mis pensamientos.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Quinn?

En el apartamento, reinaba un extraño silencio. Fui en su busca, miré distraídamente hacia la puerta de entrada y me detuve ante el pequeño monitor de seguridad que había en la pared, junto a la puerta. Quinn y su padre estaban en el vestíbulo, Quinn con los brazos cruzados y su padre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Saltaba a la vista que Quinn no se sentía intimidada.

Me fijé en la distancia que los separaba, cómo se mantenían alejados y se miraban con recelo. Su dinámica familiar me resultaba muy ajena, muy alejada del cariño en medio del que había crecido yo.

Los Fabray eran muy exigentes. No conocía con detalle cómo había crecido Quinn, pero estaba claro que se había criado en un ambiente con mucha presión. Ella misma había dejado claro que no tenía muy buena opinión de los Fabray, incluida ella misma, pero aun así había preferido a su familia antes que a mí (a fin de cuentas, se había asegurado de que Ian saboteara nuestro acuerdo con el Mondego), después de decir que yo era la única persona que le importaba.

Iba siendo hora de que me pusiera a investigar.

Regresé por el pasillo y empecé a buscar respuestas sin tratar de esconderme. Tenía claro que Quinn me debía algo y, si era preciso, fisgaría para encontrarlo.

Me detuve en la puerta de su despacho. La habitación estaba más en consonancia con lo que esperaba de ella. Aunque tenía en general un aire moderno, las paredes de color neutro y las maderas de tono miel, con notas de rojo y oro, la hacían más acogedora. Las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías llenas con una colorida variedad de volúmenes literarios en tapa dura y libros de bolsillo muy manoseados. Había otra foto mía en un estante. Estaba sola, sin Quinn.

Era una foto reciente. No podía tener más de seis meses. Me quedé mirándola desde el otro lado de la habitación y sentí que se me humedecían las palmas de las manos.

Había estado siguiéndome la pista.

Los interrogantes seguían acumulándose, pero la existencia de aquella fotografía despejaba una incógnita muy importante. No supe, sin embargo, si sentí alegría o tristeza. Quizá fuera una mezcla de ambas cosas.

La mesa de Quinn estaba cubierta de papeles dispersos y carpetas abiertas, pero no les presté atención. Ya había visto suficiente.

Volví al cuarto de estar, agarré mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta. Quinn y su padre parecieron sorprenderse cuando la abrí. Se callaron y saludé a ambos con una enérgica inclinación de cabeza antes de acercarme a la puerta del ascensor con la cabeza bien alta.

**- Rach...** - Quinn dio un paso hacia mí -** No te vayas.**

**- Bajo con usted, señorita Berry -** dijo Russel con una sonrisa demasiado cordial -** Me alegra volver a verla.**

**- Señor Fabray** - contesté.

**- Llámame Russel, por favor.**

**- Papá** - gruñó Quinn, acercándose - **Tú y yo no hemos acabado de hablar.**

Russel le dio una palmada en el hombro.

**- Ya seguiremos en otra ocasión, hija.**

Quinn me miró.

**- Se suponía que íbamos a cenar juntas.**

**- Prefiero que lo dejemos para otro día.**

**- No me hagas esto, Rach.**

Sonreí con acritud.

**- No te preocupes, volveré.**

Llegó el ascensor y Russel me indicó que entrara antes que él.

Quinn me agarró del codo.

**- Dame cinco minutos.**

**- ¿Qué te parece si te llamo luego?** - dije al darme cuenta de que ni siquiera me apetecía quedarme. Estaba demasiado alterada, demasiado confusa. Necesitaba espacio para respirar.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

**- No pasa nada, Quinn** - dijo su padre tranquilamente -** Yo la acompaño fuera.**

Quinn giró lentamente la cabeza hacia él. Su rostro parecía petrificado.

**- Lo que he dicho iba en serio.**

**- Como siempre -** Russel sonrió.

Entré en el ascensor justo en el momento en que las puertas empezaban a cerrarse otra vez. Russel me siguió, pero yo tenía los ojos clavados en los de Quinn. Ella había cerrado los puños, tenía la mandíbula tensa y una expresión decidida. Pero sus ojos… esos ojos profundos… parecían prometer las mismas cosas de siempre. Ahora, sin embargo, yo las creía. Tenía pruebas. Russel me miró de frente, sonriendo, cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

**- ¿Cómo estás, Rachel?**

**- He estado mejor. ¿Y usted?**

**- Casi me da vergüenza decir que de momento el día me ha sonreído.**

Mi boca se curvó.

**- Y supongo que a su amigo Ian también.**

**- Ah** - sus ojos brillaron, divertidos -** Por favor, no le eches eso en cara a Quinn.**

Me encogí de hombros.

**- No son más que negocios, ¿eh?**

**- Eres una mujer muy pragmática. Sin duda por eso, entre otras muchas razones, le gustas tanto a mi hija. Hablando de lo cual...** - osciló sobre sustalones -** Me gustaría conocerte mejor, Rachel. ¿Por qué no venís a cenar Quinn y tú con mi mujer y conmigo? ¿Una cena tranquila en nuestra casa de los Hamptons, quizá?**

**- Me encantaría** - me apetecía cualquier cosa que me permitiera conocer mejor a Quinn.

**- Bien. Se lo diré a Cassandra** - su sonrisa se borró un poco -** No dejes que Quinn te persuada para no ir. Te quiere solo para ella.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

Russel se puso serio.

**- Es muy protectora.**

**- ¿De veras? ¿Y de qué tendría que protegerme?**

**- Somos Fabray, Rachel** - contestó tranquilamente -** Y en lo tocante a las mujeres no siempre nos comportamos de manera racional.**

Asentí con la cabeza y me dije que Russel era tan enigmático como su hija. Al parecer, los Fabray tenían una tendencia natural a mostrarse herméticos e indescifrables.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y salimos. El portal, que databa de antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, había sido meticulosamente restaurado y estaba envuelto en una aureola de lujo y de privilegio.

**- Tengo un coche esperando** - dijo Russel - **¿Te llevo a algún sitio?**

**- Gracias, pero no -** ni siquiera quería ver la cara que pondría si veía dónde vivía. Comparado con el portal recubierto de mármoles del edificio de Quinn, con su conserje y su portero, mi casa no parecía… tan bonita. No me avergonzada del loft, ni de mi familia, pero pensé que lo más sensato sería no despertar sospechas de que me interesaba el dinero de Quinn. Prefería esperar a que los Fabray me conocieran mejor.

**- Está bien, si estás segura...** - titubeó como si quisiera que cambiara de idea. Al ver que yo no decía nada, añadió **- Avisaré a Quinn cuando sepa qué** **día y a qué hora es la cena. Lo estoy deseando, Rachel.**

Pensé en Quinn, allá arriba, en su torreón. Era una extraña en muchos sentidos y sin embargo me conocía por dentro y por fuera.

**- Yo también.**

RQRQ

Oí música a todo volumen en el loft antes de que el montacargas se parara en nuestro piso. Al acercarme reconocí un tema antiguo de los Guns N' Roses, Welcome to the jungle, _"Bienvenidos a la selva"_. Teniendo en cuenta la noche que había pasado con los Fabray, me pareció que venía como anillo al dedo.

Al abrir la puerta me golpeó de lleno el sonido del equipo de música de Blaine y vi a mi hermano haciendo dominadas en una barra metálica que había montado entre dos pilares. Estaba empapado en sudor, rechinaba los dientes y los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban cuando levantaba las rodillas hasta el pecho. Llevaba el pelo no tan corto, y le sentaba bien así, con sus facciones típicamente italianas.

Yo había leído libros en los que se comparaba al protagonista con el rostro de una moneda romana, pero doy fe de que Blaine los superaba a todos. Sin camisa, descalzo y vestido únicamente con unos pantalones cortos de deporte, era el prototipo de hombre con el que soñaban muchas mujeres. A diferencia de Noah, a Blaine no le costaba comprometerse, pero ninguna relación le duraba más allá de un par de meses.

**- ¡Eh!** - protestó cuando bajé el volumen.

**- ¿Sigues hablando con Deanna?** - pregunté, refiriéndome a una periodista con la que había salido.

**- Sí -** se dejó caer al suelo y agarró la toalla que tenía preparada junto a una botella de agua -** ¿Por qué?**

Dejé el bolso en el banco que teníamos junto a la puerta y me quité los zapatos.

**- Necesito que alguien me ponga al corriente sobre los Fabray.**

Se frotó el pelo, frunciendo el ceño.

**- Esa tipa es una imbécil. No te merece.**

**- Eso no te lo discuto** - me tumbé en el sofá y me quedé mirando las cañerías descubiertas y las vigas del techo -** Pero eso no significa que no** **tenga salvación.**

**- Olvídate de eso y búscate a alguien que sea lo bastante listo para saber lo que tiene desde el principio.**

Lo miré y vi moverse su garganta mientras vaciaba la botella de un trago.

**- ¿Vas a decirme que nunca la has cagado con una chica y has querido una segunda oportunidad?**

**- Eso no cuenta. Tú eres una Berry. Si la caga no tiene excusa, es que es tonta.**

**- ¿Puedes preguntárselo a Deanna?**

**- Está bien - **se dirigió a la cocina y añadió -** Solo porque espero que descubra algo que te convenza de que esa tipa no merece la pena.**

**- Gracias.**

**- No creas que vas a pagarme el favor con un simple gracias **- se echó la toalla sobre el hombro y se lavó las manos.

La cocina era la parte más acabada del apartamento, con sus electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable nuevecitos, su placa de chef, sus hornos y su enorme isleta central, con pila incluida.

**- Tengo una cesta llena de ropa que hay que lavar.**

Me senté.

**- ¿Estás de broma?**

**- No. Más vale que te des prisa** - sonrió -** No me quedan camisetas del Berry y mi turno empieza dentro de dos horas.**

RQRQ

Acababa de cerrar las puertas desplegables que ocultaban la lavadora y la secadora cuando oí sonar mi teléfono. Corrí a mi habitación para contestar, pero ya habían colgado. No importó, sin embargo, porque el teléfono volvió a sonar enseguida.

Era Quinn.

Respiré hondo, toqué el icono de "contestar" en la pantalla y dije:

_**- Hola.**_

_**- Se suponía que ibas a llamar**_ - me dijo en tono de reproche.

_**- Tú también**_ - repliqué -_** Y has tardado dos años en decidirte.**_

_**- Dios**_ - exhaló ásperamente - _**¿Por qué te has ido?**_

_**- Porque era hora de irme. Tu padre nos ha invitado a cenar.**_

_**- No vamos a ir.**_

Me encogí de hombros.

_**- Entonces iré sin ti.**_

_**- ¡Y un cuerno! Maldita sea, Rach. Estás nadando entre tiburones y te comportas como si nada.**_

_**- Estoy viendo cosas que no había visto nunca, eso desde luego. Como esas fotografías que tienes **__**enmarcadas en tu casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome? Qué mal rollo, por cierto.**_

Masculló una maldición.

_**- Te has liado con un Fabray. La vigilancia y la invasión de la privacidad vienen en el mismo paquete.**_

_**- No estaba liada contigo cuando se tomó esa fotografía que tienes en el despacho.**_

_**- ¿Has entrado en mi despacho? ¡Qué demonios, Rach...!**_

Esbocé una sonrisa amarga al comprender que acababa de reconocer inadvertidamente que había más fotografías de las que yo había visto.

_**- Voy a estar presente en todos los aspectos de tu vida, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando.**_

Se quedó callada un momento. Luego preguntó en voz baja:

_**- ¿Se puede saber qué te propones?**_

_**- Estoy asimilando el hecho de que estás enamorado de mí, Quinn**_ - oí que contenía la respiración y sentí una oleada de euforia -_** Y sin embargo me**_ _**dejaste plantada. Y ahora estás saboteando mi trabajo y tus propias**_ _**posibilidades de que lo nuestro salga adelante.**_

_**- Rach...**_

_**- Te tengo en el punto de mira, Quinn Fabray**_ - dije con voz baja y dura, sin vacilar -_** Voy a descubrir quién eres.**_

_**- Soy un libro abierto**_ - replicó.

_**- Eres un enigma**_ - hice caso omiso de la maleta que esperaba sobre la cama y me senté delante del escritorio. Desperté a mi ordenador moviendo el ratón -_** Y tus días de misterio están contados.**_

Colgué, silencié el teléfono y me puse a investigar.

* * *

**Besos Patito xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

**- Esa mujer está como un tren. A mí, que me tome nota cuando quiera.**

Miré con el ceño fruncido la tele de mi habitación de hotel mientras sacaba mis cosas de aseo. No sabía por qué había puesto un magazín de mediodía, pero desde luego no esperaba ver en pantalla a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, ni oír como las glamurosas presentadoras hablaban con fruición de lo buena que estaba.

**- Quizá ponga cuartos oscuros en cada restaurante financiado por Pembry** - comentó la otra.

Meneé la cabeza y entré en el cuarto de baño. Todavía me dolía que Quinn hubiera invertido en Pembry Ventures. No estaba segura de haberla perdonado por haberme hecho esa faena. Quizá no debía tomármelo como algo personal, quizá fueran solo negocios, pero hay cosas que no se le hacen a alguien a quien quieres, y fastidiarle el trabajo (un trabajo que, además, adora) es una de ellas.

Estaba decidida a descubrir el motivo. Y a hacerle pagar por ello. El hecho de que yo estuviera enamorada de ella no cambiaba eso. Ni nada, quizá.

Acababa de colgar mi bolsa de maquillaje del toallero cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de la habitación. Sabiendo que seguramente yo tardaba mucho más que Chad en deshacer el equipaje, deduje que estaría listo para bajar a ver las obras de su restaurante, en el mismo hotel donde nos alojábamos. El Atlanta Mondego iba camino de convertirse en un Destino turístico con mayúsculas y, para demostrarlo, pronto tendría las suelas de mis Jimmy Choo llenas de polvo.

Levanté el teléfono que había en la pared del baño, me lo puse en el hueco del cuello y dije:

_**- Hola. ¿Ya estás listo?**_

_**- ¡Maldita sea, Rach! ¡Enciende tu móvil!**_

La voz honda y sensual de Quinn se deslizó por mis sentidos, llevando consigo una ráfaga de recuerdos apasionados y entrañables. Al pensar que se había tomado la molestia de buscarme, sentí dentro de mí un cosquilleo de placer. Quinn Fabray era una tipa muy ocupada que podía escoger a la mujer que quisiera. Que me siguiera por todo el país era completamente innecesario. Y muy halagüeño.

Me apoyé contra la encimera del baño.

_**- Noticia bomba: te estoy evitando.**_

_**- Pues te deseo suerte.**_

Apreté los dientes. ¿Y qué, que fuera un monstruo en la cama? ¿Y qué, que me alegrara de oír su voz? Seguía estando furiosa con ella.

_**- Voy a colgar.**_

_**- No puedes huir de mí -**_ dijo con voz crispada -_** Y no me vengas con el rollo que me soltaste ayer. Tenemos que hablar.**_

_**- Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso suele significar que tú me dices que solo podemos follar y que no me das ninguna explicación de por qué. No tengo paciencia para correr en círculos. A menos que tengas respuestas concretas, no pienso darte más tiempo.**_

_**- Vas a darme mucho más que tiempo, Rach.**_

Sentí un escalofrío. Conocía aquel tono. Era como si dijera _"te voy a follar hasta que no puedas más"._

_**- Que te lo has creído.**_

_**- Estoy a punto de aterrizar, Rach. Nos vemos en el hotel dentro de una hora.**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_ - mi pulso dio un brinco traicionero de emoción. Mis impulsos sexuales corrían a mil por hora desde que me había separado de ella la noche anterior. Estaban ansiosos por cruzar la línea de meta - _**¡No puedo creer**_ _**que me hayas seguido hasta Atlanta! ¿Cómo demonios has sabido dónde**_ _**estaba?**_

_**- Por tu cuñada.**_

Denise iba a oírme. Estaba al tanto de todo, lo que significaba que lo había hecho a propósito.

_**- Pues da media vuelta y vuelve a casa. Estoy trabajando, Quinn. Y en cuestiones de trabajo, no me fío de ti.**_

Noté por cómo tomaba aire que había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

_**- Está bien**_ - replicó -_** Mandaré un coche a buscarte. Nos vemos en mi hotel.**_

_**- Hoy tengo cosas que hacer. Ya te avisaré cuando tenga un rato y encuentre un sitio neutral donde podamos vernos**_ - un bar, quizá, o inclusoun centro comercial. Algún lugar donde no hubiera demasiada intimidad.

Por desgracia no podía fiarme de mí misma estando con ella, ahora que sabía lo que sentía por mí.

_**- En mi hotel, Rach**_ - repitió -_** Por estar en un sitio público no vas a salvarte. No sé dónde será, pero vamos a follar como locas y sin prisas. Así que será mejor que, de paso, no acabemos en la cárcel y saliendo en los periódicos, ¿no te parece?**_

_**- En serio, deberías mirarte lo de tu ego.**_

_**- Nena, me pondré de rodillas si es necesario.**_

Ahora fui yo quien contuve la respiración. Sabía cómo minarme, cómo llegar hasta mí y dejarme indefensa. Intenté hacer lo mismo con ella.

_**- Dime que me quieres, Quinn.**_

Hubo un momento de silencio.

_**- Nuestro problema no es que nos queramos.**_

Colgó y yo me quedé con el teléfono en la mano. Como de costumbre.

RQRQ

**- Por fin empieza a parecerme real** - comentó Chad al pasear la mirada por la zona en obras.

Sonreí.

**- Qué bien.**

Tomó mi mano y la apretó. Había ido a mi encuentro en la obra, con una camisa de vestir con el cuello abierto remetida en unos vaqueros anchos. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo un poco largo, y el flequillo le caía sobre la frente y enmarcaba sus increíbles ojos verdes. No había duda al respecto: Chad Williams estaba buenísimo.

Al entrar había llamado la atención de muchas mujeres, pero no les había hecho ni caso. Yo confiaba en que siguiera así al menos hasta que abriera el primer restaurante. Había visto a unos cuantos cocineros volverse demasiado engreídos por exceso de atenciones, y sus negocios habían sufrido las consecuencias casi inmediatamente.

**- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?** - preguntó, volviéndose para mirarme.

- **La cadena hotelera estaba esperando los contratos firmados para empezar con la obra en serio -** expliqué -** El arquitecto va a rehacer el diseño original para dar cabida a tres chefs. Cuando des el visto bueno y estemos de acuerdo, firmaremos y se pondrán manos a la obra.**

**- Dios mío -** soltó un soplido y sonrió -** Estoy deseando verlos.**

**- Mañana echaremos un vistazo a los planos actuales. Así nos haremos una idea de cuál va a ser la disposición. Cuando volvamos a Nueva York, os reuniremos a Brittany, a David y a ti para empezar a planear el duelo de menús. Convendría incluir variantes regionales, dependiendo de ****dónde esté cada hotel.**

Chad asintió con la cabeza.

**- ¿Hasta qué punto podrá intervenir la cadena en el proceso?**

**- En la confección de los menús, mucho** - contesté con franqueza -** Les escogimos por su talento y tenemos que dejarles hacer lo que se les da mejor. Pero, aparte de eso, la última palabra la tienes tú. Aquí, el cocinero famoso eres tú. De momento, tienen que tenerte en palmitas.**

Esbozó una mueca de fastidio.

**- Espero que eso no cause problemas.**

**- Sospecho que será más fácil que trabajar con tu hermana.**

**- ¡Ja! Eso no lo dudes.**

Bromeaba, pero vi un asomo de tristeza en sus expresivos ojos. Todo habría sido mejor, en general, si Stacy hubiera seguido adelante y hubiera acometido con él aquella empresa. Quinn había contribuido a la ruptura entre los hermanos, lo cual no dejaba de resultar irónico teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que hacía por su propia familia.

**- ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar desde que se anunció lo de Fabray Capital y Pembry Ventures?** - pregunté con delicadeza.

Su boca se adelgazó.

**- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se jacte?**

**- Para felicitarla. Ya sabes, para tenderle la rama de olivo.**

**- Se comportaría como una cretina si lo hiciera.**

**- Puede ser -** le puse la mano sobre el hombro **- Pero te sentirás mejor si lo haces. Y más adelante, cuando entre en razón, podrás reprochárselo.**

Aquello le hizo soltar una carcajada.

**- Me lo pensaré.**

**- Mientras tanto, ¿tienes hambre?**

**- Un hambre de lobo. Vamos a comer** - me tendió el brazo y lo acepté - **Por aquí hay un montón de sitios estupendos donde comer pollo frito y** **gofres.**

**- ¿Pollo frito y gofres? ¿Al mismo tiempo?**

**- Es una combinación deliciosa, cariño. No sabes lo que te pierdes hasta que no la pruebas.**

**- Pues a mí creo que me mataría. O al menos me haría engordar otros cinco kilos que no me hacen falta.**

Chad se llevó mi mano a los labios y me besó los nudillos.

**- En ese caso, yo te ayudaré a perderlos.**

**- Eres un diablillo, Chad Williams** - lo regañé con una sonrisa. Sus coqueteos inofensivos eran agradables si lo comparaba con Quinn, tan peligrosa en todos los sentidos.

Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, dijo:

**- Que conste que Lei me dejó caer que había algo entre Quinn Fabray y tú.**

Me tensé, sorprendida, y al instante me di cuenta de que Lei había hecho bien. Era preferible aclarar aquella cuestión enseguida a que Chad se enterara más adelante y creyera que se lo habíamos ocultado a propósito.

**- Salimos juntas una temporada, hace un par de años.**

**- ¿Y ahora?** - me miró **- ¿Fue ella quien te mandó las flores?**

**- Sí. Ahora es...** - me la imaginé en su avión privado, yendo detrás de mí. Ansiosa por verme. Por acostarse conmigo - **Ha vuelto a aparecer en mi** **vida y se ha inmiscuido en mi trabajo, lo cual no me agrada en absoluto.**

**- ¿Qué, exactamente? ¿Lo personal? ¿Lo profesional? ¿Ambas cosas?**

**- Mi trabajo es mi vida** - contesté mientras salíamos a la calle y hacíamos señas a un taxi - **A ti no puede causarte más problemas, Chad.** **Brittany, David y tú tenéis un contrato con Mondego. Esto sigue adelante.**

**- ¿Y a ti? ¿Puede causarte problemas?**

**- Por mí no te preocupes.**

Me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y me apretó.

**- Claro que me preocupo por ti. Eres mi billete de la suerte.**

Le di un empujón con la cadera.

**- ¿Tu billete hacia dónde?**

**- Como si no lo supieras, Rachel querida. Hacia la riqueza y el estrellato.**

RQRQ

Tuve que reconocer que el pollo frito sureño con gofres estaba delicioso. Comí más de lo que debía y volví a mi habitación prácticamente bamboleándome, o eso me pareció. Me moría de ganas de echarme una siesta, pero a las tres y medía teníamos una reunión con el director del hotel, y me preocupaba estar todavía sacudiéndome las telarañas del sueño a esa hora. No era una reunión importante, solo un encuentro de cortesía para tomar café, pero los negocios eran los negocios.

Abrí mi portátil, me senté a la mesa y eché un vistazo a mis e-mails. Contesté a dos de Lei sobre David Lee antes de abrir el de Deanna Johnson que había visto nada más abrirse la bandeja de entrada. Saqué el móvil del bolso, lo encendí y marqué el número que aparecía bajo la firma de la periodista. Hice caso omiso de los avisos de mensajes de voz y sms que había recibido de Quinn.

_**- Deanna Johnson**_ - contestó enérgicamente.

_**- Hola, soy Rachel Berry**_ - tenía abierto su perfil de Linkedin en una pestaña de mi buscador, pinché en él y eché un vistazo a su foto. Era morena, guapa, con el pelo largo y ojos oscuros. Blaine y ella habían hecho muy buena pareja cuando habían salido juntos. El cabello oscuro de ambos formaba una especie de sincronía visual. No habían durado mucho. Claro que a Blaine rara vez le duraba mucho una novia. Le gustaban las relaciones estables, pero trabajaba tanto en el Berry que difícilmente podía tener pareja.

_**- Hola, Rachel, ¿cómo estás?**_

Me apoyé en el cabecero de la cama y estiré las piernas, quitándome los zapatos.

_**- Bien, ¿y tú?**_

_**- Buscando una historia, como siempre**_ - su voz cambió, se volvió más reconcentrada -_** Blaine me ha dicho que querías que me informara de**_ _**algo...**_

_**- Sobre Quinn Fabray.**_

_**- Sí. Eso dijo**_ - resopló - _**¿Te importa decirme por qué?**_

_**- Hemos estado... viéndonos.**_

Se rio suavemente.

_**- ¿Una millonaria enigmática, con más secretos que dólares? Conozco a los de su especie.**_

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, consciente de que sería mejor para mi cordura olvidar todo aquello. Pero sabía también que no lo haría.

_**- Solo quiero hacerme una idea más precisa sobre ella. Necesito saber si estoy perdiendo el tiempo planteándome siquiera intentar que las cosas funcionen.**_

_**- Seguramente -**_ contestó sin rodeos -_** ¿Qué te interesa exactamente? No soy detective privado, y hay un montón de libros por ahí sobre la familia Fabray y sus diversos miembros. Buscando en Google puedes encontrar información sobre sus ex novias, por ejemplo.**_

_**- No, no es eso lo que me interesa. Quizá no puedas ayudarme. Puede que esté buscando algo que solo ella puede contarme**_ - suspiré -_** No entiendo por qué es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su familia si no se parece a ellos, o no siempre. Desde luego, se pasa la vida advirtiéndome en su contra, alejándome de ellos. Creía que me mantenía oculta como si fuera una especie de vicio, pero ahora tengo la sensación de que intenta... protegerme de ellos.**_

_**- Si le importas, es muy posible que así sea. Ten en cuenta que los Fabray son como tiburones tigre: están en el mismo vientre, pero se comen entre sí hasta que solo queda uno vivo.**_

Me quedé paralizada, recordando lo que me había dicho Quinn la noche anterior. _"Estás nadando con tiburones y te comportas como si estuvieras_ _de vacaciones"_

_**- Está bien**_ - dije con cautela, pensando en el padre de Quinn -_** Entonces, ¿quién es el tiburón más fuerte de la familia? ¿Russel Fabray?**_

_**- Sin duda alguna.**_

Quinn decía que sus padres se habían casado por amor y habían acabado haciéndose desgraciados el uno al otro…

_**- ¿Qué sabes de la madre de Quinn?**_

_**- ¿De Judy Fabray? Eso sí que es un enigma. Apenas se dejó ver en público durante los cinco últimos años de su vida, y antes ya evitaba los focos.**_

_**- Quinn se niega a hablar de ella.**_

_**- Puedo preguntar por ahí, a ver qué averiguo, pero tardaré algún tiempo. En cuanto levantas una piedra de los Fabray, empiezan a salir equipos de seguridad.**_

Suspiré. Había sido una ingenuidad por mi parte soñar con una vida "normal" con Quinn.

_**- Te agradeceré cualquier cosa que averigües. Y te pagaré por las molestias, claro.**_

_**- Dalo por hecho.**_

Me incorporé y moví los hombros, echándolos hacia atrás. Iba a preguntarle directamente a Quinn por su familia, pero no venía mal tener un plan B. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo habían salido las cosas hasta el momento.

_**- Gracias, Deanna.**_

_**- Oye, cuídate, ¿quieres? Las personas como Quinn pueden destrozarte la vida si no tienes cuidado.**_

_**- Sí, lo sé. Gracias. Cuídate tú también.**_

Colgamos y dejé mi teléfono sobre la mesa. Estaba repasando otra vez mi correo cuando sonó el pitido de un mensaje de texto en el móvil. Miré la pantalla y vi que era de Quinn. Mis pies ejecutaron un bailecito de claqué sobre la moqueta antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

_- **Sé qué estás pensando en mí. Q**_

Me quedé mirando el mensaje y resoplé.

**- Vale.**

**_- Obviamente, la que piensa en mí eres tú_ **- contesté.

_-** También sueño contigo. Q**_

Aquello me hizo sonreír. Soñar con Quinn era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos cuando dejaba vagar mi mente.

_-** Espero que sea una pesadilla en la que te reviento un negocio de los grandes. R**_

Un minuto después: -** _Era un sueño húmedo en el que me hacías una mamada. Q_**

Me reí. Había cambiado de táctica desde nuestras conversaciones anteriores: había pasado de jugar sucio a jugar, sencillamente. Sabía cuándo una estrategia no funcionaba.

Empecé a escribir una respuesta, pero se me adelantó. Sonó mi móvil.

Contesté y habló antes de que le dijera hola:

_**- Me la chupabas tan bien, nena**_ - dijo con voz ronroneante _**- que no podía respirar. Era una pasada. Tu boquita caliente tirando de mi glande, tu lengua moviéndose alrededor de mi polla mientras me la sacudías con la mano. Me corrí a lo bestia y te lo tragaste todo, Rach, nena. Hasta la última gota.**_

Por un momento no se me ocurrió qué decir. Las imágenes que evocaban sus palabras habían inundado mi mente. Me encantaba chupársela. Me encantaba su tacto, su sabor, su olor. Pero sobre todo me encantaba cómo se entregaba con un placer impúdico. En esos momentos, sentí esa complicidad con ella que tanto echaba de menos.

_**- Siempre te ha encantado chuparme la polla**_ - dijo con voz sedosa - _**Y yo me pasaría cada minuto del día metiéndotela en la boca si pudiera.**_

Recuperé el habla.

_**- Cabróna egoísta.**_

_**- Tratándose de ti, sí -**_ suspiró - _**Estoy tumbada en la cama, desnuda y empalmada, preguntándome por qué cojones no has llegado aún.**_

_**- ¿No tienes nada que hacer?**_

_**- Sí, follarte a ti.**_

Oí de fondo el pitido de su e-mail y me reí.

_**- Embustera. Estás trabajando.**_

Antes habíamos jugado a menudo al sexo por teléfono, y con frecuencia alcanzábamos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. No había en el mundo nada comparable a oírla decir mi nombre mientras se corría.

_**- Me confieso culpable**_ - dijo, imperturbable -_** Estoy intentando no pensar en ti y no lo consigo, fracaso estrepitosamente.**_

_**- Será quizá porque el asunto en el que estás trabajando es el mismo que me echaste a perder.**_

_**- Me prometiste un asalto de sexo salvaje**_ - ronroneó suavemente con evidente delectación - _**Y estoy esperándolo, nena.**_

_**- No sé si te conviene acercar la polla a mis dientes mientras sienta por ti lo que siento en estos momentos.**_

Se rio y noté un hormigueo de placer. Tenía una risa preciosa, profunda y sonora.

_**- Me pones tan cachonda que ni la amenaza de lesiones físicas puede acabar con esta erección. Ven aquí, Rach.**_

_**- No puedo. Tengo una reunión dentro de un rato**_ - me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana, inquieta. Aparté el visillo y miré la ciudad de Atlanta. ¿Dónde estaba Quinn? Era una pregunta que me había hecho todos los días en los últimos dos años. Ella, en cambio, no había tenido que preguntarse dónde estaba, dado que me había hecho seguir.

_**- Además, ¿no decías que teníamos que hablar? Dudo que quieras que nos dediquemos a eso cuando llegue.**_

Se quedó callada un momento. Luego dijo:

_**- Tienes una familia fantástica. Siempre he sabido a qué atenerme con ellos, para bien o para mal. No se andan por las ramas ni pierden el tiempo con mezquindades. Son buena gente.**_

_**- Gracias**_ - murmuré, emocionada. Estaba orgullosa de mi familia, orgullosa de ser una Berry.

_**- Mi familia no es así, Rach. No te dejes engañar por el encanto de Russel. Solo se interesa por quien puede serle útil.**_

_**- Quinn, yo no tengo nada.**_

_**- Me tienes a mí -**_ contestó muy seria.

_**- ¿Insinúas que tu padre sería capaz de utilizarme contra ti?**_

_**- Puede ser. O de utilizarte, sin más. Podría pasar cualquier cosa, nena. Créeme, sé lo que digo.**_

Me quedé pensando un momento, intentando asimilar la idea de que un padre y una hija no se fiaran el uno del otro.

_**- ¿Ha sido por él por lo que te has mantenido apartada de mí estos dos últimos años?**_

"_¿Es por él por lo que estás decidida a dejarme otra vez?"_

_**- Me mantuve alejada porque es lo mejor para ti.**_

Aquella evasiva me hizo enfadar.

_**- Y sin embargo aquí estás. Dame una buena razón para que vaya a verte, Quinn.**_

_**- Que quieres venir.**_

_**- Te sugiero que encuentres otra mejor.**_

Resopló.

_**- Que quiero que vengas. Porque necesito estar contigo. Tú haces que me sienta... humana. Estar contigo me hace sentir que no soy por completa una mierda.**_

Cerré los ojos y me llevé la mano al pecho para frotar el dolor que sentía en el corazón. Quería saber por qué siempre se rebajaba a sí misma, por qué creía que no era lo bastante buena para mí. Sabía que iba a darle otra oportunidad solo para intentar conseguir esas respuestas, y aun así fui sincera y le dije:

_**- Estar contigo hace que me sienta sola. Me recuerda que quiero encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Alguien en quien pueda confiar.**_

_**- Ojalá fuera yo**_ - contestó en voz baja.

_**- Sí. Ojalá.**_

* * *

**Besos Patito :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

Interrumpí a mi cuñada en cuanto contestó al teléfono.

_**- ¡Traidora!**_

Denise, que estaba recitando el nombre de su salón de belleza, se detuvo en medio de la frase y dijo:

_**- Así que te ha llamado, ¿eh?**_

_**- ¡Está aquí!**_ - me senté al borde de la cama con un gruñido.

_**- ¿En Atlanta? ¿En serio?**_ - silbó. Oí un chirrido de fondo y me la imaginé sentándose en el taburete fucsia de detrás del mostrador de la peluquería -_** Está loca por ti.**_

_**- No puedo creer que me hayas vendido así. ¿No pensaste que, si hubiera querido que supiera dónde estaba, se lo habría dicho yo misma?**_

_**- Vamos, nunca te he visto mirar a alguien como la miras a ella. Quiero que seas feliz, no puedes reprochármelo.**_

_**- Se merece sufrir un poco, Denise. Se merece echarme de menos y preguntarse qué estoy haciendo.**_

_**- Ah, ya te entiendo. Lo siento.**_

Balanceé las piernas, con los ojos fijos en mis uñas.

_**- No, no lo sientes.**_

_**- Bueno, un poco sí -**_ contestó -_** Entonces, ¿vais a daros un beso y a hacer las paces?**_

_**- No se trata de eso.**_

_**- Dime de qué se trata, entonces.**_

_**- Chica conoce a chica; chica deja plantada a chica, chica vuelve a aparecer dos años después, como si nada; chica se folla a chica y luego le chafa un asunto de negocios de los gordos; chica quiere volver a follarse a chica, y puede que ella también quiera, pero esta vez chica dice sin rodeos que en algún momento volverá a dejarla tirada como una colilla.**_

_**- Umm**_ - el globo que había hecho con el chicle restalló al estallar _**- Si no hubiera visto cómo mira chica a chica, te diría que le des una patada en el culo.**_

_**- Seguramente sería lo más sensato. Así que ¿cuál es la alternativa?**_

_**- Follártela a lo bestia. Hacer que su mundo se tambalee. Demostrarle lo que va a perderse. Que sufra cuando decida que ha llegado el momento de dejarte, para que no sea capaz de hacerlo.**_

_Si fuera tan sencillo…_

_**- Me parece un plan absurdo.**_

_**- Puede ser**_ - se rio, y sonreí de mala gana - _**Pero esa tipa es un ejemplar de primera, Rachel. Hay cosas peores que pasar un par de horas en la cama con una tipa buena que además está enamorada de ti.**_

Me estaba diciendo lo que yo quería oír: una excusa para seguir adelante, en vez de cortar por lo sano y huir.

_**- Como consejera, eres un as, Denise.**_

_**- Lo que tú digas, pero, aunque Quinn te haga sufrir, piensa en lo bueno que es el sexo. Es fantástico para el cutis, se hace mucho ejercicio, y además es un subidón para el ánimo...**_

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_**- Voy a colgar.**_

_**- ¡Te quiero! -**_ añadió rápidamente.

_**- Yo también a ti**_ - corté la llamada y me quedé allí parada un momento, dándome golpecitos en la barbilla con el extremo del teléfono.

Quería tanto a Quinn que no me era posible dejarla, ni siquiera por una cuestión de pura supervivencia. Y Quinn me quería tanto que el único horizonte que imaginaba para nuestra relación era abandonarme. Tal vez

Denise tuviera razón. Tal vez, en lugar de presionarla constantemente, tuviera que quererla con todas mis fuerzas. Hacer que de verdad sintiera mi amor, para que lo echara de menos cuando no lo tuviera, para que lo añorara tanto que al final tuviera que volver conmigo.

Pero el problema era que me había perjudicado profesionalmente. Y eso no podía olvidarlo. Era una herida demasiado honda.

RQRQ

Chad y Rick, el director del hotel, congeniaron enseguida. Disfruté oyéndoles hablar con sus acentos sureños, me encantaron los dos, y además lograron entretenerme. Pero cuando Rick nos invitó a cenar y Chad aceptó,

yo rehusé la invitación: no quería entrometerme. Pensé que para él era importante conectar con Rick a su manera, sin tenerme revoloteando constantemente a su alrededor. No era su niñera, y no quería que sintiera que no confiaba en que fuera capaz de llevar aquel asunto él solo.

Llamé a Lei cuando llegué a mi habitación.

_**- Rachel**_ - dijo al contestar, sabiendo que era yo por el identificador de llamadas de la oficina -_** ¿cómo van las cosas por Atlanta?**_

_**- Chad está contento -**_ dije -_** Se siente a gusto y relajado, y está muy ilusionado. La visita ha conseguido lo que esperábamos.**_

Tan perspicaz como siempre, Lei preguntó:

_**- ¿Y tú? ¿También estás bien?**_

_**- Quinn me ha seguido hasta aquí**_ - no solía contarle a mi jefa asuntos tan íntimos, ni hablaba con ella como con Denise o con mis amigas. Se lo dije porque había un posible conflicto de intereses y no había modo de soslayarlo. No pensaba permitir que Quinn volviera a poner en peligro mi trabajo.

_**- ¿De veras?**_ - su voz sonó pensativa -_** Bien... ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?**_

_**- No estoy segura. No**_ - puntualicé -_** no es verdad. Me fastidia que haya complicado más aún una relación ya complicada de por sí invirtiendo en Pembry Ventures. Y no solo eso, sino que llamó directamente a Santana para asegurarse su defección. No puedo fiarme de ella, Lei.**_

Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había hecho, volvía a enfadarme.

_**- Ese es un defecto fatal.**_

_**- Lo sé**_ - el caso era que no podía sacudirme la impresión de que Quinn había actuado premeditadamente para que nos distanciáramos, pero no sabía si por ello era más peligrosa, o menos -_** Si crees que estoy poniendo**_ _**en peligro mi trabajo, necesito que me lo digas.**_

_**- Eso ya lo sabes. No voy a despedirte por quién sea tu pareja, Rachel. Eso no es asunto mío. Pero si vuelve a hacer algo que dé la impresión de que ha conseguido información gracias a ti, deliberadamente o no, tendré que prescindir de ti porque entonces estaremos hablando de mis negocios. ¿Entendido?**_

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

_**- Entendido.**_

_**- Está bien**_ - su voz se suavizó -_** ¿Qué tienes mañana en la agenda?**_

Se lo dije. Hablé tranquila y con voz firme, pero no pude desprenderme del miedo que había arraigado en mí.

Había planeado todo mi futuro en torno a mi trabajo y no tenía un plan B.

_**- Llámame para contarme qué le ha parecido a Chad el proyecto del arquitecto cuando lo vea. Y cuídate, Rachel. Para mí no eres solo una empleada. Creo que lo sabes.**_

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no pudiera verme.

_**- Sí. Gracias, Lei.**_

Colgamos y tiré mi teléfono sobre la cama. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y me aflojé el pasador que sujetaba mi pelo en un pulcro moño a la altura de la nuca. En ese momento odiaba a Quinn de todo corazón. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a las emociones que había agitado dentro de mí desde que había vuelto a aparecer en mi vida. Oscilaba entre el deseo de curar sus heridas y el impulso de hacerle daño.

_Ping._ Mensaje entrante.

Al ver que era de Quinn y que decía _"Me estoy volviendo loca de deseo por ti"_, estallé.

La llamé. Todo lo que iba mal en mi vida era culpa suya y tenía que saberlo.

_**- Dime que estás en el vestíbulo**_ - dijo al saludar, con voz ronca.

No me anduve con rodeos.

_**- Me encanta mi trabajo. Es lo más importante de mi vida, y corro peligro de perderlo por tu culpa.**_

Tardó un segundo en cambiar de tono.

_**- Joder, Rach...**_

_**- Si me quieres, dime ahora mismo si voy a acabar despedida por culpa de esto. Puedes acostarte con quien quieras, Quinn. No me necesitas.**_

_**- Dios mío**_ - exhaló bruscamente -_** Los negocios que tenía que hacer con Ian Pembry, ya los he hecho.**_

Era otra evasiva. Y yo estaba harta de evasivas. Quinn las utilizaba constantemente.

Colgué y arrojé el teléfono sobre la cama. Empecé a desvestirme, ansiosa por darme una ducha y quitarme de encima el cansancio y la tensión acumulados durante el día.

Empezó a sonar mi teléfono. _Clic._ Era hora de apagarlo.

Descolgué también el teléfono de la habitación antes de que empezara también a sonar. Había ido a Atlanta con idea de pasar algún tiempo alejada de Quinn, y necesitaba estar lejos de ella a pesar de que mi cuerpo protestara cada vez que pensaba en privarme de ella.

**- No la necesito para tener un orgasmo** - me regañé a mí misma en voz alta. Pero, naturalmente, eso suponía prescindir de lo que de verdad me encantaba de acostarme con Quinn: ella en sí misma.

Veinte minutos más tarde, estaba hablando con el servicio de habitaciones con el pelo envuelto en una toalla cuando me sobresalté al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta con impaciencia.

Supe que era Quinn antes de que dijera:

**- ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Rach!**

Apreté los dientes. Era imposible que en el hotel le hubieran dado mi número de habitación. Me sacó de quicio que tuviera los contactos necesarios para saltarse las normas que tenía que respetar todo el mundo.

Volví a concentrarme en mi llamada.

_**- ¿Sabe qué? Que sea una botella de Sainte Michelle, en vez de una copa, por favor. Gracias.**_

Quinn llamó aún con más impaciencia.

Colgué y me quedé mirando la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

**- Que te jodan** - dije.

**- Te estás comportando como una cría** - a pesar de que sonó amortiguada por la puerta, su voz rebosaba furia.

**- A ver si te enteras, Quinn: no quiero verte.**

**- Pues es una lástima, porque tú no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre, Rach, pero yo puedo ponerte un guardia en la puerta que se asegurará de que, cuando salgas, irás directamente a verme. Tú eliges cómo quieres que hagamos esto.**

Entorné los párpados, descorrí el cerrojo y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Quinn se vino derecho a mí, obligándome a retroceder hacia el interior de la habitación. Conseguí ver de pasada a un tipo con traje detrás de ella. Después, Quinn cerró la puerta de una patada.

Retrocedí rápidamente mientras recorría con la mirada su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Llevaba pantalones negros y chaleco a juego. La camisa de color gris, no lograban suavizar la impresión siniestra de su atuendo. Por el aspecto de su pelo, cuyos mechones más largos le caían sobre la frente en atractivo desorden, daba la impresión de que se había pasado muchas veces los dedos por él. Sus ojos avellanas tenían una expresión ardiente cuando me inspeccionaron, y su irritación se hizo visible en el ceño que arrugó su frente.

Había dicho que yo estaba muy sexy cuando me enfadaba con ella, y entendí lo que quería decir cuando me vi ante su presencia. Las facciones de su bello rostro estaban tensas, la mandíbula rígida, la curva sensual de sus labios paralizada en una línea inflexible. Tenía un aire peligroso y salvajemente erótico.

**- Me estoy cansando de que siempre me dejes colgada** - dijo rechinando los dientes.

- **Chica, conozco esa sensación.**

Miró al techo como si pidiera paciencia.

**- ¿Yeung te lo está haciendo pasar mal?**

**- No** - crucé los brazos y deseé llevar puesto algo más que el albornoz del hotel, un escudo muy endeble para mi desnudez -** La verdad es que ha sido** **muy comprensiva, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado.**

Me observó cuidadosamente. Parada en la entrada de la habitación, bloqueando la salida, el armario y el cuarto de baño. El Mondego era un hotel muy bonito, decorado con buen gusto y discreta elegancia, pero aquella suite no era ni de lejos tan lujosa como la de Nueva Jersey a la que me había llevado Quinn.

**- Mi trato con Pembry no tiene nada que ver contigo.**

**- No te creo.**

Levantó las cejas.

**- ¿No me crees tú o no me cree Yeung?**

**- Yo. Estoy segura de que lo habrás hecho por varias razones, pero también estoy convencida de que yo soy una de ellas. Y como te ha salido tan bien y me ha hecho reflexionar sobre hasta qué punto eres un estorbo, no puedo estar segura de que no vayas a hacer otra cosa que me haga odiarte. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Quieres que ponga fin a esto porque tú no puedes.**

Su semblante no reveló expresión alguna, pero en sus ojos cambió algo.

**- ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?**

**- Porque te doy miedo. Sobre todo, te da miedo lo que sientes por mí.**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- O eso, o tu papá ha hecho que huyas despavorido. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas es?**

**- Ya te he dicho cómo es mi padre** - repuso en voz baja.

Aquello me hizo detenerme en mi retirada.

**- Supongo que tengo más confianza en ti que tú misma. Creo que puedes imponerte a él, Quinn. Y confío en que cuides de mí.**

Se rio y su voz sonó horrible y desganada.

**- ¿Crees que voy a defenderte del lobo feroz?**

Me quedé mirándola, atónita. Era la primera vez que veía aquel lado amargo de su carácter. En cuanto me descuidé, me tomó entre sus brazos, se apretó contra mí y acercó su cara a la mía. Era maravillosamente guapa.

La mujer más bella que había visto nunca. Y estaba muy cabreada.

**- El lobo feroz soy yo, nena** - dijo con voz ronca -** ¿Quieres estar** **conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Quieres ir conmigo a fiestas, a eventos,** **cenar con la familia?**

**- ¡Sí!** - me puse de puntillas **- Estoy harta de que solo me quieras para echar un polvo, Quinn. Para eso tienes docenas de mujeres. ¡Yo me merezco algo mejor!**

**- ¿Docenas? ¡Pero si desde que te conocí soy prácticamente una monja! Dos mujeres, Rach. Dos. Y puesto que tú te has follado a dos tipos, no eres quién para hablar. Tenía derecho a esas dos, aunque fuera algo sin importancia.**

Sofoqué un grito, horrorizada porque me hubiera hecho vigilar tan de cerca que supiera con cuántos hombres me había acostado desde que nos habíamos separado.

**- ¿Quieres el paquete completo?** - preguntó con aspereza -** Muy bien. Tu vida está a punto de cambiar por completo. Tu intimidad es cosa del pasado. Vas a...**

**- ¡Como si tuviera intimidad! Dios mío, llevas años siguiéndome. ¿Estás...?**

**- Rach, cualquier cosa cuestionable que hayas hecho está a punto de convertirse en noticia en potencia. Igual que la vida de tus hermanos. Y lo mismo puede decirse de la de tus padres y tus amigos. Si sales a la calle, te seguirán los fotógrafos. Querrán saberlo todo, desde a quién votas a qué llevas puesto.**

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

**- Vas a venirte a vivir a mi casa. En mi apartamento estarás a salvo, pero no sé a qué se expondrán tus hermanos. O tu cuñada. Llevarás escolta constantemente. Y no quiero ni oír hablar de lo incómodo que es ir siempre acompañada por un guardaespaldas al que tienes que informar diariamente de tu agenda.**

**- No puedes asustarme** - susurré, pero era mentira. El corazón me latía con fuerza de pura ansiedad. Siempre había sido muy celosa de mi familia.

Si algo les amenazaba, allí estaba yo, dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que fuera por ellos.

**- Claro que sí -** me advirtió en tono sombrío -** Hasta ahora solo has visto mi lado bueno, pero, ya que lo quieres todo, eso es lo que vas a tener. Lo bueno y lo horrible.**

**- Muy bien, hazlo** - la desafié, enfadándome de nuevo. Se estaba comportando como una imbécil adrede.

**- Viajo mucho. Tendrás que acostarte a las tantas para ir a fiestas en las que te aburrirás como una ostra, y al día siguiente tendrás que levantarte temprano para ir a trabajar. Yo te diré qué ropa tienes que ponerte, qué debes decir y cómo comportarte. A eso me dedico, Rach. En la política y en los negocios, la imagen lo es todo, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Has avanzado mucho por ese camino. A veces casi no te reconozco.**

Me rebelé, apartándome de ella de un tirón.

**- Gracias, Quinn** - dije en tono rebosante de sarcasmo **- Me has puesto la decisión muy fácil.**

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa cruel.

**- ¿Verdad que te he asustado?**

Estaba tan furiosa que me dieron ganas de gritar. Nunca nos habíamos tratado mal una a la otra. De pronto deseé más que cualquier otra cosa poner distancia entre nosotras.

**- Me enfrentaría a todo eso y a mucho más por alguien que me quisiera de verdad **- le dije fríamente -** Pero no pienso aguantar esta mierda de una imbécil como tú.**

Pareció a punto de dar un puñetazo en la pared.

Señalé la puerta.

**- Márchate, por favor, Quinn. Ahora mismo no quiero verte **- otra mentira.

Nunca me cansaría de mirarla. Pero estaba harta de luchar con ella. Si había querido tomarme un descanso, era por un buen motivo.

**- Soy sincera contigo y te cabreas **- se pasó la mano por la cara y soltó una maldición.

**- No **- puntualicé -** Querías asustarme y estás consiguiendo lo que buscabas. Me conformo con que nos veamos solamente para follar, pero, cuando a mí me venga bien, no cuando tú quieras. Te llamaré cuando me apetezca, así que no te molestes en llamarme. No voy a contestar. Y deja de aparecer donde esté. Es de locos.**

**- Maldita sea -** avanzó e hizo amago de agarrarme.

Retrocedí rápidamente.

**- No me toques.**

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

**- Eso es como pedirme que deje de respirar. ¿Qué cojones quieres de mí, Rach? Estoy intentando ****darte lo que me pides y aun así no es suficiente.**

**- ¡Tienes toda la razón! Me pones todas esas trampas y no me dejas salida. ¿Por qué voy a querer dar el primer paso?**

**- ¡Vivir bajo el microscopio forma parte de mi vida! No puedo cambiarlo.**

**- Podrías haber dicho **_**"escucha, Rach, compartir mi vida no será fácil, pero te quiero. Haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que por nuestra vida privada merezca la pena soportar ese infierno"**_**, o algo parecido.**

**- Dios mío** - dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación - **¡Esto no es una puñetera novela romántica! Solo soy una tipa que intenta transigir con lo que quieres para poder acostarme contigo.**

De eso nada. Quinn sabía lo que yo quería y seguía resistiéndose a brazo partido.

**- Bueno, ahora puedes seguir con tu vida y tenerme... cuando a mí me apetezca** - levanté una mano en señal de advertencia **- Ahora no, créeme. Te llamaré cuando vuelva a Nueva York.**

**- Está bien, como quieras** - dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta con la espalda tiesa y los hombros rígidos.

Había todavía una parte de mí que deseaba darse por vencida, hacerle volver y pedirle que se quedara, acostarme con ella y sentir de nuevo aquella maravillosa intimidad, aquella cercanía sensual que no había sentido con nadie más. Pero teníamos muchas cosas en que pensar y para eso necesitábamos tiempo (y espacio).

Quinn abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió al pasillo. Me tragué las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta, recogí mi móvil de encima de la cama y lo utilicé como distracción para no verla marcharse.

Al oír cerrarse la puerta, cerré los ojos y exhalé un suspiro tembloroso.

No íbamos a recuperarnos de aquello. Lo nuestro iba a cambiar. Para siempre.

**- Yo...**

Me quedé sin respiración al oír su voz.

**- Te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero tanto que me estoy volviendo loca.**

Alargué la mano hacia la silla del escritorio, intentando sostenerme porque de pronto me temblaban las piernas. Había querido oírle decir aquello, pero, ahora que se había cumplido mi deseo, sus palabras no parecieron calar en mí. No me di cuenta de lo alterada que estaba hasta que me agarró de los brazos y escondió la cara en mi cuello.

**- Te quiero en mi casa** - dijo en voz baja -** Quiero despertarme contigo, quedarme dormida ****abrazándote, volver del trabajo y cenar contigo. Quiero lo que teníamos en Las Vegas, pero entonces las cosas eran distintas. Te tenía solo para mí. Ahora no va a ser así.**

Levanté la mano derecha y la puse sobre la suya.

**- Lo entiendo. Y puedo afrontarlo.**

**- Eso espero** - murmuró, dándome la vuelta -** Porque después de esto no voy a ser capaz de separarme de ti, Rach. Para bien o para mal, eres mía.**

* * *

**Muchos besos Patito :***

**Tendría que haber actualizado ayer, asi que mil disculpas. En compensación actualizare nuevamente mañana. **

**Gracias por seguir la historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13**_

**- Si sigues intentando asustarme** - susurré, emocionada -** tendrá que ocurrírsete algo mejor.**

Se rio en voz baja, roncamente.

**- Tengo suficiente miedo por las dos.**

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me hizo levantarla para besarme. En cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos, el amor traspasó mi corazón como una punzada dolorosa. Agarré su muñeca y me puse de puntillas para besarla.

El deseo y el ansia se apoderaron de mí, agitados por su olor delicioso, por el contacto de su cuerpo cálido y por su sabor.

Gruñó, atrayéndome hacia sí. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola que me parecía imposible saciar mi deseo. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron, lamí su boca, mis labios se deslizaron sobre los suyos con ansia impúdica.

**- Ven aquí** - tiró del lazo de mi bata, la abrió y la bajó hasta mis codos doblados.

La solté el tiempo justo para quitarme las mangas y dejar que la bata cayera al suelo.

**- Dios** - me atrajo hacia sí y apretó contra ella mi cuerpo desnudo.

Los botones de su chaleco se me clavaron en la piel y de pronto me di cuenta de que llevaba todavía puesta la ropa que usaba para trabajar. En Las Vegas, nunca la había visto así cuando estábamos juntas. Girando la cabeza, miré el espejo de la pared y me estremecí al ver nuestro reflejo: a Quinn, tan formal y amenazadora, una mujer de negocios peligrosamente atractiva; y a mí misma, desnuda e impúdica.

**- Míranos** - susurré, y vi cómo observaba nuestro reflejo. Vi que el deseo crispaba su cara, imprimiéndole una belleza primitiva.

Frotó la nariz contra mi sien y cerró los ojos.

**- Eres tan hermosa, nena... Estás tan buena que me vuelves loca de deseo. Tengo mucho miedo de estropear esto. De mirarte un buen día y descubrir que tus ojos han perdido ese brillo que tienen cuando me miras.**

**- Quinn...** - siempre me había hecho sentir como si ninguna otra mujer pudiera compararse conmigo. Pero por feliz que estuviera de tenerla por fin a mi lado, el dolor que me había hecho pasar seguía latiendo como una herida enconada -** Me hiciste mucho daño** - le dije en voz baja –** Me** **rompiste el corazón.**

Su frente tocó la mía.

**- Nos hice daño a las dos. Ojalá pudiera decir que no volverá a pasar, pero no sé cómo va a salir esto, ni si te acostumbrarás a vivir conmigo.**

**- Estoy segura de que yo también cometeré errores** - empecé a desabrochar los botones de su chaleco uno a uno -** Solo tenemos que** **querernos la una a la otra.**

Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a besarme, con tanta ternura que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Deslizó las manos por mi torso y las desplegó bajo mis pechos, colocando los pulgares bajo su curva. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos mi piel erizada y mis pezones se endurecieron. Gemí, suplicándole una caricia más carnal. Sentía en las entrañas un ansia profunda y dolorosa, y mi sexo estaba ya húmedo y caliente.

Siempre había sido así con Quinn: como si mi cuerpo reconociera el suyo, como si solo pudiera adaptarse a su cuerpo.

De pronto se puso en marcha, me levantó en brazos sin esfuerzo y me tumbó sobre la cama. La toalla que envolvía mi pelo se aflojó y cayó. Se colocó encima de mí, con las manos apoyadas a los lados. Pasó la punta de la nariz por mi canalillo.

**- Dime que tienes un preservativo.**

Me mordí el labio y lamenté tener que decir que no.

Cerró otra vez los ojos y respiró hondo.

**- Entonces será mejor que no me desnude.**

**- Quinn...** - dije con voz suplicante, porque no podía imaginar no sentirla dentro de mí, no sentir su sexo tan duro, largo y grueso.

Levantó la cabeza y me estremecí al ver el ardor de sus ojos.

Sabía perfectamente lo que sentiría si daba rienda suelta a su deseo por mí.

**- No podría retirarme** - dijo con voz gutural por el deseo -** Imposible.**

Abrí la boca para decirle que no importaba, que tomaba la píldora, que quería sentirla dentro de mí sin que nada se interpusiera entre nosotras, pero sonó el timbre, seguido por un rápido:

**- Servicio de habitaciones.**

Gemí.

Una expresión de fastidio cruzó su cara. Luego se rio en voz baja.

**- Salvadas por la campana.**

**- Espera.**

Pero ya había recogido mi bata del suelo y me la estaba echando encima.

**- No te muevas** - ordenó.

Se acercó a la puerta, impidió entrar al camarero y se encargó de todo en el pasillo. Cuando volvió a entrar, llevaba una bandeja en una mano, manteniendo hábilmente en equilibrio la botella de vino, una copa y un plato de comida tapado con una campana.

Lo dejó todo sobre el escritorio y me miró cuando me senté y estiré las piernas.

**- Me estás matando.**

**- Te lo mereces.**

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

**- No lo dudo. Aun así, tengo que salir de aquí.**

Hice un mohín.

**- Aguafiestas.**

**- Vuelve a Nueva York, preciosa, y te daré todo lo que puedas soportar - **se pasó una mano por el pelo, atusándoselo -** Voy a empezar a hacer los preparativos para tu vuelta.**

Levanté las cejas.

**- ¿Tienes que hacer preparativos para follar conmigo?**

**- No, para que te mudes a mi casa. Y tengo que dejarte cenar, o no tendrás fuerzas para todo lo que pienso hacer cuando follemos** - me agarrócuando me levanté y me dio un beso rápido y duro **- Y si estás dispuesta a seguir conmigo, lo haremos como es debido. En nuestro apartamento, en nuestra cama.**

Tragué saliva.

**- Tengo que hablar con mis hermanos. Con mis padres.**

**- Lo haremos juntas.**

**- Vas muy deprisa teniendo en cuenta que acabas de dar tu brazo a torcer.**

Su rostro se cubrió de ternura.

**- Llevo un tiempo pensando en ello. He intentado planearlo, dar con un modo de que funcione...**

**- Quizá no sea tan difícil como crees.**

Me puso el pelo todavía húmedo detrás de las orejas.

**- A los medios vas a encantarles, Rach** - murmuró -** Eres un bombón. Derrochas atractivo sexual, nena, y tienes un cuerpo de infarto. En cuanto te vean y vean cómo te miro, se imaginarán toda clase de proezas sexuales. Y eso es una noticia bomba.**

Le di un empujón.

**- ¡Habla en serio!**

**- Se equivocarán, creerán que solo quiero pasármelo bien contigo. Enseguida empezarán a hacer especulaciones sobre cuánto tiempo va a durar lo nuestro. Nos emparejarán con otras personas, inventarán noticias solo para tener una excusa para publicar otra foto tuya.**

Lo había visto otras veces, con otras parejas. Pero lo mío con Quinn era distinto. No éramos famosas. Yo era una desconocida y, aunque ella era una Fabray, trabajaba entre las bambalinas de los círculos políticos que habían hecho famosa a su familia.

**- No me crees** - frotó otra vez su frente contra la mía -** Tienes que creerme. He visto lo que puede pasar. He visto a gente destrozada por el estrés.**

Una sospecha me impulsó a preguntar:

**- ¿Alguien a quien querías?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Qué ocurrió?**

Se retiró y vi que se había cerrado en banda.

**- Que arrojó la toalla** - dijo inexpresivamente -** No voy a dejar que eso pase contigo.**

Clavé los dedos en su estrecha cintura. Me costaba pensar que hubiera querido a otra mujer. Pero más aún me costaba pensar que esa mujer la había herido tan profundamente que había estado dispuesta a rechazarme con tal de no volver a sentirse vulnerable.

Me besó en la frente.

**- ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?**

**- Pasado mañana.**

**- Está bien. A ver si podemos reunirnos con tu familia esa misma noche. Al día siguiente haremos la mudanza.**

Me sentí como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, a punto de saltar y sin saber dónde aterrizaría.

**- Haces que me dé vueltas la cabeza.**

Dio un paso atrás y me guiñó un ojo.

**- Lo mismo digo, nena.**

RQRQ

**- Estás a kilómetros de aquí.**

La voz de Chad me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones. Lo miré, sentada junto a él en el avión, y le dediqué una sonrisa de disculpa.

**- Lo siento.**

**- ¿Debería preocuparme?**

Negué con la cabeza.

**- Es personal.**

Levantó las cejas.

**- Mejor para mí, supongo. Aunque no tanto para ti, por lo que se ve. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

Me pensé si de veras quería intimar hasta ese punto con Chad, y luego pregunté:

**- ¿Alguna vez has vivido con una novia?**

**- Qué va. Ha habido una o dos que pasaban mucho tiempo en mi casa, lo cual era muy cómodo, en lo tocante al sexo, pero no tanto para conservar mi intimidad y salir por ahí con mis amigos. Supongo que prefiero reservar esa clase de compromiso para cuando me case. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Estaba pensando que, en cuanto a lo del compromiso, estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

El buen humor que había en su mirada se desvaneció.

**- ¿Fabray te ha pedido que te vayas a vivir con ella?**

**- Algo parecido** - más bien me lo había ordenado, pero…

Tardó un segundo en contestar.

**- Puede que yo tenga algo que objetar a ese respecto.**

**- ¿Sí?** - me giré en el asiento para mirarlo de frente.

**- Dices que hace un par de años que conoces a esa tipa. ¿Y le ha dado por perseguirte justo cuando has empezado a trabajar conmigo? Ayudó a que rompiera mi trato con Stacy, y luego empezó a sondear a Santana. ¿Y ahora está dispuesta a compartir su casa contigo, la chica que tiene toda la información sobre mí y conoce todos mis planes?**

Respiré hondo e intenté procesar lo que acababa de decir.

**- Antes de ayer no parecía importarte mucho.**

**- He estado pensando.**

De acuerdo. "Mierda". Me sentí como si hubiera actuado a mis espaldas.

**- No creo que sea algo personal. De hecho, sé que no lo es. Quinn siempre dice que los negocios no deben ser personales.**

**- Para mí sí es personal** - replicó.

Aquello me llegó al alma. Yo misma le había dicho algo parecido a Quinn cuando me había soltado aquella frase.

**- Y también es personal para Stacy. No es que vaya a querer triunfar, es** **que querrá ser mejor que yo. Tener más que yo. Querrá demostrar que me** **he equivocado, ¡y ella está de su parte! Los de Pembry han puesto muchas** **expectativas en ella. Querrán tenerla contenta.**

Tenía razón, maldita sea.

**- Pero lo mismo puede decirse al contrario** - señalé con calma – **Yo también voy a enterarme de qué se trae entre manos.**

Lo cierto era que anteriormente no había pensado de ese modo en mi relación con Quinn, como en una situación que exigiera andarse con pies de plomo en ciertos asuntos. No había querido hacerlo. Quería que lo nuestro fuera auténtico, sincero y hermoso. Pero ninguna de las personas con las que trabajaba compartía conmigo esa esperanza, empezando por Quinn. Ella, naturalmente, esperaba que los golpes vinieran de fuera, pero en cualquier caso era evidente que tenía que ser un poco más realista respecto a lo que iba a suponer estar con Quinn. _"Estás nadando con tiburones…"._

Chad me miró fijamente.

**- No te ofendas, Rachel, pero puede que Fabray esté fuera de tu alcance, que juegue en otra división.**

**- Bueno, de eso no hay duda, lo cual no quiere decir que no pueda manejarla. Dicho esto** - respiré hondo -** si quieres que otra persona se encargue de tus proyectos con Savor, lo entenderé.**

Frunció los labios.

**- Me sabe muy mal decirlo, pero puede que sea lo mejor.**

RQRQ

Tenía planeado ir derecha al trabajo al aterrizar en La Guardia, pero finalmente decidí pasarme primero por casa. La conversación con Chad me había alterado y necesitaba tiempo para reponerme antes de enfrentarme a Lei.

Abrí la gran puerta metálica del loft y me encontré a mis dos hermanos en el sofá, concentrados en un videojuego.

- **¡Toma eso, chaval! -** exclamó Jesse, tirando del mando hacia la derecha **- ¡Vamos! Ese cabrón está a punto de liquidarme.**

**- ¡Aguanta!** - Blaine se levantó y comenzó a apretar frenéticamente los botones -** Tengo a seis encima.**

Me paré en el umbral, feliz de estar en casa .

**- ¡Detrás de ti!** - le grité a Jesse cuando un zombi se acercó a su avatar.

Se levantaron de un salto y dos pares de ojos oscuros giraron hacia mí.

**- ¡Qué susto me has dado!** - se quejó Blaine mientras pulsaba el botón de pausa en la pantalla.

**- Hola** - me saludó Jesse, y volvió a concentrarse en la partida -** ¿Qué tal Atlanta?**

**- Un infierno** - contesté secamente, y me volví para cerrar la puerta. El apartamento olía a beicon y vi lo restos del desayuno en la encimera y el fregadero. Mis hermanos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a que los lavavajillas se encargaran de todo en el Berry.

**- ¿Tienes el día libre?** - preguntó Blaine al acercarse a mí. Al verlo solo con los calzoncillos, me acordé de por qué mis amigas del instituto estaban siempre tan ansiosas por ir a casa.

**- No, tengo que ir** - contesté -** Solo quería dejar aquí mis cosas.**

**- Vuelve aquí** - masculló Jesse -** Estos monstruos me están haciendo picadillo.**

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Maldita sea. Esperaba que siguieras tú con la partida, Rachel. Este rollo solo os gusta a Noah y a ti.**

**- Ahora mismo, no. Oye, antes de que se me olvide, gracias por ponerme en contacto con Deanna.**

**- De nada** - sonrió -** Gracias por hacerme la colada.**

Choqué a propósito con su hombro al pasar a su lado camino de mi cuarto. Nuestro apartamento era, sobre todo, un enorme espacio diáfano, pero habíamos levantado algunos tabiques para separar los dormitorios y que diera la impresión de que había intimidad. Eran, más que habitaciones, gigantescos compartimentos, pero nos servían mientras reformábamos la casa.

Me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en dejar un lugar en el que me sentía completamente a salvo y en paz para vivir con una amante de la que apenas cuarenta y ocho horas antes ni siquiera me fiaba del todo.

Me senté al borde de mi cama y me agarré las rodillas. Tenía las palmas sudorosas. Iba a renunciar a muchas cosas por estar con Quinn. Ella, en cambio, no iba a arriesgar nada por estar conmigo, o eso me parecía.

Empezó a sonar mi teléfono. Hurgué en mi bolso y lo saqué sin mirar.

No me sorprendió ver el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla.

_**- Hola.**_

_**- Hola, nena**_ - su voz sonó profunda y baja, cargada de intimidad –_** Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.**_

_**- Es increíble cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en un par de días.**_

_**- ¿Algo va mal?**_

Resultaba irónico y divertido que me conociera tan bien. Tal vez Chad tuviera razón al preocuparse de que fuera un libro abierto.

_**- ¿Hay algo que vaya bien?**_

Su tono se volvió enérgico.

_**- Sé más concreta.**_

_**- Chad Williams tiene ciertos recelos justificados respecto a que yo, su directora de proyecto, me esté acostando con el enemigo. Por lo visto, enrollarme contigo ha dado al traste con nuestro acuerdo.**_

**- ¿Quién se ha enrollado con quién?** - preguntó Jesse, mirándome con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de mi cuarto. Era el más bajo de mis tres hermanos, y era también el que tenía el pelo más largo, con ondas oscuras. Había roto muchos corazones al casarse con Denise.

**- Joder** - mascullé, lamentando no poder dar al botón de reseteo para que el día empezara otra vez - **¡Fuera de aquí!**

**- No he entrado** - replicó mi hermano -** Has dejado la puerta abierta.**

**- ¡Pues ciérrala!**

**- ¿Has vuelto con esa imbécil?**

Me puse de pie.

**- ¿Te he pedido tu opinión?**

_**- ¡Rach!**_ - bramó Quinn por el teléfono.

_**- Espera**_ - le dije, mirando con furia a mi hermano **- Estoy hablando por teléfono, Jesse. ¡Cierra la puerta y no te metas donde no te llaman!**

**- ¿Estás hablando con Quinn? -** entró en mi cuarto como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo -** Deja que hable con ella.**

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

_**- ¡Rach! Maldita sea, dime algo**_ - me espetó Quinn.

_**- Ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada**_ - repliqué -_** Luego te llamo.**_

_**- No me...**_

Colgué y lancé el teléfono a la cama en el instante en que Jesse hacía amago de agarrarlo.

**- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?** - le grité.

**- ¡La que se ha vuelto loca es Fabray si cree que vas a irte a vivir con ella!**

Miramos los dos hacia la puerta, desde la que Blaine acababa de interrumpirnos.

**- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**- ¡Largo!** - dije señalando a Jesse.

**- Fabray quiere que Rachel se vaya a vivir con ella** - contestó Jesse, mirando a Blaine y cruzando los brazos.

Blaine levantó las cejas.

**- ¿Y el anillo?**

Levanté las manos.

**- ¡No puedo creerlo! Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¿lo sabías?**

**- Las reglas no han cambiado** - repuso, y él también cruzó los brazos -** Si quiere la leche, tiene que comprar la vaca.**

Entorné los párpados.

**- ¿Acabas de llamarme _"vaca"_? ¡Y para tu información, no soy virgen! He practicado el sexo. ¡Más de una vez!**

Se taparon los oídos y Jesse se puso a canturrear en voz alta.

**- ¡Esto es ridículo!** - los miré con enfado -** Soy una persona adulta. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.**

Blaine bajó las manos.

**- ¿Y quieres vivir con esa tipa? ¿En serio?**

**- Puede ser. Es decisión mía.**

Jesse volvió a cruzar los brazos.

**- Vas a romperle el corazón a papá.**

**- Ay, Dios mío** - me froté las sienes, intentando mantener a raya el dolor de cabeza -** ¿Ahora vas a intentar que me sienta culpable? Que conste que** **Quinn quería sentarse con todos vosotros para hablar de este asunto.**

**- ¿Y qué?** - preguntó Blaine, enfadado -** ¿Se supone que tenemos que aplaudirle?**

**- Yo le aplaudo** - dijo Jesse inesperadamente **- Hacen falta huevos para enfrentarse a los hermanos y a la familia de una chica y decirles que quieres vivir con ella.**

Blaine sacudió la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula.

**- Si tanto le apetece estar contigo, debería casarse contigo.**

Nos volvimos los tres y vimos a Quinn en la puerta de mi habitación.

Llevaba la ropa de trabajo y estaba guapísima con su traje gris pizarra y su camisa blanca. Me di cuenta de que debía de ir camino de mi casa cuando me había llamado por teléfono. A pesar de todo, me hizo un poco de ilusión pensarlo.

**- En este sitio no hay ni pizca de seguridad** - señaló con voz crispada - **¡Dios mío, pero si he entrado sin más!**

Blaine levantó los puños.

**- Yo te daré seguridad.**

Agarré mi teléfono y mi bolso y salí. Si todo iba a estallar en casa y en el trabajo, prefería irme a la oficina.

**- ¡Rach! -** Quinn me agarró del brazo cuando pasé a su lado -** Lo tengo todo controlado. No te preocupes.**

**- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo** - le dije levantando la barbilla -** Tú no arriesgas nada.**

Apretó los dientes.

**- Te quiero. Lo arriesgo todo.**

* * *

**Besos Patito :***


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A**

**Para aquellos que leyeron la primera historia que empecé a subir (Desnuda ante ti, Reflejada en ti y Atada a ti) les cuento que ya hay fecha de publicación del cuarto libro edición ingles. **

**Pero aun no se sabe cuando estará la edición en español, y debido a que no sé ingles tendremos que esperar un poco mas :)**

**… **

**También me gustaría que opinaran sobre unas historias que tengo para adaptar: es que es una serie de historias que están vinculadas entre si, pero que podrían leerse como historias independientes de cada una. **

**La cuestión es que cada libro tiene su pareja protagónica, pero que esta a la vez aparece en los siguientes libros como personajes secundarios. En el caso del primer libro aparecen esos personajes que luego son protagonistas en los siguientes y así sucesivamente. (Espero haberme explicado bien)**

**La pregunta es si les gustaría que adaptara esos libros individualmente como Faberry o que tome un solo libro y lo adapte. **

**Lo pregunto porque si lo hago, luego les puede parecer que hay un tipo de relación entre historias y les parezca raro. Por eso prefiero que opinen.**

**Me estoy quedando sin opciones porque hay otras historias, que comencé a leer pero no las termine porque son demasiado fuertes, contienen tríos y mas que eso, y la verdad no son de mi agrado. **

**Ustedes dirán.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14**_

Lei estaba hablando por teléfono cuando llegué al trabajo. Se paseaba por su despacho mientras hablaba por el micrófono de los auriculares. Me saludó con la mano y me dedicó una rápida sonrisa, lo cual solo hizo que me supiera aún peor la noticia que tenía que darle.

Como estaba ocupada, me fui a mi mesa y empecé a revisar mi buzón de voz, anoté mensajes para Lei y tomé nota de las llamadas que tenía que devolver. Normalmente estar en el trabajo me relajaba, pero ese día estaba demasiado nerviosa. Movía los pies sin parar debajo de la mesa.

**- Rachel...**

Miré hacia el despacho de Lei y la vi apoyada en la jamba de la puerta. Iba vestida con pantalones rojos y camisola blanca de seda y llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una sencilla coleta. Parecía más joven de lo que era, y muy delicada, pero sus ojos oscuros la delataban: Lei podía ser tan delicada como un tigre de dientes de sable.

**- ¿Qué tal Chad?** - preguntó.

Me levanté y apoyé las manos en el escritorio para sostenerme firme.

**- Está muy contento con el Mondego, con el proyecto y con cómo avanzan las obras. Y también está feliz con la elección de David e Brittany, pero... conmigo no.**

**- ¿Ah, no?** - sus ojos se agrandaron -** ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Quinn Fabray. Más concretamente, el hecho de que Quinn me haya pedido que me vaya a vivir con ella.**

**- Entiendo -** se enderezó -** ¿Por qué no hablamos en mi despacho?**

La seguí, sintiéndome un poco como si me hubieran llamado al despacho de la directora para echarme una bronca.

Más allá de los grandes ventanales del amplio despacho de Lei, Manhattan se extendía para asombro y deleite de la vista. Torres relucientes cuya arquitectura, ideada para impresionar, hacía sombra a edificios con siglos de antigüedad. Depósitos de agua de madera levantados sobre pilotes delgados como cerillas, rasgos del paisaje de la ciudad tan distintivos y amados como cualquier otro hito arquitectónico. Piscinas azules en las azoteas y verdes jardines en las terrazas señalaban los apartamentos de los ricos. Grúas gigantescas recordaban que la ciudad, rebosante ya de vida, seguía creciendo.

Aquel paraíso de cristal y metal era el paraíso del gourmet. Nueva York era famosa por su estupenda comida y sus grandes cocineros, y Lei era una fuerza motriz de aquel mundo que yo amaba tanto. Era un golpe muy duro sentir que la estaba decepcionando.

**- Hace una semana** - comenzó a decir -** hacía dos años que no sabías nada de ella.**

**- Lei, voy a serte sincera. Estoy cansada de escuchar a todo el mundo, incluida a mí misma. Nunca me habían presionado tanto para que me mantuviera alejada de algo. ¡Ojalá la gente estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudar cuando me pongo a dieta!**

Se apoyó contra la parte delantera de su mesa y agarró el borde con las manos. Aquella broma sin gracia no le hizo esbozar siquiera una sonrisa.

**- Bueno, yo me fui a vivir con Ian con el tiempo. No fue algo planeado. Sencillamente, cada vez pasaba más noches con él y llegó un momento en que pareció absurdo que siguiera pagando el alquiler de mi casa.**

Se detuvo como si estuviera pensando en cuál era el mejor modo de decirme algo que tal vez yo no quisiera oír. Después, lo dijo sin más rodeos:

**- Pero sé más espabilada de lo que fui yo. Hazle firmar un acuerdo jurídico para que no tengas que pelearte por cosas insignificantes mientras se te rompe el corazón.**

Apreté los puños.

**- Estás muy segura de que va a acabar mal.**

**- No debería tener que recordarte que Ian tardó diez años en darme la puñalada por la espalda. Quinn ha tardado menos de una semana en hacer más o menos lo mismo. Vamos, Rachel. Tú no eres una ingenua.**

**- Aprendo de mis errores** - contesté, y lamenté que mi voz sonara tan a la defensiva.

**- No digo que no tengas que correr ese riesgo. Arriesgándose es como se consiguen las mayores recompensas. Solo te digo que mitigues esos riesgos. Estás hablando de una fusión, pero no estás pensando en tomar las precauciones más elementales.**

De pronto, me sentí como una idiota.

Lei lo notó y suavizó el tono:

**- Quinn ya te ha costado el proyecto del Mondego. No dejes que te quite nada más.**

RQRQ

El resto del día transcurrió como de costumbre, pero yo no dejé de sentirme fatal. Dudaba seriamente entre decirle adiós a Quinn y despedirme de la vida que había levantado sin ella. Lo más fácil era olvidar que había vuelto a mi vida, pero, después de desear una cosa tanto tiempo, era durísimo renunciar a ella ahora que la tenía al alcance de la mano.

Poco después de las tres sonó mi teléfono y contesté con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz.

_**- Rachel **_- dijo Chad, un poco alterado - _**¿puedo hablar con Lei?**_

Cerré los ojos, consciente de que iba a pedirle trabajar con otra persona. Yo me había hecho ilusiones de que el lapso de tiempo transcurrido entre su regreso a Nueva York y aquella llamada significara que había cambiado de idea, o al menos que había decidido esperar un poco antes de apretar el gatillo.

_**- Voy a ver si está libre. No cuelgues.**_

Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta de su despacho. Estaba trabajando en su ordenador, con las cejas fruncidas por encima de las gafas rojas. Llamé suavemente.

Levantó la vista.

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Te llama Chad Williams.**

Se quitó las gafas y asintió.

**- Pásamelo.**

Regresé a mi mesa y transferí la llamada. Luego, intenté concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el murmullo de la voz de Lei. Pero era demasiado fácil ponerme a pensar en Quinn, acordarme de su voz la última vez que me había dicho que me quería.

Había estado loca por ella desde la primera vez que lo había visto. No sabía cómo renunciar a ella. Tampoco sabía cómo vivir con ella. No iba a ser fácil integrarlo en mi vida. Iba a tener que cambiarla de arriba abajo para hacerle un hueco.

¿Por qué no me había enamorado de alguien sencillo y con buen carácter? Alguien que introdujera un poco de diversión en mi vida, en vez de un montón de problemas.

**- Rachel...**

Levanté la vista cuando Lei salió de su despacho con los labios fruncidos pensativamente.

**- ¿Sí?**

Me preparé para el golpe. ¿Cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de dirigir un proyecto de la magnitud del contrato con el Mondego?

**- Chad acaba de tener una reunión con Quinn Fabray** - dijo.

Estiré la espalda y noté un nudo en el estómago. Mierda. ¿Iba a volver a jorobarme Quinn?

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Se ha ofrecido a invertir tres millones de dólares a cambio del treinta por ciento de las acciones.**

Me quedé boquiabierta.

**- ¿Qué?**

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Intentaba robarme a Chad? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, teniendo Chad un contrato con Lei?

Mi jefa arrugó el ceño.

**- Básicamente, nos está ofreciendo una garantía de que no saboteará a Chad, una garantía que asciende a tres millones de dólares.**

Me quedé mirándola mientras intentaba asimilar la noticia.

Se encogió de hombros.

**- Chad va a decirles a sus abogados que echen un vistazo a los papeles, pero también va a mandármelos a mí. Quiere asegurarse de que no hay un posible conflicto.**

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y miré mi cajón pensando en el móvil que guardaba dentro.

**- No ha dicho nada de que quiera trabajar con otra persona** - añadió Lei - **No hay motivo para ello, si la oferta es válida.**

**- Ya** - dije, pero seguía intentando asimilar el significado de lo que había hecho Quinn.

- **Deduzco que le hablaste de los recelos de Chad.**

Me levanté lentamente e hice un gesto afirmativo.

**- Pero no sabía nada de esto, te lo juro.**

**- Ya lo veo, por tu cara** - se quedó mirándome un momento más –** Parece que Quinn intenta despejarte el camino.**

**- Sí -** era un disparate. ¿Qué tenía ella que ganar?

Resultaba deprimente tener que hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que la quisiera más que a nada en el mundo y que al mismo tiempo dudara constantemente de ella?

Sonó el teléfono de mi mesa y contesté, aliviada por tener una excusa para esquivar la mirada penetrante de Lei.

_**- Rach -**_ la voz de Quinn hizo que dentro de mí se desatara un tumulto aún más violento -_** Esta noche hablamos con tu familia, cuando cierre el restaurante. Tengo mucho trabajo, así que nos vemos allí. Un chófer estará esperándote cuando salgas de trabajar y se quedará contigo hasta que sea la hora de llevarte al restaurante. Él se encargará de cargar las cosas que vas a traerte al ático para pasar estos días, hasta el fin de semana. Después iremos a recoger el resto. Deja que...**_

_**- Quinn, por favor, ¿quieres frenar un poco? -**_ me dejé caer en mi silla, sintiéndome agotada.

Se quedó callada un instante.

_**- Hemos tardado dos largos años en llegar a este punto.**_

_**- Sí. Dos años de vacío. Sin saber ni una sola palabra de ti. Y ahora, de repente, entras en mi vida como una apisonadora, arramblando con todo. Estoy hecha polvo. Agotada. No puedo pensar. No sé cómo resolver esto.**_

_**- ¿Qué es lo que hay que resolver?**_ - replicó, molesta, lo cual solo consiguió irritarme más aún.

Me erguí en la silla, pero bajé la voz. Odiaba tener una conversación tan personal en el trabajo, pero me sentía incapaz de retrasarla. Llevaba horas bullendo por dentro y estaba a punto de estallar.

_**- ¿Por qué narices has tardado tanto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué luchas por mí ahora?**_

_**- ¡Porque tú por fin estás luchando por mí!**_ - replicó -_** Estabas contenta con cómo nos organizábamos en Las Vegas. Querías que siguiera siendo así, seguramente pensabas que seguiríamos así un año o dos, a ver qué pasaba. Y eso no era posible, Rach. El tiempo que pasamos juntas era tiempo prestado. Un poco más y alguien nos habría descubierto y habría empezado a perseguirte, a intentar aprovecharse de ti mientras yo estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La verdad es que dejé que durara demasiado.**_

_**- ¡Podrías habérmelo explicado!**_

_**- Tonterías. Has tenido muchas oportunidades, Rach. Esperé a que llegaras a la conclusión de que merecía la pena luchar por lo nuestro. No pasaba ni un día sin que esperara que llamaras o aparecieras de repente. Ni siquiera me dejaste un mensaje para decirme que estabas enfadada. Llamaste un par de veces, mandaste un par de e-mails y luego nada. Tiraste la toalla.**_

_**- Entonces, ¿era una especie de prueba?**_ - pregunté, rabiosa -_** ¿Me rompiste el corazón para ponerme a prueba?**_

_**- Puede ser. Y no creas que no me fastidia haber sido yo quien ha tenido que volver para conseguir que por fin dijeras que querías más.**_

_**- ¡Eres una capulla!**_

_**- Tienes mucha razón, lo soy. Nunca he dicho lo contrario.**_

Sentí el picor de las lágrimas y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Estaba en el trabajo. No iba a derrumbarme en mi mesa y que cualquiera que pasara por allí me viera llorar.

_**- Tengo que dejarte.**_

Colgué. Lei había vuelto a su despacho en algún momento, por suerte. Me quedé allí parada un minuto, temblando de rabia y de tristeza. No podía creer que Quinn me culpara a mí del tiempo que habíamos pasado separadas.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y me obligué a olvidarme de todo aquello. Guardé a cal y canto mis emociones y me concentré en el trabajo que tenía entre manos.

- **Que te jodan, Quinn **- susurré al sentarme en mi silla.

Después, me volqué en el trabajo.

RQRQ

Un Mercedes negro estaba esperándome junto a la acera cuando salí de trabajar. Lo reconocí nada más verlo porque el conductor que esperaba junto al coche tenía un aire reconcentrado y amenazador, a pesar de su traje negro y almidonado. Se notaba a la legua que era un guardaespaldas y sus ojos se clavaron en mí tan fijamente que noté su mirada a pesar de que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol de espejo.

¿Había elegido Quinn a propósito a un guardaespaldas capaz de intimidarme? Otra táctica para asustarme. Otra prueba.

Últimamente había descubierto muchas facetas nuevas de Quinn Fabray. ¿Había estado enamorada de un espejismo todo ese tiempo?

El conductor me saludó con una enérgica inclinación de cabeza y abrió la puerta trasera. Me deslicé dentro y me hundí en el asiento de piel, suave como la mantequilla. Cerré los ojos y anhelé estar en casa. Quería tenderme en mi cama y llamar a mi amiga Lynn, a Las Vegas. Ella estaba a mi lado cuando conocí a Quinn, y había sido testigo de las semanas que siguieron. Si alguien podía ayudarme a poner las cosas en perspectiva, era Lynn.

El motor cobró vida con un ronroneo y el coche se apartó de la acera. Consciente de que teníamos un lento camino por delante debido al atasco de hora punta en Manhattan, repasé mentalmente los días anteriores y procuré ordenar mis ideas para hacerme entender mínimamente, al menos, cuando hablara con Lynn. No llegué muy lejos: al poco rato, me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en un aparcamiento subterráneo. Abrí los ojos, me erguí y reconocí el edificio de Quinn.

**- Creía que íbamos a mi casa** - le dije al chófer.

**- Me han dicho que la traiga aquí.**

Estuve a punto de ponerme a discutir, pero sabía que no era culpa suya. Era Quinn quien me estaba sacando de quicio. Y, si no tenía la suficiente sensatez para dejar que me tranquilizara un poco antes de verla, iba a recibir lo que se merecía.

Uno de los conserjes me abrió la puerta y salí. El chófer me condujo al ascensor, introdujo el código del ático y dejó que subiera sola.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso del ático y vi que Quinn me estaba esperando en el vestíbulo particular. Verla fue como un mazazo.

Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje en algún momento y se había desabrochado el chaleco. Y los primeros botones de la camisa, desabrochados.

Iba vestida como una empresaria, pero exudaba la potente femineidad de una mujer en la flor de la vida. El deseo se agitó en los márgenes de mi ira y mi frustración.

**- Pon la palma de la mano en el panel** - ordenó, señalando con la barbilla el panel de seguridad que había junto a su puerta.

Apreté los dientes, pasé a su lado y mis tacones tamborilearon sobre el suelo de mármol. Apoyé bruscamente la mano en el cristal y pitó tres veces.

_**- Rachel Berry reconocida y archivada**_ - anunció una voz femenina informatizada mientras se abría la puerta.

Entré en su apartamento, tensa y dispuesta a luchar. Le oí cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero se limitó a pasar por mi lado con paso confiado y sensual. Se comportaba como una mujer a la que le gustaba follar y sabía que lo hacía bien. Esa sutil arrogancia sexual siempre me había excitado. A pesar de lo enfadada que estaba, seguía sin ser inmune a ella.

Se detuvo ante la vitrina de metal y cristal que había delante de los ventanales, agarró una botella de cristal y sirvió un líquido ambarino en un vaso corto. Bebió un sorbo de espaldas a mí.

El silencio se alargó, inundando la habitación. Dejé el bolso en uno de los sillones de piel negros y crucé los brazos mientras la observaba, esperando. Siguió allí parada, como si estuviera sola en la habitación.

Por fin dije:

**- Creía que tenías que trabajar hasta tarde.**

**- Y así es** - contestó con voz firme.

**- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?**

Exhaló bruscamente.

**- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste en Atlanta? Algo así como que merece la pena aguantar toda esta mierda con tal de seguir juntas.**

**- No te comportes como si yo tuviera alguna autoridad o algún control sobre lo que está pasando aquí** - crucé los brazos - **La que dirige el espectáculo eres tú, a mí solo me arrastras de un sitio a otro.**

Quinn se volvió para mirarme.

**- Me dedico a arreglar problemas, Rach. Ya lo sabes.**

**- ¡No es solo eso! No se trata solo de Chad y de mi familia. Lo nuestro siempre ha sido así. Tú dices cuándo y cómo y dónde y cuánto tiempo. Yo no pinto nada. No tengo ningún control.**

Su rostro se crispó. Dio un paso hacia mí.

**- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¡Santo cielo, Rach, me tienes agarrada por los huevos!**

**- Si es así, no es eso lo que quiero. Quiero que seamos un equipo, Quinn. No quiero que ninguna de las dos sienta que está a merced de la otra.**

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa baja al pasar junto a ella, directo hacia mí.

**- Estoy completamente a tu merced** - afirmó en voz baja, con sus ojos avellanas muy oscurecidos - **Llevo todo el día teniendo la sensación** **de que, con cada paso que doy para acercarme a ti, solo consigo alejarte** **más de mí. Noto cómo me rechazas, cómo quieres distanciarte. Y no puedo** **soportarlo.**

**- Y yo tengo la sensación de estar tratando con una extraña. No sé quién eres cuando te comportas así. No puedo evitar preguntarme si alguna vez te he conocido de verdad. Y si no es así, ¿de quién demonios me he enamorado?**

**- Nena -** tomó mi cara entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los míos.

Rozó mi boca de un lado a otro. Una, dos veces. Luego su lengua lamió la comisura de mis labios y sentí su aliento cálido y húmedo y su sabor, teñido por el licor que había estado bebiendo.

Gemí y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando besarla más profundamente. Una de sus manos rodeó mi nuca mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo para agarrar mi cadera. Sus caricias ardientes hicieron que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Me apretó suavemente y mis pechos se hincharon, volviéndose pesados y tiernos.

Respiré hondo y aspiré su aliento. Sentí que mi cuerpo se agitaba al reconocer a Quinn como a la única mujer a la que deseaba frenéticamente, la única a la que no podía resistirme. Levanté las manos y metí los dedos entre su pelo, sedoso y espeso para acercarlo a mí.

**- Tú me conoces, Rach **- susurró junto a mis labios **- Me quieres.**

**- Quinn... -** me apreté contra ella -** ¿Hemos cometido demasiados errores?**

**- Seguramente** - su boca se deslizó por mi mandíbula y mi garganta, chupando suavemente -** Pero hay una cosa que siempre hemos hecho bien.**

Me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y movió las caderas, apretando su miembro erecto y rígido contra mi vientre. Mi sexo se contrajo, hambriento de ella.

**- No podemos estar todo el tiempo en la cama -** señalé, acordándome de los fines de semana en Las

Vegas, cuando apenas desenredábamos nuestros cuerpos.

Me levantó en brazos, sosteniéndome como si no pesara nada.

**- Dos años separadas y seguimos enamoradas. Tiene que ser más fácil estando juntas.**

**- De momento, no ha sido así** - pero de todos modos me quité los zapatos.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio.

**- Por eso voy a recordarte por qué merece la pena seguir adelante.**

* * *

**Besos Patito :***


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15**_

Una hora antes, habría dicho que las posibilidades de que Quinn consiguiera acostarse conmigo eran nulas. En ese instante, sin embargo, al ver su bella cara crispada por el deseo y sus ojos suavizados por un sentimiento mucho más tierno, deseé olvidarme de todo excepto de cómo me hacía sentir. Quería que me recordara cómo habían sido las cosas entre nosotras en otra época, eso a lo que yo me había aferrado tanto, lo que confiaba en poder recuperar.

Me depositó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre mí apoyando una rodilla en el edredón. Me apartó de la mejilla un mechón de pelo y deslizó la mirada hacia abajo, hasta el lugar donde su mano acariciaba mi muslo metiéndose bajo mi falda.

**- Quiero que te desnudes** - le dije.

Su boca, aquella boca perversamente sensual capaz de volverme loca, dibujó una sonrisa engreída.

**- Conque sí, ¿eh?**

Me estiré, sabiendo que de ese modo la provocaría. Al oír que dejaba escapar un gruñido gutural, le obsequié con una sonrisa idéntica a la suya.

Me agarró por la corva, me hizo levantar la pierna y ladearla, me subió la falda y dejó al descubierto mi liguero y mis bragas a juego.

Se lamió los labios.

**- Nena... Va a encantarme ver cómo te arreglas para ir a trabajar cada mañana.**

Me di cuenta entonces, bruscamente, de que a partir de entonces íbamos a compartir momentos cotidianos como aquel, y deseé que así fuera.

Quería a la mujer que había sido mía tan poco tiempo.

**- Sigues llevando demasiada ropa encima.**

Se incorporó y se quitó el chaleco, dejándolo caer al suelo. Cuando comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, me apoyé en los codos para mirar. Dejé escapar un suave ronroneo de placer.

Se detuvo y levantó una ceja. El brillo de sus ojos me hizo mover las piernas con nerviosismo. Quinn sabía que estaba buenísima, sabía cuánto me gustaba mirarla.

**- No pares** - le dije.

**- Me encanta que me mires así** - se desabrochó otro botón.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Siempre había sido atlética, pero ahora se la veía más definida. Su piel dorada se tensaba. Quise pasar las yemas de los dedos por cada palmo de su cuerpo, lamerlo como si fuera mi postre preferido, hacerle sentir lo mucho que la amaba.

Se quitó la camisa y yo cambié de postura, me puse de rodillas para tocarla. Gruñó cuando deslicé las manos por sus hombros y luego por sus senos, cubiertos por un sujetador, apretándolos y acariciándolos.

**- ¿Cómo es posible?** - me pregunté en voz alta -** Eres todavía más apetecible que antes, y ya eras una diosa.**

**- Nena... -** selló mi boca con la suya y me dejó sin aliento cuando deslizó su lengua sobre mis labios.

Mis manos se deslizaron ansiosamente por su pecho y su abdomen, siguiendo el contorno de cada cavidad.

**- Qué dura estás -** susurré, deseosa de sentir todo aquel mármol cubierto de seda apretado contra mí.

**- El ejercicio propio de la frustración sexual** - me agarró por la muñeca y apretó mi mano contra su miembro erecto, presionándolo contra mi palma -** Como no podía tenerte, gastaba mis energías entrenando. Los** **sueños húmedos me estaban matando.**

Agarré su verga y la acaricié de la base a la punta.

**- No siempre has estado tan frustrada** - mascullé, pensando en las mujeres que habían disfrutado de ella, que habían tenido lo que era mío **- Por** **lo menos, en dos ocasiones.**

Me agarró por la coleta y me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que lo mirara.

**- Siempre** - dijo con vehemencia -** Me has dejado inservible para otras mujeres, Rach.**

**- Qué bien** - besé su hombro -** Pero sigues vestida.**

**- Acaba tú** - me quitó la goma y metió los dedos entre mi pelo.

Empezaron a pesarme los párpados, embriagada por el ansia sexual que irradiaba de Quinn. Al sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciar mi cuero cabelludo, me embargó una oleada de felicidad. Cada palabra que decía, cada gesto que hacía parecían ideados para seducirme.

Y estaba dando resultado.

Luché con el cierre escondido de sus pantalones de traje, abrí la bragueta y descubrí que llevaba bóxer negros ajustados. Tenía la polla tan dura, tan lista, que su ancho glande asomaba por encima de la cinturilla.

Reluciente y lubricada, parecía llamarme, incitándome a bajarle el bóxer por debajo de las caderas.

Un sonido suave y ansioso inundó el aire entre nosotras. Quinn tenía un cuerpo deslumbrante. Allí parada, con los pantalones desabrochados, la polla expuesta sin ningún pudor y deliciosamente erecta y el cuerpo fuerte, era la cosa más erótica que yo había visto nunca.

La quería dentro de mí.

Bajó la cremallera de mi falda y empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa. Mientras tanto, sus labios se deslizaron por mi garganta y su lengua resbaló por la vena que palpitaba en mi cuello.

**- Voy a lamerte todo el cuerpo **- prometió, y sus palabras fueron como un soplo de aire sobre mi piel húmeda.

Rodeé su polla con las manos y la sentí caliente y mojada. Estaba tan excitada que lubricaba sin parar. Su miembro era un potente afrodisíaco, y mi sexo estaba tan ardiente y húmedo como el suyo. Resbaladizo de deseo, se tensaba con avidez, ansioso por que la gruesa verga que acariciaba amorosamente la llenara por completo.

Me llevé los dedos a la boca, paladeé su sabor y sentí que su aroma denso y delicioso me embriagaba.

Me observó, maldiciendo en voz baja. Sus manos se crisparon sobre la seda de mi blusa y los botones saltaron y cayeron al suelo.

**- Te quería desnuda **- masculló y, agarrándome por la cintura, hizo que me diera la vuelta y me tumbó boca abajo sobre el borde de la cama -** La próxima vez será.**

Me subió la falda por encima de las caderas y dejó mi culo al descubierto. Me agarró por la corva y me hizo levantar la pierna y apoyarla en la cama para abrir mi sexo. Después apoyó las manos sobre las curvas gemelas de mis nalgas y las apretó. Su aliento rozó, rápido y caliente, mi piel erizada, y sus dientes me arañaron y me mordieron suavemente.

**- Dios mío, estás hecha para follar** - dijo con voz hosca -** Te hicieron solo para volverme loca.**

Metió un dedo bajo el encaje de mi tanga y lo deslizó desde la cintura hasta la carne húmeda de mi entrepierna. Su nudillo rozó mi sexo y me estremecí, jadeando, cuando un temblor me sacudió por dentro.

Rompió el encaje y me sobresalté, sorprendida por el rápido y fuerte tirón que rozó mi piel y por el ruido de la tela al rasgarse. Se tumbó sobre mí, su cuerpo caliente cubrió mi espalda, sus manos se metieron debajo de mí para agarrar mis pechos hinchados. Su polla se posicionó, gruesa y ardiente, entre los cachetes de mi culo, y empujó, metiendo entre ellos su largura de acero.

La sensación de estar indefensa, a su merced, me puso al borde del orgasmo. Me derretía ante una mujer tan excitada que era capaz de arrancarme la ropa. El deseo de Quinn era irresistible, cegador. Amaba mi cuerpo tanto como yo el suyo. Más aún, quizá. Parecía imposible, pero era lo que me había hecho sentir siempre.

**- No esperes** - le supliqué, frotando las caderas contra ella.

**- ¿Qué quieres, nena? -** ronroneó mientras acariciaba mis pezones duros -** Dime lo que quieres.**

Yo estaba jadeando, me retorcía, excitada por el contacto de sus pesados testículos contra los labios húmedos de mi sexo.

**- Fóllame, Quinn. Fóllame fuerte.**

Frotó la nariz contra mi sien.

**- ¿Quieres esto?**

Con un movimiento de caderas, la punta de su polla se introdujo en la hendidura de mi cuerpo. La presión aumentó cuando el glande se abrió paso dentro de mí, ensanchándome para dejar espacio a su grueso mango.

Gemí y cerré los ojos con fuerza, temblando. Quinn estaba por todas partes, en cada bocanada de aire que respiraba, en cada centímetro de mi piel.

**- Qué tenso, nena** - masculló apretando los dientes mientras se retiraba y volvía a penetrarme aún más profundamente. Lentas y fáciles embestidas que la hundían dentro de mí con cada acometida. Gruñó y me agarró por las caderas, que yo movía en círculos ansiosamente, sujetándome mientras me follaba cada vez más hondo -** Tenso y cremoso. Dios, qué maravilla.** **Voy a correrme a lo bestia para ti. Voy a llenarte entera.**

Clavé las uñas en el edredón. Abrí los ojos, aturdida, y separé los labios para respirar. Me ardían los pulmones. Intenté desasirme, quería que se moviera más rápido, más fuerte. Sorprendí un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y nos vi reflejadas en el espejo sujeto a la puerta del vestidor.

Mi sexo se tensó, intentando atraerla más adentro, hacia donde la necesitaba. Giró la cabeza para seguir mi mirada y se detuvo a contemplarse encorvada sobre mí, con los pantalones sujetos apenas a la parte de arriba de los muslos. Era una imagen impúdica y sensual. Yo, sujeta y todavía vestida por completo, con el sexo abierto y ensartado por su enorme polla, y Quinn con las nalgas prietas por la fuerza de sus embestidas, los bíceps flexionados de tanto amasar mis pechos y la espalda reluciente por una fina pátina de sudor.

Esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

**- Te gusta ver cómo te follo.**

Para demostrarlo, se retiró y volvió a penetrarme, y su cuerpo entero se tensó al hundirse de nuevo en mí. Gemí. Mi sexo succionó ansiosamente su polla. Mis pezones se crisparon dolorosamente contra las palmas de sus manos.

**- Ah, sí, claro que te gusta** - ronroneó con voz perversamente seductora - **Voy a llenar el techo de espejos, Rach, nena. Vas a ver cómo rindo culto a** **este cuerpo tan sexy noche y día. Nunca olvidarás por qué aguantas lo que** **hay fuera de esta cama. Voy a grabarme en tu cerebro. Cada vez que cierres** **los ojos, me verás montándote y suspirarás de placer.**

Alcancé el clímax. No pude evitarlo. Grité cuando la tensión se rompió por fin y el placer curvó mi espalda en un tenso arco contra su pecho.

Quinn gruñó y perdió el control, me folló con fuerza, rápidamente, hundiéndose profundamente hasta estallar con una maldición furiosa.

Hundió los dientes en mi hombro. Se corrió dentro de mí, acompañando mi orgasmo con gruñidos desgarrados mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente por la fuerza de su eyaculación.

Era demasiado. Yo no podía ver, no podía pensar. Arañé el edredón, intentando instintivamente alejarme de aquella riada de sensaciones, de la polla que escupía su semen mientras seguía hundiéndose dentro de mí, obligándome a acogerla de nuevo, a sentir más cuando ya no me era posible soportarlo.

Quinn me mantuvo atrapada y poseída, una prisionera sometida al inagotable deseo que nos unía.

RQRQ

Me desvistió, limpió su semen de mi cuerpo con una toalla tibia y me tumbó sobre la cama. Yo estaba floja entre tanto, sin aliento y ligeramente irritada por que ella pudiera moverse y pensar mientras yo estaba aturdida por una oleada de endorfinas post orgásmicas.

**- Das asco** - le dije cuando por fin se tumbó en la cama a mi lado, gloriosamente desnuda.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mano y sonrió, pasando los dedos con ligereza por mi canalillo para rodear luego mi ombligo.

**- Creo que te has perdido los diez minutos que me ha costado levantarme.**

**- La próxima vez, te dejo para el arrastre** - gruñí.

**- Umm** - se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en los labios -** Me hace feliz que vaya a haber una próxima vez. Montones de veces. Tienes que compensarme por estos dos años.**

Entorné los párpados.

**- No pienso cargar con esa culpa. Te marchaste. Aunque yo no te siguiera, fuiste tú quien se largó.**

**- Entonces soy yo quien tengo que compensarte por estos dos años** - se deslizó sobre mí, me separó los muslos con las rodillas y se colocó entre ellos -** Será mejor que empiece.**

Estiré el brazo para apartarle el pelo de la frente. Estaba todavía más guapa después de hacer el amor. Parecía más joven, como si sus facciones se hubieran suavizado, le brillaban los ojos y su sonrisa tenía un encanto juvenil. Parecía feliz, y se me encogió el corazón al pensar que era yo la responsable de su felicidad, incluso sin habérmelo propuesto.

Giró la cabeza y besó la palma de mi mano.

**- Te quiero.**

**- Quinn...** - me picaron los ojos -** Antes soñaba con que me decías eso.**

**- Te lo dije muchas veces** - confesó **- mientras dormías.**

Aquello me dolió más que el convencimiento de que nunca me había querido.

**- ¿Entenderé alguna vez por qué nos hiciste pasar por ese infierno?**

La luz de sus ojos se apagó. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

**- Me temo que sí.**

La tensión envaró su cuerpo y lamenté haber sacado a relucir aquel tema. Rodeé sus caderas con las piernas, atrayéndola hacia mí.

**- Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en no traer a la cama nada, más que a nosotras mismas **- murmuró mientras pasaba la nariz por mi mejilla -** Quiero que tengamos un lugar donde solo estemos tú y yo, un lugar donde podamos recordar por qué lo demás no importa, solo lo que hay entre nosotras.**

Asentí con la cabeza y deslicé las manos por su espalda, arriba y abajo.

Escondiendo la cara en su cuello, aspiré profundamente y dejé que el olor familiar y amado de su piel me anclara al presente.

**- Por mí, perfecto. Pero te advierto desde ya que, si no empiezas a incluirme en tu vida, no llegaremos mucho más lejos de esta cama.**

Esbozó una sonrisa contra mi piel.

**- Es usted dura de pelar, señorita Berry.**

**- Desde luego que sí.**

Su espalda se arqueó bajo mis manos. Empezó a penetrarme con un gruñido entrecortado.

**- A decir verdad** - dijo con voz gutural -** yo también.**

RQRQ

Envuelta en una de sus batas, me bebí una copa de vino mientras la veía cortar fiambres y queso. Su enorme nevera estaba tan vacía como era de esperar en una soltera.

**- ¿Has vivido alguna vez con una mujer?** - le pregunté.

**- No.**

Asentí, admirándola con su pantalón de pijama suelto.

**- ¿No te preocupa sentir que es una especie de invasión de tu intimidad?**

Me miró con sus penetrantes ojos por debajo de los mechones revueltos de su pelo.

**- No.**

**- Esta casa es muy... aséptica. ¿No crees que te sacará un poco de quicio ver mis zapatos tirados aquí y allá o mi bolso sobre la silla o...?**

**- ¿O tus bragas en la alfombra porque te las he arrancado para follarte?** - se irguió -** No, no va a importarme. ¿Estás teniendo dudas?**

Bebí otro sorbo del aromático Riesling antes de contestar:

**- Es solo que me preocupa que estés pensando tanto en mí que no te quede espacio para pensar en cómo va a afectarte esto.**

Dejó el cuchillo y tomó su copa. Parecía peligrosamente tranquila con aquellos ojos que todo lo observaban.

**- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Rach?**

Pensé en el mejor modo de decirle lo que me rondaba por la cabeza.

**- Sé que te preocupa lo que se nos va a venir encima fuera de este apartamento, pero a mí me inquieta más lo que va a pasar aquí. Todo es muy divertido y encantador hasta que uno empieza a sentirse molesto por la realidad cotidiana de vivir con otra persona.**

Quinn se apoyó contra la encimera, cruzó los tobillos y se rodeó el pecho con un brazo. Sosteniendo la copa de vino en alto, parecía relajada y a gusto, lo cual no era cierto. Había clavado en mí su mirada acerada, desnudándome por completo.

**- ¿Como tu forma de salpicar agua por todas partes cuando te lavas la cara?** - preguntó con sorna - ** ¿O que acumules platos en el fregadero porque sigues sacándolos uno a uno del lavavajillas cuando tienes que usarlos? ¿O que tengas cargadores enchufados en todas las habitaciones para no tener que ir muy lejos a cargar el móvil? ¿O que me tropiece cada dos por tres con los zapatos que vas dejando por toda la casa?**

Parpadeé.

**- Eh... sí.**

**- El hecho de que me guste mirarte el culo, nena, no significa que no prestara atención al resto de tu persona cuando estábamos juntas en Las Vegas** - esbozó una sonrisa -** Dicho esto, si de verdad te preocupa molestarme, podemos acordar cómo me compensarás cuando eso pase.**

Puse los ojos en blanco y mascullé:

**- Eres una tonta, no hay duda.**

**- ¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Rach, tu capacidad de observación deja mucho que desear.**

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír.

**- ¿Vamos a comer o qué?**

**- ¿Vas a dejar de preocuparte?**

**- Supongo que sí, pasado un tiempo** - pasé los dedos por el pie de la copa -** Hemos estado juntas seis semanas en total, en toda nuestra relación.** **En circunstancias normales, no me pedirías que me viniera a vivir a tu** **casa. Es demasiado pronto. Puedes decir que para ti no es para tanto y que** **estás preparada, pero voy a tener que verlo para creérmelo.**

**- Muy bien **- se incorporó -** Tal vez, en circunstancias **_**"normales"**_**, habríamos pasado unos cuantos meses dividiéndonos entre tu casa y la mía, manteniendo la ficción de que no nos estábamos precipitando, pero no habríamos pasado ni una noche separadas. No tenemos tanto autocontrol.**

**- Puede ser **- reconocí -** Pero a ti no te gusta dar tu brazo a torcer.**

**- He podido elegir **- dejó su copa sobre la encimera, rodeó la barra del desayuno y se acercó a mí con un paso lento y deliberado que me hizo estremecerme -** Podría haberme marchado. Podría haber mejorado la seguridad de tu loft, o buscarte otra casa, o dejar simplemente que te** **valieras por ti misma.**

Se paró delante de mí y tiró del cinturón de mi bata, dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto. Se lamió los labios y entornó los párpados, cargados de deseo. Puso las manos sobre mis rodillas para separarme los muslos. El aire fresco acarició mi sexo cuando sus pulgares se deslizaron por la cara interna de mis piernas.

**- Podría haber aceptado tu oferta y haberme convertido en la tipa al que llamas cuando te apetece esto.**

Rodeé sus caderas con las piernas y la atraje hacia mí.

**- Quizá no te habría llamado.**

**- ¿Serías tan cruel?** - desató el cordel de sus pantalones y se sacó la polla endurecida y gorda. Agarrándola con el puño, se preparó para mí.

Yo estaba hipnotizada, embelesada por la visión de su mano grande acariciando su verga rodeada de gruesas venas.

**- Habría esperado todo lo posible.**

**- Y yo te habría mandado mensajes eróticos, te habría llamado, te habría perseguido... Ni en sueños habría sufrido sola** - sus labios rozaron mi frentey susurró -** ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?**

**- De veras te has propuesto recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿eh?**

**- No puedo evitarlo, es el efecto que surtes en mí** - pasó su glande por los labios de mi sexo, apretando mi clítoris -** En cuanto apareciste en aquel bar** **de Las Vegas, estuve sentenciada.**

Me agarré al asiento del taburete.

**- Embustera. Habías salido a ligar, de copas por la ciudad. Estabas dispuesta a follar costase lo que costase.**

**- Sí** - reconoció, sonriendo -** Igual que tú.**

**- Elegí a la persona más buena del bar** - dije jadeante, retorciéndome mientras seguía provocándome con lánguidas caricias de su glande aterciopelado.

**- Yo me ligué a la tipa más buena del mundo -** pasó la lengua por mis labios entreabiertos en una caricia descaradamente erótica **- Me pusiste a** **cien. Fue la mar de molesto estar empalmada durante horas.**

**- Imposible no darse cuenta** - sonreí, recordando la emoción de aquel momento -** La tienes tan grande...**

**- ¿La quieres?**

Asentí.

**- También la quería entonces. Te llevé a casa conmigo, ¿no? Sabía que pensarías que era demasiado fácil, pero no pude resistirme.**

Se insertó en mi raja húmeda con un largo gruñido.

**- Te habría perseguido durante días si hubiera hecho falta. Me parecía impensable no acostarme contigo.**

Tensé las piernas, la atraje hacia mí y me estremecí cuando se deslizó inexorablemente dentro de mí. Gemí, diciendo su nombre, asombrada por lo vulnerable que me sentía cada vez que me tomaba.

**- Rach, nena... -** con una mano me agarró de la nuca y con la otra de la cadera, sujetándome mientras movía las caderas y se abría paso entre los delicados tejidos de mi sexo para hundirse más y más en él - **¿Lo notas? Te** **estoy penetrando, pero tengo la sensación de que eres tú quien se está** **deslizando dentro de mí. Cada vez, es como si te metieras bajo mi piel.**

**- Eso quiero hacer** - clavé las uñas en su espalda y flexioné los dedos - **Quiero que seas mía, Quinn.**

**- Bruja** - dijo entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa -** Creía que iba a acostarme contigo, a follar como una loca contigo hasta el amanecer y que luego me iría a casa con una sonrisa. Pero me masticaste, me tragaste y me sacaste todo el jugo. No podría haber salido de tu cama ni aunque hubiera querido, y te habría suplicado que me dejaras quedarme si hubieras intentado echarme a patadas.**

**- ¡Ja! Ahora comprendo lo buena actriz que eres** - gemí cuando me penetró por completo y una inmensa alegría se apoderó de mí -** No tenía ni idea.** **Me hiciste creer que eras medallista en maratones sexuales.**

Miró con ternura mi cara sofocada.

**- Era una mujer hambrienta, nena. Vivía de despojos y de comida basura, y tú fuiste mi primera comida casera de verdad. Te necesitaba, Rach, y no he parado de necesitarte desde entonces.**

**- Yo también te necesito -** tanto… Demasiado. El solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación que ella hacía que me sintiera viva.

Me agarró por el culo, me levantó y me llevó al sofá. Me tendió y, sin soltarme, se cernió sobre mí como una diosa dorada.

**- No lo olvides** - dijo con voz ronca. Apartó con dedos temblorosos el pelo de mi frente - **Cuando las cosas se pongan feas, no olvides que te** **necesito.**

Vi preocupación en sus ojos, la misma preocupación que me decía que no sintiera, y se me encogió el corazón. Después empezó a moverse dentro de mí, a cabalgarme con suaves y fuertes embestidas, y yo me dejé llevar.

* * *

**Besos Patito xoxo :***

**Pitu (guest) creo que te equivocaste, este fic no es g!p Berry. ES g!p Fabray**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16**_

**- Esas vistas son una lata** - comentó Noah mientras dejaba una caja con mis cosas sobre la barra del desayuno y se acercaba a las ventanas - **Demasiado cielo, y además no se puede espiar a los vecinos.**

**- No necesito más vistas que esta** - replicó Quinn, agarrándome por la cintura cuando entré en su apartamento (en nuestro apartamento) detrás de mi hermano.

**- Voy a vomitar** - masculló Blaine, entrando por la puerta abierta cargado con mi maleta y un macuto - **¿Dónde pongo esto?**

**- Déjalo en el suelo** - le dije, y me revolví cuando Quinn me mordisqueó el cuello.

Era una tarde preciosa de sábado, perfecta para salir a pasear por la ciudad. Una mudanza no era lo que más me apetecía, pero no me quejaba. Y tampoco se había quejado mi familia, lo cual me parecía un pequeño milagro.

Quinn Fabray era capaz de vender arena en el desierto. En ningún momento había dicho que lo nuestro fuera un compromiso de por vida, y sin embargo había logrado transmitir un deseo serio y apasionado de vivir conmigo cuando nos habíamos sentado a hablar con mi familia, al cerrar el restaurante el jueves por la noche. Creo que las dos sabíamos que mi familia oía campanas de boda, pero Quinn no parecía sentirse presionada por sus expectativas. Yo, por mi parte, me esforzaba por no hacerme ilusiones.

Lei me había deseado buena suerte el viernes, en la oficina, cuando le había contado mis planes, pero parecía muy poco entusiasmada. Era duro para mí, porque me había acostumbrado a buscar siempre su aprobación, y dependía mucho de ella.

**- Parece que llego justo a tiempo.**

Sentí que Quinn se tensaba al oír la voz de su padre. Aflojó su abrazo y se incorporó, soltándome para volverse hacia Russel Fabray.

**- Traigo cerveza -** dijo su padre, levantando un paquete de doce. Su sonrisa era amplia y su cara guardaba un parecido sorprendente con la de su hija. Le tendió la mano a Blaine y se presentó. Luego me miró –** Ahí** **está la mujer gracias a la cual mi hija sonríe sin parar últimamente. Me** **alegro de volver a verte, Rachel.**

**- Hola, señor Fabray.**

**- Russel, por favor** - abrió el paquete de cervezas y le dio una Blaine. Luego entró en el cuarto de estar para estrecharle la mano a Noah –** He visto en el portal al otro Berry. Parecía estar haciendo una apuesta con el portero.**

Lancé una mirada a Quinn y vi que su semblante se endurecía, convirtiéndose en una máscara inescrutable. Tenía la mirada fija en Russel, que acababa de pasar una cerveza a mi hermano mayor.

**- ¿Qué os parece si nos reunimos todos la semana que viene?** - propuso Russel, incluyéndonos a todos con una mirada -** Tus padres también, por** **supuesto. Y Cassandra, mi mujer.**

**- Los Berry está tan ocupados como nosotros** - contestó Quinn con voz crispada -** Más, seguramente.**

**- No me cabe duda. Emprendedores americanos de pura cepa** - Russel dejó el paquete de cervezas sobre la mesa baja y sacó una para él –** Pero** **seguro que encontraremos un hueco. A fin de cuentas, la familia es la** **familia.**

La mirada oscura y pensativa de Noah buscó la mía. Se encogió de hombros.

**- Claro. ¿Por qué no?**

RQRQ

Cuando se marcharon todos, Quinn me dejó para que ordenara mis cosas donde quisiera y se encerró en su despacho. No hablamos de ello, pero estaba segura de que antes de que apareciera su padre tenía planes distintos para nuestro primer sábado juntas. Russel Fabray entraba en una habitación como un rayo de sol, y su hija se volvía de hielo al instante.

¿Qué les ocurría? ¿Por qué cada vez que aparecía su padre se abría automáticamente entre nosotras un abismo?

En menos de una hora acabé de deshacer mi equipaje y me puse a dar vueltas por aquella casa desconocida, sin saber qué hacer. Pensé en ver la tele y luego decidí buscar en Internet horarios de películas y restaurantes para cenar. Ni muerta pensaba permitir que Russel me arruinara mi primer fin de semana viviendo con Quinn.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, apoyé los pies en la mesa baja y me puse el portátil sobre las rodillas. Acababa de teclear mi contraseña cuando apareció Quinn.

**- Hola** - la saludé. Mi sonrisa se borró cuando vi la crispación de sus ojos y su boca -** ¿Va todo bien?**

**- Claro. ¿Por qué?**

**- Tienes el pelo muy alborotado, estás muy sexy** - sus mechones rubios estaban revueltos, como si hubiera estado metiéndose las manos entre ellos para liberar su tensión interna, lo cual yo habría hecho encantada por ella.

Me lanzó una mirada avergonzada y se pasó la mano por el pelo para alisárselo.

**- Estaba pensando que... ¿Te apetece ir a uno de esos aburridísimos eventos sobre los que te advertí?**

**- Con tal de verte elegante, me apetece cualquier cosa.**

Su boca se suavizó en una sonrisa irónica.

**- Muy bien, entonces.**

Cerré mi ordenador y lo dejé sobre la mesa.

**- Pero tendré que ir de compras. ¿Cuándo es?**

**- Esta noche.**

Levanté las cejas.

**- ¿No podías avisarme con más tiempo?**

**- Acabo de enterarme** - contestó con fastidio -** Podemos hacer que venga una estilista con varios vestidos para que te los pruebes.**

**- ¿En serio? ¿Es un asunto importante?**

Se reclinó en la pared, en lo que podría haber sido una pose relajada, de no ser por lo tensa que estaba. Casi podía ver la agitación que irradiaba.

**- Te voy a presentar como mi novia. Pero antes de que se te meta en la cabeza que quiero que tengas un aspecto en concreto, permíteme decirte que te llevaría igualmente si fueras vestida como estás ahora.**

Me puse en pie y miré mi sencilla camiseta blanca de tirantes y mis pantalones piratas de color tostado.

**- Ni lo sueñes.**

**- Nena, con ese cuerpazo todo te queda sexy** - cruzó los brazos, poniéndose cómoda -** Es solo que no quiero que tengas que salir de** **compras y correr de un lado a otro por toda la ciudad.**

**- Puedo encontrar algo en cualquier tienda, a no ser que te parezca mal.**

**- En mi opinión, le quita toda la gracia al asunto. Puedo traer a alguien aquí y ver cómo te vistes y te desvistes. Si vamos de tiendas, me echarán a patadas de los probadores.**

Una sonrisa contenida tensó mis labios.

**- Pervertida.**

**- Me confieso culpable.**

**- ¿Haces esto a menudo?** - preguntó con la mayor naturalidad de que fui capaz. No se me escapaba que la mayoría no tiene una estilista de guardia para sus novias.

**- ¿Que me echen a patadas de los probadores? Por lo general, no.**

Me dije que era mejor dejarlo correr.

**- Bueno, es un alivio saberlo. De todos modos... prefiero salir un par de horas y dejarte trabajar.**

**- ¿Y pasarte toda la tarde preguntándote si me dedico a vestir de punta en blanco a todas las chicas a las que me tiro?** - preguntó, incorporándose.

**- No quiero hablar de tus conquistas** - agarré mi bolso del sillón y miré alrededor buscando mis zapatos.

**- Solo quieres enfadarte conmigo por cosas que inventas dentro de tu cabeza.**

La miré con enfado.

**- Si tienes problemas con tu padre, no la tomes conmigo.**

**- Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.**

**- ¿De veras? Porque tengo la impresión de que casi todo en tu vida tiene que ver con él.**

**- Tú, no** - contestó con calma. Amenazadoramente. Se acercó a mí -** Deja de cambiar de tema y suéltalo de una vez, Rach.**

**- No importa, Quinn. Cuando te conocí, ya sabía que tenías mucho éxito con las mujeres. Lo superaré.**

**- Tuve mis momentos -** reconoció -** Pero nunca me ha importado un comino qué sentía la mujer a la que me estaba tirando, y mucho menos qué ropa llevaba.**

Levanté la barbilla.

**- ¿Por qué siempre estás tan dispuesta a comportarte como una imbécil de primera clase?**

Se encogió de hombros.

**- Solo digo lo que veo.**

**- No, intentas pintar un retrato tuyo que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. No puedes seguir diciéndome que te conozco y al mismo tiempo empeñarte en que en el fondo eres una gilipollas** - volví a dejar mi bolso -** Es como si intentaras convencernos a las dos de que eres lo que no eres.**

**- Más bien recordarnos a las dos lo que soy** - se detuvo delante de mí **- lo que hay dentro de mí, esperando a salir.**

**- Creo que eso es lo que te hace pensar tu padre.**

**- Estás obsesionada con mi padre.**

**- Solo digo lo que veo** - repliqué.

Se quedó mirándome un buen rato, con el cuerpo rígido. Entre nosotras, el aire pareció cargarse de tensión.

**- Lo que pareces ver es que mi padre y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, además de la cara.**

**- Bueno, pues vamos a hablar de ello.**

**- No quiero hablar de ello.**

**- Solo quieres que nos peleemos.**

Levantó la mano y se froto la nuca. Gruñó.

**- Lo que quiero es follarte a cuatro patas.**

**- Quinn** - me reí, no pude evitarlo.

Se notaba a la legua que estaba cabreada, y su reacción era tan típica.

**- Tienes suerte de que me haya criado con tres hermanos, ¿sabes? Estoy acostumbrada a esa ****clase de chulería.**

**- Y me estás volviendo loca.**

**- Eso lo estás haciendo tú solita, con ese desorden de personalidad múltiple que tú misma has confesado** - toqué su mandíbula con un dedo - **Espera, ya lo tengo. Tienes una hermana gemela. ¡Sois dos!**

Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

**- Dios mío.**

**- Si me acuesto con las dos, ¿puede considerarse adulterio?**

Bajó las manos y me miró.

**- ¿Estás enamorada de las dos?**

Toqué su pecho.

**- Estoy enamorada de ti.**

Dando un suspiro, me abrazó y besó mi hombro.

**- En política, la imagen lo es todo. A veces me piden que ayude a otras personas a mejorar la suya. Por eso conozco a un par de estilistas.**

Subí las manos por debajo de su camisa para tocar su piel desnuda. Se estremeció suavemente y, al oír su leve gemido, se me disparó el corazón.

**- Me alegra saberlo.**

Quería saber más, pero por primera vez en nuestra relación teníamos tiempo para dejar que las cosas fueran creciendo por sí solas y desarrollándose. Me permití el lujo de disfrutar de ello.

RQRQ

Había unas cuantas cosas en la vida que me dejaban maravillada de asombro hasta cortarme la respiración. Quinn con un estilo muy elegante encabeza la lista.

La vi cruzar el salón de baile con una copa de champán en cada mano. Caminaba con feroz elegancia, y su paso exudaba una sexualidad inconfundible. El hotel de Washington estaba lleno de potentados de la política y las finanzas, de hombres y mujeres que enarbolaban un poder inmenso. La luz de las gigantescas lámparas de cristal se reflejaba en las joyas de incalculable valor y en el cabello reluciente y perfectamente peinado de los invitados. Las copas de cristal tintineaban al entrechocar, y el zumbido de las conversaciones sonaba como un enjambre de abejas.

En medio de todo aquello, Quinn Fabray destacaba entre la multitud.

Su pelo era bien rubio, su piel se veía ligeramente bronceada y unas cejas arrogantes coronaban sus ojos. Su traje, de impecable factura, realzaba la longitud de sus piernas.

Me lamí los labios discretamente. _"Es mía"._

Me habría fijado en ella en cualquier circunstancia, pero fue su mirada lo que hizo que se me acelerara el corazón.

**- Sigue encantándome ese vestido** - comentó al darme una copa e inclinarse para besarme el hombro.

Esbocé una sonrisa al acercar mis labios a la copa. El vestido de apagado color oro era el primero que me había probado. Quinn había votado por él nada más verlo, y había negado con la cabeza al ver los tres que me había probado a continuación. Una suave columna de seda listada enfundaba mi cuerpo, sostenida por finas tiras de lentejuelas en los hombros y la espalda.

Al principio no había estado muy convencida del color, pero era cierto que el vestido insinuaba espléndidamente mis curvas, en lugar de ceñirse a ellas.

**- Gracias.**

Se volvió para mirar hacia el salón y apoyó la mano en mi cadera con gesto descaradamente posesivo.

**- Dentro de un par de horas podemos volver a Nueva York. O podemos dormir aquí, en el hotel.**

**- O unirnos al Club de la Milla Aérea. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué sentido tiene tomar un avión privado, si no hacemos guarrerías dentro?**

Clavó los dedos en mi carne.

**- Otra vez tengo una erección en público. Muchísimas gracias.**

Me reí y me recosté en ella.

**- ¿Qué tienes que hacer aquí?**

**- No estoy segura** - bebió un sorbo de champán -** En cuanto aparezca Russel, me haré una idea.**

**- Depende mucho de ti, ¿verdad?**

Se encogió de hombros, pero vi de nuevo aquella crispación en torno a su boca. Poco después, la tensión se extendió también a su cuerpo, y al seguir la dirección de su mirada descubrí por qué. Russel y Cassandra Fabray acababan de llegar. Estaban junto a la entrada del salón de baile, rodeados por quienes estaban ansiosos por codearse con los Fabray. Había varios personajes semejantes en la fiesta, pero Russel era el mago detrás del telón al que todo el mundo quería ver.

Miró hacia nosotras, sonrió al fijar la mirada en mí y luego miró a Quinn. Parecieron comunicarse en silencio.

**- Dame un segundo, nena** - murmuró Quinn, y se alejó, avanzando fácilmente entre el gentío, que se abría para dejarle paso.

Estuve mirándola hasta que llegó junto a su padre. Después, observé el lenguaje corporal de ambos.

**- Vaya, estás estupenda cuando te arreglas** - comentó una voz conocida a mi lado.

Volví la cabeza para mirar a Allison Fabray, antes Allison Kelsey. La recorrí con la mirada, fijándome en los cambios que se habían operado en ella. Apenas la había visto la noche que acompañé a Ian, así que aproveche la oportunidad para hacerlo ahora. Estaba más delgada que en Las Vegas, y ya entonces era muy flaca. Impecable y perfecta de una manera un tanto desabrida, parecía haberse endurecido y hastiado con el paso del tiempo. Había en sus ojos un tedio que era como un eco del que a veces veía reflejado en los ojos de Quinn.

Pero seguía estando tan guapa como siempre, con el cabello oscuro, muy corto y elegante, enmarcando su cara de facciones delicadas y sus grandes ojos azules. Su vestido de tono aguamarina contrastaba bellamente con su piel de porcelana.

**- Hola, Allison** - dije, volviendo a fijar la mirada en los dos atractivos miembros de la familia Fabray que hablaban al otro lado del salón.

**- Es un vestido precioso** - me examinó atentamente -** A Gretchen debe de encantarle, porque también lo sugirió. Pero no es mi estilo.**

Bebí otro sorbo de champán para disimular mi reacción al oír inesperadamente el nombre de la estilista. Así pues, Gretchen era un as en la manga para toda la familia Fabray. Era bueno saberlo.

**- Quizá te sorprenda saber que tampoco fue mi primera opción.**

Su sonrisa era cualquier cosa, menos amistosa.

**- Eres muy lista por dejar que te vista Quinn. Claro que evidentemente eres más espabilada de lo que pensaba, o no estarías aquí.**

**- ¿Te importaría ir a fastidiar a otra persona?** - pregunté, agitando la mano con indiferencia -** Este es mi espacio y te conviene salir de él.**

**- Si no recuerdo mal, no te gusta la hipocresía, ni las chorradas, así que mejor me las guardo. A fin de cuentas, tenemos que llevarnos bien. Ya que estamos, podríamos empezar ahora.**

**- No tenemos por qué hacer nada juntas** - la miré - **Sugiero que hagamos lo posible por evitarnos.**

Levantó las cejas como si aquello la sorprendiera y luego se echó a reír con una risa tan melodiosa como su voz.

- **No es así como funcionan las cosas, Rachel. Tú y yo vamos a ser super amigas, de cara a la galería. Vamos a comer juntas, y a ir de compras juntas. Ted y yo cenaremos con Quinn y contigo. Iremos a partidos de béisbol, a exposiciones y a toda clase de sitios donde sonreiremos a la cámara y pareceremos unidas como hermanas.**

**- Has bebido demasiado champán.**

**- Dejaré que te lo explique Quinn** - me puse alerta al ver que sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente.

**- ¿Explicar qué?** - preguntó Cassandra Fabray al reunirse con nosotras.

**- La próxima campaña de Ted a la alcaldía. Esta vez, Quinn se ha superado.**

Apreté con fuerza el pie de la copa, oyendo campanas de alarma.

Cassandra dibujó una sonrisa, pero su voz sonó áspera y fría.

**- Creo que deberías dejar que Quinn se ocupe de Rachel. Es muy protectora.**

**- Me doy por enterada** - Allison me miró -** Haré planes para que cenemos dentro de poco en Nueva York. Que te diviertas, Rachel. Y, repito, estás guapísima. Ese vestido te sienta como un guante.**

Se alejó y me froté la nariz con el dedo corazón, mandándola discretamente a hacer puñetas antes de olvidarme de ella y apartar la mirada. Quinn seguía junto a su padre, que había apoyado la mano sobre su hombro mientras hablaban con un señor de pelo blanco cuya cara me resultaba vagamente familiar.

**- No le hagas caso** - comentó Cassandra, entrando en mi campo de visión.

El pelo rubio le rozaba los hombros en elegantes ondas que recordaban a la época dorada de las estrellas de Hollywood.

- **Está celosa. Tiene a un Fabray, pero...** - se encogió de hombros con indiferencia **- Ted no es Quinn, ni Russel.**

Para mis adentros, le di la razón.

- **Me alegra volver a verte** - dijo.

Su boca se curvó.

**- Tú y yo somos afortunadas. Quinn no perderá aguante con la edad, te lo aseguro.**

Levanté las cejas. Aunque Cassandra estaba más próxima a mí en edad que su marido, seguía siendo la madrastra de Quinn. Se me hacía raro hablar con ella de sexo.

Quinn apareció delante de mí, me quitó la copa y se la pasó a Cassandra. Fijó sus ojos en mi cara, me agarró de la mano y me atrajo hacia sí.

**- Baila conmigo.**

Me llevó a la pista de baile, rodeándome con los brazos.

**- Eres la mujer más bella de la fiesta.**

**- Con halagos no vas a conseguir nada** - era embriagador estar en brazos de Quinn en público, casi tan embriagador como en privado - **Pero debo decir** **que preferiría no usar los servicios de estilistas que también trabajen para** **Allison. No me cae bien, Quinn.**

Acarició mi espalda con los dedos.

**- Tampoco a mi padre le encanta, pero está casada con Ted. Es de la familia.**

**- Estoy harta de que me trate como si fuera un poste en el que afilarse las garras.**

**- Puede ser un mal bicho** - comentó -** pero si tiene garras es por un buen motivo. Tú también vas a necesitarlas, Rach.**

Le lancé una mirada arisca.

**- Sé que crees que no soy lo bastante dura para enfrentarme a la vida que llevas, y voy a ****demostrarte que te equivocas. Dicho esto, no pienso molestarme en pasar tiempo con personas ****que me maltratan.**

**- Entonces, eso de que íbamos a ser un equipo, ¿solo se aplica a lo que tú elijas?**

**- ¡Eso no es justo! Yo jamás te pediría que sufrieras en silencio mientras la gente te insulta. Te respeto demasiado para pedirte eso.**

Un músculo vibró en su mandíbula.

**- No se trata de respeto, Rach. No debería tener que decirte que pienso hablar con Allison acerca de cómo te trata. Debería ser evidente. Pero nos guste Allison o no, tenemos que trabajar todos juntos.**

**- Yo no tengo que hacer nada por ella.**

**- Entonces hazlo por mí** - replicó -** Esta es mi vida. Te dije claramente lo desagradables que podían resultarte algunos de sus aspectos.**

Me sorprendió su vehemencia.

**- A ti esto te gusta tan poco como a mí. Lo sé. No quieres estar aquí, en esta fiesta. Sería distinto si me pidieras que aguantara por algo que de verdad te importa, pero no es el caso.**

**- Esto me lo he buscado yo, Rach** - contestó, crispada, con expresión dura y distante -** Y tú has tomado la decisión de quedarte a mi lado.**

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando reconciliar a la Quinn que tenía delante con la que había conocido al principio. Aquella Quinn había sido siempre divertida, exuberante, una hedonista en muchos aspectos.

**- No te comprendo. La vida es corta, Quinn. ¿Por qué pasarla dedicándote a cosas que no te hacen feliz?**

**- Acostarme contigo me hace muy feliz.**

Le di un empujón en el hombro.

-** Hablo en serio. Esto es importante. Necesito saberlo de verdad.**

Estuvo un rato sin contestar, el tiempo suficiente para que acabara una canción y empezara otra. Sentí que dentro de ella se operaba un cambio, que su respiración se agitaba y me apretaba con más fuerza.

**- El momento de tomar otro camino llegó hace tiempo, y pasó.**

**- Eso es una excusa. No tienes ni treinta años. Tienes toda la vida por delante, y no hay nada en tu pasado que no puedas arreglar.**

Quinn miró por encima de mi hombro. Su mirada parecía distante y desenfocada, como si estuviera viendo algo que yo no podía ver.

**- A veces no se puede volver atrás** - masculló -** No te queda otro remedio que afrontar las consecuencias y reconocer tus errores.**

**- Pero no hay por qué seguir cometiéndolos** - toqué su mejilla para que volviera a mirarme -** Estamos empezando de cero, Quinn. Tenemos otra** **oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. No malgastemos nuestras energías en personas y situaciones que nos deprimen.**

Exhaló un suspiro y me dio un rápido beso en la frente.

**- Salgamos de aquí.**

* * *

**Besos, besos y mas besos Patito :* :***


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17**_

**- Estás fantástica** - dijo Lynn, mi mejor amiga, mirándome de arriba abajo - **No te había visto tan guapa desde Las Vegas.**

**- Teniendo en cuenta que de eso hace un par de años, no me parece un cumplido muy halagüeño** - era una broma y ella lo sabía, igual que yo sabíaque últimamente estaba bastante guapa.

Llevaba tres semanas viviendo con Quinn y había adelgazado unos dos kilos: la dieta de la luna de miel, sin luna de miel. Quinn era insaciable y, debido a ello, yo comía mejor. Saber que alguien te veía desnuda todos los días era un gran incentivo para alimentarse bien.

Se rio y paseó la mirada por el Berry.

**- El restaurante también está genial.**

Había mucho trabajo en los dos locales de mi familia, debido en parte a que en los medios se hablaba de Quinn y de mí. Como me había esforzado por no saber nada de Quinn durante el tiempo que habíamos pasado separadas, no sabía lo mucho que aparecía su nombre en las noticias. Me había dicho que a los blogs de cotilleos y a la prensa del corazón iba a encantarles, pero había olvidado mencionar cómo la adoraban a ella. La gente quería verla desempeñando un cargo público. Era joven, guapa, una Fabray, y lo bastante implacable para ir siempre a por todas.

**- Las vistas son tan deliciosas como siempre** - añadió Lynn, mirando a mi hermano Blaine, que estaba ocupándose de la barra.

Él levantó la cabeza, la sorprendió mirándolo y le guiñó un ojo.

**- Cálmate, corazón mío** - masculló Lynn y, poniéndose un mechón suelto de su pelo rojo detrás de la oreja, le lanzó un beso.

Gruñí.

**- Ya tiene el ego bastante subido.**

**- Más me gustaría subírselo a mí.**

**- Por favor, qué asco** - puse los ojos en blanco. Había sugerido que quedáramos en el restaurante porque quería estar a gusto, sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien me hiciera una foto. Me había acostumbrado a ir siempre acompañada de un guardaespaldas, pero en el Berry tenía además a mi familia para vigilar que nadie invadiera mi intimidad.

Me lanzó una mirada compasiva.

**- ¿De veras es tan duro?**

**- Bueno, no es terrible. No soy famosa, ni nada por el estilo.** **Pero siempre parece haber uno o dos fotógrafos merodeando a mi alrededor.**

**- Esas ratas, siempre al acecho.**

Me encogí de hombros. Lo había asumido como parte de mi vida. Cada vez que me enfadaba, me recordaba a mí misma que Quinn nos había roto el corazón a las dos para mantenerme alejada de los medios. Si algo había aprendido durante esas tres semanas, era lo feliz que podía hacerme estar con Quinn. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz.

- **Es solo que tengo que tener cuidado, nada más.**

Se giró en el taburete y me miró de frente mientras balanceaba las piernas con aire juguetón. Con su vestido largo de flores, su chaqueta vaquera, y sus montones de pulseras y collares que hacía ella misma (y vendía), rebosaba elegancia bohemia.

**- ¿Cómo es Quinn, por cierto? Un día normal, quiero decir. En las entrevistas parece tan... reconcentrada.**

**- Y lo es. Pero también puede ser juguetona. Y divertida. Todos los días me hace reír.**

Lynn sonrió.

**- Mira qué sonrisa tienes. Casi compensa el que políticamente sea tan conservadora.**

Puse cara de fastidio. No quería enzarzarme en una discusión acerca de las opiniones liberales de Lynn. Eso se lo dejaba a mi padre, a quien le encantaba hablar con ella sobre sus puntos de vista políticos, muy parecidos en algunas cuestiones.

**- Lo cual no quiere decir que no pueda ser también terca, irracional, exasperante...**

**- Un ser humano, en definitiva.**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces... hablando de política...**

**- No estábamos hablando de eso** - dije con firmeza.

Me lanzó una amplia sonrisa.

**- Yo sí. ¿Habéis conseguido reunir ya a toda la tribu?**

**- Todavía no** - moví con nerviosismo los pies sobre la barra metálica del taburete **- Hemos quedado para almorzar este sábado. Era la única hora a la** **que podíamos todos.**

**- Dios mío, vas a tener que contármelo todo con pelos y señales. Ojalá pudiera verlo. Va a ser un almuerzo alucinante.**

No se equivocaba. En muchos sentidos, los Berry y los Fabray eran dos familias de distinta raza.

Mordí un pedazo de _crostini_ y miré mi móvil, que acababa de sonar encima de la barra. El mensaje de Quinn me hizo sonreír.

_**- Trae lasaña cuando vuelvas. Q**_

Lynn también le echó un vistazo.

**- Vaya, no me digas que ya se ha acabado el romanticismo.**

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_**- El helado para lamértelo del cuerpo ya lo tengo. Q**_

Lynn se rio y yo me reí con ella.

**- Necesito un novio** - volvió a mirar a Blaine, que estaba agitando una bebida -** O por lo menos un rollo.**

La distraje para que dejara de mirar al rompecorazones de mi hermano.

- **¿Qué tal el trabajo?**

**- Muy ajetreado** - jugueteó con sus largos collares -** Las ventas por Internet están creciendo muchísimo. Si siguen subiendo también los impuestos y el alquiler, puede que cierre la tienda y me dedique solo a la venta online.**

**- ¿En serio? ¡Pero si te encanta tu tienda!** - sabía cuánto le había costado abrirla y lo mucho que había ansiado demostrar que su dedicación a la joyería artesanal y a la cerámica no eran simples aficiones inútiles.

Se encogió de hombros, pero pude ver que aquello le preocupaba.

**- No estaría mal marcarme mi propio horario y tener más tiempo para pensar en nuevos proyectos. Además, podría ir a más convenciones y ferias, y eso me beneficiaría.**

Yo quería que siguiera pensando positivamente.

**- Tienes que darme más tarjetas tuyas. La semana pasada llevé tus pendientes de amatistas a una fiesta y un montón de gente me dijo que eran preciosos.**

**- ¿Sí?** - se animó -** Es genial. Gracias.**

Le pedí a Blaine con un gesto que nos pusiera otras dos cervezas mientras Lynn sacaba algunas tarjetas de su enorme bolso.

**- ¿Qué tal te va a ti en el trabajo?** - preguntó al dármelas.

**- Bien.**

**- ¿Todavía te encanta?**

**- Pues sí -** sonreí a mi hermano cuando nos puso delante dos vasos de cerveza recién tirada y se llevó los anteriores.

**- ¿Me estás ocultando algo?**

Miré a mi mejor amiga con los ojos entornados. Era demasiado perspicaz.

**- No, nada.**

**- ¿Y a tu jefa no le importa que estés con Quinn?** - insistió.

Suspiré y tomé otro crostini.

**- No hablamos de ello. Y está bien, porque es mi jefa y no mi amiga, pero aun así...**

**- ¿Crees que está molesta?**

**- Yo diría que se lo está tomando bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta que vivo con la socia del tipo que le fastidió la vida. Todavía confía en mí, comparte conmigo información sensible, pero hay... algo entre nosotras que antes no estaba** - y eso me molestaba. Muchísimo.

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer?** - mastiqué y tragué, acompañando el pan con un trago de cerveza -** Imagino que ****está esperando a ver cómo van las cosas.** **Cuando pase el tiempo suficiente, puede que se ****tranquilice.**

Lynn arrugó la nariz.

**- ¿Has hablado con Quinn?**

**- No puedo. Ella siempre intenta arreglarlo todo. Querrá intervenir y suavizar las cosas, y puede que la situación acabe siendo todavía más incómoda.**

**- Seguramente es la mejor cualidad que podía tener, desde mi punto de vista. Toda chica quiere que su mejor amiga acabe con alguien dispuesto a matarle los dragones** - me guiñó un ojo -** Y lamerle todo el helado.**

Riendo, giré la cabeza y paseé la mirada por el restaurante atestado de gente. En la entrada, junto a la recepción, varios clientes esperaban a que las mesas se despejaran y se montaran con enérgica eficacia, gracias a la insistencia de mi padre en contar con un robusto servicio de camareros.

Había familias, parejas y grupos, y una estrella de televisión disfrutaba de un ilusorio anonimato en su mesa preferida. Me llamó la atención el flash de una cámara y miré hacia lo que parecía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños. Por encima del murmullo de las conversaciones y el tintineo de los cubiertos, un tenor italiano cantaba acerca del amor y el desamor a través del sistema de altavoces.

Me embargó un sentimiento de felicidad, como siempre que estaba en el Berry.

**- ¿Acaba de helarse el infierno?** - preguntó Lynn.

Volví a mirarla.

**- ¿Qué?**

Señaló con un gesto de la barbilla y miré hacia donde indicaba. Parpadeando, vi a mi padre junto a Ted Fabray, que le había pasado el brazo por los hombros. Ted vestía traje y corbata, mientras que mi padre llevaba su chaqueta blanca de cocinero, sus pantalones negros y el delantal rojo del Berry. Hiram Berry seguía siendo un hombre guapísimo, con una buena mata de pelo canoso y una mandíbula firme. Un fotógrafo les hizo una foto.

**- Desde aquí no lo veo bien** - dijo Lynn -** ¿Eso que lleva en la camisa es una chapita de campaña electoral?**

Miré primero a mi padre y luego a Ted. Efectivamente, Ted tenía algo prendido en la chaqueta.

**- Es la segunda vez que viene esta semana** - comentó Blaine detrás de mí.

Al mirar a mi hermano, vi que un músculo vibraba en su mandíbula.

**- No sabía nada** - le dije.

**- ¿No?** - sus ojos marrones se endurecieron -** ¿Y Quinn? ¿Puede decir lo mismo?**

RQRQ

Lynn se marchó sobre las ocho, pero yo decidí quedarme y esperar hasta el cierre para poder hablar con mi padre. También decidí volver al loft con Jesse y Blaine.

Como estaba cansada y de mal humor y no tenía ganas de discutir con Quinn, le mandé un mensaje diciendo que no iba a ir a dormir esa noche y luego guardé el teléfono en el bolso. Bebí una copa de anisete aderezado con un poco de limón. Después de ver a Ted con mi padre, necesitaba un trago para calmarme.

Sentí que Quinn entraba en el restaurante antes de verla. Siempre había sido muy sensible a su presencia, pero esa sensación se había vuelto más intensa desde que vivíamos juntas.

**- Rach** - deslizó posesivamente las manos por mis caderas y el calor de su cuerpo se transmitió a mi espalda.

Miré a Blaine, que nos observaba con el ceño fruncido, y le dije a Quinn por encima del hombro:

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-** **He venido a recogerte** - me rodeó la cintura con los brazos -** ¿No pensarías de verdad que iba a ****dejar que pasaras la noche en otra parte?**

Acabé mi bebida.

**- No sabía que estaba prisionera.**

Se tensó al oír mi tono. Luego susurró:

**- Si vamos a discutir, prefiero que sea en casa.**

**- No quiero discutir, por eso no iba a ir a casa esta noche.**

Dio un paso atrás.

**- Vámonos.**

**- No me estás escuchando.**

Me hizo girarme y se inclinó hacia mí.

**- Todavía no has dicho nada que merezca la pena escuchar.**

**- ¿Perdona?** - la miré con rabia, intentando no hacer caso de lo guapa que estaba con su jersey negro de cuello de pico y sus vaqueros.

Puso las manos sobre la barra, a ambos lados, encerrándome entre ellas.

**- No voy a dejarte aquí para que sigas bebiendo y dando vueltas a lo que sea que te ha enfurecido, y desde luego no pienso dormir solo.**

**- Apártate, Quinn** - ordenó Blaine, acercándose a nosotras.

Quinn levantó la cabeza.

**- Eres su hermano e intentas cuidar de ella. Eso lo respeto, pero es mi chica y la quiero, y tú tienes que respetarlo. No te metas en nuestros asuntos.**

**- Si no quiere irse, no tiene por qué hacerlo.**

**- ¡No habléis de mí como si no estuviera aquí! -** dije enfadada, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia -** No me gusta que los Fabray** **entren aquí y nos manejen a mí y a mi familia. ¡Dijiste que querías** **protegernos de la curiosidad pública, no exhibirnos!**

Vi que entendía lo que me había hecho enfadar. Luego, su rostro pareció cerrarse sobre sí mismo y se volvió inexpresivo.

**- Y puedes decirme lo que opinas... pero en casa.**

**- Es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar. Además, quiero hablar con mi padre sobre ese asunto con Ted, sea lo que sea. Evidentemente, no sé de qué se trata porque nadie se ha molestado en explicármelo.**

**- Ya he hablado yo con tu padre de esto **- contestó, y su tono sonó tan razonable y condescendiente que me rechinaron los dientes - **Y no me** **vengas con que es tarde cuando estás aquí sentada, bebiendo.**

**- Para que te enteres, Quinn: tengo edad suficiente para beberme una copita de licor. Y todo lo que se me antoje beber.**

**- ¿También eres lo bastante madura?**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

Bajó la mano y descolgó mi bolso del gancho de debajo de la barra.

**- Emborrachándote no vas a arreglar nada.**

**- ¡Yo no me estoy emborrachando!**

**- Muy bien **- me lanzó una sonrisa crispada - **Entonces no hay razón para que te quedes.**

**- Quinn...**

**- Deberíamos callarnos las dos **- se inclinó hasta que nuestros ojos quedaron al mismo nivel **- No pienso salir de aquí sin ti.**

**- Rachel** - dijo Blaine -** ¿quieres que me encargue yo de esto?**

**- No, lo tengo todo controlado** - me bajé del taburete. De repente tenía unas ganas locas de pelea. Al menos, si Quinn solo tenía que vérselas conmigo, sería una pelea justa. Si se metían mis hermanos, acabarían a puñetazos -** Luego te llamo.**

Quinn se despidió de Blaine haciéndole un gesto con la barbilla. Luego puso la mano sobre mi codo para llevarme a la puerta. Despidió al guardaespaldas que esperaba junto a la entrada y me hizo salir al aire fresco de la noche, llevándome hacia un coche aerodinámico y sexy que esperaba en un vado.

Eché un vistazo al coche mientras Quinn me abría la puerta del copiloto. No era la clase de coche que se alquilaba. Era, sin embargo, la clase de coche que a Quinn le sentaba como un guante.

No dijo nada más mientras volvíamos al ático. Dejó que la tensión se hiciera cada vez más densa y ardiente. Manejaba el carísimo coche deportivo con enérgica facilidad, completamente relajada entre el caos de las calles de Manhattan y los taxis que circulaban dando bruscos bandazos.

Solo cuando entramos en el ascensor de nuestro edificio rompí el silencio, incapaz de soportar el peso de su mirada.

**- ¿De qué hablaste con mi padre?**

**- De que el Berry apareciera como un pequeño negocio próspero y en expansión.**

**- ¿Que apareciera dónde?**

**- En diversos medios.**

Crucé los brazos.

**- ¿De carácter político?**

Arqueó una ceja.

**- ¿Qué si no?**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**- Porque no hablamos de trabajo, ni del tuyo, ni del mío.**

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y me indicó que saliera. Pasamos por el sistema de seguridad y entramos en el ático.

**- Creo que tenemos que aclarar una cosa** - arrojé mi bolso sobre el sillón -** Si no he entendido mal, trabajas en finanzas.**

**- Y tú trabajas con Lei Yeung** - repuso mientras cerraba la puerta -** Pero eso no impide que te metas en el negocio de tu familia, ¿verdad?**

Me volví hacia ella.

**- ¡Yo jamás tendría una conversación con tu padre sin decírtelo!**

**- Eso no puedes afirmarlo aún** - se quitó el jersey, dejando al descubierto su hermoso abdomen, que no pude evitar mirar -** ¿Y por qué no estás** **también enfadada con tu padre por no haberte dicho nada?**

Tenía razón, lo cual me irritó. De pronto sentí que me estaba comportando de manera irracional, y detesté esa sensación.

**- ¿Qué haces?**

Echó a andar por el pasillo.

**- Me estoy preparando para irme a la cama.**

**- ¡Estoy demasiado enfadada para dormir contigo!**

**- Cariño -** dijo por encima del hombro **- lo mismo digo.**

Me quité los zapatos y fui tras ella hasta el dormitorio. Se quitó los zapatos y los vaqueros y en un instante estuvo gloriosamente desnuda.

Debajo de los vaqueros, había estado empalmada todo el tiempo.

Me quedé aturdida un momento. Después repliqué quitándome la ropa yo también.

**- No quiero que utilicéis a mi familia.**

**- Y yo no quiero que mi novia malinterprete mis intenciones** – retiró bruscamente el edredón y se metió en la cama.

**- ¡Eres tú quien se empeña en decirme que tu familia no es de fiar!**

Se apoyó contra el cabecero.

**- Pero tú no estás enfadada con mi familia, ¿verdad? Estás enfadada conmigo. Y en vez de preguntarme, decides emborracharte y cerrar filas.**

**- No habría tenido que preguntarte nada si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio** - entré en el cuarto de baño -** Pero da igual. Tú siempre tienes razón, ¿verdad, Quinn?**

**- Yo tengo la impresión de hacerlo todo mal -** masculló detrás de mí.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me quité el maquillaje mientras se calentaba el agua. Cuando por fin me metí bajo el chorro, me tomé mi tiempo. Alargué la ducha todo lo que pude con la esperanza de que Quinn se quedara dormida y dejara de hablar.

Con los ojos cerrados, permanecí bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Quinn era una mujer que acobardaba a personas de carácter dominante con una sola mirada. Manipulaba a los demás, se negaba a ceder terreno y era una estratega extremadamente aguda. Yo admiraba todas esas cosas en ella. Me sentía atraída y excitada por su dominio de sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que se parapetara tras él dejándome fuera, que me excluyera y me tratara como a una oponente.

No me cabía en la cabeza pasar el resto de mi vida así, siendo tratada de esa manera.

**- ¿También voy a tenerte que sacar de aquí a rastras?** - preguntó Quinn, abriendo la mampara de cristal. Se quedó parada entre el vapor que se enroscaba ansiosamente alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

**- Vete** - le dije cansinamente mientras cerraba los grifos -** Esta noche duermo en el cuarto de invitados.**

Apretó la mandíbula. Su pecho se expandió cuando tomó aire lenta y profundamente.

**- Yo... -** se detuvo - **Lo siento.**

Asentí con la cabeza, la aparté y pasé por su lado.

**- Gracias. Yo también lo siento. Los dos nos hemos equivocado.**

Me puse el albornoz que colgaba de la percha y envolví mi pelo en un turbante para secarlo.

**- Buenas noches, Quinn.**

Me siguió por el dormitorio y, cuando me acerqué a la puerta del pasillo, me agarró del codo.

**- No seas así. He dicho que lo siento y lo he dicho de verdad.**

Me detuve y la miré.

**- Lo sé, y yo también lo he dicho de verdad, pero con eso no se arregla un problema fundamental de comunicación que estamos teniendo. No hablamos de la familia. No hablamos del trabajo. Salimos juntas y follamos, lo cual nos convierte en amigas con derecho a roce más que en cualquier otra cosa, ¿no te parece?**

Me atrajo hacia sí y se arrimó al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados.

- **Te quiero, Rach. Nunca había querido a nadie así. Tú lo sabes.**

Suspiré.

**- Y yo te quiero tanto que no pude olvidarme de ti ni siquiera cuando creía que me habías dejado tirada como si fuera basura. Pero eso supone que puedes hacerme muchísimo daño, Quinn. Me está costando mucho vivir en la periferia de tu vida. Y si estar contigo me duele más que estar sin ti, tengo que decidir qué es mejor para mí.**

**- Tú eres el centro de mi vida -** apoyó las manos sobre mis hombros -** No pasa un segundo sin que piense en ti.**

**- Puede que sea verdad, pero tienes una capacidad única para excluirme de todo, y no estoy segura de poder soportarlo.**

**- Eres tú quien me está excluyendo ahora** - dijo en tono de reproche - **Hace un rato me rechazaste.**

**- Así que otra vez estamos manejando mal este asunto. Puede que sea una señal. Mira, necesito dormir un poco. Podemos hablar de esto mañana. ¿De acuerdo?**

Agarró mi nuca.

**- Duerme conmigo. No te tocaré si eso es lo que quieres.**

Me moría de ganas de hacer lo que me pedía, pero también me preocupaba que fuera como poner una tirita en una herida que necesitaba muchas más atenciones.

**- Quiero dormir en la habitación de invitados.**

Me aparté y salí de la habitación. Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda cuando salió al pasillo, detrás de mí. Curiosamente, me quedé dormida casi enseguida, a pesar de que tenía el pelo mojado y una opresión dolorosa en el pecho.

En algún momento, durante la noche, sentí que Quinn se metía en la cama conmigo. Me tumbé de lado, me abracé a la almohada y volví a dormirme.

* * *

**Muchos besos Patito :* :***

**Lamento mucho la demora e informo que solo quedan tres capítulos de esta historia.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 18**_

Fue un alivio llegar al trabajo al día siguiente.

Me desperté junto a una Quinn malhumorada y muda. El resto del tiempo que pasamos juntas esa mañana estuvo cargado de tensión. Camino del metro mandé un mensaje a mi padre pidiéndole que me llamara cuando pudiera. Después eché un vistazo a mi e-mail. Sentí un subidón de adrenalina al ver el nombre de Deanna. Ya casi no me acordaba del favor que le había pedido, pero en cuanto me acordé no pude evitar hacerme ilusiones de que tuviera noticias frescas.

**- Por favor, que tenga algo** - mascullé para mí misma cuando llegué a mi estación y subí rápidamente las escaleras para salir a la calle. Estaba desesperada por conocer algo, lo que fuese, que me permitiera hacerme una idea más clara de la mujer a la que amaba.

Por desgracia, el e-mail solo decía que la llamara, y cuando probé a llamarla me saltó el buzón de voz. No tuve noticias suyas antes de llegar a Savor, donde tuve que silenciar mi móvil y guardármelo.

**- Buenos días** - saludé a Lei al llegar.

**- Buenos días** - ladeó la cabeza -** ¿Va todo bien?**

Parpadeé, sorprendida por la pregunta.

**- Sí, genial.**

Vaciló. Luego dijo:

**- Ven a mi despacho.**

Respiré hondo y la seguí, intentando prepararme para lo que podía estar a punto de suceder.

Pasó junto a su mesa y se acomodó en uno de los sillones grises de la zona de descanso. Con el pelo suelto y liso parecía más joven, a pesar de su llamativo mechón de canas. Esperó a que me sentara en otro sillón.

Después dijo:

**- Estas últimas semanas ha habido mucha... tensión entre nosotras. Lo lamento muchísimo.**

Relajé los hombros.

**- Yo también.**

**- Estoy preocupada por ti, y tengo mis reservas respecto a Quinn, pero la verdad es que... **- giró su silla para mirarme de frente - **el problema es mío. Estoy proyectando en ti mi propia experiencia.**

**- Te refieres a Ian.**

Su boca roja dibujó una sonrisa desganada.

**- Debe de ser evidente que lo quería. Era todo mi mundo. Si me hubieras preguntado entonces, te habría dicho que jamás me traicionaría. Que no tenía valor para algo así. Te habría dicho que me quería demasiado para hacerme eso.**

**- ¿Qué ocurrió?** - nunca antes había sacado a relucir el tema, pero ahora que Lei había abierto la puerta, me moría de ganas por saber qué había convertido a mi jefa en la mujer que era actualmente.

**- Estábamos trabajando en un acuerdo. Las negociaciones habían sido duras, pero yo llevaba ventaja e Ian me dejó hacer** - una arruga pensativaapareció en su frente lisa -** Por desgracia, a veces me centro tanto en la cacería misma que me olvido de prestar atención a mi presa.**

Miró el horizonte de Manhattan a través de las ventanas.

**- Estaba demasiado segura de mí misma y pedí demasiado sin dar lo suficiente a cambio. Y lo que es peor, hice que el hombre que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa de negociación se sintiera impotente e insignificante. En algún punto, por el camino, decidió hacer cualquier cosa para ponerme en mi sitio.**

**- ¿En qué sitio?**

**- Detrás de Ian, y no delante de él. Creo que Bruce se sintió insultado por que Ian le obligara a tratar conmigo directamente. Creo que nunca me vio como la socia y la compañera de Ian, sino más bien como su ligue, y eso fue lo que utilizó contra mí.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Insistía en que nos reuniéramos una y otra vez, diciéndome que necesitaba aclarar no sé qué puntos o discutir posibles alternativas. Nos veíamos en los restaurantes de los hoteles en los que se alojaba, como hicimos tú y yo con los Williams en el Four Seasons. Después me di cuenta de que lo que se proponía era dejar un rastro de documentos que demostrara que habíamos tenido una aventura.**

**- Lei...** - sentí en cierto modo el sufrimiento que estaba recordando. Su tono de voz transmitía tanto dolor… - **¿Qué hiciste?**

**- Nada, y quizá ese fue mi error. Ian es celoso por naturaleza, así que en ese sentido era especialmente vulnerable. Me negué a confirmar o a negar sus acusaciones porque me dolió terriblemente que les hubiera concedido algún crédito. Le dije que lo averiguara por sí mismo, y al parecer fui juzgada y condenada.**

**- Vaya. Lo siento.**

Se desembarazó de mi compasión encogiéndose de hombros, pero me dedicó una sonrisa desganada.

**- De eso hace ya mucho tiempo.**

Tamborileé con los dedos en el brazo de la silla mientras me pensaba si debía hablar de Quinn con alguien que no se fiaba de ella. Valoraba la opinión de Lei, pero sabía que no era objetiva en lo tocante a Quinn Fabray.

Al final, sin embargo, se lo dije precisamente por eso. Quería una opinión extrema, una opinión que planteara el peor escenario posible.

Lei se inclinó hacia delante mientras yo hablaba y, cuando acabé, había apoyado los codos sobre las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos.

**- Así que te está escamoteando información. La gente guarda secretos por dos motivos, ****principalmente: para protegerse o para proteger a otra persona. ¿Tienes idea de a qué se debe en ****su caso?**

**- No estoy segura. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos tenido que afrontar, es posible que esté intentando... protegerme de algo. Pero esto... No puedo evitar sentir que no quiere que sepa que están utilizando a mi familia en beneficio de los Fabray.**

**- Si es así, seguramente no será la última vez. ¿Qué sientes al respecto?**

**- Me indigna. ¿Cómo puede decir que me quiere y luego hacer cosas que me generan conflicto?**

**- Esa es una pregunta que tienes que hacerle a ella. Cuanto antes.**

Lei solo acababa de afirmar lo que yo ya sabía, pero aun así fue un alivio ver confirmada mi posición.

Ahora solo tenía que prepararme para lo que haría una vez tuviera la respuesta.

RQRQ

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, eché un vistazo a mi móvil y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de Deanna. Me dirigí a una de las salas de reuniones de Savor en busca de intimidad y pasé por delante de LaConnie, que estaba colocando un nuevo expositor de especias y condimentos en la estantería, detrás del mostrador de recepción.

Me saludó al pasar y le dije que me encantaba el llamativo traje pantalón rojo que llevaba puesto.

Iba sonriendo cuando entré en la misma sala de reuniones a la que había llevado a Quinn cuando había visitado Savor. Ese recuerdo ayudó a mitigar en parte la excitación nerviosa que sentía cuando marqué el número de Deanna.

_**- Rachel**_ - me dijo -_** menos mal que por fin podemos hablar.**_

_**- Sí, menos mal. ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**- Estupendamente. Espera, voy a irme a un sitio más tranquilo.**_

Un momento después, las voces que se oían de fondo, hablando al mismo tiempo, desaparecieron de repente.

_**- Bueno, he estado indagando sobre los Fabray, centrándome sobre todo en Judy Fabray, como me sugeriste. Tienes mucho olfato. He dado con una mina de oro.**_

_**- ¿Sí?**_ - un escalofrío de inquietud me corrió por la espalda.

_**- La familia la hizo encerrar en un sanatorio un par de meses. Después de que le dieran el alta fue cuando desapareció de escena. En aquel momento corrieron rumores, nada concreto, pero ahora he encontrado una fuente fiable.**_

Se me encogió el estómago. Empecé a pasearme de un lado a otro.

- _**No sé qué clase de enfermedad mental tenía**_ - prosiguió Deanna -_** pero la verdad del caso es que se convirtió en alguien prescindible. Tenía un problema, así que la empaquetaron, la quitaron de en medio.**_

_**- ¡No puede ser!**_ - pensé en las fotos de Judy que había visto en el cuarto de estar de Quinn. Ella no la había olvidado.

_**- Pues sí, así es. Espera un momento**_ - tapó el micrófono del teléfono y luego añadió -_** En fin, saldrán más detalles a la luz cuando la historia se**_ _**haga pública. Es lo que pasa siempre.**_

Me erguí, aterrorizada.

_**- ¿Cuándo la historia se haga pública? ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_**- Es noticia, está punto de ser de dominio público.**_

_**- ¡Ese no era el trato!**_

_**- ¿Qué trato?**_ - replicó Deanna -_** No teníamos ningún trato, aparte de que ibas a pagarme por mi tiempo, cosa que no voy a pedirte porque esto va a compensarme con creces en otros aspectos.**_

_**- ¡No puedes publicar esta historia!**_ - siseé mientras daba vueltas a la mesa de reuniones con paso

frenético.

_**- Ya está hecho, Rachel. No se menciona tu nombre, así que no te preocupes por eso. Escucha, tengo que colgar. Solo quería ponerte al día y darte las gracias. Cuídate, ¿vale?**_

Colgó y se cortó la llamada antes de que tuviera tiempo de apartarme el teléfono de la oreja.

RQRQ

Salí rabiosa de la sala de reuniones, tan enfadada que casi no podía pensar. Estaba tan furiosa conmigo misma como con Deanna. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera previsto la posibilidad de que utilizara la información que había descubierto?

**- Tu chica sabe tratarte bien** - comentó LaConnie cuando pasé otra vez a su lado - **Acabo de dejar otro envío sobre tu mesa.**

Encogiéndome por dentro, sentí el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros.

Al ver un ramo de lirios blancos junto a mi teléfono se me cerró la garganta.

Agarré la tarjeta adjunta.

_Estoy ondeando la bandera blanca de la rendición. Te quiero, nena._

_Hablamos esta noche._

Quinn había firmado la tarjeta, pero mis lágrimas angustiadas emborronaron su firma.

Más que la violación de su intimidad, yo temía que una revelación tan personal acerca de su madre la hiriera en lo más profundo. Las fotografías que había visto en el cuarto de estar de nuestra casa me habían convencido de que la quería, pero su reticencia a hablar de su madre me hacía pensar que era un tema doloroso para ella.

Y ahora todo el mundo se enteraría de lo que le había ocurrido, y la culpa era directamente mía.

Toqué un pétalo suave como el terciopelo.

**- He metido la pata hasta el fondo** - dije en voz baja.

Hundiéndome en mi silla, me puse a pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle lo que había hecho.

RQRQ

Tenía más o menos claro cómo iba a sacar a relucir el tema de Deanna cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor en el piso del ático y de pronto me encontré frente a un caos.

Me detuve, anonadada. La puerta del ático estaba abierta de par en par y dentro había una docena de hombres y mujeres trajeados, paseándose de un lado a otro por mi cuarto de estar con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

Las náuseas que llevaba sintiendo todo el día empeoraron y de pronto pensé que iba a vomitar allí mismo, en el vestíbulo.

Cuando crucé el umbral y entré en el apartamento, busqué a Quinn. No la vi, pero Russel estaba delante del televisor, con la mirada fija en las fotos de su difunta esposa. Habría destacado en medio del gentío por su sola presencia, pero inmóvil entre aquel enjambre frenético de desconocidos atrajo mi atención de inmediato. Volvió la cabeza hacia mí. Noté el instante en que cobraba conciencia de mi presencia. Echó a andar hacia mí.

**- ¿Qué ocurre? **- pregunté, aunque temía conocer ya la respuesta.

**- Estamos intentando apagar un fuego. Siento haber invadido esto, pero Quinn prefiere ocuparse de ciertos asuntos desde el despacho de casa.**

**- ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

Su boca, tan parecida a la de Quinn, se torció en una mueca irónica.

**- Me vendría bien una copa. Algo fuerte, preferiblemente.**

**- Está bien **- miré hacia el aparador que había junto a la ventana, donde varias botellas de cristal contenían algunos de los mejores licores del mundo. Fruncí el ceño al ver solo un jarrón de flores encima del aparador - **Voy a traerte algo.**

**- Gracias. Yo dejaré tu bolso en tu habitación** - dijo, tendiéndome la mano para agarrarlo.

Mientras Russel echaba a andar por el pasillo, fui sorteando a los hombres y mujeres que deambulaban por el cuarto de estar atestado de gente. Por todas partes captaba retazos de conversaciones.

**- Confirmar la fuente...**

**- Deberíamos pensar en una posible demanda por calumnia y difamación...**

**- Declarar la guerra a la familia Fabray es un disparate...**

Me temblaban las manos cuando abrí las puertas del aparador. Las botellas de cristal estaban guardadas dentro, en perfecto orden, pero vacías.

Fui a la cocina, donde descubrí que la nevera de los vinos estaba vacía.

Miré desconcertada a Russel cuando volvió.

**- Por lo visto se nos ha acabado todo.**

**- Yo tampoco he encontrado nada.**

**- Lo siento. Voy a llamar al portero. ¿Te apetece algo en concreto?**

Tocó mi brazo.

**- Ya me encargo yo. ¿Por qué no te encierras en tu habitación y te olvidas de este lío?**

**- Tengo la sensación de que debería ayudar de algún modo.**

**- Tú cuida de mi hija** - murmuró - **Esto déjamelo a mí.**

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no me salió nada. No sabía qué decir. Acabé asintiendo con la cabeza y eché a andar por el pasillo. Pasé de largo junto a mi cuarto y entré en el despacho de Quinn. Estaba sola, de pie frente a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, dando órdenes a alguien a través de unos auriculares con micrófono incorporado.

_**- Necesitamos esos archivos. Sí, lo entiendo y me importa una mierda. No creas que esto no va a afectarte a ti también. Ya. Puedes llamarme a este número**_ - tocó los auriculares, se giró bruscamente y se detuvo alverme de pie delante de su mesa -** Rach...**

Se quedó callada. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, masculló un exabrupto. Parecía nerviosa y cansada. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la había arrojado sobre la silla del rincón. Llevaba desabrochado unos botones de la camisa.

**- Hola** - dije en voz baja.

**- Nena** - suspiró -** siento todo esto. Ha surgido algo y tenemos que solucionarlo.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Hoy hemos recibido un soplo acerca de un artículo que supuestamente va a publicarse mañana y estoy intentando conseguir información sobre la periodista y lo que ha escrito.**

Tragué saliva.

**- Deanna Johnson.**

Se quedó helada.

**- ¿La conoces?**

**- Salió una temporada con Blaine.**

**- Joder** - frunció el ceño - **Necesito todos sus datos de contacto: e-mail, número de móvil y de fijo, dirección...**

**- Está bien** - me acerqué -** Quinn, tenemos que hablar.**

**- Lo sé, y hablaremos. Pero ahora mismo no puedo.**

**- Esto es culpa mía.**

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

**- No. Debería haberte dicho lo de Ted y...**

Su móvil empezó a sonar sobre la mesa.

**- Tengo que contestar** - tocó otra vez sus auriculares _**- Fabray**_ - contestó enérgicamente, y luego añadió - _**Es un comienzo. ¿Cuándo puedes conseguírmelos?**_

Me dio la espalda y apreté los puños. Salí del despacho para ir a buscar mi móvil y darle la información que me había pedido. Iba a tener que confesar antes de que volviera a interrumpirme. Detestaba haber actuado a sus espaldas, pero Quinn tenía que saberlo.

Con el móvil en la mano, volví a su despacho y cerré la puerta al entrar.

Quinn había dejado de hablar por teléfono y estaba sentada a su mesa, leyendo algo en el monitor.

**- Tengo la información que querías** - me acerqué a ella -** Deanna ha escrito un artículo sobre tu madre. Acerca de cómo la familia la hizo encerrar en un psiquiátrico.**

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

**- ¿Has hablado con ella?**

Tragué saliva, notando un nudo doloroso en la garganta.

**- Hablé con ella hace unas semanas. Y otra vez esta tarde. Lo siento muchísimo, Quinn. No debería haberme puesto en contacto con ella. No tenía ni idea...**

Se quedó mirándome sin pestañear, tan quieta que comprendí que estaba en estado de shock.

**- Siéntate** - ordenó con amenazadora suavidad -** Y dime de qué coño estás hablando.**

Prácticamente me dejé caer en la silla de delante de su mesa. Su modo de mirarme hacía que me temblaran las rodillas. Sus ojos eran como los de un tiburón, duros e inermes.

**- ¿Recuerdas que dije que iba a investigar un poco y a...?**

**- ¿Recurriste a una puñetera periodista?** - se levantó bruscamente y apoyó de golpe las manos sobre la mesa -** ¿Estás loca o qué?**

**- Me puse en contacto con Deanna como amiga. Fue antes de que me dijeras que no volvería a tener intimidad.**

**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿El daño que podría causar esto? ¡Se suponía que la enfermedad de mi madre no debía convertirse nunca en pasto para los putos medios!**

**- Quinn...** - me levanté, y di un respingo cuando se apartó de la mesa tan violentamente que volcó su silla -** Sé que es algo muy personal y muy** **doloroso, pero hay un montón de familias afectadas por enfermedades** **mentales. La gente lo entenderá y...**

**- Mi madre no estaba loca, Rach** - dijo con frialdad -** Era una borracha.**

El desprecio que rebosaba su voz me pilló por sorpresa.

Miró hacia la ventana.

**- No pudo soportar la presión.**

Aquella sencilla declaración me desveló muchas cosas. Sentí que me escocían los ojos mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza y se definían con una claridad que antes me había faltado.

**- El alcoholismo es una enfermedad, Quinn. Tú mismo lo dijiste.**

**- Ella era débil** - cruzó los brazos -** Se casó con quien no debía, teniendo en cuenta sus expectativas.**

**- Se querían. Eso fue lo que me dijiste.**

Se encogió de hombros.

**- Russel intenta cambiar el mundo. Ella hubiera preferido que se limitara a cambiar la bombilla o el canal de televisión.**

**- ¿No le gustaba la política?**

**- No le gustaba la forma de vida que entraña** - me miró de frente –** Los proyectos políticos requieren aliados y los aliados requieren compromisos. No le gustaban algunos de los compromisos que tenía que asumir. El alcohol era para ella como coraje líquido. Lo utilizaba como muleta.**

Me hundí en mi silla, agotada por los altibajos emocionales que llevaba sufriendo todo el día. Nada me apetecía más que meterme en la cama con Quinn y abrazarla, pero sabía que no permitiría que la ayudara. Y me dolía.

- **Quinn... Cuando dijiste que alguien a quien querías se había hundido por culpa del estrés, te referías a ella, ¿verdad?**

Dio un respingo y por fin sentí que empezaba a comprenderle. Entendía, claro, por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa al verme beber en el Berry… y por qué de pronto no había alcohol en el apartamento. Si creía que el problema con Ted y con mi padre bastaba para impulsarme a beber, estaría preocupada por cómo podían afectarme futuros incidentes mucho más estresantes. Y no podía olvidar que nos habíamos conocido en un bar…

**- Se parecía mucho a ti** - dijo en un tono nada halagüeño - **Su familia, sus expectativas respecto a ****cómo debía ser su relación con mi padre. Creía que tener ideas políticas y dedicarse activamente a ellas era una elección, no una responsabilidad.**

Sentí el impulso de defender a Judy Fabray, una mujer a la que nunca conocería y con la que sin embargo simpatizaba. No era fácil vivir conforme a las normas que marcaba Quinn y con las que yo no siempre estaba de acuerdo.

**- Si la mantenían en la ignorancia, como a mí, no me extraña que no tuviera los mismos intereses que el resto de vosotros.**

**- Mi padre se lo contaba todo, ese fue su error. Quería que le diera su aprobación, pero lo único que conseguía era enfurecerla. A veces el fin justicia los medios, y los medios pueden ser muy feos.**

Tomé aliento, temblorosa.

**- Estás muy enfadada con ella.**

**- ¡Tengo derecho a estarlo! Intentó hacerme elegir entre su visión de las cosas y la de mi padre. Nadie debería verse obligado a estar en esa situación, y menos aún un adolescente **- giró los hombros hacia atrás -** No puedo hablar de esto contigo ahora. Tengo que hacer... algo. Minimizar los daños. Si es que es posible.**

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer?**

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Su actitud derrotada me rompió el corazón, pero lo que dijo a continuación me desgarró las entrañas.

**- Deberías dormir en casa de tus hermanos esta noche. Y hacer la maleta para un par de días.**

El dolor me impulsó a contraatacar.

**- ¿También echaste así a tu madre de tu lado? ¿Es así como tratas con las personas que te quieren cuando te molestan?**

**- A pesar de todos sus defectos** - replicó entre dientes -** ella nunca nos saboteó.**

**- ¡Eso no es justo! He cometido un error, Quinn, y no puedo expresar cuánto lo siento, pero lo hice porque te quiero, no porque quisiera hacerte daño.**

Abrió los ojos.

- **Esta relación ha sido un error desde el principio.**

Su tono frío y tajante hizo que se me helara la sangre en las venas.

**- ¿Sabes qué, Quinn Fabray? Que te jodan.**

* * *

**Besos mi adorable Patito, muchos besos :* :***

**Aclaro que esta historia no tiene continuación. ****Solo quedan dos capítulos :(**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**- Entiendo por qué lo has hecho**_ - comentó Noah _-__** pero yo también me cabrearía, y mucho, si una chica con la que estuviera saliendo mandara a un detective detrás de mí.**_

La voz de mi hermano y el ruido de fondo del restaurante en una noche ajetreada aplacaron en parte mis nervios.

_**- No estamos saliendo**_ - repuse, mirando la maleta a medio hacer que tenía a mi lado y que me recordaba que lo mío con Quinn estaba al borde del desastre _-__** Vivimos juntas.**_

_**- Peor aún. ¿Tienes que pedirle a alguien ajeno a tu relación de pareja que se informe sobre la tipa con la que te acuestas todas las noches? Menuda mierda, Rachel. Voy a preguntártelo otra vez ¿De verdad quieres vivir así?**_

Fruncí el ceño mirando al teléfono.

_**- No, claro que no.**_

_**- Entonces sal de ahí y búscate alguien decente que te dé lo que quieres.**_

_**- Lo he intentado. Y no ha dado resultado.**_

Soltó un bufido.

_**- Pues vuelve a intentarlo.**_

_**- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan negativo un momento y ayudarme a encontrar un modo de salir de este lío? ¿Por qué será que los tíos siempre intentáis resolver los problemas cuando nosotras solo queremos desahogarnos y luego, cuando queremos soluciones, no nos dais ninguna?**_

_**- La solución a estar con alguien que no te conviene es dejarlo. Ahí lo tienes. Problema resuelto.**_

Gruñí.

_**- Yo creo que el problema es Deanna.**_

_**- Nunca me gustó esa zorra**_ - comentó Noah, sorprendiéndome. No solía hablar despectivamente de las mujeres: nuestra madre había criado a sus hijos para que fueran unos caballeros - _**Y a Blaine tampoco. Solo la**_ _**aguantaba porque era una fiera en la cama. Le gustaban las cosas raras, el**_ _**bondage y todo ese rollo.**_

_**- Qué asco**_ - sacudí la cabeza - _**No me cuentes más, Noah, en serio. Además, me parece fatal que os contéis esas cosas. ¿Qué ha sido de la intimidad?**_

_**- Oye, que yo no pedí ver esas fotos que le mandaba.**_ _**Le dije a Blaine que las guardara en su habitación. El caso es que debería haberte advertido sobre ella. Una vez le contó que había empezado su carrera acostándose con hombres importantes, casados, y usando luego las cosas que le contaban en la cama, o directamente el chantaje, para sonsacarles información.**_

Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada del armario, paralizada por una idea que acababa de ocurrírseme.

_**- Entonces**_ - añadió mi hermano - _**¿quieres que me pase por allí este fin de semana y te ayude a sacar tus cosas?**_

_**- Todavía no -**_ me levanté y me acerqué a la bolsa donde guardaba mi portátil -_** Luego te llamo.**_

_**- Si no puedo contestar, te llamaré yo.**_

A pesar de que tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Noah. Había muchas cosas buenas en mi vida, pero decididamente mis hermanos eran lo primero de la lista.

_**- Ti amo, fratello.**_

_**- Yo también a ti.**_

Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo, saqué el portátil de su funda y lo puse en el banco, a los pies de la cama.

Me metí en la nube y recé en silencio para que Blaine no hubiera cambiado su contraseña desde que me la había dado, unos meses antes.

No la había cambiado.

Dudé un momento, sopesando mis opciones. En cualquier caso, alguien a quien quería iba a sufrir.

Al final, ganó la amenaza que suponía Deanna, por ser de índole pública. Me metí en la cuenta de Blaine, pinché en el álbum de fotos vinculado a su teléfono y enseguida me dieron ganas de restregarme los ojos. Había cosas que una prefería no pensar que sus hermanos conocían, o hacían.

Descargué todas las fotos obscenas de Deanna mientras me preguntaba por qué las había guardado Blaine después de su ruptura y le mandé un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tenía información que le interesaba y que me llamara lo antes posible.

Con manos temblorosas, comencé a deshacer la maleta. Quinn no creía que fuera lo bastante fuerte para compartir su vida y me tocaba a mí demostrarle que se equivocaba. Podía hacerlo. Lo haría. De ese modo, Quinn no sentiría que tenía que ocultarme cosas porque no podía soportarlas.

Oí la voz de Quinn al otro lado de la puerta, cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba.

**- Lo entiendo, papá, pero ahora mismo tengo que ir a buscar a Rachel...**

Se abrió la puerta y entró. Se quedó parada al verme. Russel apareció detrás de ella, pero se detuvo al verme y cerró la boca antes de decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. Asintió con la cabeza, agarró el pomo de la puerta y cerró. Quinn echó la llave.

Empezó a sonar mi teléfono. El nombre de Deanna apareció en la pantalla. Sosteniendo la mirada de Quinn, contesté con voz cortante:

_**- Rachel Berry.**_

_**- ¿Qué pasa? -**_ preguntó Deanna con aire distraído e impaciente.

_**- Hola, Deanna.**_

Quinn entornó los párpados.

Respiré hondo, consciente de que estaba a punto de marcarme el mayor farol de mi vida.

_**- Voy a ir directa al grano. O renuncias a publicar ese artículo sobre los Fabray o publico fotografías sexuales tuyas en todas las páginas porno que encuentre.**_

Las aletas nasales de Quinn se ensancharon cuando tomó aire bruscamente.

_**- Eso son gilipolleces**_ - siseó Deanna.

- _**¿Ah, sí?**_ - dije -_** ¿Quieres correr ese riesgo?**_

_**- ¡Esas fotografías son propiedad privada!**_

_**- ¿Vas a hablarme a mí del derecho a la intimidad?**_

_**- ¡Son dos cosas totalmente distintas, Rachel! La familia Fabray renunció a su derecho a la intimidad cuando decidió intentar controlar este país.**_

_**- Tú te has pasado de la raya.**_

_**- ¿Y tú no? Hay leyes contra ese tipo de publicaciones sexuales. Cuelga esas fotos y los que saldréis perjudicados seréis tú y los Fabray. Vosotros seréis el enemigo, entonces.**_

_**- También hay leyes contra la extorsión**_ - dije con voz crispada _**- pero eso no te ha detenido. Hay formas de averiguar a quién exprimes para conseguir información, igual que hay formas de ocultar cómo han llegado a Internet esas fotos tuyas.**_

Estaba mintiendo sin ton ni son, perdiendo el control de lo que decía, pero no podía detenerme.

Respiró hondo.

_**- No sé qué crees que tienes sobre mí, pero...**_

_**- Tengo bastante **_- agarré con fuerza el teléfono - _**Renuncia a publicar ese artículo, Deanna, o **__**arruinaré tu reputación. Tú eliges.**_

_**- ¡No puedo retirar el artículo! ¡Es demasiado tarde!**_

_**- Peor para ti **_- colgué.

Quinn se quedó mirándome.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**- No estoy segura. Solo quiero arreglar esto** - sonó otra vez mi móvil y contesté.

_**- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?**_ - la voz de Deanna sonó llena de pánico - _**Una mujer a otra, ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?**_

No podía hacerme esa pregunta a mí misma, porque recularía. Alguna vez había mandado fotografías sugerentes a Quinn. Nada tan extremo como Deanna, pero aun así habría sido espantoso que salieran a la luz.

_**- Ofréceme otra alternativa.**_

_**- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! Quinn Fabray es mayorcita. ¡Deja que se defienda sola!**_

_**- Lo haría si no fuera la culpable de este embrollo.**_

Quinn comenzó a acercarse a mí.

Deanna gruñó.

_**- ¿Vas a hacerme esto por alguien que no te cuenta nada de su vida? ¿Crees que le importaría si la situación fuera al revés? Alucinarías de lo deprisa que se largaría, ¡no creas que no!**_

Había elegido el instante menos oportuno para plantearme esa posibilidad, porque los ojos de Quinn en ese momento estaban llenos de amor.

De pronto comprendí que habría hecho cualquier cosa por mí.

_**- Esta conversación se ha acabado**_ - le dije, ansiosa por ponerle fin antes de que pudieran asaltarme las dudas. Sí, era una zorra oportunista, pero lo que yo amenazaba con hacerle no me situaba muy por encima de ella -_** Ya conoces las condiciones.**_

Colgué una fracción de segundo antes de que Quinn me agarrara y me apretara tan fuerte que apenas pude respirar.

**- Dios mío, Rach** - besó con fiereza mi frente -** No esperaba que... No quería...**

La abracé, apretándola con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía razón: la primera vez que habíamos roto, no había luchado por ella. No iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error.

**- Superaremos esto. ¿Verdad?**

Mi voz sonó suplicante. Me estremecí al oírla, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago del que no lograba librarme. Tenía la horrible sensación de que todavía no había llegado lo peor.

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en mí. Parecía agotada.

**- Lo siento, nena. Estaba furiosa con todo y con todos, menos contigo, pero tú eras el blanco más fácil. Me he portado como una imbécil.**

**- Yo también lo siento. No sé cómo se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda.**

**- Esta vida... Hay que acostumbrarse a ella. Tendré que enseñarte cómo afrontar ciertas cosas** - sus labios rozaron mi mejilla -** Debería habértelo contado. Necesitabas respuestas, y debería haber sido yo quien te las diera.**

**- Lo harás la próxima vez -** dije, rezando por que fuera así de fácil.

Con el tiempo, se agotarían los errores que podíamos cometer. Al menos, tenía que convencerme de ello.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Lo que habíamos tenido en Las Vegas parecía tan… tan claro. Tan auténtico. Ahora todo estaba turbio, nublado por nuestros lazos familiares. Lamenté un poco que nuestra relación de pareja hubiera perdido frescura e inocencia por el camino.

Pero lamentarme por lo que habíamos perdido no me impedía apreciar lo que teníamos aún. Cuando estaba en brazos de Quinn, sentía que estaba donde debía estar. En ningún otro sitio me sentía tan a gusto, como no fuera en el Berry.

Sabía lo que significaría perder aquello. Ahora tenía que aprender lo que costaba mantenerlo.

Quinn se apartó y me miró, deslizando las manos por mi espalda.

**- Iba a ir a buscarte. Si te hubieras marchado, te habría hecho volver a casa.**

Froté la nariz contra su cuello. Quería reconfortarla, y reconfortarme a mí misma de paso. Sentía el estrés que atenazaba su cuerpo, aquella tensión que parecía lista para estallar.

**- Quizás habrías tenido que sudar un poco para conseguirlo.**

Posó las manos en mi cuello y masajeó mis músculos agarrotados. Gemí, derritiéndome bajo sus caricias expertas. Bajó la cabeza y su voz sonó baja y honda:

**- Puedo hacerlo ahora.**

A pesar de que intuí lo que iba a pasar, su beso me dejó noqueada. Se apoderó de mi boca con ansia, bruscamente, con una fiereza que no había saboreado desde nuestros tiempos en Las Vegas. Su lengua se introdujo rápida y fuertemente en mi boca, lamiendo la mía con devastadora pasión.

El mensaje quedó claro antes de que hablara.

**- Te deseo** - dijo en voz baja, y trazó mis labios con la punta de la lengua -** Hay una docena de personas al otro lado de estas paredes y no me** **importa. No puedo callarme cuando estoy follando contigo. Me oirán** **cuando me corra dentro de ti. Me lo notarán en la cara cuando salga. Pero** **me importa un bledo. Si no te la meto hasta el fondo en los próximos diez** **minutos, voy a volverme loca.**

**- Quinn...** - empezó a sonar mi teléfono. Lo silencié y lo solté sin importarme dónde cayera. Luego agarré a Quinn por el pelo y la sujeté mientras le comía la boca.

Me encantaba besarla, sentir sus labios, tan firmes y sin embargo tan suaves, sus gruñidos de placer, el ansia con que me besaba… Me hacía sentir que no podía vivir sin mí.

Me agarró por la muñeca y me hizo bajar la mano hasta su polla y rodearla con los dedos. Estaba dura como una piedra y maravillosamente gruesa. Luego me hizo subir la mano hasta su pecho y me la apretó contra su corazón palpitante.

**- Rach...**

Perdí el control.

Nos quitamos la ropa una a la otra, arrancándonos los botones y rasgando la tela delicada. Yo estaba ansiosa por tocarla, mis labios y mis dientes se abalanzaban sobre cada centímetro de piel dorada que podían encontrar, mis manos tiraban y arrancaban cada trozo de tela con la que se tropezaban.

En un rincón remoto de mi mente oí vibrar mi teléfono, pero no me importó. Tampoco a Quinn. Solo pensábamos una en la otra mientras a nuestro alrededor todo parecía arder.

Me hizo retroceder hasta que caí sobre la cama, se quitó la camisa rota, el sujetador y se tumbó a mi lado. Su piel, caliente al tacto, me quemó incluso a través del sujetador y los pantalones. Besándome con fiereza, agarró uno de mis pechos y lo masajeó con ansia antes de apartar la copa de encaje para tocar mi piel desnuda.

Gemí junto a su boca. Mi pezón se endureció al contacto con su mano. Luché con el botón escondido de sus pantalones de traje y gruñí cuando se puso encima de mí y me sujetó las manos.

**- Tú primero** - masculló. Sus hábiles dedos rodearon mi pezón, y una oleada de placer inundó mis entrañas.

Un momento después, esa boca que adoraba se posó sobre mi pecho y un calor mojado envolvió mi tierno pezón. Lamió la punta endurecida y sus mejillas se hundieron al chuparla. Había metido la mano entre mis piernas y estaba frotando mi raja ansiosa a través de los pantalones al mismo tiempo que me provocaba restregando su erección contra mi muslo.

Su olor y su calor me envolvieron, sus manos y su boca se movieron por todo mi cuerpo. Yo quería retener parte del control, pero Quinn iba demasiado deprisa, se deslizó hacia abajo antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Clavó la mirada en mis ojos al bajarme los pantalones y las bragas de un tirón.

Me senté, me quité la blusa y me desabroché el sujetador. Mi móvil vibraba sin parar, marcando un ritmo urgente y ansioso. Quinn se tumbó de espaldas y se abrió la bragueta, levantó las caderas para quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer y se echó encima de mí así, demasiado impaciente para desnudarse del todo.

Me abrí para ella, la rodeé con los brazos y grité su nombre cuando bajó las caderas y me metió la polla hasta la mitad.

Bajó la cabeza y gruñó junto a mi oído:

**- Déjame entrar, nena.**

Retorciéndome, jadeando, tiré de ella. Clavé las uñas en su espalda y tensé las piernas sobre sus muslos. Estaba cada vez más mojada, excitada por el movimiento incansable de sus caderas, por la forma en que su cuerpo buscaba frenéticamente una conexión más profunda entre nosotras. Me habría gustado que hubiera más preámbulos, pero me estaba poniendo rápidamente a punto y mi sexo succionaba el suyo con rítmicos latidos.

**- Eso es** - jadeó, retirándose un poco para volver a penetrarme - **Toma mi polla.**

Gemí cuando me penetró más aún, sacudí las caderas para librarme de sus manos, ansiosa por combarme hacia arriba.

De repente se retiró, dejándome vacía y palpitante. Después, su boca se posó entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamerme, a rodear en círculos mi clítoris y rozar suavemente aquel vibrante manojo de nervios. Me agarré a la sábana con fuerza, arqueando la espalda. Pasé de no estar del todo lista a precipitarme en un orgasmo tan brusco que me pilló completamente desprevenida.

El calor se extendió por mi piel como una fiebre. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, sacudido por un temblor de placer. Tomé aire ansiosamente y, retorciéndome, intenté apartarme del delicioso tormento de su habilidosa lengua. Me agarró los muslos con las manos para sujetarme, obligándome a soportar las superficiales pero rapidísimas pasadas de su lengua. Aquella perversa provocación me hizo anhelar frenéticamente su polla larga y dura como el acero.

En el instante en que cambió de postura para penetrarme otra vez, la rodeé con las piernas y me giré para colocarme encima de ella. Quedó magníficamente tendida sobre la cama, excitada, enloquecida. El sudor brillaba en las duras prominencias de su abdomen y el calor bruñía sus pómulos. Su pecaminosa boca estaba todavía mojada por mi flujo y enrojecida por nuestros besos.

Dios mío, era irresistible. Y su modo de agarrarme por las caderas para atraerme hacia sí me hizo enloquecer. Ansiaba cabalgarla, tomar lo que necesitaba, poseerla.

Agarré su sexo y lo coloqué, manteniéndolo erguido para poder deslizarme sobre él. Estaba tan duro que se me hizo la boca agua. Miré su pene largo y grueso y me lamí los labios, deseosa de saborearlo.

**- Luego** - gruñó, y levantó las caderas para colocar en su sitio su ancho glande. Al sentir su calor, se me puso la piel de gallina. Estaba ardiendo, y yo me abrasaba con él.

Tiró de mí hacia abajo y gemí, tan mojada y lista por el milagro que había obrado su boca que me penetró hasta el fondo de una sola embestida, suave como la seda. Arqueó el cuello, levantó la espalda de la cama y soltó un siseo de placer entre los dientes apretados.

- **Rach...**

Me ardió la garganta. Saber que le estaba dando lo que necesitaba, ver cómo gozaba… No había nada que me emocionara tanto como aquello.

Se incorporó, tensando sus músculos, y acercó la cara a mi cuello.

**- Te quiero.**

**- Quinn...** - metí los dedos entre su pelo y agarré su cabeza para mantenerlo cerca de mí.

**- Quiero despegar contigo** - masculló - **Marcharme lejos y mandar al diablo todo lo demás.**

Me tensé alrededor de su sexo.

**- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

Sus dientes se clavaron suavemente en la piel de mi cuello.

**- Para siempre.**

**- Está bien** - me puse de rodillas y dejé que se deslizara dentro de mí - **Vámonos.**

Un instante después estaba tumbada de espaldas y Quinn se cernía sobre mí. Su boca se había curvado en una sonrisa peligrosamente sensual.

**- Primero vamos a acabar lo que hemos empezado.**

**- No quiero que se acabe nunca** - le dije en voz baja.

Posó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y me sostuvo la mirada. Tragó saliva y pareció que iba a decir algo. Luego, bajó la cabeza y, besándome, me lo dijo sin palabras.

RQRQ

Sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, vi vestirse a Quinn. Estaba muy callada. Saltaba a la vista que sus pensamientos se hallaban muy lejos de allí.

**- Quinn...**

**- ¿Umm?** - me miró y el color de sus ojos fue haciéndose más nítido poco a poco, hasta que volvió por completo al presente. Sus dedos se detuvieron mientras se abotonaba la camisa -** ¿Estás bien?**

A pesar del ansia con que me había penetrado, una vez dentro de mí había aminorado el ritmo. Me había hecho el amor. Despacio. Dulcemente. Como si ella también quisiera recordar cómo habían sido las cosas entre nosotras en otro tiempo.

Le devolví la pregunta.

**- ¿Y tú?**

Hinchó el pecho y lo deshinchó.

**- Sí. Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas, pero sé lo que hay que hacer. Pero tú vas a quedarte al margen, ¿de acuerdo? Se acabó, Rach. No voy a permitir que...**

La interrumpió un grito procedente del cuarto de estar. Las dos nos pusimos alerta al oír aquellas voces furiosas, hasta que se hicieron reconocibles.

Me puse rígida. La angustia disparó los latidos de mi corazón. Me levanté para vestirme.

**- Es mi hermano.**

Eché una rápida ojeada al reloj y vi que era la hora de mayor ajetreo nocturno en el Berry. Empecé a ponerme histérica. Si Blaine se había marchado del restaurante para ir a casa de Quinn, solo podía ser por un motivo.

Quinn se la camisa en los pantalones.

**- Yo me ocupo.**

**- No. Es problema mío.**

**- Y un cuerno** - se puso los zapatos y se acercó a la puerta -** Ya has tenido bastante por hoy.**

**- Quinn...** - la puerta se cerró tras ella, y me apresuré a arreglarme para estar presentable.

Blaine volvió a gritar, todavía más enfadado que antes. Para darme prisa, me puse unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta deportiva. Salí al cuarto de estar a tiempo de ver cómo salía todo el mundo. Quinn estaba junto al sofá, frotándose la barbilla, y Blaine de pie en el último peldaño que bajaba al cuarto de estar, con los puños apretados junto a los costados. Iba vestido para trabajar, con una camiseta del restaurante, y su bella cara tenía una expresión tensa y amarga.

**- Blaine...**

Se volvió hacia mí.

**- ¿Quieres explicarme por qué Deanna no para de llamarme al trabajo como una loca?**

Crucé los brazos, intentando proteger mi corazón del frío de su mirada.

Nunca, en toda mi vida, uno de mis hermanos me había mirado así.

**- ¿Te ha dicho lo que se trae entre manos?**

**- Es periodista, Rachel. Se dedica a escribir artículos.**

**- ¿Eso es lo que te ha contado? Lo que está haciendo está mal.**

**- ¿Y lo que has hecho tú está bien?** - replicó, dando un paso hacia mí.

Quinn también se acercó. Blaine giró la cabeza hacia ella.

**- Apártate, Fabray. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!**

Quinn asintió con gesto amargo.

**- Tienes razón.**

Me quedé boquiabierta.

**- ¡Eso es mentira! Quinn no tiene nada que ver con esto.**

**- ¡Y una mierda!** - estalló mi hermano -** Tú no habrías hecho algo así si no fuera por ella. ¿Cómo sabías lo de las fotos?**

No podía meter a Noah en aquel embrollo.

**- Tengo la contraseña de tu cuenta en la nube.**

Se quedó mirándome como si no me hubiera visto nunca antes.

**- ¿Y la has utilizado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas invadiendo mi intimidad?**

**- Solo ha sido esta noche.**

**- No te creo.**

Aquello me llegó muy hondo y me dolió. Mucho.

**- Es la verdad.**

**- Podrías haberme llamado. Podría haber intentado hablar con ella. No tenías que...**

**- No habría servido de nada** - le dije, tajante -** No la habría amenazado si hubiera habido otra alternativa.**

**- Así que, ¿has preferido abusar de mi confianza e involucrarme sin avisarme siquiera? Me has dejado al margen, Rachel, en vez de venir a pedirme ayuda. No es así como funciona nuestra familia y tú lo sabes - **señaló a Quinn con la barbilla- **Así es como se enfrenta ella a las cosas, no tú.**

**- ¡No ha habido tiempo, Blaine!** - repliqué, odiándome a mí misma por el dolor que veía reflejado en su cara.

Algo precioso acababa de destruirse, y verlo desaparecer me hacía pedazos.

**- Iba a decírtelo.**

**- Demasiado tarde -** miró a Quinn -** Enhorabuena. Has estropeado a la chica perfecta.**

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**- ¡Blaine, espera!** - corrí tras él, ansiosa por arreglar la primera verdadera pelea que había tenido con uno de mis hermanos. Nunca había estado tan asustada. Mi corazón latía tan deprisa que me sentía mareada.

Quinn se puso delante de mí, me agarró por los hombros y me sujetó.

**- Deja que yo me ocupe de esto.**

Abrí la boca para protestar y entonces reparé en el moratón que iba extendiéndose por su mejilla. Me quedé paralizada por la impresión.

**- ¿Te ha pegado?**

**- No te vayas** - ordenó como si no me hubiera oído, y miró la puerta cuando se cerró de un portazo al salir mi hermano -** ¿Entendido? Espera a** **que vuelva.**

Salió detrás de Blaine.

Y casi dos semanas después me descubrí esperando todavía que volviera a casa.

* * *

**Muchos besos Patito :* :* xoxo**

**Solo queda uno solito :(**

**Hay quienes insisten en una secuela, lamentablemente ya dije que no tiene.**

**Tiburoncin, muy interesante tu idea pero no soy apta para escribir una historia propia, por eso hago adaptaciones :D**

**A los que preguntan si hare otras adaptaciones, les digo que ya tengo otras historias para adaptar pero tendrán que esperar un poco.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 20**_

**- Es solo que es muy terco, nada más** - Jesse meneó la cabeza y bebió un largo trago de su refresco -** Ya sabes cómo se pone Blaine.**

**- Te echa de menos** - comentó Denise mientras echaba un montoncillo de patatas fritas sobre un chorretón de kétchup -** Prueba a llamarlo otra vez.**

**- Me cuelga en cuanto oye mi voz** - acerqué más mi silla a la mesa para que una mujer pudiera pasar por detrás de mí. La cafetería, al lado de mi trabajo, estaba de bote en bote y habíamos tenido suerte de encontrar asiento.

**- Pero gracias al identificador de llamadas** - añadió Denise -** sabe que eres tú antes de contestar. Si de verdad no quisiera hablar, podría simplemente dejar que saltara el buzón de voz.**

Di un mordisquito al pan de mi perrito caliente, intentando combatir mi falta de apetito. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin hablarme con Blaine, y los Berry habían decidido por fin que ya estaba bien. Mi madre me había llamado el día anterior, y Noah esa misma noche. Jesse y Denise me habían llamado al trabajo para que comiéramos juntos. Yo tenía mis sospechas de que mi padre se presentaría a la hora de la cena.

**- Rachel** - Denise puso su mano sobre la mía -** pásate por el loft para verlo. Arregla esto. Estáis pasándolo mal los dos.**

**- Mejor aún** - Jesse me miró a los ojos -** vuelve a casa. No deberías estar viviendo sola en el apartamento de Quinn.**

Esa era la única ventaja de haberme peleado con Blaine: que así tenía una excusa para seguir en el ático a pesar de que no estuviera Quinn.

**- ¿Quinn sigue llamándote?** - preguntó Denise sin dejar de comer patatas.

Asentí.

**- Todas las noches.**

Me decía que me echaba de menos. Que tenía mucho trabajo y que no quería llevárselo a casa. Pero no decía nada más, lo cual me dejaba en una situación muy extraña. ¿Habíamos roto y no se atrevía a decírmelo?

¿Llamaba solo para ver si me había marchado y podía regresar?

Pero eso no explicaba por qué me hablaba como una novia que estuviera de viaje de negocios.

Jesse tensó los labios.

**- Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero es lo mejor que podía pasar, Rachel. Te estaba convirtiendo en algo que no eres. Lo vuestro no podía salir bien.**

Por las noches, cuando estaba sola tendida en la cama, mis pensamientos seguían ese mismo camino y llegaban a la misma conclusión. El artículo sobre la madre de Quinn no se había publicado, pero, fuera lo que fuese lo que había dicho o hecho para retirarlo en el último momento, Deanna había sido despedida por ello, y a mí me estaba costando mucho asimilarlo.

**- La quiero** - dije - **Tanto como tú quieres a Denise. Te sorprendería lo que serías capaz de hacer si ****alguien amenazara con hacer públicas cosas que solo le atañen a ella.**

**- No, no me sorprendería. Eso lo entiendo, pero el mundo de Quinn es muy distinto al tuyo y tú lo sabes. Esa no es vida para ti** - insistió mihermano, y por un momento me recordó a mi padre cuando nos daba unamala noticia.

RQRQ

Pasé el resto de la tarde en el trabajo pensando en lo que tenía que hacer para que mi vida privada volviera a encarrilarse. Profesionalmente, las cosas iban como la seda. Chad volvía a sentirse cómodo conmigo y trabajaba bien con Brittany y David. El diseño del primer restaurante estaba decidido y las obras iban muy avanzadas. Lei seguía al tanto de todo, pero no me agobiaba. Yo seguía yendo contenta al trabajo todos los días y hacía a Quinn partícipe de esa satisfacción. La desconfianza que había sentido anteriormente respecto a hablarle de mis asuntos laborales había desaparecido por completo. Sabía que solo quería lo mejor para mí.

Pero, en cierto modo, era todo muy raro. El lío con Deanna había fortalecido algunos aspectos de nuestra relación, y sin embargo estábamos otra vez separadas. Yo no entendía por qué.

Después del trabajo, me fui al Berry. Mi familia tenía razón: era hora de arreglar las cosas con Blaine.

Cuando llegué era la hora feliz y mi hermano estaba atendiendo la barra. Me vio enseguida y frunció el ceño un momento antes de fijar de nuevo su atención en la bebida que estaba mezclando. Noah y él tenían estilos distintos a la hora de servir una copa. Blaine no coqueteaba desvergonzadamente, pero aun así había el mismo número de chicas siguiéndolo con la mirada allá donde iba. A él le daba resultado mostrarse hosco y malhumorado.

Me senté en un taburete libre de la barra y lo miré trabajar. Había varias clientas que competían por atraer su atención, pero él estaba pendiente de mí, yo lo sabía aunque no hubiera vuelto a dirigirme una mirada. No podía decirse lo mismo de mis padres, que no podían evitar mirarnos cada pocos minutos.

Cuando Blaine se acercó para servir una cerveza al tipo sentado a mi derecha, rompí el hielo y dije:

**- Lo siento.**

Respiró hondo y estiró la espalda. Luego recogió la propina de cinco dólares de la barra, tocó con los nudillos sobre la madera bruñida para dar las gracias y metió el dinero en el bote de las propinas.

- **Me tomo diez minutos de descanso** - le dijo a Jen, la chica que estaba atendiendo con él en la barra.

**- De acuerdo** - dijo ella, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Blaine se reunió conmigo al otro lado.

**- Vamos al despacho** - dijo, indicándome que pasara delante con un gesto impaciente.

Fue imposible no acordarme de Quinn cuando entré en la oficina de la trastienda, pero procuré arrumbar aquel recuerdo y miré de frente a mi hermano.

Fui directa al grano.

**- Necesito que me perdones.**

Cruzó los brazos.

**- Eso lo hice hace tiempo.**

**- ¿Sí?** - parpadeé entre la oleada de alegría que me hizo apoyarme contra la mesa de nuestro padre -**Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablas?**

**- Para castigarte. Además, no quiero oír explicaciones sobre lo que hiciste. Si para estar con Quinn tienes que dejar de ser como eres, más vale que la dejes.**

**- Quinn no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó con Deanna. No sé por qué te dijo eso.**

**- Porque sabes que es la verdad** - levantó una mano para hacerme callar - **Si no lo entiendes ****enseguida, me marcho: manejaste la situación como una** **Fabray, no como una Berry, y eso lo has ****aprendido de ella.**

Dejé que aquello calara en mí y luego eché una ojeada al retrato de familia que había en la pared. Finalmente, asentí con la cabeza.

**- Tienes razón.**

**- Claro que la tengo -** se pasó una mano por la cabeza y luego, de pronto, me agarró y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Empecé a llorar. No me lo esperaba, ni siquiera sabía que tenía aquel llanto contenido hasta que me vi otra vez envuelta en amor y seguridad.

Blaine soltó una maldición y me apretó aún más fuerte. Yo sabía que odiaba las lágrimas y que le costaba mucho enfrentarse a una mujer llorosa, pero no podía parar y me parecía delicioso poder dejarme ir al fin.

- **Corta ya** - masculló con los labios pegados a mi coronilla.

**- Te echaba de menos** - sollocé.

**- ¡Maldita sea, estaba aquí mismo!**

**- También echo de menos a Quinn. Hace días que no la veo.**

Su pecho se hinchó bajo mi mejilla cuando exhaló un suspiro.

**- Lo sé.**

Me retiré, respirando entrecortadamente.

**- No… sé qué hacer.**

Blaine tensó la mandíbula.

**- Dejar de llorar, lo primero. Y luego, dejar de preocuparte por Quinn. Está intentando arreglar las cosas.**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Dio un paso atrás.

**- Me lo dijo ella.**

Fruncí el ceño y me sequé las mejillas.

**- ¿Por qué te lo ha dicho a ti y a mí no?**

**- Porque yo soy seguramente una de las pocas personas que no va a intentar disuadirla.**

**- ¿Puedes ser más claro, por favor?**

Soltó un bufido.

**- No voy a allanarle el camino, Rachel. Es asunto suyo y, salga como salga, es ella quien tiene que explicártelo.**

**- Me estás poniendo nerviosa, Blaine.**

**- Bien, te lo mereces** - me rodeó los hombros con el brazo -** Tengo que volver a la barra. Voy a prepararte una copa.**

**- Ojalá me explicaras qué está pasando, en vez de preparármela** – me quejé. Choqué contra él y se tambaleó un poco.

**- Ten cuidado.**

Cuando regresamos al restaurante, aflojé el paso. Reconocí al instante aquella blanquísima mata de pelo, al otro lado del local atestado de gente.

Como si sintiera mi mirada clavada en él, Russel Fabray se volvió hacia mí. Al ver que se relajaba visiblemente, comprendí que había ido a buscarme.

No pude evitar preocuparme. ¿Le había pasado algo a Quinn?

**- Grita si me necesitas** - dijo Blaine, apretándome el hombro antes de volver a la barra.

Vi acercarse a Russel y confié en que no se me hubieran corrido el rímel y el lápiz de ojos. Me pasé las manos por la falda y lamenté no haberme pasado un momento por el aseo de señoras para arreglarme un poco. El padre de Quinn vestía un traje negro con camisa azul clara y parecía listo para conquistar el mundo entero. Temía parecer derrotada.

**- Rachel** - me dio un breve abrazo -** esperaba poder hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Va todo bien?**

**- Me temo que no. ¿Podemos hablar?**

**- Claro** - como estaba tan serio, pregunté -** ¿No sería mejor ir al ático?**

Torció los labios con fastidio.

**- Quinn me dio órdenes estrictas de no molestar en casa ni en el trabajo, aunque confieso que lo hubiera hecho si esta noche no hubieras venido al Berry.**

Miré al guardaespaldas que me acompañaba a todas partes. ¿Había avisado a Russel? De todos modos, no me importaba.

Vi que mi madre me estaba mirando y señalé una mesa vacía para que supiera que íbamos a ocuparla. Asintió con la cabeza y la tachó del diagrama de mesas libres.

**- Quería hablar contigo sobre Quinn** - comenzó a decir Russel tan pronto se sentó -** Está cometiendo un terrible error.**

Puse las manos sobre la mesa.

**- ¿Cuál?**

**- No puede marcharse así como así. Lleva esto en la sangre. Pero, aparte de eso, tiene una responsabilidad para con este país. Tiene lo que hay que tener para modificar el mundo de una manera profunda y necesaria.**

Evidentemente, Russel creía que yo estaba al corriente de lo que se traía entre manos Quinn, y pensé que era preferible no sacarlo de su error. Así que saqué mis propias conclusiones y procuré no entusiasmarme demasiado con la posibilidad de que Quinn estuviera pensando en dejar el negocio familiar. Por así decirlo.

**- Estoy segura de que está haciendo todo lo que puede.**

**- No podrá afirmar eso hasta que se presente a unas elecciones.**

**- Ah** - nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad. Aquello me hizo cambiar de perspectiva, y la pequeña chispa de esperanza que había sentido se extinguió rápidamente **- No sabía que quería dedicarse a la política.**

Russel se inclinó hacia mí.

**- Quinn me ha contado cómo te encargaste de esa periodista. Eres todo un hallazgo, Rachel. Tienes lo que necesita mi hija para dar el siguiente paso. Contigo a su lado, podría llegar a la Casa Blanca.**

La sola idea me dejó anonadada.

**- ¿La Casa...? ¿Es una broma?**

Se echó hacia atrás.

**- ¿No crees que pueda conseguirlo?**

Me quedé mirándolo, asombrada por la magnitud de lo que soñaba para su hija.

**- Quinn puede hacer todo lo que se proponga. Es asombrosa.**

**- Estoy de acuerdo.**

**- Mientras siga formando parte de su vida, la apoyaré en todo lo que decida hacer** - respiré hondo -** pero...**

Me observó atentamente.

**- ¿Pero qué?**

No había forma fácil de decirlo.

**- ¿Sabe que echa la culpa del alcoholismo de su madre a la política, al estrés de la vida pública?**

Russel se enderezó bruscamente y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

**- Quinn es más fuerte que ella.**

Sobre eso no podía llevarle la contraria.

**- Creo que soy yo quien le preocupa.**

**- Lo sé** - convino, asintiendo enfáticamente con la cabeza -** Por eso tienes que hablar con ella. Decirle que puedes afrontarlo. Conseguir que te crea.**

Miré hacia la barra y me encontré con los ojos de Blaine. Su comentario de un rato antes acerca de que era una de las pocas personas que no intentarían disuadir a Quinn cobró sentido de repente.

**- ¿Sabe dónde está?**

**- En Washington. Puedo llevarte allí.**

Lo miré.

**- Estoy lista, cuando quiera.**

RQRQ

Esperaba acabar en la mansión de los Fabray, pero me encontré llamando a la puerta de un apartamento en un rascacielos. Poco antes, jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que acabaría por habituarme a viajar en jet privado, pero mi vida había cambiado mucho. Iba acostumbrándome a ella todo lo rápido que podía. Aun así, una cosa a la que jamás me acostumbraría sería a vivir sin…

**- Quinn** - dije cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció delante de mí. Mi corazón dio un brinco. Estaba para comérsela. Su bellísima cara se veía más flaca y su mirada parecía intensamente reconcentrada.

No dijo nada: me agarró y me besó como si estuviera muerta de sed y yo fuera un vaso de agua fresca. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, abrí los labios para dejar que introdujera su lengua y me lamiera y gemí cuando me comió la boca con erótica ferocidad.

El nerviosismo que había sentido durante el vuelo se disipó por completo. No sabía exactamente por qué se mantenía alejada de mí, pero no era porque hubiera dejado de desearme.

Me hizo entrar en la casa, cerró la puerta de una patada y me apretó contra ella.

**- Tengo que hacer una llamada, tardo un minuto** - masculló junto a mis labios - **Luego voy a pasar un buen rato follándote.**

Le di un golpe en el hombro.

**- ¿Qué demonios haces en Washington?**

**- Ya lo sabes, por eso estás aquí** - me soltó y retrocedió -** ¿Te ha mandado Russel?**

**- Me ha ofrecido los medios necesarios para venir, pero he venido porque he querido.**

**- Al final, se dará por vencido -** se apartó de mí y señaló la puerta doble que había a la izquierda **- El dormitorio está a la izquierda. Desnúdate y espérame allí.**

Su arrogancia me hizo reprimir una sonrisa. Sabía que me estaba provocando a propósito.

**- Ni lo sueñes.**

Me miró al llegar al escritorio del cuarto de estar. El apartamento era mucho más pequeño que el ático de Nueva York y apenas estaba amueblado. Había un sofá y una mesa baja, pero no cuadros, ni televisión.

La única superficie que estaba ocupada era la del escritorio, cubierto de bolígrafos y papeles sueltos.

- **Estas dos últimas semanas no he hecho otra cosa que soñar contigo -** recogió su móvil y se apoyó contra la parte delantera del escritorio - **Siempre he visto en tus ojos una casa con valla de madera blanca cuando** **me mirabas. Estaba convencida de que no estaba hecha para eso. Pero me** **equivocaba. Uno de estos días, cuando estés preparada, haré realidad ese** **sueño para ti. Y tú me ****darás una niñita preciosa o dos, morenas y con el** **pelo rizado, como tú, y una sonrisa que me desarme.**

Se me encogió el corazón.

**- Quinn...**

Sonó su teléfono y contestó.

_**- Dennis... No, has oído bien, por eso quería ponerme en contacto contigo. A partir de ahora, tendrás que tratar con Russel. No, no va a ponerme al corriente. Yo lo dejo**_ - me miró - _**Voy a casarme. Sí, eso es bueno. Gracias. Buena suerte en las próximas elecciones, senador.**_

Lo vi colgar y dejó su teléfono en la mesa.

Cruzó los brazos.

**- Todavía estás vestida.**

**- Yo no me acuesto con mujeres prometidas** - procuré estarme quieta, a pesar de que estaba eufórica. Había algo distinto en ella. Algo que me recordaba a la Quinn a la que había conocido en Las Vegas. Me gustaba. Un montón **- Yo no he dicho que esté prometida** - esbozó una sonrisa - **aún. Y tampoco he dicho que quiera acostarme.**

**- Estás muy segura de ti misma.**

**- Y tú estás loca por mí.**

**- O loca, a secas** - yo también crucé los brazos -** ¿Es aquí donde has estado?**

**- Principalmente.**

**- ¿Y no podías decírmelo? -** estábamos cada una a un lado de la habitación, pero yo sentía su poderosa atracción como si estuviera tirando de mí poco a poco.

**- Me prometí no volver a meterte en líos que tuvieras que resolver. Pero para eso primero tenía que despejarme el camino.**

**- ¿Despejarlo de qué, exactamente?**

**- De todo, salvo de ti y de Fabray Capital.**

Me froté el pecho.

**- Yo no te he pedido que hagas eso.**

**- No, pero había que hacerlo. Y quería darte tiempo para arreglar las cosas con tu familia y decidir si puedes perdonarme o no por haberte puesto en esa situación** - se rascó la mandíbula y añadió con voz ronca - **Verte hablar con Deanna, veros a ti y a Blaine tan angustiados... Me hizo trizas, Rach. Me odié a mí misma por haberte hecho pasar por eso.**

**- Ahora ya ha pasado todo. Lo hemos resuelto.**

**- Me alegro. Pero no habría sido la última vez** - se quitó la chaqueta - **Todo ese rollo que te conté sobre ser fuerte y saber afrontar las cosas... Las** **célebres últimas palabras del condenado. Lo mismo le dije a mi madre la** **última vez que hablamos, y creo que fue eso lo que la mató. Mis palabras** **mataron su última esperanza de poder salvarme de esa vida que tanto** **odiaba.**

**- No** - se me rompió el corazón al ver la culpa y la vergüenza que reflejaba su rostro -** No te fustigues así.**

**- Me lo merezco** - se frotó cansinamente la nuca -** Tengo que encontrar un modo de asumirlo. Era joven. Insensata. Estaba muy pagada de mí misma, y convencida de que mi padre era un héroe nacional. No me importaba que su ambición estuviera destruyendo a nuestra familia** - memiró con vehemencia -** Eso no va a pasarnos a nosotras. Por nada del mundo renunciaría a ti otra vez. Por nada.**

Tragué saliva, notando un nudo en la garganta. En ese momento, la quería más que nunca.

**- ¿Ni siquiera por la Casa Blanca?**

Se rio. Sus ojos avellanas brillaron, llenos de humor.

**- Te ha hablado de ese sueño, ¿eh? Eso no va a pasar. Creo que Russel me mira y se engaña pensando que se está viendo en un espejo.**

Pensé que tenía razón.

**- No voy a vivir como quiere mi padre, Rach. Voy a vivir como debería haber vivido él. Voy a ****casarme con una chica encantadora de una familia estupenda, y voy a procurar que siga siendo encantadora y feliz y que se sienta a salvo. Tendremos unos cuantos niños, un par de perros y de vez en cuando haremos una barbacoa con los pesados de sus hermanos.**

**- ¿Será suficiente diversión para ti?**

**-** **Absolutamente. Sobre todo, si luego puedo quitarte la ropa.**

Me acerqué a ella y puse la mano sobre su pecho. Sentía que su corazón latía, fuerte y firmemente, a través del chaleco.

**- Quiero que seas feliz. No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mí de los que luego puedas arrepentirte.**

Puso su mano sobre la mía y besó mi frente.

**- Solo he sido feliz estando contigo. En cuanto a lo demás... Sentía que debía atenerme a lo que le había dicho a mi madre. Si no, ¿qué sentido tenía haberlo dicho y haberle causado ese dolor? Nadie podrá decir que no soy terca** - añadió con una sonrisa irónica **- Es demasiado tarde para arreglar lo que le hice, pero aún puedo evitar cometer el mismo error contigo.**

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en ella. Hablaba de vallas de madera y de hijos, pero ¿se daba cuenta de que era su franqueza lo que me ataba a ella mucho más de lo que me ataría cualquier posible voto matrimonial?

**- Te quiero.**

Esbozó una sonrisa sobre mi piel.

**- Lo sé. Y después de esto nunca volveré a dudarlo.**

**- A tu padre le va a costar mucho dejarte marchar** - le advertí, echándome hacia atrás para mirarla.

Se encogió de hombros, pero tenso la mandíbula con determinación.

**- Mientras no me dejes marchar tú...**

**- Descuida** - me puse de puntillas, mordisqueé su labio inferior y sonreí al oír que gruñía -** Yo también soy muy terca.**

* * *

**Besos Patito :* :***

**Queda un pequeño epilogo :) tratare de subirlo mañana.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

**- Tengo que estar diciéndome constantemente a mí misma que es real - **dije, mirando a Lei.

Sonrió y entrechocó su copa de champán con la mía.

- **Tan real como ese enorme pedrusco que llevas en el dedo.**

Como hacía varios cientos de veces al día, extendí la mano para admirar el anillo de compromiso que me había regalado Quinn, adornado con una esmeralda de cinco quilates. Su declaración había sido el momento más emocionante de mi vida, aunque la inauguración del primer restaurante Trifecta no le iba muy a la zaga.

Bajé el brazo y fijé mi atención en los tres cocineros que eran los protagonistas de la fiesta. Chad, David e Brittany parecían perfectamente compenetrados mientras hablaban con los importantes personajes a los que se había invitado a la exclusiva inauguración del local de Atlanta.

**- Chad está guapísimo** - comenté innecesariamente. A fin de cuentas, Lei era una mujer fogosa. Sabía reconocer a un espécimen de primera a primera vista - **Estoy muy orgullosa de él.**

**- Yo estoy orgullosa de ti -** repuso -** No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por tu dedicación y tu esfuerzo.**

**- Gracias por darme la oportunidad** - ver su sonrisa me produjo un intenso hormigueo de satisfacción. Una chapita con el logo de Trifecta adornaba su largo y estrecho vestido rojo. Con el pelo suelto y los ojos brillantes, parecía joven y vital.

**- Me da pena ella** - murmuró, señalando discretamente con la barbilla.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi a Stacy Williams merodeando por los márgenes de la fiesta, con la mirada fija en su hermano.

**- Quisiera saber cuándo abrirá su primer restaurante.**

**- Buena pregunta. No he oído nada aún.**

La guapa pelirroja no parecía muy contenta. Yo no sabía si era porque su hermano había sido el primero en independizarse o porque Ian estaba pasando la velada junto a Santana. Al parecer, Ian tenía una nueva favorita.

**- ¿No te molesta que esté aquí?** - pregunté, escudriñando la habitación hasta que vi a Quinn hablando con el presentador de un programa culinario de televisión. Respiré hondo y disfruté mirando a mi mujer, cuya presencia seguía impactándome a pesar de que llevábamos meses viviendo juntas.

Llevaba un elegante jersey negro y pantalones de vestir, y yo estaba deseando quitarle ambas cosas un par de horas después.

Me sorprendió mirándola y me guiñó un ojo.

**- ¿Quién, Ian?** - Lei negó con la cabeza -** Me habría sorprendido que no viniera. Deberías ir a saludarlo.**

**- ¿Tú no vas a hacerlo?**

Sonrió.

**- Cuando se humille y venga él, sí. Incluso le ofreceré una copa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.**

Levanté mi copa en un brindis de despedida, seguí su consejo y me mezclé con los invitados. Los altavoces ocultos vertían ecléctica música de fusión como un reflejo sonoro de la carta del restaurante. Los platos estaban cosechando críticas excelentes y había euforia en el ambiente.

Inaugurar un nuevo restaurante siempre era una ocasión trascendental. Al igual que Lei, yo vivía para aquella emoción.

Pronto Blaine abriría su propio restaurante. Había tantas cosas que celebrar… La vida era cada día mejor.

**- Enhorabuena, Rachel. Esto es todo un logro.**

Me detuve y miré a Ian Pembry. Mi madre lo habría calificado de _"espectacular"_. A mí me parecía impresionante. Poseía un carisma innegable.

**- Gracias** - dije, tendiéndole la mano -** Les transmitiré tu enhorabuena a los chefs.**

Besó mis nudillos con sus labios secos y firmes.

**- Sé muy bien cuánto trabajo requiere un lanzamiento con tanto éxito como este. Acepta los elogios: te los mereces.**

Incliné la cabeza, agradecida.

**- No podría haberlo hecho sin Lei. Es una maestra excelente.**

Los ojos azules de Ian brillaron, divertidos, y apretó mi mano antes de soltarla.

**- Quizá te sorprenda lo que serías capaz de hacer sin Lei. Cuando estés lista para dar ese paso, avísame.**

Me pensé un momento si morderme la lengua. Luego dije:

**- Echaste a perder lo vuestro, ¿sabes? Ella te quería.**

Su semblante se endureció, pero antes de que pudiera contestar fijó la mirada en un punto más allá de mi hombro. Cuando un brazo fuerte y firme rodeó mi cintura, comprendí a quién estaba mirando.

- **Quinn** - dijo Ian con voz crispada -** he oído que tú también estás de enhorabuena.**

Quinn me apretó contra su costado.

**- Soy una mujer afortunada a la que han dado una segunda oportunidad.**

Sus palabras enlazaban tan limpiamente con lo que yo acababa de decir, que miré a Ian levantando una ceja. Ian respondió con una tensa sonrisa.

Quinn nos excusó y me alejó de allí, agarrándome por la cadera de un modo que agitó ideas apasionadas dentro de mi cabeza.

**- He conseguido que nos den la misma habitación en la que dormiste la última vez que estuvimos juntas aquí.**

Recordaba bien aquel viaje. Había sido un punto de inflexión para nosotras. El principio del fin que desencadenaba un nuevo comienzo.

**- ¿Te estás poniendo sentimental?** - bromeé, deteniéndome para mirarla.

**- Sigo esforzándome por reparar pasados errores.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál fue el error en este caso?**

Pasó la punta de un dedo por el puente de mi nariz y dejó ver su hoyuelo.

De pronto sentí que se me aflojaban las rodillas.

**- Dejarte desnuda y excitada. Eso tengo que arreglarlo, nena.**

**- Creo que me has dejado colgada más de una vez. Quizá debería llevar una lista.**

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

**- Desde luego que sí.**

**- Puede que sea muy larga** - le advertí, pensando en todas las veces en que me había excitado y luego me había hecho esperar hasta que había estado a punto de volverme loca.

Agarró mi mano y jugueteó con mi anillo.

**- Por suerte tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.**

Una vida entera. Quizá bastara con eso.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Besos Patito :***

**Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, por los follow, favs, reviews y a aquellos lectores en la sombra. ****Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo en la otra adaptación o en una nueva, por la cual tendrán que esperar un poco :D**


End file.
